Leyendo Percy Jackson: El ladrón del rayo
by Lira12
Summary: Un mes ha pasado desde que Cronos ha sido vencido, todo parecía estar en calma por ahora hasta que un día la tierra se abre trayendo consigo unos regalos bastante peculiares e interesantes. Ahora, nuestros semidioses se verán encontrados en una refrescante lectura sobre sus propias aventuras.
1. El cofre que emergió de la tierra

_**Resumen: **_Un mes ha pasado desde que Cronos ha sido vencido, todo parecía estar en calma por ahora hasta que un día la tierra se abre trayendo consigo unos regalos bastante peculiares e interesantes. Ahora, nuestros semidioses se verán encontrados en una refrescante lectura sobre sus propias aventuras.

~ Debo decir que la saga Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, o como todos le conocen, la saga de Percy Jackson, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

**Advertencia:** Como bien está dicho, éste fics transcurre un mes después de _El Último Olímpico, _por lo tanto los acontecimientos de _Héroes del Olimpo_, no han sucedido aún.

* * *

><p>~ Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo ~<br>_El ladrón del rayo_

Prólogo:  
>El cofre que emergió de la tierra<p>

**POV General.**

Un mes había pasado desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Nadie podía creerse que la mayor batalla de sus vidas había terminado. Una profecía que fue dictada hace sesenta años al fin había sido concedida y terminada. El campamento mestizo ahora se encontraba en paz, o al menos tanta paz como se puede tener en un verano cuando los campistas se encuentras corriendo por los bosques con espadas y armaduras. Sí, éste no es un campamento cualquiera.

Hace muchos siglos atrás, los Dioses Griegos habían decidido bajar a la tierra para juntarse con humanos. Éstos no fueron romances eternos, apenas momentos pasajeros; sin embargo, muchos de ellos habían sido realmente importantes en la vida de los dioses, más de alguno fue un romance real, pero la ley establece que si un Dios pasa demasiado tiempo en la tierra con los humanos éste se vuelve humano de a poco, sin perder sus poderes, sino en la personalidad y esto provoca que él ya no sea capaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones, lo cual se veía mal. Durante éstos momentos de bajar a la tierra, hacerse pasar por humanos y tener un romance, había algo con lo que nadie contaba y sin embargo con el tiempo se hizo común. Muchos de los romances terminaban con una criatura en el vientre de una madre. Un hijo mitad Dios, mitad humano.

Un semidiós.

Normalmente, cuando los semidioses comprenden de a poco que no son normales, es decir que son diferentes a los humanos que los rodean, éstos son llevados al campamento mestizo, que es donde ellos aprenderán a entrenarse para así mantenerse fuera del peligro. Muchas criaturas de la mitología griega como los minotauros o las furias, se encontraban siempre en la tierra caminando y atacando a los semidioses. Éstos pueden ser mortíferos. Así que en muchas ocasiones los hijos de un Dios se ven obligados a ir al campamento.

El juego de capturar la bandera siempre había sido algo inofensivo, tranquilo y bastante divertido para los niños chicos; sin embargo si eres un semidiós sabrás que se trata de un juego peligroso e incluso casi mortífero.

Los campistas, es decir los semidioses, corren por los bosques con armaduras de bronces, un yelmo con las plumas de color rojo o azul dependiendo de en que bando éstas y armas, por supuesto los objetos mágicos también están permitidos.

20 cabañas. 20 Dioses. Los hijos de éstos se reparten a la mitad. Diez cabaña por bando. En ocasiones especiales hay cabañas que no pueden participar como por ejemplo la cabaña de Zeus y Hera, Artemisa también, lo que hace un total de diecisiete. No importaba el número. De una u otra forma se lograban hacer dos bandos con mitad y mitad. No siempre la casa de Hades participaba ya que el único habitante de ésta solía encontrarse en el inframundo por lo general.

El bando rojo, encabezados por la cabaña de Poseidón, se encontraba disperso por todo el bosque. Cuatro chicos custodiando la bandera mientras los demás intentaban llegar a la bandera azul.

Corriendo por los bosques, el oído humano de un semidiós no era mejor que el de un simple mortal, pero con tanta experiencia ganada en batalla, el muchacho supo que alguien se le acercaba.

Su cabello era negro, lo traía peinado como de costumbre, completamente desordenado, a veces parecía bastante complicado que su cepillo para el pelo pueda cooperar con él para permanecer en una sola dirección. Sus ojos verde mar divisaron todo lo que lo rodeaban en un chequeo rápido del lugar. Árbol grandes, anchos y altos, ramas en el suelo, arbustos, ni un solo mestizo cerca. ¿Entonces por qué estaba se sensación de ser perseguido?

Se detuvo a observar un poco más, una roca grande, perfecta para que alguien pudiera esconderse detrás. Era tan grande como un escudo. Sin pensarlo dos veces salto por la roca con _Anaklusmos _en mano, su espada única, un regalo de su padre.

No encontró a nadie allí. Un crujido. Las hojas moverse. Estaba seguro de que eso no era el viento. Había alguien cerca, pero no escondido allí. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró entre la espada y pared, literalmente.

Allí frente a él, la espada de una de las hijas de Atenea, se encontraba a centímetros de su cuello. La muchacha se encontraba sonriendo, algo que no le sorprendía. Astuta, inteligente y estratégica. ¿Cómo no lo vio venir antes? Había caído en una trampa.

La muchacha de tez bronceada y cabello rizado, tan rubio como el oro, le sonreía tranquilamente. No traía puesto un yelmo que declara que estaba en el bando azul, siendo liderados por la cabaña de Atenea, Diosa de la sabiduría y estrategia, pero eso obvio. Sus ojos grises como una tormenta demostraban que estaba esperando el momento para tenerlo así, contra la espada y la pared, mientras que su equipo se encontraba en buscar de la bandera.

El muchacho diviso que mientras con una mano sostenía la espada, con la otra sostenía un gorro azul de béisbol de los yankees. Ya no era tan sorprendente el hecho de que no pudiera haberla visto aún cuando lo sentía. Sonrió divertido negándose a tirar su espada, ahora en lo alto tras haber levantado ambas manos.

– ¿Supongo que es mala idea mencionar que si me dejas ir podríamos tener un picnic bajo las estrellas? –

– Que listo sesos de alga –

Haciendo un conteo rápido de sus posibilidades para escapar, completamente ileso, observo con ojos rápidos lo que había. Si se despistaba un segundo, uno solo, probablemente estaría muerto en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Aunque, no podía evitar pensar que efectivamente él había sido uno de los mejores con la espada. Sin embargo, era mucho mejor si ella estaba de su lado y no en su contra.

– ¿Quién custodia la bandera? – Le lanzó una mirada astuta. Lo que fuera para poder distraerla, quizá le daría la ventaja a alguien más de poder robarla.

– No voy a decírtelo. ¿Me crees tonta? –

– Pienso que eres linda – Se sonrojo un poco. Completamente avergonzado de admitirlo en voz alta.

La muchacha se inmuto divertida, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, pero aún así no cedió a dejarlo salir libremente. Las voces de los Stoll parecían provenir desde no muy lejos. Ambos chicos sin duda no eran nada cautelosos y discretos, pero era muy sorprendente como se les daba robar sin que alguien, un mortal, lo supiera. Los hijos de Hermes rieron mientras corrían. Las hojas secas bajos lo árboles y las ramas crujían mientras pasaban.

La muchacha desvió la mirada por un segundo, algo que Percy lo tomo como un: _«tienes dos segundos para hacer algo o perderás tu oportunidad.» _

Tan rápido como sus reflejos fueron, sus piernas se movieron a un lado sintiendo el rose de la espada, que por suerte no causo ningún daño. Al notar esto la muchacha se movió rápidamente detrás de él.

No sabía a dónde iba, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba la bandera y tampoco es que podía llevarla a su bandera aún si había otros cuatro guardianes que podían ayudarle a vencerla. La muchacha había entrenado desde que tenía siete años, la edad con la que llego al campamento por primera vez, y desde los siete años que portaba en sus manos un cuchillo de bronce celestial. Era muy buena. Con una espada, bueno, si bien no le gustaban y tampoco es que se sintiera cómoda, podía ser igual de letal.

Apenas dio un vistazo atrás solo para notar que ella no lo seguía o al menos no estaba a la vista, pero no se dejaría engañar. La gorra de la invisibilidad aún estaba en su poder por lo que lo más probable es que solo se había vuelto invisible.

Tan pronto como llego a un río espero para recuperar aliento. Busco con la mirada, apresurado y solo al girar hacia un lado la vio. Una bandera azul incrustada en el suelo de rocas, rodeada por estas como un pequeño muro, pero más importante… sin custodia.

Algo en lo más profundo de su mente le dijo que se alejara de allí, después de todo el bando azul estaba siendo liderado por los hijos de Athenea y ellos jamás dejarían la bandera a no ser que tuvieran un plan en mente. Era difícil ponerse al corriente con ellos, estar a su nivel de sabiduría o de estrategia. Cuando te acostumbrabas a ellos, sobre todo si estabas siendo su contrincante, aprendías que tenías a esperar lo inesperado.

Sin embargo, era impulsivo, impertinente, no le importaba. Con espada en mano se dirigió hacia la bandera, mirando por todos lados como un pequeño animalito asustado y lleno de cautela. Sus pasos eran lentos.

Esperaba verse rodeado por cientos de campistas en cualquier momento, pero no sucedió.

Estaba por tomar la bandera en sus manos cuando una espada por poco y le rebana los dedos. Retrocedió alarmado. Allí estaba ella, la chica rubia nuevamente.

– ¿Es broma? – Se rió con ironía – Pensé que te había perdido

– Puedo que sí, puede que no. ¿Cómo sabes si lo hiciste o simplemente yo me fui? –

– Vamos, Annie… – Si estaba por decirle algo más o solo aquello no importaba porque se vio bruscamente interrumpido por una mirada feroz y la espada ahora nuevamente en su cuello, solo que en lugar de la punta de ésta contra su cuello, era toda la hoja. Tragó saliva.

– No me llames Annie – La muchacha sonrió amenazadora.

– ¿Sabionda? ¿Chica sabia? ¿Listilla? –

Rió. Por lo visto estaba mejor que un diminutivo de su nombre. La espada del pelinegro choco rápidamente contra la de la muchacha para evitar un ataque. Se lanzó al suelo.

Rodando sobre su espalda y esperando tener tiempo suficiente para detener a la chica, desarmarla y robar la bandera. Se puso en pie, la sintió acercarse, pero no le daba tiempo para darse la vuelta y defenderse, en vez de todo eso, solo alzó la espada erguida por su espalda y sintió el choque. El sonido del metal filoso fue estridente. Se dio la vuelta como pudo y pateó la espada de la muchacha para alejarla de él. Corrió hacia la vendara siendo detenido por la chica. Sonrió. Sin duda era mejor cuando peleaban en conjunto y no en contra.

– No vas a conseguirla –

– ¿No, quién lo dice? –

Dio un fuerte movimiento que aparentemente cortó una pequeña y diminuta punta de cabello. La chica sonrió despreocupada e intento hacerle daño, lo suficiente para no mandarlo al hospital y para desarmarlo, pero no tuvo oportunidad alguna. Cuando su propia espada choco contra las costillas de la muchacha le gritaba interiormente a los dioses dándole las gracias porque ella llevaba la armadura bajo su camisa naranja del campamento.

Ella sonrió – Clarisse –

Parpadeó aturdido. Miro a la muchacha. Un grito de emoción se escucho de pronto. No era difícil saber que efectivamente se trataba de Clarisse gritando. Al darse la vuelta vio a la chica cargando la bandera y a ella siendo cargada por algunos de la cabaña de Apolo y Ares.

– Oh, fue una trampa – Suspiro cansado el muchacho.

Sus hombros se tensaron y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda cuando la muchacha había tocado sus hombros y acercado a su oído para hablar.

– Mejor suerte para la próxima, sesos de alga –

Tras haberse alejado. Gritaba emocionada. No fue el hecho de que ganara que lo tenía sorprendido, estaba seguro de que fácilmente podría haber ganado incluso sin tener que haberle tendido una trampa, sino que estaba sorprendido por la pequeña amistad-rivalidad de su novia junto a su peor enemiga (?). Las dos chicas habían chocado las palmas de sus manos y luego, con una mirada burlona, Clarisse se dirigió al pelinegro.

– Idiota – Se rió.

Al volver al campamento no había dudado en lanzar su yelmo al suelo, escucho el metal chocar en la tierra, pero no le prestó atención. Su _Anaklusmos _ya había vuelto a su estado original, una simple e inofensiva pero mortífera pluma, un bolígrafo.

Clarisse seguía gritando victoria. Escuchaba a sus compañeros quejarse. No le sorprendió encontrarse con algunos que venían atados de manos, otros atados de manos y pie, saltando como conejos, también habían unos cuantos que parecían haberse peleado con un oso. Las hijas de Afrodita, la Diosa del amor, se encontraban quejándose cada una de la tierra que las estaba cubierta. No estaba seguro, pero le pareció oír algo sobre un "hoyo."

Aún no podía creer cómo había sido tan tonto de dejarse engañar por una belleza rubia. Después de perder había caído en cuenta de que muchos de sus amigos, su propio bando rojo, los hijos de Hermes, las hijas de Afrodita, las hijas de Demeter, los hijos de Hefesto, Los hijos de Iris y Los hijos de Hecate habían caído uno a uno conforme se encontraban cerca de la bandera. Había trampas. Trampas en el suelo, trampas en los árboles, trampas en todos lados y la suya propia había sido especial porque su propia novia se la había plantado. La bandera estuvo custodiada por los hijos de Ateneas mientras los hijos de Ares, Apolo y los demás se encargaban de ir por la bandera.

– Un plan digno de Athenas – Gruñó.

Escucho un "cloc-cloc" contra el suelo. No tenía que voltear para saber que un sátiro y uno cualquiera se acercaba a él.

Una mano se poso en su hombro – Anímate Percy. La próxima vez lograras atraparla – Sonrió Grover, el sátiro mejor amigo y guardián del muchacho – Escucha, Tyson intento atacar a Clarisse, intentó detenerla, pero ella y muchos más lograron contra él. Finalmente consiguió la bandera

– Me sorprende que pudieran contra él. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que se ve –

– No quería hacerles daño – Se encogió de hombros el chico cabra – Básicamente pudo contenerlas un tiempo, luego entre todos le tomaron para detenerlo, él no les iba a hacer daño, ya lo conoces, así fue como Clarisse se robó la bandera

– Es sorprendente que ella y Annabeth trabajen juntas – Bufó.

– Me sorprende a mí también – El muchacho miro hacia un lado y vio a una chica allí. Su piel era verde y cabello rojo, sonreía con ternura natural – Hey, hey, heeey… ¡La chica más linda de todas!

La muchacha sonrió emocionada mientras corría a él. La novia de Grover, Enebro.

– Hey – Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, luego miro a Percy – Siento que no hayas ganado, Percy

– No habría ganado de todos modos. Athenas estaba en contra de nosotros – El muchacho suspiro pasando una mano por su cabello. Pudo sentir el sudor secarse y volver tieso su cabello. Necesitaba una ducha pronto.

Se dirigió rápido a su cabaña, su hermano se encontraba allí en la cama mirando el suelo con tristeza. Aparentemente culpable por haber dejado que Ares tomara la bandera, pero al muchacho no parecía importarle. Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, una palmada amistosa y luego se dirigió a la ducha.

No esperaba encontrarse tan pronto con Annabeth, la chica se encontraba sentada frente a una pequeña fogata junto a sus amigos. Estaba anocheciendo, el sol estaba llegando al punto bajo del sol, el cielo estaba teñido de naranjo.

Sin decir casi nada se sentó en el tronco al lado de la chica y le besó la frente. Ella solo se rió despreocupada mientras observaba al muchacho. Hubiera querido decir un "lo siento", pero no podía contener la risa que se escapaba.

– Bien, bien. Ésta noche nosotros somos campeones – La hija de Ares se rió con una botella de agua en sus manos. Miraba al hijo de Poseidón con superioridad.

– Golpe de suerte – Bufó Percy.

– ¡Sí! – Los Stoll estuvieron de acuerdo.

– Para la próxima vamos a ganar – Connor apretó el puño apuntando hacia el cielo seguido por su hermano.

– Tonterías – Chris sacudió la cabeza. No pasó mucho tiempo en que todos parecían aburridos de escuchar a Clarisse quejarse contra los Stoll de que ellos eran unos tontos y por eso no habían podido ganar mientras que, a regañadientes, había aceptado que de no ser por el plan de Athenas entonces probablemente no habrían ganado, aunque tampoco pudo evitar un comentario como: "sola pude haber hecho una buena estrategia también."

– Entonces mañana haremos algo. Nosotros… – Estaba por hablar algo cuando escucharon un trueno de Zeus. Alzaron la mirada confundidos y al girarse a un lado, allí estaban el hijo de Hades y la hija de Zeus estaban allí. Parecían agitados, preocupados.

– Percy, tienes que ver esto – El muchacho dijo. Todos se miraron confundidos y antes de poder decir algo más el chico corrió siendo seguido por Thalia y por Percy, Annabeth y Grover mientras los demás estaban allí. Todavía confundidos.

Los chicos corrieron hacia la frontera, justo en la entrada del campamento donde encontraron inusualmente la tierra abierta. Era grieta gigantesca, de al menos unos tres o cuatro metros de largo. Estaba entreabierta, claro, y de allí salían unas cuerdas verdes, lo que parecían ser unas lianas gruesas como las que se ven en las selvas, seis de ellas de un metro y medio de altura, sujetado con la punta un cofre de color café. Parecía ser de cobre.

– Es… – Nico, el hijo de Hades, indico el cofre – un cobre. Salió de la nada

– ¿De la nada? A mí me parece que vino de la tierra – Grover miro el cofre.

– No. La tierra se abrió y salió. Nosotros veníamos a verlos como les prometimos y tan solo apenas entramos esto sucedió. No hubo un momento de hecho, solo… se avió la tierra y el cofre estaba allí saliendo – Explicó Thalia.

Percy miro el cofre. Sintió la mano de su novia tomando la suya con fuerza, casi diciéndole ella misma: _«pase lo que pase, estoy aquí. Juntos.»_ Entonces solo camino. Dejó que su instinto, aquel que siempre lo metía en problemas, pero lo salvaba también, hiciera algo. Gracias a la altura de las lianas, la tapa del cofre quedaba un poco más arriba de lo que quisiera, y como si hubiese sido arte de magia, las lianas bajaron lentamente hasta dejar la tapa del cofre en su cintura. En el borde de la abertura había algo escrito.

Tardo un poco en entender bien lo que decía, era un mensaje largo escrito en una sola línea, pero le costaba leer debido al THDA.

_Disfruta éste pequeño regalo, Perseus. Estoy seguro de que a todos les gustará.  
>Apolo.<em>

El muchacho abrió los ojos confundido. Todo lo que hizo fue levantar la tapa del libro encontrándose con un montón de libros. Estaba confundido. Se acerco a ver a sus amigos y levanto el primer libro con la portada de un chico de espaldas, parecía emerger desde el agua con una espada en mano. Enfrente de él había una ciudad de la cual dos cosas destacaban, la primera un edificio bastante alto y grande y la segunda era un rayo que estaba sobre ese edificio.

El título, le costó leerlo, se lo esperaba, pero vio su nombre allí. El título tenía su nombre y algo más

– ¿Libros? – Grover preguntó – ¿Solo libros? ¿Enserio? ¿Es que no hay, no lo sé, algo más emocionante?

– Un libro es igual de emocionante que cualquier cosa en que éste pensando tu cabeza – Annabeth dijo. La tensión había pasado ya un rato.

– ¡Ja! Eso lo dices por ser la hija de Athenea. Estarías feliz, contenta y comiendo perdices si vivieras en una biblioteca –

Ella solo se encogió. No iba a contradecirle. Miro a su novio y levanto una ceja – Entonces, ¿esto nos manda un Dios? ¿Un libro? Debe haber una trampa o algo

– No. Si lo piensas bien, él es el Dios de la Poesía y los libros, son una especie de Poesía, ¿no? – El muchacho pregunto casi distraído. Sacaba algunos libros entregándoselos a sus amigos. Cinco libros. Cinco en total y todos con su nombre impreso en la portada.

– En realidad no. Es literatura escrita en prosa – Explicó Annabeth – Aunque casi podía decirse que están en el mismo camino

– Annabeth, nadie quiere a los sabiondos – Thalia rodó los ojos – La cosa es que Apolo nos envía libros. ¿Por qué?

– Aquí dice que quiere que lo leamos –

– No me digas sesos de alga –

– No sé ustedes, pero yo no tengo intención de pasarme el tiempo leyendo un libro que… tiene el nombre de este tonto – Thalia apuntó a Percy que le frunció el ceño.

Una amistad bastante extraña. Solían pelearse muy seguido, pero aún así se consideraban amigos. Siempre peleando con el otro y no contra el otro.

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Nico – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– No creo que podamos ignorar esto. Lo envió un Dios – Razono Annabeth. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de leer un libro no podía evita sentir que quizás las cosas estarían mal si no lo hiciera. Después de todo, seguía tratándose de los Dioses.

– Hablaremos con Quiron – Percy dijo. Apenas hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se separaron. Tres libros en sus manos, dos en la de Annabeth. No dejaba de mirar la portada de uno de ellos. En la parte trasera, justo en la línea divisora de paginas derechas a las izquierda, había un número: 4. Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Es tan extraño? –

– Algo. No lo sé. Ya dije que los dioses están locos – El muchacho comenzó a caminar.

– Percy – Si bien su tono no había sido de regaño tampoco había sido aliviado, sino que era como si estuviera tratando de advertir suavemente que hay algo que no debería decir.

– Vale, lo siento – Miro al cielo. El brillo del rayo que había resonado cuando dijo la palabra loco había desaparecido apenas – Es solo…

– ¿Estás molesto? –

– No. Solo… extrañado – Suspiro.

Entraron en la Casa Grande donde pudieron encontrarse con Quiron y Dionisio jugando cartas. El primero sonrió a sus dos campistas sobresalientes, los héroes del Olimpo en la batalla contra Cronos mientras que el segundo ni siquiera volteo a verlos.

Tras darles una explicación a rápida tomaron el consejo de Quiron de que deberían leer los libros todos.

La pareja se sentó en un tronco frente a la fogata. Había muchas personas que se habían enterado de lo sucedido. Muchos estaban allí con curiosidad, sobre todo gran parte de los hijos de Athenea. Percy miro el libro en sus manos, el que marcaba un "uno." Parpadeó confundido y luego explicó a los demás que según Quiron lo mejor era leerlos, para no ofender a Apolo.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Grover intrigado.

– No, pero no nos queda de otra – Suspiro Percy – Bien, imagino que comenzare yo… Uhm… solo espero poder hacerlo

Miro las páginas y se sorprendió. Estaba escrito en griego antiguo por lo que no iba a ser nada difícil leer. Sin duda esperaba tartamudear mientas descubría los anagramas que se le formaban cuando leía una palabra en español.

– El título del libro es… uhm… Percy… Jack-Jackson… – Parpadeó confundido – Y el ladrón del rayo

**Sinopsis.**

**¿Qué pasaría si un día descubres que, en realidad, eres un hijo de un dios griego que debe cumplir una misión secreta?**

– Que tienes una vida difícil – Suspiró Percy después de leer con suerte la primera parte.

**Pues eso es lo que le sucede a Percy Jackson, que a partir de ese momento se dispone a vivir los acontecimientos más emocionantes de su vida.**

– ¿Es raro leer de ti mismo en tercera persona? – Se rió Chris.

El chico asintió lentamente.

**Expulsado de seis colegios, Percy padece dislexia y dificultades para concentrarse, o al menos ésa es la versión oficial.**

Algunos se rieron con un mal chiste que hizo alguien de la cabaña de Ares. Percy miro a Clarisse riéndose burlona, apretó el libro en sus manos antes de que la mano de su novia se posara en sobre la suya tranquilizándolo.

**Objeto de burlas por inventarse historias fantásticas, ni siquiera él mismo acaba de creérselas hasta el día que los dioses del Olimpo le revelan la verdad: Percy es nada menos que un semidiós, es decir, el hijo de un dios y una mortal.**

– Supongo que va a tratarse sobre ti, ¿no? – Grover intuyó ganándose varias miradas. El sátiro se encogió temeroso.

**Y como tal ha de descubrir quién ha robado el rayo de Zeus y así evitar que estalle una guerra entre dioses.**

– Entonces sí, será toda una aventura que quisiera recordar – Dijo Percy rodando los ojos.

**Para cumplir la misión contará con la ayuda de sus amigos Grover, un joven sátiro, y Annabeth, hija de la sabia Atenea. **

– Eso me gusta. – La muchacha sonrió divertida. El chico cambio la página y sonrió.

– Bien, entonces, aquí vamos, a conocer la aventura que nosotros ya sabemos… –

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bien, ese es el primer capítulo y como la verdad no sé que tantas... personas van a leer no tengo mucho que decir. Uh, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.<p>

Dejen Reviews (y)


	2. Leyendo el capítulo 1

**_Resumen: _**Un mes ha pasado desde que Cronos ha sido vencido, todo parecía estar en calma por ahora hasta que un día la tierra se abre trayendo consigo unos regalos bastante peculiares e interesantes. Ahora, nuestros semidioses se verán encontrados en una refrescante lectura sobre sus propias aventuras.

~ Debo decir que la saga Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, o como todos le conocen, la saga de Percy Jackson, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

**Advertencia:** Como bien está dicho, éste fics transcurre un mes después de _El Último Olímpico, _por lo tanto los acontecimientos de _Héroes del Olimpo_,no han sucedido aún.

* * *

><p>~ Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo ~<br>_El ladrón del rayo_

Capítulo 1:  
>Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesor de algebra<p>

**POV General.**

– Bien, el título es_ capítulo 1: accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesor de algebra_ – El muchacho leyó.

**Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

– Por lo visto esta en primera persona y si habla de ti, entonces son tus pensamientos – Annabeth sonrió. El chico le sonrió, casi mortificado, pero de algún modo tranquilo.

– Genial, la historia desde mi punto de vista – Se rió.

**Si estás leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedo ser uno, mi consejo es: cierra este libro ahora mismo.**

– Bien, vamos a hacer eso – Percy comenzó a cerrarlo.

– No lo hagas idiota – Clarisse dijo sorprendiendo a todos, la muchacha entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa – Es desde tu punto de vista, quiero burlarme

Percy le fulmino con la mirada por unos segundos y luego suspiro.

**Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan ducho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal. Ser mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

– Es cierto – Coincidieron todos en el campamento, al menos los presentes que de por sí ya era muchos. En silencio junto al ululato de las lechuzas y el suave chillido de los grillos, Percy seguía leyendo con al poca iluminación de la fogata y la luna.

Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo.

– Está más que claro. Es una invitación a no hacerlo – Dijo un chico proveniente de la cabaña de Apolo.

Algunos se rieron.

**Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.**

– ¿Realmente piensas eso? – Annabeth sonrió hablando en un susurro.

– No, así no. Nosotros dos… bueno… – Se rasco la nuca nervioso. La muchacha se rió pidiéndole continuar.

**Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en éstas páginas –si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro- para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti.**

– Ni que se tratara de algo de terror – Connor rió.

**Ni digas que no te lo advertí.**

– No lo hiciste. Lo hizo tu "yo" del libro – Se burló Nico. Percy se rió.

**Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

– Dinos algo que no sepamos – Respondió con sarcasmo Thalia rodando los ojos.

Annabeth le sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

**Tengo doce años.**

– Bastante joven – Enebro dijo sorprendida.

**Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de New York.**

– La sexta escuela – Grover se rió.

**¿Soy un niño problemático?**

– Alguien que se escapa para ir a misiones que no le incumben lo es – Sugirió Thalia recordando la búsqueda de Artemisa.

– Tenía que hacerlo – El muchacho respondió.

**Sí. Se podría decir que sí.**

– Que sorpresa – Con sarcasmo, Clarisse se burló.

**Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo, pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhatthan –veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

– Oh, suena genial – Annabeth dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Percy le sonrió torcido observando a la chica que miraba el libro, sentada a su lado le daba una vista de las palabras escritas en la página y su emoción era notoria para todos los presentes.

Los hijos de Atenea eran apasionados por la arquitectura, lectura y cosas intelectuales, sin embargo, de toda la cabaña, seguros que ella era la más apasionada.

**Lo sé –suena a tortura.**

– No es así – La muchacha frunció el ceño y torció los labios.

**La mayoría de viajes de Yancy lo eran.**

– Si te llevan a un lugar así, obvio no – Dijo Annabeth.

– No, sí lo es. Tú eres la única que puede emocionarse por eso – Sonrió.

– Sesos de algas –

– Oye, pero… –

– No lo intentes amigo, no lo intentes – Grover sacudió la cabeza. Casi pudo sentir que el sátiro le decía sin palabras: "a las mujeres solo hay que asentir y sonreír. Nunca discutir."

**Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada.**

– Aw, todo un centauro escondido – Se rió Nico causando algunas risitas. Percy sonrió ligeramente.

**Tenía el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café.**

Algunas risitas más se prolongaron.

– Seguro que ahora huele a caballo – Alguien dijo sonriendo. La voz era la de Will Solace que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– Solo para que lo sepas amigo, él ya olía a caballo incluso antes de que Percy supiera quién era en realidad – Grover declaró riendo.

**Tú no pensarías que es guay pero el contaba historias y hacía bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clases. También tenía una colección grande de armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.**

Todos se rieron.

– Seguro, amigo. Todos eran aburridos – Grover le dio una palmaditas. Tyson parecía algo confundido por un segundo y luego le dio las mismas palmaditas a su hermano mayor, imitando el gesto del sátiro que le hacía una mueca confundido.

– No está bien – Annabeth dijo riendo.

– Bueno, entonces deberían hacer las clases más divertidas – Percy sonrió.

**Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema.**

– Esperemos… – Dijeron todos riendo.

**Chico, estaba equivocado.**

– Como siempre. No hay nada nuevo en eso – Se rió Thalia rodando los ojos.

**Verás, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga,**

– ¿Fuiste a Saratoga? – La rubia de rulos interrumpió bruscamente la lectura con una expresión sorprendida en la mirada.

– Sí… yo no quiero hablar de eso – El muchacho dijo nervioso.

Ella parecía confundida.

**tuve ese accidente con un cañón de guerra de la revolución.**

Algunas risitas hicieron que el muchacho se sonrojara torpemente mientras su novia le daba una mirada divertida.

**Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos.**

– No sé si quiero saber que hacías con un cañón – Grover dijo pensativo.

– ¡YO SÍ! – El hijo de Hades soltó emoción.

– Yo no lo creo – Percy dijo – Luego te contaré

**Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primera, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto.**

– ¿Estás seguro de que no fueron tus poderes los que te lo hicieron pasar mal? – Se burló Clarisse.

– Esto es el colmo de tonto – Thalia sacudió la cabeza.

**Y antes de eso… bien, te haces una idea.**

– La mayoría de nosotros hemos pasado por cosas similares – Clarisse suspiro, parecía pensar en sus propios problemas de la niñez.

**Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, la friki, pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedado de mantequilla y crema de cacahuete.**

– Hombre. Como que no la voy a extrañar nunca más. Si me la encuentro por la calle, ooohh ya verá, voy a bah-ha-ha – Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos dejando que su adrenalina bajara de pronto y se sonrojara violentamente ante la risa de algunos.

– ¿Hacer eso? – Annabeth se rió.

– Cerca… – El chico cabra dijo.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco.**

– ¿Gracias? ¡Hermano! ¿Qué no has visto mis músculos? – Flexiono los brazos – Oh sí, podría matar a alguien con éstas armas. Sí… deberían meterme a prisión por cargar con éstas poderosas armas

– Prueba peleando con Tyson – Desafió Percy riendo. Mientras sostenía el libro con sus manos sintió los brazos de su novia rodearle su brazo derecho. Había subido las piernas al tronco.

– Eso sería divertido de ver – Declaró ella.

– Apostaré al ciclope – Clarisse dijo.

– Si. Tyson – Thalia y Nico coincidieron.

– ¿Qué? Vaya, con amigos con ustedes para qué quiero enemigos. ¡Y tengo muchos solo por ser amigo de Percy! – El sátiro dijo con una voz potente y firme, de la nada dejando de lado su vergüenza.

– Vamos… – Percy se rió.

– ¡Grover puede vencer! – Enebro dijo de pronto con toda la confianza del mundo – Él ganará

Algunos se rieron, otros parpadearon, principalmente Grover parecía tener la mandíbula desencajada. Y entre tantas risas, el silencio se formo cuando Tyson miro a Percy con la duda en su rostro.

– ¿Acaso Grover y yo vamos a pelear? ¿Cuándo? –

Nuevamente estallaron las risas. Percy sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro – Claro que no grandullón. Podrías matarlo

El ciclope asintió.

– ¡Eh! – Grover dijo ofendido.

**Lloraba cuando se frustraba.**

– ¿Lloraba? Aún lo hace – Annabeth se rió.

– ¿Qué les pasa? Yo he madurado – Un tono sofisticado salió de la boca de sátiro mientras adoptaba una pose de hombre y no de niño.

**Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón.**

– Pude haber estado creciendo, Percy, crecer, madurar. ¡Ser hombre! –

– Hombre cabra – El pelinegro se rió.

**Por encima de eso, estaba lisiado.**

– Los sátiros y su pobre excusa de estar lisiados – Thalia sacudió la cabeza.

– Pero funciona – Annabeth dijo sonriendo.

– Gracias, Annie – El chico dijo.

– No me llames Annie – Rodó los ojos.

**Él tenía una nota excusándole de PE del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas.**

– Una enfermedad llamada peñusida – Se burló Nico causando algunas risas. El muchacho miro con una amplia sonrisa al sátiro que se encontraba haciendo pucheros.

**Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.**

– Creo que eso todos lo hemos visto – Se burló Thalia.

Grover se sonrojo ligeramente, causando más risas amistosas de parte de sus amigos.

**De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegan en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional.**

– ¿Qué? ¿Robaste un banco? – Casi se podía ver un brillo de emoción en los ojos de los Stoll, así como se podía notar la sincronía que tenían para hablar.

– No – Percy respondió confundido. ¿Cómo podían pensar que haría algo así? ¡Era hijo de Poseidón, por favor!

**El directo me había amenazado de muerte de suspender del colegio si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

– Imagino que te expulsaron, ¿no? – Thalia preguntó.

– No – Indignado respondió.

**"Te voy a matar." Murmuré.**

– No eres un asesino – Annabeth murmuro solo para él – Al menos no de mortales

El chico meneó la cabeza y luego la besó en la frente. Enfrente de él se encontraban algunas hijas de Afrodita suspirar. Entre ellas, la nueva consejera después de Silena, Drew, miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Nada de dulzura como las otras chicas, solo pícara.

**Grover trato de calmarme. "Está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete."**

– No podías hablar enserio si la tenías en la cabeza – La hija de Atenea sacudió la cabeza.

– Seguro que es porque tiene la cabeza llena de mantequilla – Percy se burlo ligeramente. Cuando el sátiro le lanzo una mirada fulminante, éste le dio una palmada en la espalda – Estoy bromeando, amigo

– Eso espero, Percy. Eso espero –

Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.

– Eso es un verdadero desperdicio – Se quejó Connor.

– ¿Por qué no estamos asando malvaviscos? – Gimió un chico de la cabaña de Apolo. Algunos se rieron ligeramente.

**"Eso es todo." Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento.**

**"Ya estás en libertad condicional." Me recordó. "Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa."**

– Bien, hemos coincidido. Tú eres un impulsivo e incluso Grover puede detenerte. Nada es imposible – Thalia rió.

– ¿Por qué siempre me estás molestando? – Percy pregunto tranquilamente. No había malestar o enojo, mucho menos rabia, en su voz, solo suavidad y casi, casi, diversión.

– No lo sé. Supongo que es mi trabajo atormentar al novio de Annie – Thalia respondió algo confundida.

– Hey, ella sí te llama Annie – Grover le apuntó.

– Alabados sean los dioses – Nico alzó ambas manos hacia al cielo.

Percy rodó los ojos y luego miro a Thalia – Y yo pensé que la amistad que teníamos era buena

– Lo es – Annabeth dijo – Pero, bueno, es Thalia. Te dije una vez que podrían ser los mejores amigos o podrían estrangularse hasta la muerte. Elige lo de "mejores" amigos

– Es mejor que morir – El muchacho sonrió.

**Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo. En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.**

Annabeth le sonrió colocando una mano en el hombro – Que bien que hayas pensado por una vez –

– ¿Gracias? Oye, presiento que no me tienes fe –

– Te conozco demasiado para no tenerte fe si estas a punto de perder los estribos –

– _¡Demasiado bien! _– Una mezcla de un tono de voz pícaro y burlón resonó en la fogata. Alguien de quien sabe qué cabaña había hablado, provocando un sonrojo violento en ambos.

Para cuando volvió a leer, la voz de Percy tartamudeo un poco.

**E-El señor Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo. Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estás cosas habían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

– El sueño de mi vida – Annabeth sonrió.

Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa, pues conocían a la perfección como para saber que su sueño es ser arquitecta y más aún, que se maravillaba fácilmente con solo ver los monumentos, estatuas y cualquier cosa que haya sido construida a mano.

**Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lápida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad.**

– Creo que todos aquí lo sabemos – Dijo Clarisse con un tono tedioso.

**Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo el mundo a mí alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callara, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dodds, me miraba mal.**

– Ahora sé por qué no le caía bien – Percy hizo una mueca.

Como era de esperarse, solo Grover y Annabeth entendieron.

**La Sra. Dodds era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, incluso a su edad, sus cincuenta años.**

– Uuuhh… necesitará un cambio de estilo – Una chica de la cabaña de afrodita dijo.

– Y vaya que lo necesitaba – Grover coincidió.

– Yo creo que ya no es necesario – Dijo Annbeth.

**Parecía lo suficiente como para montar una Harley. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**

– Seguro, ¿quién no le habría tenido un infarto de solo verla? – Grover bufó.

**Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dodds se enamoro de Nancy Bobofit y me imagine que estaba poseída.**

– Cerca – Annabeth se rió.

– Pero es ilegal enamorarse de una chica y más de un menor de edad – Travis dijo confundido.

– ¡Tonto! – Connor le dio un golpe – Es figurativo

– ¿Qué? –

– Mejor cállense – Thalia sacudió.

**Me señaló con su dedo torcido y me dijo: "ahora, cariño," realmente dulce, y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**

– Y sin haber hecho nada malo… wow… – Nico parecía contener su sonrisa.

– ¿Cariño? – Annabeth pregunto levantando una ceja. Un fuerte "uuuh" con un tono grave fue lanzado al aire.

– No es lo que piensas, además… –

– Sí, ya, ahórratelo – Sonrió la muchacha.

**Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dodds fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo: "Tienes toda la razón."**

– Genial. Básicamente te estaba dando pistas – Se burló Thalia – Apuesto a que no las entendiste

– No – Percy se encogió despreocupado.

**El Sr. Brunner dejó de hablar de arte funerario Griego.**

– Creo que quiero ir a conocer el museo – Sonrió Annabeth.

– ¿Qué no conoces todos los museos existentes en el mundo? – Thalia la miro con el ceño fruncido.

– No –

– Seguro, si hay que ir a un museo ese debe ser el museo smithsoniano del aire y el espacio – Grover sonrió ansioso.

– ¿Qué hay con ese museo? – Preguntó Thalia confundida.

– Es el mayor museo de aviones del mundo – Percy respondió.

– Oh, yo ya fui – Annabeth soltó despreocupada – Mi padre me ha llevado

– Esperen, ¿no es sobre el de cine? – Preguntó Grover confundido.

Annabeth miro al chico sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente.

– Oh –

**Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije: "¿Quieres callarte?"**

Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería.

– Percy está en problemas… – Con un tono cantarín, Nico se rió.

**Todo el mundo se echó a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia. "Señor Jackson," dijo. "¿Algo que decir?"**

Habló con un tono infantil uno de los hijos de Hermes, Connor. Todos se rieron al escuchar lo que dijo – Nancy Bobfit no deja de hablar –

**Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Le dije: "No, señor."**

– ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? – Preguntó Thalia levantando una ceja. Apretó el puño y golpeó el tronco en que estaba sentada – Si hubiera sido yo, ¡claro que la habría delatado y además golpeado!

– Ya… – Annabeth suspiro.

**El Sr. Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela. "¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"**

– Ha, seguro sabrá tanto sobre la antigua Grecia – Clarisse se mofó.

– Para tu información, yo sabía mucho – Percy soltó con orgullo.

**Mire la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía. "Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?"**

Cuando Clarisse no pudo evitar una risita, pequeña y casi silenciosa, Percy se sonrojo por completo. Claro que lo conocía, ¿quién no puede diferenciar la imagen de Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos? ¡Era un gigante!

De un momento a otro se sintió tonto por decir que sabía mucho solo para salvar su pellejo ante la hija de Ares, aunque no sabía porque debía hacerlo si no le importaba lo que ella pensara. Además, lo peor de todo es que había intentado parecer inteligente cuando todo el mundo conocía la historia de Cronos, sobre todo allí en el campamento.

**"Sí." Dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque…"**

– Creo que era obvio que te pidiera la razón de que lo hiciera – Nico dijo.

**"Bueno…" Sacudí mi cerebro para recordar. "Cronos era el rey de los dioses y…"**

– ¿Dioses? ¿Enserio? Vamos. Chica sabia, te mereces algo mejor que eso – Clarisse soltó apuntando a Percy que la miraba indignado. Por otro lado, Thalia y Nico asentían tranquilamente coincidiendo con la hija ruda de Ares.

Annabeth sonrió ligeramente, compadeciéndose con cariño del chico.

– ¿Por qué se meten conmigo? ¡Yo salve el Olimpo! –

– Y todos estuvimos presentes en la batalla, tonto – Dijo Nico sacudiendo la cabeza.

Él no quería sonar egocéntrico, apenas si lo dijo molestando, pero supo que su bromita había molestado a algunos. De todos modos a regañadientes volvió a leer.

_Mereces algo mejor que esto. _

La frase resonó en su cabeza de pronto, alzó la vista y miro a Clarisse – Solo para que lo sepas, _eso_, tiene nombre y es una persona –

– Eres lento para entender – Thalia dijo sorprendida.

El muchacho bufó murmurando algo sobre que a Clarisse no le debería importar con quien salga Annabeth.

**"¿Dioses?" Preguntó el Sr. Brunner.**

**"Titanes." Me corregí. "Y… no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, uhm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus de bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y más tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos, para que vomitara a sus hijos."**

– Eso es asqueroso – Todas las chicas dijeron. Incluso Grover había hecho una mueca.

– Realmente asqueroso –

– Comes latas – Annabeth dijo mirando al chico – ¿Cómo puede parecerte eso asqueroso?

– Eh, soy vegetariano no caníbal – El muchacho mitad hombre mitad cabra dijo. La rubia sacudió la cabeza.

**"¡Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás de mí.**

– Sí, eeew – Hijas de Afroditas dijeron al unisonó.

**"Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre Dioses y los Titanes." Continué. "Y los dioses ganaron."**

– ¡Alabados sean nuestros padres! – Will, hijo de Apolo, dijo con un tono magistral.

Hubo risas.

– ¡Y ahora, los semidioses vencimos a Cronos! – Thalia dijo con emoción.

**Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo. Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo: "¿Cómo vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quién nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo «por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos»?"**

Annabeth soltó un chillido indignada – Cómo es posible que Quiron haya tenido las agallas para soportarla. Saber eso es lo esencial para ser un semidiós porque si no lo sabes es como que no supieras nada –

Grover, que se encontraba al lado de Percy, se movió un poco dejando al chico con una expresión de «auxilio» en el rostro, mientras que Tyson no comprendía por qué el sátiro se alejo y mucho menos por qué algunos solo hicieron una mueca de querer saltar lejos y protegerse. Se encontraba sentado al lado de Annabeth, junto a Thalia, en el tronco.

Cada tronco podía soportar a dos personas, pues era el espacio designado, por lo que había varios de ellos. Sin embargo, hubo unos cuantos que prefirieron sentarse en el suelo tranquilamente.

– Bueno… se supone que para _nosotros _es importante, para ella no – Percy habló con cautela.

– Aún así – La muchacha se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada. El chico le sonrió tranquilamente, besándola en la mejilla e indicándole que se tranquilizara solo al darle una suave mirada.

**"Y por qué, Señor Jackson. " Dijo Brunner. "Para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobfit de por qué es importante en la vida real."**

Con vehemencia, Annabeth comenzó a despotricar sin siquiera haberlo notado – ¡Porque es nuestra historia! Nosotros debemos saber porque los Dioses son los que dirigen nuestro mundo, también debemos saber que Cronos tenía el mundo sometido en un caos, en destrucción. ¿Quién puede hacer una pregunta tan, pero tan tonta? Hasta Nico lo sabía y él tenía diez años y ni siquiera sabía que existían los dioses y las diosas

Percy hizo una mueca – No te preocupes, Percy – Grover habló colocando una mano en el hombro del chico – Solo no la hagas enojar

– ¿Por qué yo? Se enojo con la lectura –

– Porque es tu novia – Explicó vagamente el sátiro – Ya te lo dije, a las chicas siempre hay que darles la razón

Percy suspiro. Recibiendo consejos de una cabra… sí, su vida realmente no podía ser más extraña.

**"Busted." Murmuró Grover.**

– Al menos Percy no supo, ¿verdad? – Nico levanto una ceja.

– ¿Cómo que al menos? – Percy frunció el ceño.

– Sencillo. Si tú lo hubieras sabido entonces significaría que realmente sabías sobre los semidioses –

– Oh, cierto… –

**"Cállate." susurró Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía las orejas como radares.**

– Estoy segura de que su mitad centauro es la razón – Clarisse dijo despreocupada.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No sé, señor."**

– Obviamente – Clarisse murmuró.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que lo hubiera sabido si yo no sabía que era un semidiós entonces? – Percy preguntó intrigado. Casi burlón y la muchacha sacudió la cabeza.

**"Ya veo." El Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado.**

– Debe haber estado esperado que respondieras algo similar a encontrarte con un semidiós o dios – Grover dijo – Algo relacionado con tu padre

El oji-verde asintió.

**"Bueno, la mitad bien, el Sr. Jackson tenía razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar a los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estómago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz, es momento de almorzar. Señora Dodds, ¿podríamos salir?"**

– ¿Quién puede comer después de escuchar eso? – Preguntó Enebro.

– Obviamente, Quiron – Se rieron todos.

**La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estómago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.**

– Grandioso – Dijeron algunos con sarcasmo.

**Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo: "Señor Jackson."**

– Uh-uh problemas – Advirtió Thalia.

**Yo sabía que venía.**

**"Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner. "¿Señor?"**

**El Sr. Brunner tenía la mirada que no te dejaba ir –intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

– Uhm… Duuhh… tiene tres mil años de antigüedad – Dijo Travis.

– Que yo no lo sabía –

**"Tú debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." Me dijo el Sr. Brunner.**

**"¿Acerca de los titanes?"**

**"Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables."**

**"Oh"**

– ¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir? – Connor se burló.

Percy rodó los ojos.

**"Lo que has aprendido de mí," Dijo. "es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson."**

– Vaya que soñaba con lo imposible – Clarisse dijo.

Percy rodó los ojos – ¿Celosa?

– ¿Qué dijiste? –

– Que estabas celosa… – Provoco el hijo del dios del mar – ¿O no es verdad?

– Vas a ver Jackson – Declaró Clarisse – Annabeth, la próxima vez yo lo atacaré y tú buscaras la bandera. Tengo el presentimiento de que fuiste demasiado suave con él

– ¿Demasiado? Casi me mata, dos veces – El chico dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño – No te habría matado enserio – Miro a la hija de Ares – Tal vez, no sé si habrá otra ocasión… quizás sí

Entre la mirada decidida y perforadora de Clarisse y la mirada tranquila y divertida de Annabeth, Percy pudo notar que algo estaba sucediendo.

Se acerco a su novia y susurró en su oído – ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amiga de Clarisse?

– No los somos, al menos no a ese nivel – Respondió en un susurro la muchacha – Solo decidimos hacer una especie de paces

Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte.

– No te ha empujado – Nico parecía confundido.

– No, creo que se refiere a que le está presionando un poco – Thalia dijo tranquilamente.

**Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando el vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y grito. "¡Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

– Tal vez podamos cambiar eso – Annabeth dijo con una sonrisa.

Percy sonrió. Estaba muy seguro de que si Annabeth se ofreciera a ayudarle, lo que estaba haciendo, con la escuela, además de ser vergonzoso pues tenía dieciséis años, lo más probable es que fuera a desconcentrarse de la materia y concentrarse en la chica. En su forma de hablar. Su forma de explicar. Probablemente la vería hacer esas muecas cuando está tratando de leer algo a causa de la dislexia, también podría distraerse cuando la observaba mientras pensaba: sí, estaba claro, Annabeth sería su distracción y perdición.

**No, él no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno, él esperaba que yo fuera el mejor.**

– Y todavía lo espera – Thalia dijo.

**Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos menos con perfecta ortografía.**

– Eso ya lo sabemos, cara de pez – Thalia dijo.

– Cara de… ¿raíz? – Intentó devolverla el muchacho – Ok, sí, ya no me digas, no soy bueno para los insultos

Todos se rieron.

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

– Uhm… – Annabeth le dio una mirada suave – Lo estuvo…

– Sí, ahora pienso que es así –

**Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**

**La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.**

**En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad.**

– Zeus – Murmuraron algunos, sobre todo Thalia.

**Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la navidad, había sido extraño.**

– Calentamiento Global – Se burlaron los Stoll provocando que Percy se sonrojara. El muchacho desvió la vista.

– ¿Cómo iba a saber que el maravilloso Dios Zeus era real y no un mito? – Se defendió, y su voz sonó con evidente sarcasmo al pronunciar "maravilloso."

**Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones, incendios forestales por rayos.**

– ¿Realmente _eso_ te parece normal? – Preguntó desconcertada Clarisse – Éste chico es un idiota

El muchacho rodó los ojos.

**No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación.**

– Seguro – Con sarcasmo dijeron todos.

**Nadie más parecía darse cuenta. Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofits estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora, y por supuesto la Sra. Dodds no veía nada.**

– No creo que le importe de todos modos – Se quejó Grover.

Percy frunció el ceño – Odio a esa chica –

– Hermano, estoy seguro de que si supiera quienes somos, sobre todo tú, ahora estaría de rodillas besándote los pies – Grover dijo con emoción. Un brillo destelló en sus ojos.

– Sí, seguro – Percy asintió.

**Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás. Pensamos que tal vez así hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela –la escuela para casos problemáticos que no podía estar en otro lugar.**

– Este campamento tiene que ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No puedo creer que nos soporten – Percy se rió.

– La sorpresa es que te soporten a ti – Se burló Thalia – Te has metido en tantos problemas

– Y nos ha arrastrado con él – Grover se burló.

**"¿Te han castigado?" Preguntó Grover.**

– ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho de todos modos? No fue su culpa – Dijo Will extrañado.

**"No." Dije. "No Brunner no lo hizo. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio."**

– Coincido con él – Dijo Nico riendo.

**Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo: "¿Me das tu manzana?"**

– Oh sí, da mucho en que pensar – Se burló Clarisse rodando los ojos.

– Dije que pensé que lo diría pero no lo hizo – Explicó Percy.

**Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di.**

– De todos modos, aunque tuvieras, me la habrías dado – Grover se encogió de hombros y de pronto sonrió emocionado, los dedos de sus manos serpentearon cerca de su cabeza y miro a Percy con una expresión divertida y casi misteriosa – Es mi poder de hipnosis

Hubo risas.

– Sí, seguro – Percy asintió riéndose.

**Observando la quinta avenida pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme, pero sería decepcionante también.**

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó alguien al azar. El silencio se mantuvo un poco. Los dedos de Percy presionaron contra las páginas del libro.

**Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo.**

– Ella es tan dulce – Annabeth sonrió ligeramente, mirando a su novio.

– Lo sé – Coincidió él con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

– Tienes que agradecer eso Annabeth – Grover rió – Algunas suegras son terribles con sus nueras. La tuya no. Si no me crees, mira a Percy. Tu madre no deja de atormentarlo cada vez que los ve juntos cuando van al Olimpo

Ok. Ahora sí las risas fueron carcajadas. Percy rodó los ojos sabiendo que de cierto modo era cierto lo que su mejor amigo estaba diciendo. No todas las madres eran agradables con la pareja de sus hijos, sobre todo Atenea que no hacía más que lanzarme miradas frías y amenazarle. En una ocasión había visto discutir a Poseidón con ella después de que la Diosa le hubiera dicho algo sobre realmente mantenerse alejado de su hija o le lanzaría una maldición. Tampoco es que a Poseidón le agradará la relación de su hijo con la hija de Atenea, pero al menos trataba por todos los medios de contenerse cuando lo veía cerca de la muchacha… y eso implica que tenía que tomar todo de sí para no tener que ir allí, con tridente en mano para separarlos.

– Que suerte la mía – Annabeth soltó riendo ligeramente. Un bello rojo suave tiñó sus mejillas ligeramente. Desvió la mirada.

**Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirando a ella con esa cara triste.**

– Nadie puede – Alguien dijo.

**El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo.**

– Que interesante – Se rió alguien.

**Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

Risas nuevamente. Grover soltó un sonido similar al de las cabras, sonrojado, siguió riendo.

**Estaba a punto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante de mí con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejó caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

– Hombre. Esa chica realmente estaba mal – Grover gimió.

– Quizás estaba enamorada de ti, ¿cómo lo sabes? – La hija de Atenea se encogió despreocupada al decirlo. El color del rostro del sátiro desapareció.

– Bueno… – Una sonrisa tonta y su ego creció – Es que soy atractivo para las mujeres

Enebro le lanzó una mirada peligrosa. Bastante extraña en un rostro de una chica tan dulce, pero realmente celosa y molesta. El sátiro se encogió nervioso.

– Y solo tuyo… – Soltó con un tono pequeño.

Percy se rió entre dientes y volvió a la lectura.

**"¡Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos líquido.**

Las risas volvieron al campamento.

**Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

– ¿Las olas rugen? – Pregunto Connor emocionado – ¡Wow!

Nadie quiso decirle nada, todos solo asintieron. Annabeth casi se muerde la lengua para no tener que decir nada.

**No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente, gritando: "¡Percy me empujo!"**

– Percy, ya sabemos que te caía mal la chica, pero sigue siendo una chica – Thalia sacudió la cabeza.

– Sea lo que sea que sucedió, no fue intencional – Percy dijo.

**La Sra. Dodds se materializo junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños murmuraban: "¿Has visto…?"**

**"…el agua…"**

**"…como la agarró…"**

– Creo que me hago una idea de lo que pasó – Clarisse masculló molesta.

**No sabía de qué estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dodds estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguir una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos, etc, etc, la Sra. Dodds se volvió contra mí.**

– Era obvio que lo haría. Ella… bueno… ya sabes – Grover dijo con una mueca.

**Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

– Darte a conocer como hijo de Poseidón – Dijo con un tono obvio Thalia.

**"Ahora, cariño."**

Annabeth bufó cruzándose de brazos mientras el muchacho hacía una mueca nervioso, pero divertido.

**"Ya lo sé," Murmuré. "un mes borrando libros."**

– Mi castigo fue cruel – Percy murmuró.

– Seguro que se lo merecía – Dijo Annabeth despreocupada.

– Vamos, ¿realmente estás celosa de una maestra que ni siquiera era maestra y peor aún, ni siquiera éramos novios? – Preguntó el chico y el silencio otorga. Suspiro.

**Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

– Jamás dices algo correcto – Thalia rodó los ojos.

**"Ven conmigo." Dijo la Sra. Dodds.**

– Oh, eso no se ve bien – Grover gruñó y dio un pisotón contra el pasto – Yo debía estar allí, cuidándote y en lugar de eso no lo estaba

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**"¡Espere!" gritó Grover. "Fui yo quién la empujó."**

– Lo intentaste – Percy dijo.

**Me quedé mirándolo, atónito. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme.**

– Seguro tú pensabas que era para que no te expulsaran – Se rió Grover.

**La Sra. Dodds le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla de él temblaba.**

– Pareces un bebé. Ya madura – Dijo Travis riendo.

– Yo soy todo un hombre – Grover soltó con aires de superioridad.

– Seguro que lo eres – Annabeth se rió.

**"No lo creo, Sr. Underwood." Dijo Ella.**

**"Pero…"**

**"Usted-quédese-aquí."**

**Grover me miro de forma desesperada.**

**"Está bien, tío." Le dije. "gracias por intentarlo."**

– Sin duda lo intento – Coincidió la hija de Atenea.

**"Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dodds gritándome. "ahora."**

La chica de ojos grises bufó levantando una ceja peligrosamente. Desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, muchos supieron que era mejor quedarse calladitos y bonitos que en lugar de molestarla.

**Nancy Bobofit sonrió.**

– Seguro que estaba más que feliz la muchacha – Rodó los ojos Percy molesto.

**Le di mi mirada de _nos-vemos-más-tarde._ Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la señora Dodds, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impacientemente para que fuera.**

– ¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN! – Gritaron los Stoll intentando, con muecas raras, hacer una.

Las risas resaltaron.

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

– Seguro… No lo sé – Dijo Grover – ¡USANDO SUS FEOS PODERES!

**Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se quedo dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de una puzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella.**

– ¿La niebla…? – Preguntó Nico intrigado.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cebero malinterpretaba las cosas.**

– La niebla – Nico dijo ahora con un tono más firme y seguro.

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

– Bien dicho. Al fin algo en lo que coincidimos – Dijo Clarisse rodando los ojos.

– ¿Esperabas coincidir en algo? – Percy la miro burlona.

– No – Soltó automáticamente.

**Fui detrás de la Sra. Dodds.**

**A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálido, mirando del Sr. Brunner a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

– Si hubiera sabido que estaba pasando, seguro no me dejaba ir con ella – Percy sonrió divertido.

– Por supuesto que lo habría impedido – La voz de Quiron se escucho. Al darse la vuelta, Percy pudo ver al centauro sonriendo a sus campistas amablemente – Vine a advertirles que ya deben volver a sus cabañas. El toque de queda iniciara en diez minutos

– Diez minutos – Alguien dijo. Se había puesto en pie para irse.

– Hay cosas que hacer antes del toque de queda – Alguien más dijo.

– Bien, nos iremos después de terminar el capítulo – Percy sonrió.

Grover carraspeó – Pero no vamos a tener tiempo de hacer lo último antes de ir a dormir –

– Ya lo sé, pero no podemos dejarlo hasta la mitad. Es aburrido – Percy dijo.

– Vaya, dices algo emocionante por una vez – Annabeth sonrió divertida. El muchacho se rió.

– Bien, dejaré que ustedes tomen sus decisiones. Recuerden, 10 minutos – Quiron dijo antes de irse.

Percy miro a los demás. Los pocos campistas que estaban allí le asintieron con la cabeza, decididos a escuchar el final del libro y luego irse.

**_Bueno_, pensé. _Me va a hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos._**

– Si hubiera sido así de sencillo – Se lamentó Percy.

**La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**

**Excepto por nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

– Seguro que se iba a transformar entre tanta gente – Rodó los ojos con evidente sarcasmo, Annabeth.

**La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

– O a ti – Dijo Thalia, claramente adivinando de que se trataba, aunque no la criatura en sí.

**"Nos estás dando problemas, cariño." Dijo.**

– Ahora sí no me importa que te hubieras desecho de ella – Annabeth dijo.

Percy sonrió.

**Hice lo seguro. Le dije: "Sí señora."**

– Eso no es lo seguro – Soltó Clarisse.

**Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"**

**La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada.**

– Por algo será – Nico dijo despreocupado.

**_Ella es maestra,_ pensé. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

– Seguro… – Hubieron comentarios vagos sobre ello.

**Le dije: "Yo… yo, me esforzaré más, señora."**

– No creo que ella hable de tus problemas de TDHA – Dijo Nico con una mueca.

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

**"Nosotros no somos tontos, Percy Jackson." Dijo la Sra. Dodds. "Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor."**

– ¿Cómo puedo confesar algo que no sé? – Percy se quejó.

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

**No sabía de que hablaba.**

**Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio.**

– Seguro… es eso – Annabeth le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. El chico rodó los ojos.

**O tal vez se había dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído un libro y me iba a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iba a hacer leer el libro.**

– Tienes que estar bromeando – Thalia rodó los ojos.

– No es lo peor – Rodó los ojos Annabeth.

– ¿Realmente estás enamorada de él? Puedes conseguir algo mejor, Clarisse tiene razón – Thalia dijo casi cansada.

Percy frunció el ceño. Todo lo que hizo fue rodear a su novia con sus brazos y sacarle la lengua a la chica que estaba allí.

**"¿Y bien?" Preguntó ella.**

**"Señora, yo no…"**

**"Se acabo el tiempo." Dijo entre dientes.**

– Creo que no le caes bien – Nico rió.

Percy rodó los ojos.

**Entonces, sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero. Ella no era humana.**

– No me digas – Thalia rodó los ojos.

**Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, a punto de comerme.**

– Picadillo de Percy. No suena tan exquisito como una buena y deliciosa enchilada – Grover sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿No eras vegetariano? – Preguntó Percy frunciendo el ceño.

– Sí, pero sería como comer un pez, ¿no? O algas… –

– Sesos de alga – Annabeth se rió cuando el hombre cabra hizo referencia al apodo que ella le había puesto a su novio. El chico cabra le guiñó un ojo.

**Luego las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas.**

– No tanto – Annabeth se encogió – Casi parece de lo más normal todo eso

– Casi… –

**El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en su mano.**

– Anaklusmos – Percy sonrió.

**"¡Eh, Percy!" Grito, tirando la pluma al aire…**

**La Sra. Dodds se abalanzo sobre mí. Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mí oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llegó a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada –la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

– Tu espada – Se rió Nico.

**La Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían gelatinas. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

– Eso sería lo más tonto que puedes hacer – Dijo Thalia.

**Me espetó. "¡Muere, cariño!"**

– Agregar el cariño la hizo parecer más suave – Percy dijo. Hizo una mueca.

**Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que me llegó de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

– Debido a ser mestizo – Explicó Clarisse – Al menos algo sabes hacer

Percy rodó los ojos.

**La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. ¡Hisss!**

**La Sra. Dodds gue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

– Una benévola – Murmuró Thalia – Casi te mata una benévola y por un milagro saliste libre de allí

**Estaba solo.**

**Había un bolígrafo en la mano.**

**El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo.**

**Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

– Imposible que lo imaginaras. Tendrías que tener una imaginación de locos – Se rió Thalia.

**Voy a salir.**

**Había empezado a llover.**

**Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**

**Cuando ella me vio, dijo. "Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero."**

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó Clarisse confundida.

**Le dije: "¿Quién?"**

– Oh Dios. No pensamos igual, Jackson – La muchacha apunto con el dedo casi amenazando.

**"Nuestro maestro, tonto."**

**Parpadeé. No hemos tenido nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Kerr. Le pregunte a Nancy de que estaba hablando.**

– Ahora estás loco – Se rió Nico.

**Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.**

– Que chica más pesada. No quiero ni pensar que es de ella – Grover sacudió la cabeza.

**Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dodds.**

**Él dijo: "¿Quién?"**

– Los siento amigo – Se rió Grover, casi apenado.

**Pero se detuvo y no me miró, así que pensé que estaba bromeando.**

**"No es gracioso hombre." Le dije. "Voy enserio."**

**Un trueno retumbó.**

– Zeus – Suspiraron todos.

– Debe de haber habido la media pelea en el Olimpo – Thalia dijo preocupada.

**Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido.**

– Debe ser el efecto de la niebla aún – Dijo Annabeth tranquila.

**Me acerque a él.**

**Miro hacia arriba, un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sr. Jackson."**

– Como si él fuera a querer más lápices – Se burló Grover – Los pierde siempre

**Le entregué al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**

**"Señor." Le dije. "¿Dónde está la Sra. Dodds?"**

– Esa es la prueba de que eres un Semidiós. La niebla no te afecta, al menos no tanto como los demás – Explicó Annabeth tranquila.

– Gracias a Dios – Dijo con sarcasmo Percy.

– Aunque… eres tan sesos de alga que incluso te ves atraído a ella – La chica dijo.

Él solo sonrió.

**Me miró sin comprender. "¿Quién?"**

**"El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dodds. La maestra de álgebra."**

**Frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia delante, viéndose ligeramente afectado. "Percy no hay una Sra. Dodds en este viaje. Por lo que yo sé, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

...

– Eso es todo – Percy dijo.

– Mira eso, y tres minutos antes del toque de queda – Annabeth se rió.

Algunos se miraron divertidos y asintieron. El grupo se disperso pronto dejando a algunos allí nada más.

Annabeth tomo los libros en sus manos y se los entregó a Percy tranquilamente.

– ¿Por qué debo tenerlos yo? –

– Tienen tu nombre. Son para ti, ¿no? –

– Pero… –

– Solo quedate con ellos. Además, eres la única persona que no querrá leerlos. Si me los llevara yo, todos lo leerían en la cabaña, especialmente yo – La muchacha dijo sonriendo.

Él solo asintió. Observo a Grover alejarse junto con Enebro. Thalia ya se había ido a su cabaña un minuto antes, Nico también. Solo quedaban Tyson, Annabeth y él mismo. El ciclope se encontraba mirando el fuego tranquilamente, sentado en su tronco aún.

– Entonces, me voy – La muchacha sonrió lista para irse.

– Hey, espera, sobre eso del cariño… – El muchacho se sonrojo ligeramente nervioso. Aún cargaba los libros con las dos manos, y sus puños se apretaban en las portadas.

La chica se rió – Está bien, solo estaba bromeando. No estoy celosa de una furia – Un rayo se escucho desde el cielo y la muchacha maldijo en griego, apretó los labios y le sonrió – Que descanses, sesos de alga

– Tú también. Nos veremos mañana – Ella le besó la mejilla alejándose. El muchacho sonrió al verla.

Tranquilamente el chico se acerco a su hermano que seguía allí sentado apretando sus manos. Se sentó al lado del chico colocando una mano en su hombro.

– ¿Qué pasa, grandullón? –

– Percy, estoy confundido – Parpadeó con su único ojo – ¿Grover y yo no vamos a pelear?

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno supongo que ese es el segundo capítulo. Yo pensaba actualizarlo el viernes, pero sucede que yo había viajado una semana antes y llegue ayer mismo, cansada, muy cansada y por eso no pude actualizar hasta hoy. Lo siento, pero no importa. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Quisiera destacar algo, he leído los comentarios y muchos me han sacado muchas sonrisas, en especial he notado que a muchos pareció gustarle lo del inicio del anterior... la competencia por la bandera, fue divertido... creo. Lo que sea. La cosa es que quisiera responder pero son tanto que de solo pensarlo... bien, sinceramente aún sigo cansada y apenas he tenido tiempo de darle una repasada rápida al capítulo éste así que tal vez en el siguiente comience a responder, también como ha sido rápida la repasada no revise muy bien las faltas de ortografía o problemas de tipeo así que si lograron encontrar algunas les pido que me disculpen, voy a arreglar esos problemas pronto, lo prometo.<p>

Gracias por leer.

Dejen Reviews (y)  
>Se despide <em>Lira12 (L)<em>


	3. Leyendo el capítulo 2

_**Resumen: **_Un mes ha pasado desde que Cronos ha sido vencido, todo parecía estar en calma por ahora hasta que un día la tierra se abre trayendo consigo unos regalos bastante peculiares e interesantes. Ahora, nuestros semidioses se verán encontrados en una refrescante lectura sobre sus propias aventuras.

~ Debo decir que la saga Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, o como todos le conocen, la saga de Percy Jackson, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

**Advertencia:** Como bien está dicho, éste fics transcurre un mes después de _El Último Olímpico, _por lo tanto los acontecimientos de _Héroes del Olimpo_,no han sucedido aún.

* * *

><p>~ Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo ~<br>_El ladrón del rayo_

Capítulo 2:  
>Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte<p>

**POV Percy.**

Rara vez me había sentido entre tanta calma. Desde que la batalla contra Cronos termino el único ajetreo que tenemos aquí es cuando pasamos entrenando. Sí, lo sé, no deberíamos hacerlo porque la batalla ya termino. Deberíamos descansar, pero ese no es el punto, somos semidioses, no podemos quedarnos quietos.

Rara vez lo hacíamos. Rara vez nos quedábamos quietos y cuando lo hacíamos… bueno, te diré que puede ser el mejor momento de tu vida.

Annabeth sabía que yo tenía problemas para concentrarme en algo, bueno, de hecho ella también los tenía gracias al THDA, pero no parecía importarnos cuando estábamos juntos. Más me sorprendía el hecho de que ella pudiera ser capaz de soportarme tanto. Un mes, juntos, como novios, bien, lo admito, no soy una persona fácil de manejar.

– Es bonito –

La mire con una sonrisa. Estaba abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su mentón en las rodillas mientras sonreía. Nosotros nos encontrábamos en una playa, quedaba cerca del campamento así que no nos preocupábamos mucho.

Hundí mis pies en la arena. Mis manos con mis brazos flexionados hacia atrás sujetaban mi cuerpo. Le di una mirada cariñosa.

– Ya sabes, el mar… –

Ella rió – Lo sé, tonto

Ella me miró sonriendo. Annabeth, cada día que pasaba con ella era lo mejor. Aún me sorprende que ella siga siendo mi novia después de todo. Sobre todo de la primera vez que celebramos nuestro aniversario de un mes. Es gracioso si lo piensas. Antes de ser novios no me preocupaba tanto por esas tonterías, ahora tengo un calendario en mi cabaña marcando cada fecha importante marcada, su cumpleaños, nuestros aniversarios, día san Valentín. Cosas que ya sé, pero por ser distraído las olvido. También, sin duda no es que a ella le moleste que a veces olvide cosas importantes, pero sé que no le gusta mucho.

Cuando la miraba posicionada así, a veces parecía esa niña pequeña de siete años que vi en la visión que Hestia me mostró. Una chiquilla asustada con un martillo en manos. Una chiquilla que brillaba cuando Luke estaba con ella. Alguien con sueños y esperanzas. Ahora yo era el encargado de hacerla feliz así tanto como ella me hacía feliz a mí.

– Estaba pensando… –

– ¿Tú?, pero que raro – Dije rodando los ojos.

Ella rodó los ojos dándome un golpe ligero – Los libros que Apolo nos mostró son extraños. Cuentan nuestras aventuras –

– ¿Cómo sabes que todos lo harán? –

– Bueno, pude leer los títulos rápido anoche cuando te los entregue y no creo tener tantas dudas. Ya me hago la idea de que trata cada uno –

– Siempre tan astuta – Me burle tranquilamente. Ella rodó los ojos.

– Eres insufrible sesos de algas – Sonrió divertida.

Me reí ligeramente, solo me acerque y la besé en la frente. Rápidamente se puso en pie y me extendió la mano para hacerlo yo también. Me quejé un poco porque la verdad estaba cómodo, pero debíamos volver al campamento. Pude echarle una vista rápida mientras estaba parada.

Ella estaba inclinada un poco hacia abajo flectando las rodillas, una mano se posaba en su muslo para apoyarse y la otra me extendía. Vestía con su camiseta naranja del campamento y unos shorts cortos que podrían hacer que mi cabeza estallara. Traía puestas unas zapatillas con caña de color azul. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en un moño, cola de caballo, y traía su collar del campamento. Y por supuesto, lo más grande y peligroso, siempre en alerta, traía su cuchillo en una funda con correa alrededor de uno de sus muslos.

Suspire estirando la mano para tomar la suya. Ella me sonrió, inclinándose un poco hacia arriba y me besó en los labios a lo que yo correspondí. Internamente agradecía ser más alto que ella.

Volvimos al campamento tomado de las manos. En silencio. Apenas entramos allí nos encontramos con Thalia y Clarisse que estaban en medio de un combate mano a mano… con espadas. Parecía ser que Thalia tenía el control, cosa que a Clarisse le molestaba.

– La próxima, estaremos en el mismo equipo – Annabeth dijo sonriendo. Yo no era tonto (pese a lo que todos creían) y sabía que ella se refería al juego de capturar la bandera.

Solo asentí.

– ¡Eh, Percy! – Muy animadamente vi a Nico, riendo a carcajadas. Detrás de él Grover se acercaba cojeando y siendo ayudado por Tyson. Él parecía que se había metido en una pelea. Su pelaje de cabra estaba todo despeinado y tenía un ligero moretón en el mentón.

– Hol… wow, ¿qué te sucedió? – Pregunte sorprendido.

– Digamos que todos sabíamos que Tyson iba a ganar la pelea – Nico dijo emocionado.

– ¿Pelearon de verdad? – Annabeth dijo preocupada. Sentí que su apretón, en mi mano, se volvió fuerte.

Grover se encogió – No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando nadie me apoyaba –

– Enebro lo hizo – Le recordé.

Él solo se encogió. Suspiró un poco y luego nos miro tres veces a cada uno, paseando sus ojos de Annabeth a mí y luego de mí a ella. Yo fruncí el ceño cuando su rostro enrojeció ligeramente.

– Oh, ustedes estaban en una cita – Soltó como si nada. Me sonroje rápidamente.

Por lo visto yo no era el único al que le costaba creer que nosotros éramos pareja. Pude jurar que escuche a Clarisse decir: "puedes conseguir algo mejor." Eso hizo que ella se distrajera y cayera al suelo. Thalia sonreía.

– Si mal no recuerdo, el día que nosotros comenzamos a salir – No pude evitar sonrojarme ferozmente. Realmente estaba rojo – tú dijiste: «ya era hora.» Parecías muy feliz

– Bah, todo lo que veíamos era a una chica babeando celosa – La hija de Ares se puso en pie – Buen combate. Al fin alguien que esté a la altura de nosotros

– Seguro – Thalia sonrió. Yo rodé los ojos y Annabeth se sonrojo ferozmente.

– Yo no… –

– Todos sabíamos que estabas celosa – Rachel se acercó riendo. ¿Celosa? ¿Enserio? Recuerdo que antes de ser novios, Annabeth siempre pasaba enojada conmigo cuando Rachel estaba cerca, yo no recuerdo haber pensado que estaba celosa, pero muchos sí lo decían así.

Vi a Tyson acercarse con el libro del día anterior en las manos.

– ¿Qué haces con eso? – Pregunté.

– Rachel quería verlo – Él dijo tranquilamente – Espero que no te moleste, nosotros queríamos… seguir conociendo

– Uhm, supongo – Dije confundido. Nosotros decidimos ir al gran pino para estar bajo la sombra de éste. Allí íbamos a leer. En esta ocasión no había demasiada gente para leer. Solo nosotros, amigos… y Clarisse.

Me recosté, porque estaba sentado, contra el tronco abrazando a Annabeth. Obviamente como sabrás yo estaba rojo. Grover y Enebro estaban juntos a un lado, Tyler al otro lado disculpándose con él por haberlo golpeado tan duro. Rachel se nos había unido. Clarisse refunfuñaba y no había ni una señal de los Stoll. Nico y Thalia estaban al otro lado de nosotros. Thalia al lado de Annabeth tranquilamente.

– Yo leeré ahora – Grover tomó el libro – Oh no, esto está en griego

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo puedes leer? – Pregunté

– No, es que no me gusta leer en griego – Grover suspiro – Bien, leeré _Capítulo 2: Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte._

Hice una mueca haciéndome una idea de lo que podría estar escrito allí.

**Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasiones experiencias extrañas. Pero usualmente terminaba rápido. Esta alucinación veinticuatro/siete era más de lo que podía manejar.**

– Solo hay que darle tiempo – Me dijo Annabeth despreocupada. Me reí.

**Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo. Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerr -una mujer rubia alegre a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que se subió en el autobús al final de la excursión- había sido nuestra maestra de pre-algebra desde navidad.**

– Y tú lo sabías y aún así me mentiste – Me reí ligeramente. Grover apenas me sonrió, aunque parecía apenado.

**De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dodds a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar, pero ellos se quedaban mirándome como si yo estuviera loco. Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera –que la Sra. Dodds nunca había existido.**

– Técnicamente nunca existió – Thalia dijo tranquilamente.

Yo me encogí despreocupado.

**Casi.**

**Pero Grover no podía engañarme.**

– Pero sí mentirme – Dije riendo.

**Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dodds a él, dudó, luego dijo que ella no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.**

– Te has delatado – Clarisse dijo tranquilamente. Tranquilamente recordaba una flor que estaba creciendo en el pastó y le arrancaba los pétalos lentamente. Era su tercera flor por lo que ya habían muchos pétalos. Me pregunte sí eso lo hacía porque pensaba en Chris, quién no tengo ni idea de dónde está, o por qué estaba aburrida y tenía ganas de arrancar pétalos. También había una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

– Está enamorada – Murmuró Annabeth solo para que yo escuchara, casi me pareció que leía mis pensamientos.

– ¿Qué? –

Ella rodó los ojos, divertida – Eres tan despistado –

Me quede confundido, pero no hablamos más sobre ese tema.

**Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo.**

– Algo que tú ya conoces y los demás no lo saben – Dijo Thalia despreocupada – Es la niebla

– Exacto – Dije asintiendo. Obviamente ahora, que conozco todo lo de ser mestizo, sabía que había sucedido en ese entonces y todas las veces anteriores a esa.

**No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dodds con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando de frío.**

Suspire. A veces ser un hijo de un dios era estresante.

**El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor. Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio.**

– Seguro que fue un regalo de mi tío – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Era extraño que Zeus fuera mi tío, aún me costaba creérmelo yo.

**Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy.**

– Estoy pensando que mi padre intentó matarte pero falló – Thalia dijo riendo. Yo asentí, preocupado.

**Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que se habían caído en el Atlántico repentinamente este año.**

– Los Dioses estaban furiosos – Asintió Nico tranquilamente – ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía? Debió de ser grandioso

Yo sabía que él se estaba quejando internamente de haber estado en el Hotel Casino Loto encerrado.

**Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo.**

– Uh, que sorpresa – Rodó los ojos Thalia. Rodé los ojos yo también ante su declaración.

**Mis calificaciones bajaron de D a F. **

Recordaba que Annabeth dijo que me ayudaría con ello para asó poder graduarme. Yo la verdad es que lo encontraba difícil, no en el sentido en que no le entendería, sino en que seguramente estaría distrayéndome con ella de solo mirarla. A veces, cuando la miro, me olvido de lo demás.

**Me metí en peleas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigos. Me sacaron del salón en casi cada clase.**

– Síp, éste chico es un semidiós – Afirmo Grover riendo. Rodé los ojos divertido.

**Finalmente, cuando nuestro Profesor de Castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez por qué era tan perezoso para estudiar para las pruebas de deletreo, estallé.**

– La verdad es que sí es difícil – Annabeth dijo y viniendo de ella nadie pudo negarlo.

El TDHA hace que se nos haga muy complicado leer en español, sin embargo eso se debe a que nuestro cerebro esta cableado para el Griego Antiguo, como las palabras que estaban en el libro. Si un dijo de Atenea te dice que es algo difícil, créele, porque a pesar de ser de los más inteligentes, saben que leer es complicado. Por supuesto, también está el hecho de que ellos están acostumbrados y no se les hace tan complicado como a los demás. He visto a Annabeth leer algunos libros cuando estamos juntos, en ocasiones ella se queda pegada mirando una página con el ceño fruncido porque le cuesta leer algún párrafo. Eso no sucede tan seguido como me sucede a mí, pero sucede. Incluso maldice por no tener la escritura en griego y hacerle la vida más sencilla. Nosotros dos coincidimos en que eso es verdad.

**Lo llamé viejo borrachín.**

– ¿Es tu mejor insulto? – Se burló Clarisse arrancando otra flor.

Fruncí el ceño. Vagamente recordaba haberle puesto algún insulto a Clarisse, estoy casi seguro de que lo hice, pero no lo recuerdo y si pudiera recordarlo… bien, entonces tendría cómo responderle. No éramos amigos… al menos no grandes amigos que salen a tomar un café. Nos peleábamos. Sin embargo, por cosas de la vida, había momentos en que esas peleas se volvían bromas, en esos momentos es verdaderamente cuando actuábamos como amigos.

**No estaba ni siquiera seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

– En tu cabeza seguro – Se rió Thalia.

**El Director le envió a mi mamá una carta la semana siguiente, haciéndolo oficial: yo no sería invitado a volver el siguiente año a la Academia Yancy.**

– Ya son siete escuelas – Se rió Nico.

– Creo que en mi vida me habrán echado de unas ocho o nueve – Dije pensativo.

Todos se encogieron casi despreocupados. No podían quejarse o burlarse de mí porque, bueno, todos tenemos el mismo problema y nos han echado de escuelas. Al menos todos los semidioses.

**Bien, me dije a mí mismo. Perfecto.**

– Suena bien por mí. Solo otra prueba más de lo que eres en realidad – Dijo Nico despreocupado.

**Estaba nostálgico.**

**Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro pequeño departamento en el extremo este de la ciudad, incluso si tenía que ir a la escuela pública y soportar a mi obstinado padrastro y sus estúpidos compañeros de póker.**

– Gracias a Dios que ahora ya no tengo que verle la cara – Dije casi aliviado. Annabeth me miro, su mano acarició mi brazo enviando algunas descargas eléctricas que me estremecieron, de buena forma.

– Paul me cae bien – Dijo, aunque bastante sonrojada. Aún recuerdo que solo una semana después de haber vencido a Cronos, mientras hacíamos las construcciones de las cabañas, logre hacer que Annabeth se despegará un poco del proyecto y fuimos a ver a mi madre. Recuerdo que estaba muy feliz y emocionada de que nosotros fuéramos pareja, pero lo que más me dio risa y vergüenza a la vez, fue que Paul había comenzado a insinuar cosas raras… Annabeth se reía, pero realmente ese día estaba tan roja como un tomate. De todas las veces que se ha sonrojado, ese día ella rompió un récord y a mí me pareció divertido. Además, no ayudó mucho que ella durmiera en mi habitación ese día y yo en el sofá.

– ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – Thalia la miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

Annabeth parecía pensar un poco en su respuesta, finalmente se encogió de hombros – Creo que no quieres saberlo

**Y aún así… había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el olor de los árboles de pino. Extrañaría a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, incluso siendo un poco extraño.**

– uh… Naha – Negó con la cabeza él – Ni lo pienses. Nunca te desharás de mí

Me reí y asentí – Sería difícil deshacerme de un chico mitad cabra –

Él se rió murmurando algo sobre no ser extraño.

**Me preocupe como sobreviviría el siguiente año sin mí.**

– ¡Ha! Te diré cómo, estaría sin dudas más tranquilo y a salvo – Él dijo. Yo me reí nuevamente mirándolo. Sind duda que él estaría más a salvo sin mí.

– No te quejes. Igual te gustan esas aventuras – Dijo Annabeth riendo.

– A ti también – Grover le apunto divertido.

Ambos se rieron. Ella se acurruco contra mí dejando que mis brazos pudieran abrazas sus hombros. Ella me miro con una sonrisa depositando una suave besó en mi mentón.

**Extrañaría la clase de latín también –el torneo loco del Sr. Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien.**

**Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era lo único para el que estudiaba. No había olvidado que el Sr. Brunner me dijo que éste tema era de vida o muerte para mí.**

– Aaahhh la ironía – Me reí ligeramente.

**No estaba seguro por qué, pero había empezado a creerle.**

– Menos mal – Se rieron algunos.

– Sí, supongo. Además, haber aprendido un poco sobre la mitología me ayudo – Dije agradecido, aunque casi siempre era Annabeth la que solía explicar todo.

**La noche antes de mi final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio.**

– Vas a estar bien – Dijo Grover riendo.

**Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página. No había forma que yo pudiera recordar la diferencia entre Chiron y Charon, o Polydictes y Polydeuces. ¿Y conjugar esos verbos en latín? Olvídalo.**

– Yo podría… – Annabeth comenzó a hablar. Sacudí la cabeza.

– No, está bien – La besé en la coronilla y ella se rió – Tal vez en otra ocasión

**Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa.**

– Los nervios. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? – Preguntó Nico intrigado. Yo solo sonreí.

**Recordé la expresión seria del Sr. Brunner, sus ojos con la sabiduría de miles de años. **_**«Aceptaré solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson».**_

**Tomé un respiro profundo. Recogí el libro de mitología.**

– ¿Vas a estudiar para complacerlo? ¡Increíble! No me lo creo – Clarisse dijo riendo.

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor antes.**

– Casi estudiar solo… – Enebro dijo – Pero es una buena decisión si haces eso

Sonreí agradecido.

**Al menos podría disculparme por la gran F que estaba a punto de sacar en su examen.**

– ¿No le pedirás ayuda? – Preguntó Rachel confundida.

**No quería dejar la academia Yancy, con él pensando que yo no lo había intentado.**

– Claro – Annabeth sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa – Ibas a pedirle ayuda, pero sabías que aún así por alguna razón no aprobarías

Sonreí divertido. Asentí.

**Baje las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. La mayoría estaban a oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Brunner estaba entreabierta, la luz desde su ventana se extendía por el suelo del pasillo.**

– Aún podrías aprobar – Dijo Nico sonriendo.

**Estaba a tres pasos de la manija de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina. El Sr. Brunner preguntaba algo. Una voz que era definitivamente la de Grover decía: "….preocupado por Percy, señor."**

– Oh, lo que faltaba. Ahora eres un espía – Grover sacudió la cabeza.

Yo le sonreí ligeramente.

**Me congelé.**

– ¿Con hielo, Percy? – Se burló Rachel. No parecía uno de esos insultos que me decían Thalia o Clarisse, sino que era uno bastante juguetón y tierno. No pude evitar sonreír agradecido de que fuera suave.

– Me sentí como uno – Dije.

**Usualmente no ando espiando, pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo hablándole de ti a un adulto.**

– No podría – Muchos coincidieron.

**Me acerqué un poco más.**

"…**solo éste verano," Estaba diciendo Grover. "quiero decir, una amabilidad de la escuela. Ahora que estamos seguros, y ellos también…"**

– No tengo ni idea de que éstas hablando – Dijo Thalia sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándolo." Dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Necesitamos que el chico madure más."**

– Y vaya que necesita madurar, aún es inmaduro – Se burló Clarisse. Rodé los ojos.

– Yo soy maduro –

– Sí… pero no de personalidad – Se burló alguien. No importaba. Yo me sonroje sobre todo porque quien lo dijo tenía una mirada picara en el rostro y bastante maliciosa… y por una vez no habló de Clarisse.

Hubo risas mientras mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

– No entendí – Tyson dijo inocentemente.

– Tranquilo, amigo. No hay porque apresurarse – Suspire suavemente.

"**Pero él quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite-"**

"**Tendrá que resolverse sin él, Grover. Déjalo disfrutar su ignorancia mientras todavía puede."**

– Aaaahh… ojalá lo hubiera disfrutado – Suspiré – Pero estaba tan pendiente de saber que ocultaban…

Grover sonrió.

"**Señor, él la vio…"**

"**Su imaginación." Insistió el Sr. Brunner. "La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo de eso."**

– Y casi lo hace... – Dije.

"**Señor, yo… yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez." La voz de Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción. "Usted sabe lo que eso significaría."**

– Grover, eso no fue tu culpa – Dijo Thalia sonriendo – Fue mi decisión

Él sonrió ligeramente. Se notaba que aún estaba preocupado por aquello a pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado.

"**Tú no has fallado, Grover." Dijo el Sr. Brunner amablemente. "Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Percy vivo hasta el próximo otoño-"**

– Estoy vivo… – Dije sonriendo.

– Gracias a Annabeth y a Grover – Se burló Clarisse – Más gracias a la chica sabia

Suspire. Era cierto. De no ser por ella probablemente ya estaría muerto desde nuestra primera misión, aunque…

**El libro de mitología se cayó de mi mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. El Sr. Brunner calló.**

**Mi corazón martilleaba, recogí el libro y me eché hacia atrás en el pasillo.**

– Te van a atrapar – Dijo riendo Rachel.

**Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Brunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en silla de ruedas, sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un arquero.**

– Eso era demasiado. Cualquier podía haberlo visto – Nico dijo sorprendido.

– La Niebla. Además, es solo un arco no significaría nada – Annabeth dijo sonriendo.

**Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia dentro.**

**Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo lento clop-clop-clop, como bloques huecos de madera, luego un sonido como un animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta. Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente al cristal y luego continuó.**

– Eso es irresponsable. Alguien pudo haberlo visto – Thalia dijo.

– Pero la niebla lo habría cubierto así que no es tan malo – Annabeth sonrió.

**Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello.**

**En algún lugar del pasillo, el Sr. Brunner habló. "Nada." Murmuró él. "Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno."**

"**Los míos tampoco." Dijo Grover. "Pero hubiera jurado…"**

– ¡Lo sabía! Yo estaba en lo cierto – Grover sonrió con orgullo – Alguien espiaba

"**Vuelve al dormitorio." Le dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana."**

"**No me lo recuerdes."**

**Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Brunner.**

– Y te quedaste solo – Nico sonrió.

**Esperé en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas. Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche.**

– No es gracioso que ocultes cosas – Dije sonriendo divertido.

"**Hey." Dijo él, con ojos cansados. "¿Estarás listo para este examen?"**

– No – Dijeron todos.

**No respondí.**

"**Te ves horrible." Él frunció el ceño. "¿Todo bien?"**

"**Solo… cansado."**

– Curioso, aburrido, aturdido, entre muchos otros que conozco – Grover se rió.

– Sí, también esos – Dije sonriendo.

**Me volteé así él no podría ver mi expresión real, y empecé a alistarme para ir a la cama. No entendía lo que había oído abajo. Quería creer que lo había imaginado todo.**

– Pero cada vez las cosas van peor. Cuando estás por pensar que algo no es real, sucede algo que te hace dudar – Tyson dijo, sonriendo.

Asentí riendo.

**Pero algo si estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas.**

– Eso no es divertido – Torcí los labios. Grover se sonrojo apenado.

**Ellos pensaban que yo estaba en alguna clase de peligro.**

– ¿Sabes? – Grover me miró, pero luego a Annabeth ignorándome, pues yo lo miraba confundido – Nosotros estamos en peligro por estar cerca de él

Mi novia (wow, suena raro aún pero lindo) se rió coincidiendo con mi mejor amigo.

**La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de latín, en mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos que habían escrito más, el Sr. Brunner me llamó.**

– Estás en problemas – Se burló Clarisse.

**Por un momento, me preocupó que hubieran averiguado mi espionaje el día anterior, pero no parecía ser el problema,**

"**Percy" dijo él. "No te desanimes por dejar Yancy. Es… es lo mejor."**

– ¿Lo están echando? – Preguntó Nico confundido – ¿No deberían apoyarlo de otra forma?

Yo solo me reí cuando Grover se sonrojo ligeramente – Quirón sabía lo que estaba haciendo

**Su tono era amable, pero las palabras me avergonzaron.**

– Perdón –

– No hay porque –

**Aunque hablaba en voz baja los otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió, haciendo un gesto sarcástico con sus labios.**

Rodé los ojos. Coincido con Grover en que si nunca más sé de ella soy feliz.

**Murmuré: "Okey, señor."**

– ¿Qué? – Parecían confundidos todos.

"**Quiero decir…" El señor Brunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir.**

"**Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo."**

– Te está echando… – Nico confirmo. Me reí.

**Mis ojos picaron.**

– Aaaww… el niño va a llorar. Patético – Thalia se rió.

– Patetiquisimo – Nico se rió a carcajada.

– ¡Eh! – Me quejé.

**Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito, en frente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo. Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que estaba destinado a ser expulsado.**

– Uff, golpe bajo – Rachel hizo una mueca con el rostro. Yo asentí, pero luego pensé mejor: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si me hubiera quedado? Me preguntaba si hubiera tenido el mismo destino en el campamento. Bueno, una cosa estaba clara: yo estaba destinado a estar en el campamento.

"**Claro." Dije, temblando.**

– ¿Quieres que llame a Sally para que llores? – Se burló Grover. Yo le fruncí el ceño y el capto riendo – Es broma, amigo

"**No, no." Dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir… no eres normal, Percy. Esto no es nada como ser-".**

"**Gracias." Espeté. "Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor."**

– Eres un tonto sesos de alga, ahí te pudo haber contado la verdad –

– No lo habría hecho. Admitámoslo. Una escuela, rodeada de mortales, no es el mejor lugar – Dije tranquilamente.

"**Percy-"**

**Pero yo ya me había ido.**

– Es malo dejar a las personas con la palabra en la boca – Dijo Thalia – Sobre todo si intentan ayudarte

**En el último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en mi maleta.**

**Los otros chicos, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a un viaje de excursión a Suiza.**

– ¿Por qué eso es importante? – Preguntó Annabeth confundida.

Me encogí – Yo no hice el libro

– No, lo hizo Apolo – Ella murmuró – ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido

Me encogí nuevamente. Realmente, Apolo es un caso único de los dioses. Yo no sé aún que pensar sobre los libros y no estoy seguro de si podría llamarlo… aunque… ¿usará celular? Nah, dudó que me lo quiera decir de todos modos.

**Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes. **

– Y yo voy a recuperar el rayo de Zeus. Wow – Dije con cierta ironia y sarcasmo mezclado. Me reí ligeramente igual que todos.

**Ellos eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos.**

– ¿Ricos? ¿Acaso te gustan? – Se burló Nico.

Tyson me frunció el ceño – ¿Los has probado, Percy?

– No – Dije sorprendido y aturdido – Es de plata. Millonarios

– Como nuestro oráculo – Annabeth dijo sonrojando a Rachel.

**Sus padres eran ejecutivos o embajadores, o celebridades. Yo era un don nadie, de una familia de dones nadies.**

– Bueno… técnicamente eres hijo de Poseidón. ¿Qué más emocionante que eso? – Grover dijo con vehemencia y emoción.

Me reí ligeramente.

**Ellos me preguntaron lo que haría este verano y les dije que volvería a la ciudad.**

– No parece nada emocionante – Dijo Enebro confundida. En su rostro había signos de no comprender mucho algo – Allí no hay árboles

– Pero hay un cine – Dijo Annabeth sonriendo. Me miró – Tú me debes una película, por cierto

Hice una mueca recordando a que se refería. Hace un año atrás nosotros habíamos quedado de ir al cine, sin embargo, por cosas de la vida y monstruos siguiéndome, tuvimos que volver al campamento. Ella estaba algo molesta… pero no creo que sea por no ver la película ahora que lo pienso mejor.

– Iremos mañana – Sonreí sonriendo. _"¿Por qué dije eso? Ni siquiera sé si tengo dinero para poder llevarla. Tonto."_

Los ojos de Annabeth, esos orbes grises, me escanearon de pies a cabeza ignorando varias miradas que nuestros amigos nos daban. Ella parecía buscar algo que estuviera mal, por supuesto que lo encontraría. Era fácil para ella leerme o saber cuando algo andaba mal. Es muy cuidadosa.

Pero solo asintió sin decir nada. Volvió a acomodarse apoyando su espalda en mí. Yo volví a rodear sus hombros y la besé en la mejilla.

**Lo que no les dije fue que tendría que obtener un trabajo de verano sacando perros a pasear o vendiendo subscripciones a revistas, y gastando mi tiempo libre preocupándome acerca de a qué escuela iría en otoño.**

– Lograste un verano emocionante – Se encogió de hombros Grover – Nos divertimos mucho

– Eso si no contamos las infinidades de veces que casi nos matan – Annabeth sonrió.

"**Oh." Dijo uno de los chicos. "Eso es genial."**

– No es genial… – Nico hizo una mueca triste.

– De todos modos tuve un interesante verano – Dije sonriendo.

**Ellos volvieron a su conversación como si yo nunca hubiera existido.**

– Yo creo que no les importara saber de todos modos – Suspires.

**La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover, pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo.**

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Enebro.

**Él había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo Greyhound que yo, así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad.**

– Aw, amigos inseparables – Se rió Annabeth riendo.

**Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosos por el pasillo, observando los otros pasajeros. Se me ocurrió que él siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara.**

– Grover siempre estaba nervioso antes, y por todo – Annabeth se rió.

– ¿Qué? – Él chilló – ¿Me estás diciendo que no fue peligroso que tres chicos de doce años estuvieran solos haciendo un viaje? ¡Todos los peligros en que nos metimos!

– Tú no tenías doce – Recordé.

– Es igual – Rodó los ojos – Annabeth, dime que es mentira

– Bueno, sí fue peligroso, pero tú actuabas más nervioso que nosotros –

– ¡Bueno, lo estaba! – Alzó la voz.

Nos reímos ligeramente – Ya, amigo, sigue leyendo

Tyson nos miro confundido.

**Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él, pero ahora no había nadie para burlarse en el Greyhound.**

– Sabemos que Grover es nervioso de naturaleza – Thalia se encogió de hombros.

**Finalmente no pude soportarlo más. **

**Dije: "¿Buscando amabilidad?"**

**Grover casi salta de su silla. "¿Qué… qué quieres decir?"**

– Creo que es más sencillo asustarlo que a todos nosotros – Se rieron todos.

Grover bufó.

**Confesé sobre escucharlos a él y al Sr. Brunner la noche antes del examen.**

**Los ojos de Grover temblaban. "¿Qué tanto escuchaste?"**

"**Oh… no mucho. ¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?"**

– Ni siquiera sabías que significaba eso del solsticio o que sucedería – Dijo Annabeth frunciendo el ceño.

**Él hizo una mueca. "Mira Percy… Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿ves? Quiero decir, alucinaciones de profesores de matemáticas demonios…"**

"**Grover…"**

"**Y le estaba diciendo al Sr. Brunner que quizás estaba estresado o algo, porque no había ninguna Sra. Dodds, y…"**

– ¿Y? – Pregunte riendo.

Él rodó los ojos mirando el libro – A veces estoy casi seguro de que te mereces los golpes que Annabeth te da –

– Hey – Rodé los ojos.

– Se los merece –

– Tú me golpeas porque te gusta –

– Y porque te lo mereces. Como cuando se te ocurrió la estúpida broma de la araña hace tres días – Ella me miro molesta.

Grover y yo hicimos una mueca. Él dijo algo sobre que también se merecía ese golpe. Explico: hace tres días, Grover y yo estábamos aburridos, no estábamos entrenando, apenas si jugando. Sucede que estábamos comiendo gomitas de animales cuando encontramos una con la figura de una araña. Yo, recuerdo, haberle propuesto a Grover gastar una broma y a él le pareció una idea divertida. Nosotros fuimos a buscar una víctima. La idea era asustar a cualquiera que estuviera pasando donde pusimos la araña, de hecho, pensamos en ponerla en el baño de las chicas, pegada en un espejo. Nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos y esperamos, pero no contábamos con que en ese momento Annabeth había entrado al baño con la intención de tomar una ducha. Casi nos da un infarto cuando la vimos entrar porque sabíamos que nada bueno podría resultar de esto. Si bien ambos sabíamos que la broma resultaría ser cruel si uno de los hijos de Atenea la recibía no pensamos en que justo ella sería quien la viera. De tantos que hay en el campamento, tenía que ser ella.

Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor y la escuche gritar. El grito que dio seguro que llegó a México. Rápidamente entramos al baño para asegurarnos de que estaba bien. Recuerdo haber visto su tolla, su cepillo de pelo, crema y demás productos esparcidos por el suelo y ella tirada también, de espaldas a la puerta de un sanitario.

Miraba la araña en el espejo asustada, parecía paralizada… Grover se la comió y fue entonces cuando ella supo que era de gomitas y que fue nuestra culpa, nuestra idea de una broma. Nos golpeó tan fuerte que aún duele. Claro que no me dolió más de lo que le dolió a Grover debido a la maldición de Aquiles, pero podría jurar que puso más fuerza al golpearme, ahora… mi brazo tiene un moretón a la altura del hombro.

Sé que Grover podría tener un moretón también en el brazo. Básicamente, es cierto, lo merecíamos, pero si se habla de justicia nosotros no pensábamos en asustarla a ella. Todo fue una coincidencia

Intercambiamos unas miradas preocupados.

– ¿Sabes que la broma no iba hacia ti? Pensaba más en las hijas de Afrodita – Grover intentó excusarse.

– Pude haberlos matado – Annabeth dijo entre dientes, molesta. Y no es broma. Ella estaba tan enojada. Yo intente calmarla, pero ella no me hacía caso y todo el santo día me estuvo ignorando. Incluso recuerdo que Malcom junto con otra chica, una hija de Atenea también, se me habían acercado preocupados para saber que sucedía. Él estaba algo molesto pensando que yo le había hecho algo realmente, pero cuando le explique la situación se tranquilizo. Pudo haberme matado. En cuanto a Annabeth, bueno, ella se tranquilizo a día siguiente.

"**Grover, eres en verdad, en verdad un mal mentiroso."**

**Sus orejas se volvieron rosa.**

– Siempre intentando hacerme apenar – Se quejó Grover.

**Del bolsillo de su franela, sacó una tarjeta de negoció. "Solo toma esto, ¿okey? En caso de que lo necesites este verano."**

**La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual fue asesinada en mis ojos disléxicos, pero finalmente entendí algo como:**

**Grover Underwood  
>Guardián<br>Campamento Mestizo  
>Long Island, New York<br>(800) 009-0009**

– Y vaya que la necesite – Dije sonriendo. Annabeth me sonrió también – El campamento es bueno

"**¿Qué es cam…?"**

"**¡No lo digas en voz alta!" Gritó él. "Esa es mí, umm… dirección de verano."**

– La de todos ahora – Dije riendo – Incluida Rachel

Ella sonrió.

**Mi corazón se hundió. Grover tenía una casa de verano. Nunca había considerado que su familia fuera probablemente tan rica como las de los otros en Yancy.**

– Ya, ya quisieras – Grover bufó. Por dentro yo sabía que estaba triste, pues había perdido a gran parte de su familia, los sátiros.

"**Okey." Dije con tristeza. "Así como, si quiero visitar tu mansión."**

**Él asintió. "O… o si me necesitas."**

"**¿Por qué te necesitaría?"**

– Eso fue malo – Dijo Enebro abrazando a Grover que me miraba ofendido. Ahora había ganado más personalidad, de hecho.

– Yo no pensaba decirlo así – Me disculpe.

**Salió más duro de lo que quise. Grover se ruborizo hasta su manzana de Adán. "Mira, Percy, la verdad yo… yo más o menos tengo que protegerte."**

– Estabas haciendo todo mal – Dijo Clarisse rodando los ojos.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí malicioso – Ya hasta me olvide como suena tu voz –

Ella gruñó – Como sea –

**Me le quedé observando.**

**Todo el año, me había metido en peleas, manteniendo a los abusivos lejos de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí. Y aquí estaba él actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendiera a mí.**

– Es lindo que los amigos se cuiden las espaldas – Enebro dijo con cariño. Yo sonreí.

– Ha, es gracioso – Annabeth apuntó a Tyson – Hizo lo mismo contigo

Él parpadeó y sonrió ampliamente – Sí

"**Grover" dije. "¿De qué exactamente me estás protegiendo?"**

**Hubo un enorme chirrido bajo nuestros pies. Un humo negro viniendo del tablero lleno el autobús con un olor como a huevos podridos. El conductor maldijo estacionando el Greyhound a un lado de la carretera.**

– Problemas… – Advirtió Thalia tranquila.

**Unos minutos después haciendo sonar el compartimiento del motor, el conductor anunció que tendríamos que bajarnos. Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**

**Estábamos en una estrecha carretera –un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí.**

– Solo su suerte les haría pasar por algo así – Se rió Thalia.

**En nuestro lado de la carretera no había anda a parte de árboles de arce y basura de los carros que pasaban. Al otro lado, luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando con el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuado.**

– ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un Mcdonalds? – Pregunto Clarisse sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Lo que vendían lucía realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de cidra en una jarra llena de hielo.**

– Creo que me dio hambre – Nico dijo con una mano en su estómago.

Me reí.

**No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto.**

Grover hizo un sonido animal y luego siguió leyendo.

**Quiero decir estos calcetines del tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La mujer de la derecha tejía uno de ellos. La dama de la izquierda tejía otro. La da del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctricos. **

**Todas las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados.**

– Moiras – Annabeth susurró.

La besé en la sien – ¿Solo eso te basto para darte cuenta? Eres increíble –

Ella se rió.

**Lo más extraño era, que ellas parecían observarme a mí.**

– Atraes a las feas – Soltó Clarisse.

Annabeth la miro amenazadoramente. Incluso yo le temí un poco, pero no Clarisse.

**Miré a Grover para decir algo de eso y vi que la sangre se le había ido del rostro. Su nariz estaba crispada.**

– ¿Saben lo que se siente ver a esas tres? Es lo peor de lo pero – Dijo Grover aún preocupado al leer.

– ¿Quiénes eran? – Preguntó Nico.

– Eran… –

– No, no lo digas. Si es importante saldrá en el libro, no cuentes así – Thalia le interrumpió.

"**¿Grover?" Dije. "Hey, hombre…"**

"**Dime que ellas no te están mirando, ellas están, ¿no?"**

"**Sí, raro, ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?"**

– Era algo grandes – Murmuré

**La anciana del medio sacó una gran par de tijeras –dorada y plateada, hojas largas como cizallas. Oí a Grover contener el aliento.**

"**Volveremos al autobús." Me dijo. "Vamos."**

"**¿Qué?" Dije. "Hace como mil grados ahí dentro."**

– Y el hijo de Poseidón no puede estar al sol o se evaporara – Se burló Clarisse.

"**¡Vamos!" Él abrió la puerta y saltó adentro, pero yo me quede atrás.**

– ¡Tenías que seguirme! –

– Hubiera sido más fácil si me explicaras que sucedía y no te quedabas callado –

Grover suspiro.

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me observaban. La del medio cortó el hilo y juro que pude escuchar el sonido a cuatro carriles de distancia. **

– Las Parcas – Dijeron todos. Grover y yo asentimos. De pronto recordé a Luke, las Parcas se referían a él.

**Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctricos, haciéndome preguntar para quién podría ser, Big Foot o Godzilla.**

**En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida.**

**Los pasajeros aplaudieron.**

– Seguro que nadie quería quedarse allí. Sobre todo con ellas allí – Thalia dijo.

– Estoy muy seguro de que ellos no sabía que son ellas – Dijo Grover tranquilamente.

"**¡Bien maldición!" Gritó el conductor. Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero. "¡Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo!"**

– Está decidido. No es coincidencia – Dijo Thalia – El autobús se detuvo allí y se arreglo después de que cortaran el hilo para que pudieras verlo

– Es cierto – Asintió Grover.

**Una vez que subimos empecé a sentirme enfermo, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado.**

**Grover no lucía mucho mejor. Él estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.**

Nos reímos.

– Grover era tan asustadizo – Annabeth dijo riendo.

– Un pequeño sátiro miedoso – Clarisse se rió, a diferencia de Annabeth, sonó más como una burla.

"**¿Grover?"**

"**¿Sí?"**

"**¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"**

– Que eres un mestizo. Que tu padre es Poseidón. Que hay un campamento lleno de mestizos. Que hay una profecía sobre ti. Oh, y que los Dioses piensan que te robaste el rayo de Zeus – Dijo Nico riendo – Y que el Sr. Brunner es en realidad un centauro que se llama Quirón. Él único en su clase

Asentí coincidiendo.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa. "Percy, ¿qué viste allá en el puesto de frutas?"**

"**¿Quieres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay de ellas, hombre? Ellas no son como… la Sra. Dodds, ¿no?"**

– Mmm… –

**Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, pero mucho peor que la Sra. Dodds. Él dijo: "Solo dime lo que viste."**

– Tres ancianas tejiendo calcetas para pie grande – Dije en broma. Él rodó los ojos.

– No puedes jugar con algo así de serio – Grover dijo serio.

Me reí.

"**La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo."**

– Morirás en siete días – Escuche en mi oído un tono tan suave como peligroso y misterioso. No pude evitar dar un saltó asustado, provocando que Annabeth se alejara sorprendida. Me gire, allí detrás de mí estaba Nico riendo a carcajadas por mi susto.

– No fue graciosos – Dije molesto. Annabeth me miro confundida – No hagas malas imitaciones de películas

Él siguió riendo y chocó los cinco con Thalia y con Clarisse. Yo fruncí el ceño, ahora sí verdaderamente molesto. Los tres se reían mientras los demás me miraban extrañados. Yo ni siquiera noté en que momento él se puso en pie y camino detrás de mí.

**Él cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue. Era algo más, algo casi anciano.**

– Es protección – Grover explico algo irritado. Me reí de todos modos.

**Él dijo: "Tú la viste cortar la cuerda."**

"**Sí. ¿Y?" Pero en el momento en que lo dije, supe que había un gran problema.**

– Pss… obvio sesos de alga – Mi novia dijo riendo. Yo sonreí apenas, luego fulmine con la mirada a Nico que se aguantaba la risa aún. Clarisse sonreía maliciosa mientras reía y Thalia, a ella no le importaba reírse aún a carcajadas. De pronto me sentí como un blanco de bromas y supe que se pondrían de acuerdo para molestarme.

"**Esto no está pasando." Murmuró Grover. Él empezó a morder su pulgar. "No quiero que esto sea como la última vez."**

– ¿Qué última vez? – La risa se detuvo, Nico miro a Grover que se negó a responder.

"**¿Qué última vez?"**

– ¿Es bueno? Pensé como Percy – Fingió un escalofrío.

– La verdad no lo sé – Thalia dijo preocupada, como si se tratara de una enfermedad. Gruñí.

La mano de Annabeth acarició la mía y supe, por alguna razón, que ella no se burlaría… al nivel de ellos.

"**Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan de sexto."**

– Yo ya no entiendo nada – Dijo Enebro confundida, y ella era su novia…

"**Grover." Dije, porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme. "¿De qué estás hablando?"**

"**Déjame acompañarte a casa de la estación de autobuses. Promételo."**

– Siento romper la promesa – me reí. Él rodó los ojos.

**Esto parecía como una extraña petición, pero se lo prometí.**

"**¿Es esto como una superstición o algo?" Pregunté.**

**No respondió.**

"**Grover… ese retazo de hilo. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?"**

– Tú en siete días – Nico se burló. Su broma seguía provocando risas entre los tres. De pronto pensé en los Stoll, que las cosas serían peor con ellos, pero no estaban aquí gracias a Dios.

**Él me miró con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustaría más en mi ataúd.**

– Al final nunca supimos para quien fue el hilo – Dijo Grover confundido.

– Sí lo supimos – Dije con una expresión preocupada. Vi que Thalia hizo rápidos pensamientos, su expresión era vacía y casi podría jurar que ella estaba considerando que se trataba de Luke; no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

– Bien, ahí termina el capítulo – Grover sonrió. Nosotros estábamos sentados en un círculo, así que lo dejo allí en medio. Todos nos miramos. Yo me encogí de hombros y vi a Enebro tomar el libro. Sonreí.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

– Lunatica-obsecionada: La verdad, honestamente, aún me cuesta un poco ver más o menos la personalidad de cada uno. No sé por qué, leí los libros, incluso los Héroes del Olimpo, pero como que no sé mucho, espero de todos modos que esté bien. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Actualizaré cada viernes

- AngieJacksonPotter: Te creo, Tyson, en la película cuando la vi me daba risa, pero cuando leí lo encontré tan tierno y se volvió de mis favoritos. También me gustan las peleas de Clarisse y Percy. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que eso te lo dejaré en secreto, lo sabrás conforme avances

- elisapaula9: Genial, te gusta Vampire Academy, respondiendo a esa pregunta, sí, voy a poner los punto de vista de los personajes, pero iré de a poco. Em, yo actualizaré los viernes

- TsukihimePrincess: Por favor, todos sabemos que la única razón para leer tu biografía es para reírnos un poco askjaskjas Además, hay propósito para ésto pero se sabrá con el tiempo

- phoenix1993: Bien, te digo desde ahora que actualizaré los viernes, ¿por qué? No lo sé :D pero me gusta más la idea. Así me da tiempo de escribir en mi computador los capítulos y de tener tiempo para... lo que sea que quiera hacer jiji

- Zombiepeace: Bueno, siempre intento quitar toda falta de ortografía pero hay ocasiones en las que se me pasan muy rápido. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no voy a poner capítulos apartes o extras en los que no se lee, eso lo pienso hacer en el mismo capítulo en que lean. No importa si sale más largo, pero pensé un poco y así no se verá tan pesado para mí escribir o eso espero. Que bueno que te gusten VA y PJO

- Clauuu: Que bueno, misión cumplida

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. A mí me ha divertido y lo cierto es que espero que a ustedes también. Yo he respondido a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, pero eso no significa que los del primero no los haya visto. Lo que sí, tengo que responder algo, alguien me preguntó en el primer capítulo o hizo mención alguna sobre que quería a los Dioses allí y la verdad quería responder a ésto: recién estamos empezando, si van a haber sorpresas lo sabrán solo leyendo y será más adelante. Esto lo digo para que tengan una mente abierta y puedan esperar cualquier cosa, como a los mestizos leyendo en la punta de un iceberg... aksjkasj ok, no, pero espero que tengan una mente abierta.

Dejen reviews (y)  
>Se despide <em>Lira12 (L)<em>


	4. Leyendo el capítulo 3

_**Resumen: **_Un mes ha pasado desde que Cronos ha sido vencido, todo parecía estar en calma por ahora hasta que un día la tierra se abre trayendo consigo unos regalos bastante peculiares e interesantes. Ahora, nuestros semidioses se verán encontrados en una refrescante lectura sobre sus propias aventuras.

~ Debo decir que la saga Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, o como todos le conocen, la saga de Percy Jackson, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

**Advertencia:** Como bien está dicho, éste fics transcurre un mes después de _El Último Olímpico, _por lo tanto los acontecimientos de _Héroes del Olimpo_, no han sucedido aún.

* * *

><p>~ Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo ~<br>_El ladrón del rayo_

Capítulo 3:  
>Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantalones<p>

**POV General.**

Enebro había tomado el libro en sus manos y sonreía ansiosa. Todos asintieron tranquilamente y ella comprendió que debía empezar.

– _Capítulo 3: inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantalones _–

**Confesión: abandoné a Grover tan pronto como estuvimos en la terminal de autobuses.**

– Ha, gracias amigo, que bueno contar contigo – Se mofó molesto Grover, aunque lo fingía bien. Percy solo le sonrió.

**Ya sé, ya sé. Fue grosero.**

– Obvio – La hija de Atenea dijo.

**Pero Grover me estaba asustando, mirándome como si fuese hombre muerto murmurando: "¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?" y "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sexto grado?"**

Todos miraron al sátiro que estaba algo sonrojado por su forma de actuar, ahora caía en cuenta de que no había sido de la mejor forma posible, pero estaba contento de que al final, después de tanta tortura, todo terminara bien.

**Como sea fue molesto, la vejiga de Grover entró en acción, por eso no me sorprendió, tan pronto como nos bajamos del autobús, que me hiciera prometerle que esperaría por él, y luego zigzagueó por los baños. En lugar de esperar, tomé mi chaqueta, salí y tomé el primer taxi hacia el centro.**

– Aún no sé cómo estás vivo – Dijo Nico sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Soy inmortal – Dijo riendo.

– No es verdad – Grover frunció el ceño – Pero no sé si fue tonto lo del la Maldición de Aquiles o inteligente

– Ambas – Annabeth respondió tranquila. El muchacho de ojos verdes solo puso los ojos en blanco. Ya le había quedado claro.

"**Este… ciento cuatro y la primera." Le dije al conductor.**

**Algo acerca de mi madre, antes de que la conozcan.**

El pequeño círculo de amigos quedo en silencio cuando escucharon las palabras leídas de Enebro. Miraron confundidos al hijo de Poseidón se encontraba igual de confundidos que ellos.

– Juro que yo no lo pensé así. Solo recordé como era ella –

– Parece como si tú hubieras escrito el libro – Thalia, hija de Zeus, dijo.

– Pero no es así –

– Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de ver si Apolo nos cuenta – Razono tranquilamente Annabeth – Por ahora, vamos a terminar los libros

Todos asintieron.

**Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor persona del mundo, lo que prueba mi teoría de que las mejores personas tienen la peor suerte.**

– La gente suele aprovecharse de la bondad de otros – Grover dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

El muchacho solo asintió. Apretaba los puños en una de sus piernas, bastante enojado aún con la antigua pareja de su madre.

**Sus padres murieron al estrellarse su avión, cuando ella tenía cinco años, y fue criada por su tío a quien no le importaba mucho. Ella quería ser novelista, así que se paso la preparatoria trabajando para ahorrar dinero para la universidad con un programa de escritura y creatividad. Después su tío enfermó de cáncer y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para cuidarlo. Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin un diploma.**

– Es una desgracia – Percy aún apretaba los puños. La mano suave de su novia, frotando una de las suyas le calmaba un poco. La muchacha siempre parecía saber calmarlo apenas con rozarlo.

**Lo único bueno que le pudo pasar fue conocer a mi papá.**

– Y tenerte – Annabeth murmuró tranquilamente.

– Solo le he causado problemas – Suspiró el chico.

– Eso no es cierto – Ella movió un mechón del cabello del chico por detrás de su oreja. Si bien no se lo había cortado y había adquirido un largo considerable, no era tanto tampoco para cubrirle las orejas – Ella te adora…

– Sí, bueno ella también… –

– Ejem, lo siento tortolos, pero estamos tratando de escuchar aquí y solo pensar en que ustedes están frente a mí coqueteando o lo que fuera me dan ganas de vomitar – Clarisse los interrumpió.

Ambos alzaron la mirada tranquilos. Con un sonrojo débil, Percy le indico a Enebro seguir leyendo.

**No tengo recuerdos sobre él. Ella solo me dijo que era rico e importante, y que su relación era un secreto. Un día, él tuvo que partir en un viaje a través del Atlántico y jamás volvió.**

– La mejor mentira. Pudo haberse perdido en el mar – Thalia levanto el dedo pulgar aprobando aquello.

– Cómo puede el Dios del mar perderse _en el mar_ – Nico soltó confundido.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el muchacho confundido, poco después comprendió lo que significaba.

"**«Se perdió en el mar.»" Decía mi mamá. "«No murió. Solo se perdió en el mar.»"**

**Ella hacía trabajos pesados, tomaba clases nocturnas para obtener su diploma de preparatoria, y me criaba por su cuenta. Nunca se quejo o enojó. Ni una sola vez. Pero yo sabía que no era un chico tranquilo.**

– Siempre lo hemos sabido, Percy – Grover murmuró. Algunos se rieron.

– Es una madre grandiosa – Percy sonrió ligeramente.

**Finalmente, se casó con Gabe Ugliano, quien fue simpático los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocimos, y después mostro su verdadera cara de imbécil de primera.**

– No me importa si ella lo hizo por mí. No tenía que hacerlo. Sufrió con ese imbécil – Percy soltó enojado.

– Al menos ya no ésta aquí – Dijo Grover tranquilamente – Y tienes un padrastro divertido

– Se emociona fácilmente con nuestras aventuras – Annabeth se rió – Casi lo veo salir a la calle con un bate de beisbol para atacar a algún monstruo

Todos se rieron.

– ¿Cómo tu padre con el avión? ¡Eso fue asombroso! – Grover dijo emocionado. La muchacha sonrió divertida.

– Oh, vamos, yo no conozco la historia – Dijo Tyson triste.

– Ya la conocerás y te va a fascinar – Dijo Grover riendo.

El ciclope parecía emocionado de pronto.

**Cuando era pequeño, lo apodé "Oloroso Gabe." Lo siento pero es verdad. El tipo apestaba a pizza rancia y calzoncillos de gimnasio.**

Hubo varias muecas asqueadas. Nadie dijo nada.

**Entre los dos, le hicimos difícil la vida a mi mamá. La forma en que el Oloroso Gabe la trataba, la forma en que nos llevábamos… bien, cuando llego a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento, esperando que mamá ya hubiese regresado del trabajo. En su lugar, el oloroso Gabe estaba en la sala, jugando póker con sus amigos. La televisión estaba en ESPN. Papas fritas y latas de cerveza estaban tiradas por todos lados de la alfombra.**

– Hasta los caballos son más limpios – Grover dijo.

**A penas me miró y sin quitarse su cigarro dijo:**

"**Así que estás en casa."**

"**¿Dónde está mi mamá?"**

"**Trabajando." Dijo. "¿Tienes dinero?"**

– Que interesado – Thalia frunció el ceño.

– Era un viejo de lo más repugnante. Juro que si mi madre no se hubiera deshecho de él, yo lo habría hecho… si perdía los estribos – Percy dijo algo molesto.

**Era todo. Ningún: **_**Bienvenido a casa, que bueno verte, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida en los últimos seis meses?**_

**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos con ropa de tienda barata. Tenía cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, todos relamidos sobre su cuero cabelludo, como si eso lo hiciera verse guapo o algo así.**

– Que asco – Enebro hizo una mueca. La muchacha miro a los demás, casi pidiéndoles continuar a ellos con la lectura, pero nadie quiso aceptarla. Suspiro.

**Él manejaba Electrónicos Mega –Mart en Queens, pero se la pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo.**

– Tu mamá tiene que ser un ángel – Grover dijo con un tono soñador y compasivo – Nadie a la redonda podía aguantarlo, solo ella

– Lo sé – Percy sonrió, con orgullo. Así era ella, su madre que lo amaba y lo protegía. Hacía de todo para cuidarlo.

**No entiendo por qué aún no lo han despedido. Se ha mantenido coleccionando sus cheques de pago, gastando el dinero en comprar cigarros que me hacen sentir nauseas, y en cerveza, por supuesto. **

– El tipo debería estar muerto. Su pobre hígado y pulmones, además parece tan grotesco que te compadezco – Incluso, por lo que se pudo notar, la hija de Ares coincidía en que el antiguo padrastro de Percy era un verdadero inepto.

**Siempre cerveza. Cada que estaba en casa, esperaba que sustentara su fondo de apuestas. Lo llamaba nuestro "trato de chicos." En otras palabras, si le decía a mamá, él me golpearía.**

– Un semidiós tratado de esa forma – Thalia sacudió la cabeza – ¿Por qué no huiste? La mayoría de nosotros lo hicimos

– No la iba a abandonar – Respondió el muchacho con firmeza.

Varias sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros de sus amigos. Supo que esas eran las palabras correctas. Quizá muchos hubieran abandonado a sus progenitores, pero aún así ellos los amaban.

"**No tengo." Le dije.**

**Levanto una de sus grasientas cejas.**

**Gabe podría oler el dinero como un perro de cacería a la sangre, lo que era sorprendente, dado que su propio olor debería haber cubierto todo.**

– Bien dicho – Grover se rió.

"**Tomaste un taxi desde la estación de autobuses." Dijo. "Probablemente pagaste con uno de veinte. Tienes seis, siete dólares de cambio. Alguien que espera vivir bajo este techo, debería tener su propio peso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Eddie?"**

– El tipo es un desgraciado – Nico dijo.

**Eddie, el intendente del edificio me miró con un poco de simpatía. "Vamos Gabe." Dijo. "El chico acaba de llegar."**

– Alguien que salta en tu defensa – Grover dijo.

"**¿Estoy en lo correcto?" Repitió Gabe.**

– Parece que lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano.

**Eddie miro con el ceño fruncido su tazón de Pretzel. Los otros dos tipos pasaron gas en armonía.**

– No sé que significa, pero no suena agradable – Enebro dijo.

"**Está bien." Dije. Saqué unos dólares de mi bolsillo y los arrojé sobre la mesa. "Espero que pierdas."**

– ¿Perdió? – Preguntó Grover.

– Ni idea – Respondió el chico.

"**¡Tus calificaciones llegaron, cerebrito!" Gritó tras de mí. "¡Yo no actuaría tan petulante!"**

– En mi opinión… había que darle unos golpazos. Ahora que sabes lo que eres puedes acabar con él – Grover movió las manos en un movimiento de lucha que podría haber aprendido en la tele. Todo se rieron.

– ¿Cerebrito? Wow he oído mejores… – Annabeth sacudió la cabeza.

– Seguro, pero sesos de alga concuerda más con él – Thalia dijo riendo.

– No es verdad – La rubia frunció el ceño.

Percy sonrió ligeramente, la miro divertido – Tú preferirías sesos de alga

– Es diferente. Yo te llamó así porque… bueno, porque… – Pareció pensar – Eres algo despistado. ¡Como sea! Además, eres mi novio

– Me llamas así de antes – Él se rió.

– Es igual – Ella dijo – Yo te digo así porque desde siempre te he dicho así ahora que lo pienso. ¿De cariño?

El chico solo rodó los ojos riendo – Debe ser la primera vez que encuentro que una chica de Atenas no sabe que decir –

– Es verdad – Coincidieron todos.

Ella rodó los ojos, sin poder evitarlo le dio un golpe ligero en el hombro del chico que no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona.

**Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto, aunque en realidad no lo era. Durante los meses de la escuela, era el "estudio" de Gabe. Él no estudiaba nada allí, salvo viejas revistas de autos, pero amaba empujar mis cosas al armario, dejar sus botas fangosas en mi alféizar, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que el lugar oliera a su asquerosa colonia, cigarros y cerveza rancia.**

– Hombre, estoy seguro de que ni los cerdos se le acercarían. No más limpios – Grover hizo una mueca con el rostro.

– Tienes razón – Percy se rió.

**Dejé mi chaqueta en la cama. Hogar dulce hogar.**

– ¿Dulce? Naha, era apestoso – Grover dijo – Hermano, yo tenía que aguantar la respiración…

Todos se rieron.

– Al menos me deshice de ese olor –

– Por suerte – Coincidieron todos.

– Pero tienes aroma a agua de mar – Se burló Clarisse.

**El olor de Gabe era casi tan malo como las pesadillas acerca de la señora Dodds, o el sonido de esa vieja mujer al cortar el estambre.**

**Tan pronto como pensé en ello, sentí débiles las piernas. Recordé la mirada de pánico de Grover –como me hizo prometer que no volvería a casa sin él. Un escalofrío repentino me atravesó. Sentí como si alguien –algo- estuviese mirándome en ese instante, quizá marcando su camino hasta las escaleras, con sus largas y horribles garras.**

– Debe de haber un monstruo allí – Dijo Thalia seria.

**Luego escuche la voz de mi mamá. "¿Percy?"**

– Sí, vaya monstruo – Con sarcasmo, Annabeth rodó los ojos – Es un monstruo de ternura

– ¿Sí? – Thalia bufó.

**Abrió la puerta de la habitación y mis miedos se esfumaron.**

**Mi mamá puede hacerme sentir bien con tan solo entrar en la habitación. Sus ojos brillaron y cambiaron de color en la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha. Tiene algunas canas mezcladas con su largo cabello café, pero nunca he pensado en ella como vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si viese todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, ninguna mala. Nunca la he escuchado alzar la voz o decir una mala palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

– La madre de los sueños. Sally es una gran persona – Grover dijo sonriendo.

– Por cómo suena es como si fuera un ángel – Clarisse arrugó la nariz.

– Tal vez es porque lo es – Percy dijo con cariño.

"**Oh Percy" Me abrazó fuerte. "No puedo creerlo. Creciste desde la navidad."**

– Todos los adultos dicen eso cuando no ven a sus hijos por una temporada. Así pasen tres días – Rachel dijo con una mueca divertida.

**Su uniforme rojo, azul y blanco de "Sweer on America," olía como a las mejores cosas en el mundo: chocolate, licor y todas las otras cosas que ella vendía en la dulcería en Grand Central. Me había traído una bolsa de muestras gratis, como hacía siempre que estaba en casa.**

– Con tanto dulce no sé cómo no engordas – Se burló Annabeth.

El muchacho le sonrió divertido, coloco una mano en su abdomen y la miro burlón – ¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa? No estoy gordo, ¿o sí? – Levanto su camisa un poco solo para hacer una mueca fingida de confusión.

– Creo que la princesa tendrá un ataque – Se burló Clarisse.

La rubia solo atino a lanzarle una mirada regañadora. Volvió a observar al chico que trataba de buscar indicios de grasa que pudieran hacerle engordar, pero eran nulos. Él era flaco y musculoso. Tanto entrenamiento no parecía que solo le hacía quemar grasa. Ni siquiera un montón de chatarra le haría un cambio.

Al notar el rostro sonrojado de la chica se rió bajando su camisa, con un abrazo tranquilo la besó en la frente deslizando sus manos por la cintura de ella. Resopló antes de darle un golpe a él.

– Auch, ¿y eso por qué fue? –

– Porque sí, sesos de alga –

– Bien, parejita, seguiremos leyendo – Enebro dijo sonriendo, sonrojando a ambos.

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras comía unas agridulces tiras de mora azul, ella paso su mano por mi cabello exigiendo saber todo lo que no había puesto en mis cartas. No mencionó nada acerca de mi expulsión. No parecía importarle. ¿Pero estaba bien? ¿Su pequeño niño estaba haciendo bien las cosas?**

– Vas por buen camino si quieres mi opinión – Dijo Enebro sonriendo – Los Semidioses son así

– Es cierto – Dijeron todos asintiendo.

**Le dije que me estaba asfixiando, que me dejara y esas cosas, pero la verdad, estaba muy, muy emocionado de verla.**

**Desde la otra habitación, Gabe gritó. "¡Hey Sally! ¿Qué tal un poco de dip de frijoles?"**

**Rechine los dientes.**

**Mi mamá es la mejor dama del mundo. Debería estar casada con un millonario y no con un imbécil como Gabe.**

– ¿Un millonario? – Se burló Rachel – ¿No crees que es un poco… alto?

– No. Ella merece lo mejor – El muchacho dijo.

**Por su bien, he intentado sonar optimista acerca de mis últimos días en la Academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba deprimido por la expulsión. Esta vez había durado casi todo el año. Había hecho algunos nuevos amigos. Me fue bien en latín. Y honestamente, las peleas no habían sido tan malas como había dicho el director. Me gustaba la Academia Yancy. **

– Pese a todos esos aburridos paseos, ¿no? – Grover se burló mientras Percy rodaba los ojos, casi coincidiendo con lo que el chico había dicho.

**En verdad me gustaba. Me esforcé durante el año, que casi me convencí. Había empezado mal, pensando en Grover y el señor Brunner. Incluso Nancy Bobofit de pronto no pareció tan mala idea.**

– Wow, realmente estás desesperado – Thalia rió.

**Hasta ese viaje al museo…**

"**¿Qué?" Me preguntó mamá. Sus ojos penetraban mi mente, tratando de sacar los secretos. "¿Algo te asusta?"**

– Que mujer tan sabia – Se rió Nico – Se nota que mi tía es una mujer muy buena para leer a las personas

Percy sonrió. Su madre era la mejor persona del mundo. Nadie se le comparaba.

"**No mamá."**

**Me sentía mal mintiendo, quería contarle acerca de la señorita Dodds y las tres ancianas con el estambre, pero creí que sonaría estúpido.**

**Ella frunció los labios. Sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero no me presionó.**

– Es una madre muy dulce – Annabeth sonrió mirando a su novio. El muchacho asintió lentamente, besó los labios de la chica suavemente y ella le correspondió.

"**Tengo una sorpresa para ti" Me dijo. "Iremos a la playa."**

**Abrí mucho los ojos. "¿Montauk?"**

"**Tres noches, misma cabaña."**

"**¿Cuándo?"**

**Ella sonrió. "Tan pronto como me cambie."**

– ¿Qué hay con esa playa? – Preguntó Thalia confundida.

– Cosas – El muchacho respondió con una sonrisa agradable y perdida en su rostro.

**No podía creerlo. Mi mamá y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los dos veranos pasados, porque Gabe había dicho que no había suficiente dinero.**

– Ósea que es una playa especial – Murmuró la hija de Zeus.

**Gabe apareció en el marco de la puerta y gruñó. "Dip de frijol Sally, ¿no me escuchaste?"**

– ¿Acaso no puede buscarlo él? – Nico frunció el ceño.

**Quería golpearlo, pero me encontré con la mirada de mi madre y entendí que me ofrecía un trato: ser amable con Gabe solo un poco más. Solo hasta que estuviese lista para ir a Montauk. Luego nos iríamos de allí.**

"**Estaba por ir, cariño." Le dijo a Gabe. "Solo estábamos hablando del viaje."**

– ¿Cariño? ¿Cómo puede llamarle así? – Con una mueca de asco, Clarisse dijo.

Percy frunció el ceño – No lo sé, pero lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio –

Se sentía con tanta rabia nuevamente. Odiaba a ese tipo con el corazón, aún si estaba mal hacerlo, pero lo hacía. Él hizo sufrir a su madre. Él lo convirtió en un delincuente frente a un montón de cámaras cuando no era verdad. Él era un cerdo.

Un remolino de emociones se desato dentro de él. Si el mar se agitaba cuando Poseidón estaba enojado, bueno, con Percy era igual. Sin embargo, allí, una mano suave y delicada junto a varias sonrisas de compañerismo y amistad estaban frente a él para calmarlo.

**Los ojos de Gabe se entrecerraron. "¿El viaje? ¿Estabas hablando en serio con respecto a eso?"**

"**Lo sabía." Refunfuñé. "No nos dejará ir."**

– Siempre puedes escaparte – Annabeth le guiñó el ojo – Ya has aprendido a hacerlo bien sin que nadie te atrape

– Bueno, lo único que realmente puedo no lamentar de eso es que si me atrapara solo sería Gabe… y no me pondría a limpiar la cocina y lavar los platos – Percy rasco su nuca con una mueca en el rostro. La muchacha se rió.

– ¿Se escapan a media noche? ¿Enserio? – La mirada seria y sin humor de Thalia hizo que ambos la miraran tranquilos.

– Él lo hizo y Quiron lo atrapó – Annabeth rió entre dientes – Yo usaba mi gorra

Percy la besó en la mejilla – Chica sabía –

"**Claro que lo hará." Dijo mi madre firmemente. "Tu padrastro solo se preocupa por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además," agregó "Gabriel no tendrá que conformarse solo con dip de frijol, le haré lo suficiente para todo el fin de semana. Guacamole. Crema agria. Las sobras."**

– Uh, le está chantajeando – Se rieron todos.

**Gabe se suavizo un poco. "Este dinero para el viaje… saldrá de lo que gastas en ropa, ¿verdad?"**

– Y lo arruino. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? – Se quejó Enebro mirando el libro.

Percy solo se encogió.

"**Si cariño." Le contesto mamá.**

"**Y no usaras mi carro salvo para ir y regresar."**

– Y para que un minotauro intente matarnos – Percy dijo.

Algunos hicieron una mueca.

"**Tendremos cuidado."**

– Casi lo tuvimos –

**Gabe rascó su barba partida. "Quizá si te apresuras con esa botana y si el chico se disculpa por interrumpir mi juego de póker…"**

"_**Quizá si te golpeó en tu punto débil."**_** Pensé. "**_**Y te hago cantar como soprano por una semana."**_

– Eso habría estado de lujo – Grover sonrió.

**Pero la mirada de mamá me advirtió sobre molestarlo.**

**¿Por qué lo defendía? Quería gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

"**Lo siento." Dije. "De veras lo siento, por interrumpir tu tan importante juego de póker. Por favor regresa ya mismo."**

– Espero que perdiera – Se quejó Grover.

**Gabe cerró más los ojos. Su pequeño cerebro intentaba encontrar el sarcasmo en mis palabras.**

"**Sí, como sea." Declaró.**

– Quizá no lo encontró – Se rieron todos.

**Y volvió a su juego.**

"**Gracias Percy." Me dijo mamá. "Cuando hayamos llegado a Montauk, seguiremos hablando acerca de… lo que sea que no me hayas dicho, ¿está bien?"**

– Es tan dulce – Sonrió Annabeth. De pronto un resoplido que sospechosamente sonaba aliviado les saco una sonrisa a todos. Su tono de voz no fue dulce, sino aliviado también – Por los Dioses. Me alegró de que ella se haya encontrado a alguien mejor que Gabe. No lo veo como un suegro muy agradable…

Percy se rió – Estoy seguro que nunca lo será. Ya no hay que preocuparnos por él – Le besó la frente.

– Es enserio – Susurró. Sus ojos brillaban con cariño – Me alegró que ella tenga a alguien que realmente la ame

– Lo sé – Sonrió.

**Por un momento, pensé ver ansiedad en su mirada –el mismo miedo que pensé ver en Grover durante el viaje de autobús- como si mamá también sintiera algo extraño en el aire.**

**Pero su sonrisa volvió, y pensé que estaba equivocado. Revolvió mi cabello y se fue a hacer la botana de Gabe.**

– Tu madre es muy dulce o al menos eso se puede ver – Sonrió Enebro.

– Lo es – Percy sonrió.

**Una hora después estábamos listos para irnos.**

**Gabe tomó un descanso lo suficientemente grande de su juego para verme llevar las maletas de mamá al auto. Se mantuvo quejándose y lloriqueando de extrañar la comida de mamá –y más importante aún, su Camaro 78- por el fin de semana.**

– Bah, hay autos más geniales que un Camaro 78 – Grover rodó los ojos.

"**Ni un rasguño al carro, cerebrito." Me advirtió mientras llevaba la última maleta. "Ni un pequeño rasguño."**

– Bueno, técnicamente no tuvo ningún rasguño – Grover hizo una mueca.

– Técnicamente… –

**Como si yo fuese a manejar, tenía solo doce años. Pero eso no le importaba a Gabe. Si una gaviota ensuciaba la pintura, encontraría la manera de culparme.**

– Eso es verdad. El tipo es un idiota – Grover asintió.

**Viéndolo regresar al apartamento, me enoje tano que hice algo que no puedo explicar. Mientras Gabe alcanzaba el umbral de la puerta, hice el gesto con la mano que le vi hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto de escudo protector, una mano con garras sobre mi corazón, a continuación, un movimiento de empuje tras Gabe. La puerta se cerró tan duramente golpeándole en el trasero y le envió volando por las escaleras como si él hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón.**

Hubo risas ante lo que Enebro estaba leyendo.

**Tal vez fue solo el viento, o algún extraño accidente con las bisagras, pero yo no permanecería el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.**

– Es lo mejor – Dijo Thalia riendo aún.

**Me metí en el Camaro y le dije a mi madre que hiciera lo mismo.**

– Buena idea, así él no podrá atacarte porque ya te habrás ido para entonces – Clarisse rodó los ojos. Apretaba un puño con fiereza – Los problemas se resuelven con fuerza

– Sí, pero yo era un niño de doce años –

– Ella era bastante peligrosa – Annabeth dijo pensativa.

– Eso es por ser hija de Ares –

– ¿Insinúas algo Jackson? –

– No – Respondió.

**Nuestra cabaña de alquiler estaba en la costa sur, cerca de la punta de Long Island. Fue un pequeño pasten cuadrado de cortinas desgastadas, medio hundida en las dunas. Había siempre arena en las sábanas y arañas en la alacena,**

– Ay – Rápidamente la hija de Atenea se puso pálida al oír la simple palabra "araña." Enebro la miro tranquilamente, dudando un poco de si leer, y lo hizo cuando el novio de la chica la abrazó suavemente.

**y la mayoría del tiempo el mar era demasiado frío para nadar en el.**

– No parece el lugar de mis sueños. Prefiero agua tibia en un jacuzzi – Grover dijo – Junto a las nereidas

Enebro le dio un golpe en el brazo.

– De acuerdo, contigo – Sonrió divertido.

**Amaba el lugar.**

– Hijo de Poseidón – Dijeron todos.

**Íbamos allí desde que era bebé. Mi mamá había ido aún más. Nunca lo dijo con exactitud, pero sé por qué la playa es tan especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

– Oh, ya veo, así que es por eso – Murmuró Enebro con una sonrisa.

**Conforme nos acercábamos a Montauk, parecía volverse más joven, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecían de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

– Está recordando… – Thalia dijo sonriendo.

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos todas las ventanas de la cabaña e hicimos la limpieza de rutina. Caminamos en la playa, alimentamos de frituras de maíz azul a las gaviotas, los remojamos en gelatina de frijoles azul, caramelo azul de agua sala y todas las muestras gratis que mi mamá había traído del trabajo.**

– ¿Qué pasa con el azul? – Se rió Nico.

– Aquí está la respuesta – Enebro sonrió.

**Creo que debí explicar la comida azul.**

– No me digas… – Annabeth dijo rodando los ojos.

– Pero si ya lo sabes… –

– Lo sé –

**Verán, una vez Gabe le dijo a mi mamá que no había tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que a la vez perecía realmente cosa pequeña. Pero desde entonces, mi mamá se dedicó a comer azul. Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules. **

– Pude haberle dicho a ella que nos ayudará a Tyler y a mí – Annabeth miro hacia arriba divertida. Por otro lado, Percy le sonrió besándola en la mejilla.

– A mí me gusto, aunque parecía un bloque de ladrillo con cemento – Se rió. Ella sonrió.

**Preparaba smoothies de mora azul. Compraba tostadas azules y llevaba a casa dulces azules de la tienda. Esto –junto a su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en vez de llamarse Sra. Ugliano- probaba que no estaba totalmente consumida por Gabe. Ella tenía su lado rebelde, como yo.**

– Tú no tienes un lado rebelde. Eres rebelde y punto – Clarisse le apunto con el dedo – Así como impulsivo. Irresponsable. Irrazonable

– Ok, ya entendí –

La chica sonrió – Y leal…

**Cuando oscureció, hicimos una fogata. Asamos hot dogs y malvaviscos. Mamá me contaba historias de cuando era niña, antes de que sus padres muriesen en el accidente.**

– Tiene que tener un gran pedazo de memoria – Se rió Grover.

**Me contaba acerca de los libros que quería escribir, cuando tuviese suficiente dinero para renunciar a la tienda de dulces.**

– Yo los leería – Annabeth dijo.

– Estoy seguro de que ella cuenta con eso – Percy sonrió.

**Eventualmente me ponía nervioso por preguntar aquello que siempre venía a mi mente cuando íbamos a Montauk –mi padre. Los ojos de mamá se volvieron misteriosos. Supuse que diría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca me cansaba de escucharlas.**

"**Él era simpático, Percy." Decía. "Alto, guapo y poderoso. Pero también amable. Tú tienes su cabello negro, lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes también."**

– Coincido con poderoso. ¡El hombre es un Dios! – Grover dijo riendo.

**Mamá terminó el frijol de jalea azul de su bolsa de dulces. "Desearía que pudiera verte, Percy. Estaría muy orgulloso."**

– Quedo claro que lo ésta – Thalia dijo.

**Me pregunté como ella podía decir eso. ¿Qué había de grandioso en mí? Un chico con dislexia e hiperactivo, con una D+ en su boleta, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

– Que eres un semidiós y has enfrentado miles de peligros – Dijo Nico sonriendo.

"**¿Qué edad tenía?" Pregunté. "Quiero decir… ¿Cuándo se fue?"**

**Miro las llamas. "Solo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí en esta playa. En esta cabaña." **

– Oh – Dijeron algunos.

"**Pero… me conoció de bebé."**

"**No cariño. Supo que estaba esperando un bebé, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que irse antes de que nacieras."**

– Eso es realmente malo… – Murmuró Nico con una mueca triste.

**Siempre asumí que me había conocido de bebé. Mamá nunca lo había dicho, y aún así, sentí que era verdad. Ahora que me había dicho que nunca me había visto…**

**Sentí coraje hacia mi padre. Quizá era estúpido, pero me molestaba que se fuera en ese viaje por el océano y no tuviese agallas de casarse con mi mamá. Nos abandonó y ahora estábamos atrapados con el Oloroso Gabe.**

"**¿Vas a alejarme de nuevo?" Le pregunté. "¿A otra aburrida escuela?"**

– ¿Qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro? – Preguntó Clarisse riendo.

Percy solo se encogió.

**Quito un malvavisco del fuego.**

"**No lo sé, cariño." Su voz sonaba dura. "Creo… creo que tendré que hacer algo."**

"**¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?" Me arrepentí tan pronto como lo había dicho.**

– Eso sí fue algo cruel – Enebro dijo preocupada – No sé mucho sobre los humanos padres de los semidioses, pero sé que los aman

– Lo sé. Ella lo hace – Sonrió Percy.

**Los ojos de mamá se humedecieron. Me tomo una mano, y la sujeto con fuerza. "Oh Percy no. Yo- yo tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que mandarte lejos."**

– A donde no hayan monstruos – Dijo Grover asintiendo – Que mal que nadie esperaba que aún así nos encontráramos a varios

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho, que lo mejor para mí era dejar Yancy.**

"**Porque no soy normal." Dije.**

"**Lo dices como si fuese algo malo, Percy. Pero me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres. Pensé que la Academia Yancy estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Pensé que finalmente estarías a salvo."**

– Es un gran sacrificio – Murmuró Thalia mirando el libro en las manos de Enebro.

"**¿A salvo de qué?"**

**Me miró a los ojos y varios recuerdos me inundaron; todas las extrañas y espantosas cosas que me habían pasado, algunas de las que había tratado de olvidar.**

– Ahora ni siquiera las puedo olvidar – Percy murmuró.

**Durante el tercer grado, un hombre en un abrigo negro me había acechado en el patio de recreos. Cuando los profesores trataron de llamar a la policía, se fue aullando, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, el hombre tenía un solo ojo, justo en medio de su cabeza.**

– ¡Es un ciclope! – Tyson solo de pronto – Es un ciclope

– Tal vez eres tú, amigo – Se rió Grover dejando pensar al ciclope que parecía confundido.

**Antes de eso –un recuerdo aún más lejano. Estaba en preescolar y un profesor me puso accidentalmente bajo una manta para dormir en una cuna en la que había una serpiente. Mi mamá grito cuando fue a recogerme y me había encontrado jugando con una cuerda escamosa, que de alguna manera había logrado estrangular a muerte con mis manos de niño.**

– Wow, desde pequeño combatiendo el crimen – Grover se rió – Ese es mi amigo

– Lo del ciclope parece ser obra de la niebla, pero la serpiente… – Annabeth pensó un poco – Dudo mucho que se trate de una Gorgona. Quizás el hombre era de nuestro mundo. No fue un accidente

– Bueno, chica sabia, deja de atormentar mis pensamientos con los tuyos – Clarisse se rió.

**En cada escuela, algo extraño había pasado, algo inseguro, y yo era forzado a cambiarme.**

Tyson parpadeó – ¿Y no pensaste que eran reales? –

– Lo hice, pero todos me llevaban la contraria de tal manera que me lo creí –

**Sabía que debía decirle a mi mamá sobre las viejas damas en el puesto de fritas, y la señora Dodds en el museo, acerca de mí extraña alucinación de que había hecho polvo a mi profesor de matemáticas con una espada. Pero no podía obligarme a hacerlo.**

– Ella habría dicho, aun sabiendo la verdad, que era tu imaginación – Grover dijo tranquilamente.

– Sí, todos lo hicieron –

**Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que esas noticias terminarían con nuestro pequeño viaje a Montauk, y no quería eso.**

– Resultó peor – Percy escondió sus ojos bajo la palma de su mano sacudiendo la cabeza – Soy un idiota

– Estamos de acuerdo con eso – Thalia dijo.

"**He tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca que he podido." Me dijo. "Me dijeron que fue un error. Pero solo hay una opinión, Percy: el lugar al que tu padre quiso mandarte. Y yo solo… solo no podía hacerlo."**

– Así que ya conocían el campamento – Clarisse dijo pensativa.

"**¿Mi padre quiso mandarme a una escuela especial?"**

"**No una escuela." Dijo suavemente. "A un campamento de verano."**

– El campamento mestizo – Todos dijeron.

**Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre –quien no se había quedado lo suficiente para verme nacer- había hablado con mi madre acerca de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

– ¿Querías que te dijeran eso de ser un semidiós? – Se rió Grover – No lo creo. Hubiera sido bastante devastador

– Que yo sepa lo fue –

"**Lo siento, Percy" Dijo mirándome a los ojos. "Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo, yo no podía mandarte a ese lugar. Hubiera significado decirte adiós para bien."**

– Pero ya no… Tú no están diciendo adiós a ella – Sonrió Nico sonrió ligeramente. Ustedes se ven seguido, ¿no?

– Así es – Sonrió Percy.

"**¿Para bien? Pero si solo es un campamento de verano…"**

– Ya quisieras eso – Annabeth se burló.

**Se giró hacia el fuego, y supe por su expresión que si hacía más preguntas empezaría a llorar.**

– Fue inteligente no seguir preguntando – Sonrió.

**Esa noche tuve un sueño vívido.**

**Estaba tormentoso en la playa, y dos hermosos animales, un caballo blanco y un águila, estaban tratando de matarse a la orilla de la playa.**

– Poseidón y Zeus – Dijeron todos serios.

Percy asintió – No sé cómo no me di cuenta

– Tú eres un tonto, por eso no lo sabías – Dijo Clarisse despreocupado.

**El águila se deslizó hacia abajo y destrozó los músculos del caballo con sus enormes talones. El caballo se levantó y pateó las alas del águila. Conforme los animales peleaban, la tierra temblaba, y una monstruosa voz se reía desde algún lugar de la tierra, alentando a los animales a pelear más fuerte.**

– Tu padre y tu tío – Grover sacudió la cabeza – ¿Lo ven? Las reuniones familiares nunca son buenas. Siempre tenían en peleas, en especial ésta

– Y no te equivocas – Percy rió.

**Corrí hacia ellos, sabiendo que debía detenerlos para no matarse, pero corría lentamente. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi descender al águila, con el pico dirigido a los ojos del caballo, y grite:**_** ¡No!**_

– No sabía que tanto te preocupabas por tu padre sin saber quien él en realidad – Nico sonrió.

– Pero yo ni siquiera sabía porque el caballo era importante –

**Desperté sobresaltado.**

**Afuera, realmente estaba tormentoso, la clase de tormenta que arranca árboles y derribaba casas.**

– Tienes suerte de estar vivo. Zeus pudo haberte matado – Clarisse dijo.

**No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, solo rayos haciendo luz de día falsa, y olas de veinte pies golpeando las dunas como artillería.**

– La pelea con los Dioses no se ven bien – Dijo Rachel con una mueca – Ahora sé lo que significan todos esos cambios climáticos tan repentinos

**Con el siguiente trueno, mamá se despertó. Se levanto, con los ojos bien abiertos y dijo: "Huracán."**

**Supe que era demente. En Long Island nunca se habían visto huracanes al empezar el verano. Pero el océano parecía haberlo olvidado. Sobre el rugido del viento, oí un sonido distante, un enojado, y torturado sonido que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.**

– Cada cosa rara que sucede siempre están relacionado con los dioses – Dijo Percy en un murmullo, casi a regañadientes.

**Luego un sonido más cercano, como maletas en la arena. Una voz desesperada –alguien gritando, tocando la puerta de nuestra cabaña.**

– Te encontraron hombre. Te van a matar – Se rió Nico.

**Mi madre se levantó de la cama en su ropa de dormir y fue a abrir la puerta.**

– Cuenta regresiva… –

– ¿Cómo podría haber muerto si estoy aquí? – Preguntó Percy.

– No lo sé. Tal vez eres un espíritu – Nico le pellizco el brazo. El chico se quejó sobándose.

**Grover estaba parado en el marco de la puerta tras la inmensa lluvia. Pero no era… no era Grover exactamente.**

– ¿Cómo puedo ser y no ser Grover al mismo tiempo? – Se burló el sátiro.

– Porque… era extraño – Percy respondió.

**Mi madre me miró asustada –no por Grover, sino por lo que había ido.**

"**Percy." Dijo, cerrando para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia. "¿Qué paso en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has dicho?"**

**Estaba helado, viendo a Grover. No entendía lo que estaba viendo.**

– Yo no entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes parecer estupefacto? – Preguntó Grover.

– Amigo, era la primera vez que veía a mi mejor amigo con… ¡ERA UN ANIMAL! – Percy dijo – ¡Mi mejor amigo era mitad asno!

– ¡Eh! ¡Mitad cabra! – Se defendió el chico.

Percy le miro aún aturdido – Fue difícil de… bueno, comprender

– Yo me tome las cosas muy bien – Se encogió el hijo de Hades.

– Ya porque tú estabas emocionado – Percy suspiró – Yo todo lo que podía pensar era en mi madre

"_**¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" **_**Gritó. "Está tras de mí. ¿No le dijiste?"**

**Estaba demasiado conmocionado para darme cuenta de que había maldecido en griego antiguo, y lo entendí perfectamente.**

– Porque tu cerebro ésta diseñado para eso. Para el griego antiguo – Annabeth murmuró tranquilamente.

**Estaba demasiado sorprendido preguntándome como es que Grover había llegado allí por su cuenta en medio de la noche. Porque Grover no tenían puestos sus pantalones –y donde sus piernas deberían… donde sus piernas deberían…**

– Imagino que nunca fuiste a una piscina con él – Annabeth dijo tranquilamente.

– No – Grover sacudió la cabeza – Bueno, lo habremos hecho, pero jamás me metí. Gracias a la "lesión" en mis piernas fue agradable

– Amigo, jamás olías a cabra – Percy arrugó la nariz.

– Es porque tú olfato no es lo suficientemente agudo para sentirlo –

– Es verdad. Yo lo huelo – Tyson dijo.

– Ah, genial, huelo a cabra y Tyson lo sabe – Grover gimió.

Las risas estallaron suavemente.

**Mi mamá me miró con severidad y habló en un tono que nunca había utilizado antes. **_**"Percy.**_** ¡Habla **_**ahora**_**!"**

**Yo balbuceaba algo acerca de las damas viejas en el puesto de fruta, y la Sra. Dodds, y mi mamá me miró, su rostro palideció a la luz de los relámpagos.**

– Está enojada. Tómalo como un consejo. Nunca hagas enojar a tu madre – Dijo Clarisse sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Tomó su bolso, me lanzó mi impermeable y dijo: "Suban al auto, los dos. ¡Ahora!"**

– Sí, definitivamente ésta enojada con Percy – Annabeth se rió.

**Grover corrió por el Camaro –bueno no corría exactamente. Él estaba trotando, sacudiendo el peludo trasero, y de repente, su historia acerca de un trastorno muscular en sus piernas tenía sentido para mí. Comprendí cómo podía correr tan rápido y aún así cojeaba al caminar.**

– ¡Soy un sátiro! – Grover dijo con orgullo.

**Porque en donde deberían estar sus pies, no los había. Había pezuñas.**

– Ese es el final – Sonrió Enebro.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno no he revisado los errores así que si es que hay, por favor no lo menciones plz skajsakjsakjsa Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.<p>

Dejen Reviews (y)  
>Se despide <em>Lira12 (L)<em>


	5. Leyendo el Capítulo 4

_**Resumen: **_Un mes ha pasado desde que Cronos ha sido vencido, todo parecía estar en calma por ahora hasta que un día la tierra se abre trayendo consigo unos regalos bastante peculiares e interesantes. Ahora, nuestros semidioses se verán encontrados en una refrescante lectura sobre sus propias aventuras.

~ Debo decir que la saga Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, o como todos le conocen, la saga de Percy Jackson, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

**Advertencia:** Como bien está dicho, éste fics transcurre un mes después de _El Último Olímpico, _por lo tanto los acontecimientos de _Héroes del Olimpo_, no han sucedido aún.

* * *

><p>~ Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo ~<br>_El ladrón del rayo_

Capítulo 4:  
>Mi madre me enseña pelea de toros<p>

**Annabeth POV**

La paz y tranquilidad que sentía durante el campamento podía ser rota con facilidad. No por nada éramos hijos de semidioses, héroes, peleadores por naturaleza. Por lo general solía obedecer cada una de las reglas que había en el campamento, ¿romperlas? Bueno, eso sucedía cuando se trataba de un caso urgente.

Por suerte para mí, y tal vez para Quiron, ya no había nada por qué romper las reglas. Salvo escapadas nocturnas y románticas.

La sombra de una persona se proyecto quitando parte de la luz del día que aprovechaba en mi lectura. Percy sonreía como un tonto allí parado frente a mí. Tranquilamente se sentó en el suelo.

– ¿Lista para ir al cine? –

– Por favor sesos de algas. Sé que no puedes – Dije con un tono suave – Se notaba que estabas algo preocupado por el dinero

Él sacudió la cabeza, metió la mano en su chaqueta azul y sacó la billetera – Tengo dinero para boletos y puedo pasar a casa de mi madre para pedirle algo para palomitas. ¿Qué piensas? –

– Que bien puedo pagar yo –

– Sí, pero yo te invite – Sonrió él tranquilamente. Terco y como siempre tan sesos de alga. Parecía pensar un poco, frotaba su mentón con su dedo índice – Ya sé, Argos puede llevarnos y así ahorraremos algo

Me reí sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba por aceptar ir con él cuando vi a Malcolm acercarse a nosotros. Él lucía con una sonrisa apenado, pensando seguramente que nos estaba interrumpiendo en algo. Él se paso la mano por su cabello rubio despeinándose un poco, tragó saliva y respiro hondo.

– Uhm, Annabeth – Se notaba nervioso – Verás, nosotros, bueno jeje… sucede que los Stoll… – Fruncí el ceño – estaban aburridos y comenzaron una guerra de pintura

– Eso suena divertido – Percy rió entre dientes – Estoy pensando que Quiron…

– La cosa es… entraron de cabaña en cabaña – Tragó saliva después de interrumpir a Percy – Ellos… bueno, en nuestra cabaña se encontraba Lily, pero eso es lo de menos… – Cerró los ojos y habló rápido – ellosmancharontuscosasyluegointentaronlimpiarlasperoquedopeor, ¡por favor no me mates!

Le frunció el ceño aún confundida, no entendía mucho y él lo notó.

– ¿Qué? – Solté confundida aún.

– Ellos… ellos mancharon tus cosas y luego intentaron limpirlas, pero quedo peor… ¿recuerdas los planos de Dédalo…? Pues… –

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Mire las hojas esparcidas a mí alrededor y junto a la computadora. No eran todos los de Dédalo, los que estaban junto a mí apenas los había impreso por lo tanto no tenían los datos que he estado sacando, sin embargo, los que estaban en mi cama…

– Voy a matarlos – Sin pensarlo dos veces saque el cuchillo de la vaina, me puse en pie y camine colina abajo. Escuche tanto a Malcolm como a Percy llamarme preocupados, ambos asustados, pero yo no estaba escuchándolos realmente. Me dirigía hacia las cabañas cuando dos brazos me rodearon por la cintura y me intentaron alejar. No fue difícil adivinar quien fue.

– ¡Suéltame sesos de alga! –

– No lo creo – Retrocedió.

– ¡Que me sueltes Percy! – Gruñí.

Pude sentir varias miradas. Todos estaban pendientes de lo que nosotros hacíamos o de la escena que estaba creando. Yo no era tolerante a que alguien tomara mis cosas. Todos lo sabían, la cabaña 6 no tocaba mis cosas, lo que yo agradecía, pero si esos planos con los datos que he estado sacando al revisarlos están arruinados…

…los Stoll están muertos.

– No, no, Annabeth. Basta… – Intente soltarme de Percy, él se quejaba conmigo por estar arañándole los brazos, aunque yo realmente no sentía el rose de mis uñas contra sus brazos.

Retrocedió todo lo que pudo repitiendo la frase: _cuidado, cuidado, semidiós pasando con semidiosa enloquecida. Si ven a los Stoll avisen que se muden a china._ Lo decía en broma, y por lo que pude ver, muchos se rieron.

Finalmente, ya bastante lejos de alguna criatura viviente, me calme y le prometí no matarlos. Estábamos de vuelta en la colina, yo me deje caer pesadamente en el césped. Percy me miró, alarmado. Sus rodillas estaban flectadas, sus brazos también y apuntando hacia delante como si intentara detener a algún toro por los cuernos. Me miraba serio, con cautela y listo para detenerme si me levanto. Yo me crucé de brazos.

– ¿Te parece bien lo que hicieron? –

– No, pero por la seguridad nacional, entrégame tu cuchillo – Extendió la mano. Con un rechinido de dientes se lo entregue y él lo miro preocupado. Seguía mirándome con recelo.

– Bien, bien… – Comenzó a relajarse lentamente, y fue cuando Grover llego trotando hacia nosotros con el libro en manos. Su cuerpo peludo, desde abajo, estaba pintado de rojo, amarillo y de verde. La mezcla de los colores hacía parecer que tenía más encimas.

– Chicos, chicos – Sonreía y respiraba agitado. En sus manos tenía un libro – Logre salvar los libros. Los cinco. Bueno, Chris me ayudó porque sólo no podría

– Eso es bueno, creo – Percy parpadeó.

Grover se rió y golpeó suavemente el pecho de Percy con el dorso de su mano, seguía riendo – Oye lo que pasó allí, wow, fue asombroso. Annabeth estaba hecha una furia, algunos piensan que realmente eres un Dios por lograr sacarla sin que nadie muera. Fue un chistoso verla…

Gruñí haciendo que él supiera que yo seguía presente aquí. Grover se sonrojo apenado y luego balbuceo una disculpa.

– Ejem… ¿qué tal si leemos? –

Ignoré la mirada de Percy. Yo sabía que estaba sonriendo como tonto, despreocupado.

Minutos más tarde estábamos reunidos todos de nuevo: Grover, Enebro, Clarisse, Nico, Thalia, Tyson, Percy y yo, además, en esta ocasión, Chris se nos había unido. Yo seguía enojada con Percy por no dejarme atacar a los Stoll y digamos que no he sabido de ellos aún.

– Bien, yo leeré y mantengan a Annabeth allí o matará a alguien – Chris dijo tranquilamente – Uhm…

– No los iba a matar realmente – Mentí.

– Estabas armada con un cuchillo – Thalia se rió, pude ver un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

– Somos héroes. Ellos podrían defenderse – Me encogí despreocupada.

– Creo que por primera vez actuaste rápido, Percy – Se burló Clarisse. Yo la mire ofendida y ella me sonrió – Escucha, no quiero ser… ese tipo de persona, eres hija de Atenea y por lo general siempre tienes la razón, pero eres territorial con tus cosas personales… fue lo mejor, acéptalo

Bufé.

– Bien, entonces comenzaré – Dijo Chris riendo – _Capítulo 4: Mi madre me enseña pelea de toros._

– Wow, debe ser una súper mamá – Se rió Nico.

Vi a mi novio encogerse preocupado. Yo sabía cuánto había sufrido al pensar que su madre estaba muerta, y eso que ni siquiera solía mostrarse realmente como se sentía. Por un momento me trague mi orgullo para tomar su mano. Él me sonrió agradecido de que estuviera con él.

**Íbamos a toda velocidad a través de la noche oscura a lo largo de las carreteras del país. El viento chocó contra el Camaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi mamá podía ver algo, pero ella mantuvo su pie en el acelerador.**

– Visión de rayos x – Sugirió Nico di Angelo.

Me reí ligeramente, Percy por otro lado, me pareció que casi lo estaba considerando.

**Cada vez que había un relámpago, miraba a Grover sentado a mi lado en el asiento de atrás y me preguntaba si me había vuelto loco, o si él usaba una especie de pantalones de alfombra de peluche.**

– Ja, eso existe. ¿Y sabes lo difícil que es comprar pantalones sin que nadie sepa que eres un sátiro? –

– No – Respondió Percy.

– Es horrible. Casi nada te queda –

– Soy un semidiós, gracias por los Dioses –

**Pero, no, el olor era uno que recordaba de viajes en el jardín de infantes al zoológico –lanolina, como de lana. El olor de un animal húmedo de corral.**

– Mi colonia bastaba para disuadir el aroma – Grover dijo haciéndonos reír.

**Todo lo que puede pensar para decir fue: "Así que, tú y mi mamá… ¿se conocen?"**

– Bueno, al menos fue una buena manera de iniciar – Dijo Grover tranquilamente.

Yo asentí despreocupada.

**Los ojos de Grover revoloteaban en el espejo retrovisor, aunque no había coches detrás de nosotros. "No exactamente." Dijo. "Quiero decir, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Pero ella sabía que yo te estaba mirando."**

– Suena como acosador si lo dices así – Se rió Rachel. Yo le asentí divertida.

"**¿Mirándome?" **

– ¿Ven que sonaba así? – Se rió Rachel.

– Grover es un acosar, Percy un sesos de alga y Annabeth una chica sabia. El trío de héroes más raro el mundo – Se burló Clarisse. Yo la miré despreocupada.

"**Estoy pendiente de ti. Asegurándome de que estuvieras bien. Pero no estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo." Añadió rápidamente. "Yo soy tu amigo."**

– Y tú protector – Grover dijo señalándole.

– ¿Sí? ¿Dónde estabas cuando Annabeth casi me mata hoy? – Percy rió ligeramente. Yo rodé los ojos, evitando sonrojarme.

– Por desgracia cerca no – Suspiró – No imagino porque tortura has pasado amigo

– Eh, no tuve la culpa. Los Stoll están muertos cuando los vea – Me defendí.

– Van camino a China – Chris sonrió.

"**Um… ¿qué eres, exactamente?"**

"**Eso no importa ahora"**

– ¿Cómo podría no importar que mi mejor amigo era una cabra? – Dijo Percy sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Te parecía normal eso?

– Bueno, considerando que casi nada es normal aquí… sí – Grover dijo despreocupado.

"**¿No importa? De la cintura para abajo, mi mejor es un burro."**

**Grover soltó un agudo y gutural: "¡Blaa-ha-ha!"**

Todo se rieron. Yo mire a Percy que parecía encogerse despreocupado mientras Grover le miraba ceñudo. Acaricie la mano de mi novio y note las pequeñas marcas en su brazo. Le miré con una expresión de disculpas y él me sonrió.

**Lo había oído antes de hacer ese sonido, pero siempre había asumido que era una risa nerviosa. Ahora me di cuenta de que era más una irritante imitación.**

"**¡Cabra!" Gritó.**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Soy una cabra de la cintura para abajo."**

Me reí ligeramente casi imaginando a Grover decirle aquello mientras la cara de Percy parecía completamente descompuesta.

"**Tú solo di que no importa."**

– ¿Ahora no importa. Después de insultarme? Los burros y las cabras no son iguales – Grover se cruzó de brazos.

"**¡Blaa-ha-ha! ¡Hay sátiros que te pisotearían por tal insulto!"**

– Hedge lo haría – Grover dijo.

Yo asentí mirando a Percy.

"**Whoa. Espera. Sátiros. ¿Te refieres a… los mitos del Sr. Brunner?"**

– No, tonto. Me refiero a las bonitas cabras que ves en una granja – Dijo Grover con sarcasmo.

– Ya, era nuevo en todo eso… –

"**¿Fueron las ancianas en el puesto de frutas un mito, Percy? ¿Fue la Sra. Dodds un mito?"**

– ¡Lo sabía! – Percy sonrió con orgullo.

– Pues claro que era verdad. Si lo ves dentro de la niebla, es verdad. No puedes equivocarte tan fácilmente – Rodé los ojos.

"**¡Así que admites que había una sra. Dodds!"**

"**Por supuesto."**

"**Entonces por qué."**

"**Cuanto menos supieras, menor el número de monstruos atraerías." Dijo Grover, como si debería ser perfectamente obvio. "Ponemos niebla sobre los ojos humanos. Esperamos que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no fue bueno. Tú comenzaste a darte cuenta de quién eres."**

– Espera, espera… – Percy pensó un poco y me miró – ¿Qué pasa si la nieblea… por razones "x" deja de hacer efecto?

– Eso jamás ha pasado – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros – Así que no hay de que preocuparse

– Ya, sí, pero si por razones x sucede –

– Uhm… – Torcí los labios – Ellos podrían verlo todo. Cuando combatimos. Ellos, si nos ven, piensan que estamos peleando con la forma humana y les parece extraño, excepto los casos a excepción que son los que ven en la niebla. Si por alguna razón dejará de hacer efecto sería un caos

– Sí – Clarisse asintió – Ya lo viste. ¿Qué tal si tu mejor amigo no fuera un sátiro y hubiera sido una benévola en su lugar? – Percy parpadeó pensando.

– Me habría intentado capturar –

– Exacto. Un pánico similar sucedería, saber que uno de tus amigos es un monstruos. Los humanos se asustarían. Nosotros tendríamos problemas para detenerlos porque la policía intentaría detenerlos también y solo nos estorbarían – Ella se encogió también – De todos modos jamás ha dejado de hacer efecto, de eso puedes estar seguro

– ¿Cómo se hace la niebla? – Percy me miro serio. Yo chasqueé la lengua.

– Es algo natural que se forma por la presencia de los humanos y de los dioses (por supuesto por las criaturas mágicas y los monstruos también), de esa forma mantiene a ambos mundos separados y seguros – Le guiñe el ojo. Sabía que iba a preguntar por más, pero decidí dejarlo allí y pedirle a Chris que continuara.

"**Quién so- espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir?"**

– Hora de la verdad – Dijo Rachel riendo.

**El ruido de mugidos extraño subió de nuevo en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Lo que nos perseguía todavía estaba en nuestro camino.**

"**Percy," mi madre dijo. "hay mucho que explicar y no suficiente tiempo. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo."**

– Es una mujer inteligente – Asentí – Hay otras que tardarían explicando todo y se haría demasía tarde

"**¿A salvo de qué?" ¿Quién está detrás de mí?"**

– Muchos por ejemplo. Tienes miles de enemigos – Se burló Clarisse.

"**Oh, nadie más." Dijo Grover, evidentemente todavía molesto por el comentario del burro. "Solo el señor de los muertos y algunos de sus secuaces más sedientos de sangre."**

– ¿Esa es tu forma de suavizar las cosas? – Pregunte riendo.

– Me llamó burro. Acabas de oírlo –

– Pero él no sabía que eras una cabra –

Grover Refunfuño.

"**¡Grover!"**

"**Lo siento, sra. Jackson. ¿Podría manejar más rápido, por favor?"**

**Trate de ajustar mi mente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que esto no era un sueño. Yo no tenía la imaginación. Nunca podría imaginar algo tan extraño.**

– Bueno, al menos ya quitaste esa posibilidad. Yo pensé que sí imaginaba y me volvía loca – Rache dijo.

**Mi madre hizo una dura izquierda. Nos desvió a un camino estrecho, una carrera al pasado casas de campo oscuras y colinas boscosas y señales de **_**Recoja sus propias fresas**_** en vallas blancas.**

"**¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté.**

"**Al campamento de verano del que te hablé." La voz de mi madre era escasa, ella estaba tratando por mi causa no tener miedo. "El lugar al que tu padre quería enviarte."**

– El campamento mestizo, damas y caballeros – Grover dijo con un tono grave para que sonará más dramático.

"**El lugar al que no querías que fuera."**

"**Por favor, querido." Mi madre rogó. "Esto es suficientemente duro. Trata de entender. Estás en peligro."**

– Siempre estás en peligro. ¡Y ahora Annabeth y yo estamos por tu culpa! – Grover exagero dramáticamente.

– Nadie te pidió venir –

– ¿No? Te tiraste de rodillas para pedírmelo – Grover dijo.

Percy se rió – Una vez –

– ¿Eso cuando pasó? – Pregunte riendo.

– Cuando él quería ir a… – Percy le chisteó y Grover murmuró algo que no pude entenderle. Lo miré con una ceja levantada y él se encogió riendo nervioso.

"**Debido a que algunas ancianas cortan hilo."**

– Las parcas – Percy puntualizo.

"**Esas no eran ancianas." Dijo Grover. "Esas eran las Parcas. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho se aparecieran delante de ti? Solo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de… cuando alguien está a punto de morir."**

– Luke… – Percy susurró. Fue bastante bajo para que nadie le escuchara, pero al estar cerca si lo hice. Me estremecí ligeramente.

"**Whoa. Dijiste «tú»."**

"**No lo hice. Dije «alguien»."**

"**Querías decir «tú». Como en mí."**

"**Me refería a ti, como «alguien». No ****«****tú****»****, tú."**

– Es una estupidez – Clarisse rodó los ojos.

"**¡Chicos!" Dijo mi madre. Tiró del volante con fuerza hacia la derecha y tuve una visión de una figura que se desvió para evitarla –una forma oscura revoloteando detrás de nosotros se perdió en la tormenta.**

"**¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunte.**

"**Ya casi estamos allí." Dijo mi madre, haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta. "Otra milla. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor."**

– Ya casi fuera del peligro – Rachel sonriendo.

Percy y Grover hicieron una mueca.

**Yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero me sentí inclinado hacia adelante en el coche, anticipando, deseando que llegáramos…**

– Mestizo – Dijeron todos asintiendo.

**Fuera, nada más que la lluvia y la oscuridad –el tipo de campo vacío para obtener una salida en la puerta de Long Island. Pensé en la Sra. Dodds y el momento en que había cambiado en la cosa con dientes puntiagudos y alas de cuero. Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas por el shock retrasado. Ella realmente no había sido humana. Había tenido la intención de matarme.**

– Casi, primero el rayo y luego matarte – Grover dijo. Sacudí la cabeza dudando de que hizo hiciera a Percy sentirse mejor.

**Luego pensé en el Sr. Brunner… y la espada que me había tirado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover acerca de eso, el pelo se levanto en la parte atrás de mi cuello. Hubo un destello cegador, un golpeteo en la mandíbula ¡boom! Y nuestro coche explotó.**

Todos hicieron una mueca.

– Sin ni un rasguño – Percy dijo serio – Solo… explotado

**Recuerdo sentir la ingravidez, como estaba siendo aplastado, frito, y lavado con manguera todo al mismo tiempo.**

**Levanté la frente de la parte posterior del asiento del conductor y dije: "Ow."**

– Wow, que sabias palabras – Se burló Nico.

"**¡Percy!" Mi mamá grito.**

"**Estoy bien…"**

**Traté de sacudirme el aturdimiento. Yo no estaba muerto. El coche no había explotado. Nos desvió a una zanja. Nuestras puertas laterales fueron encajadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia se vertía adentro.**

– Daños graves… para un Camaro al que no podía tener un solo rasguño – Grover hizo una mueca – Al menos no tuvimos que pagarlo

– Al menos – Percy se encogió.

**Relámpago. Esa fue la única explicación. Salimos volando fuera de la carretera. A mi lado, en el asiento de atrás, había un bulto inmóvil grande. "¡Grover!"**

– Se nos muere – Dijo riendo Percy.

No parecía que Grover estuviera muy feliz y su sonrisa fue pequeña.

**Estaba desplomado, la sangre le corría por un lado de su boca. Agité su peluda cadera, pensando: **_**¡No! ¡Incluso si eres la mitad animal de corral, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras!**_

– Ah, que tierno – Rachel sonrió y Enebro parecía preocupada.

**Luego se quejo. "Comida", y supe que había esperanza.**

Todos se rieron.

– Pensaba en unas enchiladas, seguro – Dije.

"**Percy," dijo mi madre. "Tenemos que…" Su voz se quebró.**

**Miré hacia atrás. En un relámpago, a través del barro salpicado en el parabrisas trasero, vi una figura pesada hacia nosotros en el hombro de la carretera. La vista de eso hizo que mi piel se erizara. Era una silueta de un enorme, como un jugador de futbol. Parecía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza. La mitad superior era voluminosa y borrosa. Sus manos levantadas lucían parecer que tenía cuernos.**

– En realidad… – Intente decir.

– Lo sé – Percy asintió lentamente.

**Tragué saliva. "¿Quién es?"**

– ¿Es que no lo reconoces a la primera? – Clarisse bufó.

"**Percy." Dijo mi madre, en serio. "Sal del coche."**

**Mi madre se arrojó contra la puerta lateral del conductor. Estaba atascada en el barro. Traté con la mía. Estaba atascada también. Busqué desesperadamente en el agujero del techo. Podría haber sido una salida, pero los bordes estaban muy caliente y fumífero.**

– No sé cómo están vivos después de todo lo que han pasado. Y esto realmente no es nada – Dijo Chris levantando la mirada del libro.

– Imagino que es suerte – Percy dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"**¡Sal por lado del pasajero!" Me dijo mi madre. "Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves ese árbol grande?"**

"**¿Qué?"**

**Otro relámpago, y por el orificio humeante en el techo vi el árbol al que se refería: un enorme árbol de navidad de la Casa Blanca –el pino tamaño de la cresta de la colina más cercana.**

– El árbol de Thalia – Dijo Percy sonriendo.

– Ahora solo es _el árbol_ – Thalia sonrió.

"**Esa es la línea de propiedad." Dijo mi madre. "Pasa por encima de esa colina y verás una granja grande abajo en el valle. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita pidiendo ayuda. No pares hasta que llegues a la puerta."**

– Y eso bastaba para estar a salvo –

"**Mamá, vas a venir también."**

**Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos tan tristes como cuando miraba él océano.**

"**¡No!" Grité, "Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover."**

"**¡Comida!" Grover gemía, un poco más fuerte.**

– ¿No te parecía que no era el momento de comer? – Preguntó riendo Clarisse.

Grover se sonrojo.

**El hombre de la manta en la cabeza seguía viniendo hacia nosotros, haciendo sus gruñidos, y ruidosos bufidos. A medida que se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no podía sostener una manta en la cabeza porque sus manos –enormes manos de carne- se balanceaban a los lados. No había ninguna manta.**

– Era niebla – Dije tranquilamente.

**Es decir, la voluminosa, masa difusa que era demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza. Y los puntos esos parecían como cuernos.**

– Ya estaba viendo a través de la niebla – Dijo Grover sonriendo.

"**Él no nos quiere a nosotros." Me dijo mi madre. "Él te quiere a ti. Además, no puedo cruzar la línea de propiedad."**

"**Pero…"**

"**No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Ve. Por favor." Me enojé, entonces, enojado con mi madre, con Grover la cabra, con la cosa con cuernos que estaba tambaleándose hacia nosotros lenta y deliberadamente como un tono. Subí a través de Grover y empujé la puerta abierta a la lluvia. "Vamos juntos. Vamos, mamá."**

– Siempre tan impulsivo – Se quejó.

"**Te dije…"**

"**¡Mamá! No estoy abandonándote. Ayúdame con Grover."**

**No esperé por su respuesta. Trepé fuera, arrastrando a Grover del coche. Él estaba sorprendentemente ligero, pero no podría haberlo llevado tan lejos, si mi mamá no hubiera llegado en mi ayuda.**

– Parece que eres un buen amigo – Se rió Chris.

– Yo lo soy – Dijo Percy sonriendo – Y un novio perfecto… o al menos eso intento

– Sigue intentando sesos de cerebro – Me reí abrazándolo por la cintura. Sentí como sus manos peinaron mi cabello. No iba a admitirlo enserio que sí era un buen novio. Es decir, perfecto y no perfecto. Era mío.

**Juntos, cubrimos los brazos de Grover, sobre nuestros hombros y comenzamos a tropezar cuesta arriba a través de la alta hierba húmeda.**

**Mirando hacia atrás, tuve mi primera mirada clara del monstruo. Tenía fácilmente 2,13 metros de altura, sus brazos y piernas como algo de la portada de la revista **_**"Muscle Man" **_**abultamiento de bíceps y trícep y un montón de otros "bíceps", todo el relleno como con pelotas de béisbol debajo de venas y membranas de la piel. No lleva ropa excepto interior –quiero decir, blanca brillante fruta de los telares- el cual se habría visto divertido, excepto que la mitad superior de su cuerpo era tan espeluznante. Áspero cabello café empezaba cerca de su ombligo, crueles ojos negros, y enormes cuernos negros y cuernos de color blanco con puntas que no se pueden obtener de un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

– Minotauro – Clarisse bufó.

**Reconocí al monstruo, claro. Él había estado en unos de los primeros cuentos que el Sr. Brunner nos había contado. Pero él no podía ser real.**

– ¿Y dé que era entonces? – Thalia bufó.

**Parpadeé la lluvia fuera de mis ojos. "Ese es…"**

"**Hijo de Pasifae." Dijo mi madre. "Ojala hubiera sabido como de mal ellos quieren matarte."**

– Wow, eso no me tranquiliza ni siquiera ahora – Percy sacudió la cabeza. Yo me reí.

**En ese preciso momento, el minotauro bramó de rabia. Cogió el Camaro de Gabe por el techo roto, el chasis estaba crujiendo y chirriando. Se llevó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró por el camino. Se estrello contra el asfalto y patinó en una lluvía de chispas casi una milla antes de llegar a una parada. El tanque de gas explotado.**

– Bueno… eso no fue mi culpa de hecho –

Me reí.

**Ni un rasguñó, recordé a Gabe diciendo.**

**Oooops**.

– Realmente no creo que estés muy preocupado por eso – Chris dijo riendo.

– No lo estaba –

"**Percy." Dijo mi mamá. "Cuando nos vea, él atacará. Espera hasta el último segundo, y luego salta fuera del camino –directamente hacia los lados. No puede cambiar de dirección muy bien una vez que está atacando. ¿Me entiendes?"**

– ¿Cómo es que tu madre sabe más que tú sesos de alga? – Pregunté riendo.

– Seguramente ella lo aprendió… para que… bueno… sepa que me puede atacar – No parecía seguro, pero al menos era una respuesta lógica.

"**¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"**

"**He estado preocupada por un ataque durante un largo tiempo. Debería haber esperado esto. Fui egoísta, manteniéndote cerca de mí."**

"**¿Manteniéndome cerca de ti? Pero…"**

– ¿Hola? ¿Olvidan al minotauro – Preguntó Rachel preocupada, se notaba ahora nerviosa pues mordía su uña.

**Otro bramido de furia, y el minotauro comenzó a pisotear cuesta arriba.**

**Él nos olía.**

**El pino estaba a solo unas cuantas yardas más, pero la colina estaba más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover no se estaba haciendo más ligero.**

– Lo siento, amigo… – Grover se disculpo suavemente.

**Mi madre debía estar exhausta, pero ella cargó en sus hombros a Grover. "¡Vamos, Percy! ¡Sepárate! Recuerda lo que te dije."**

– Deberías hacerle caso – Dijo Clarisse sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Yo no quería separarme. Corrí hacia la izquierda, se volvió y vi a la criatura que tenía sobre mí. Sus ojos brillaban con odio negro. **

**Apestaba a carne podrida.**

– ¿Querías que oliera a flores? – Se burló Thalia.

**Bajó al cabeza y atacó, los cuernos –como navajas afiladas- dirigidas directamente a mi pecho.**

**El temor en mi estómago me hizo querer salir corriendo, pero eso no funcionaría. Nunca se puede escapar de esto. Así que ocupé mi tierra, y en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

– Tienes suerte de estar vivo, amigo – Chris se rió.

Yo rodé los ojos mientras Percy sonreía – Tienes razón – Coincidió.

**El minotauro irrumpió después como un tren de transporte, luego bramó con frustración y se volteó, pero no a mí esta vez, hacia mi madre, que estaba poniendo a Grover en la hierba.**

**Habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina. Por el otro lado pude ver un valle, justo como mi madre había dicho, y las luces de una granja de color amarillo brillante de la lluvia. Pero eso fue a media milla de distancia. Nunca lo lograríamos.**

– Pero… – Grover hizo una mueca – Casi lo hicimos todos

– Casi – Percy asintió. Se notaba que aún le dolía un poco la situación del minotauro.

**El minotauro gruñó, pateando el suelo. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejar al monstruo de Grover.**

– Dios, me salvo – Grover hizo una mueca.

"**¡Corre, Percy!" Me dijo. "No puedo ir más lejos. ¡Corre!"**

**Pero yo me quedé allí, congelado de miedo, cuando el monstruo la atacó. Ella trató de eludirlo, como ella me había dicho que tenía que hacer, pero el monstruo había aprendido su lección. Su mano salió disparada y la agarró por el cuello mientras trataba de escapar La levanto mientras luchaba, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire.**

Escuche unos jadeos de Enebro y de Rachel, obviamente no sabían mucho como fue la situación. Yo no sabía a ciencia cierta como fue que sucedió, pero lo que sabía me bastaba y ahora… no estaba segura de si quería saber más.

"**¡Mamá!"**

**Ella atrapó mis ojos, logró ahogar una última palabra: "¡Ve!"**

**Luego, con un rugido furioso, el monstruo cerró los puños en el cuello de mi madre, y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, fundiéndose en una luz, una forma de oro brillante, como si se tratara de una proyección. Holográfica. Un destello cegador, y ella simplemente se había… ido. "¡No!"**

Rachel trago saliva preocupada, miraba a Percy preocupad, Grover culpable y yo tranquila. Teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, mi pulgar frotaba la suya con cuidado.

**El enojo reemplazó mi miedo. Nueva fuerza quemaba en mis miembros la misma fiebre de energía que había tenido cuando a la Sra. Dodds le crecieron garras.**

**El minotauro se abalanzó sobre Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. El monstruo encorvado, resoplando a mi mejor amigo, como si estuviera a punto de levantar a Grover y hacer que se disolviera también.**

– Casi me hago polvillo de hadas – Grover se abrazo a sí mismo.

– ¿Polvillo de hadas? – Pregunte confundida. Que yo recuerde…

– No es mi culpa, cuando fuimos a la cuidad hace unos días entramos en una tienda en que pasaban una película de Tinker Bell – Se defendió.

– Oh, sí amigo – Se rió Percy – Y no te querías ir para ver el final

Me reí ligeramente.

**No podía permitir eso.**

**Me quité mi chaqueta rojo lluvia.**

"**¡Hey!" Grité, agitando la chaqueta, corriendo a un lado del monstruo. "¡Hey, estúpido! ¡Carde res molida!"**

– Tú estás loco de verdad – Se burlaron todos.

– Yo no estoy loco – Percy dijo.

– En momentos así es cuando me alegro de que los planes los haga Annabeth – Sonrió Grover aliviado. Yo sonreí despreocupada.

"**¡Raaarrrrrr!" El monstruo se volvió hacia mí, agitando sus puños de carne.**

**Tuve una idea, una idea estúpida, **

– Todas tus ideas son estúpidas – Dijo Clarisse.

**pero mejor que no tener idea en absoluto. Me puse de espaldas al gran pino y agité mi chaqueta roja delante del minotauro, pensando en saltar fuera del camino en el último momento.**

**Pero no sucedió así.**

– Ya sabía yo que no podías estar vivo. Seguro que alguien te revivió – Se rió Nico.

– Claro que no. Yo lo vencí – Sonrió.

**El minotauro atacó demasiado rápido, los brazos fuera para agarrarme a cualquier manera traté de esquivarlo.**

**Tiempo de frenarlo.**

– Estás demente amigo. Ahora sé que sí – Chris sacudió la cabeza riendo.

– Eso lo sabemos todos – Clarisse dijo despreocupada.

**Mis piernas se tensaron. No podía saltar hacia los lados, así que salté hacia arriba, dando inicio en la cabeza de la criatura, usándolo como trampolín, girando en el aire, y aterrizando en el cuello.**

– No sé si es muy estúpido o muy inteligente – Dijo Chris sorprendido.

– Estúpido – Dijimos todos riendo. Percy no parecía ofendido, más bien se acostumbraba a que todos se pusieran en su contra para reírse. Yo lo besé en la mejilla.

**¿Cómo pude hacerlo? No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Un milisegundo después, la cabeza del monstruo se estrelló contra el árbol y el impacto casi golpeó mis dientes.**

**El minotauro escalonaba alrededor, tratando de librarse de mí. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de los cuernos para evitar ser lanzado. Truenos y relámpagos eran todavía fuertes. La lluvia estaba en mis ojos. El olor a carne podrida me quemaba las fosas nasales.**

– Deberías estar muerto – Se burló Nico.

– Peor no es así – Percy se rió – Sigo vivo para tu información

**El monstruo se sacudió todo y se resistió como un toro de rodeo. Debería haber solo retrocedido al árbol y aplastarme, pero ya estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que esto solo tenía una caja de cambios: hacia delante.**

**Mientras tanto, comenzó a gemir Grover en la hierba. Quería gritarle que se callara, pero la forma en que se estaba arrojando el minotauro, si yo abría la boca me mordía la lengua fuera.**

– Eso hubiera sido interesante, probablemente no te escucharíamos hablar ahora – Thalia dijo. Yo rodé los ojos.

– Sí, problamente – Me sorprendió que Percy lo dijera – la probabilidad de que me rompiera la lengua era alta

"**¡Comida!" Grover gimió.**

**El minotauro se dirigió hacia él, paretó el suelo de nuevo, y se dispuso a atacar. Pensé en cómo había exprimido la vida de mi madre, la hizo desaparecer en un desello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como un combustible de alto octanaje. Tenía ambas manos alrededor de un cuerno y me tiré hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas. El monstruo se puso tenso, emitió un gruñido de sorpresa, entonces ¡Snap!**

– ¿Snap? – Preguntó Thalia.

– Si, Snap – Percy dijo.

– Snap, como en ¡Snap! – Ella frunció el ceño.

– Snap, como en Snap como en ¡Snap! – Percy dijo.

– Ok… esto es extraño – Dije extrañada.

**El minotauro gritó y me lanzó por el aire. Casi tendido de espaldas en la hierba. Mi cabeza golpeó contra una roca. Cuando me senté, mi visión era borrosa, pero yo tenía un cuerno en mis manos, un arma de hueso irregular del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

– A ver, a ver, a ver, esperen. ¿Solo así? ¿Solo así lograste romperle el cuerno? – Grover estaba atónito, y yo también.

– Sí – Parecía despreocupado. Yo me reí.

**El monstruo atacó.**

**Sin pensarlo, rodé a un lado y me puse de rodillas. Cuando el monstruo pasó a gran velocidad, dirigí el cuerno roto hacia su costado, pasó a gran velocidad, dirigí el cuerno roto hacia su costado, justo debajo de la peluda caja torácica.**

– Tú estás demente – Se quejó Thalía.

Percy solo rió.

**El minotauro rugió en agonía. Braceó, arañando de pecho y luego comenzó a desintegrarse, no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, pero si como la arena que se desmorona, desapareciendo los pedazos por el viento, de la misma manera que la Sra. Dodds había reventado.**

– Lograste deshacerte de ti, eso es bueno – Nico sonrió.

**El monstruo se había ido.**

– Quien iba a decir que un semidiós sin entrenamiento y de doce años lo habría matado – Thalia hizo una mueca – Debió ser un golpe bajo para ustedes, ¿eh?

Clarisse y yo nos miramos. Ella gruñó y yo me encogí despreocupada. Ya no me importaba de hecho.

**La lluvia había parado.**

– Solo era un efecto especial – Se rió Grover.

**La tormenta aún rugía, pero solo en la distancia. Yo olía como ganado y las rodillas me estaban temblando. Sentía la cabeza como si fuera la división abierta. Estaba débil y asustado y temblando de dolor porque acababa de ver a mi madre desaparecer.**

Mi mano, que estaba entrelazada con la de Percy, la moví de domo que me rodeara los hombros me no me soltará. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Primero parecía temblar ligeramente, pero de a poco se calmó. Con la otra mano rodeé su cintura abrazándolo.

**Quería echarme a llorar, pero ahí estaba Grover, que necesitaba mi ayuda, por lo que logré arrastrarlo y tambalearlo hacia el valle, hacia las luces de la casa. Yo estaba llorando, llamando a mi madre, pero me agarré a Grover, no iba a dejarlo ir.**

– Gracias amigo – Grover sonrió.

**La última cosa que recuerdo es el colapso en un porche de madera, mirando a un ventilador de techo dando vueltas sobre mí, mariposas volando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un familiar –un hombre de aspecto barbudo y una muchacha bonita, con su pelo rubio y rizado como de una princesa.**

– Aaahhh así que para ti soy una princesa – Me burlé ligeramente.

Vi a Percy sonrojarse ligeramnete. Rasco su cabeza con una mano y yo le sonreí ligeramente, besándolo en la mejilla. Me pareció que estaba esperando que yo me acercara para que pudiera susurrar sin que nadie lo escuchara.

– Eres mi princesa –

No pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro. Besé sus labios y él me correspondió. La cosa es, bueno, Percy y yo por lo general tanto en público no nos besábamos a menos que hubiera alguna emoción de felicidad. A veces también lo besaba cuando hacia algo estúpido… así que se podría decir que lo estaba besando todo el día.

Alguien carraspeó y siete miradas serias, algunas fingiendo asco y otras con evidente incomodidad nos interrumpieron. Yo gemí molesta y miré a Chris para que siguiera.

**Ambos me miraron, y la niña dijo: "Él es. Él debe ser."**

"**Silencio, Annabeth." Dijo el hombre. "Todavía está consciente. Tráelo adentro."**

– Y con eso terminó – Chris sonrió – Bien, ¿quién sigue? –

– Me temo, Chris, que nadie podrá seguir en este momento – Me volteé a ver a Quiron – Porque necesito la ayuda de Percy, Annabeh y también de Grover

– Oh no, eso nunca es bueno. Si estoy en un grupo con ambos no es bueno – Gimió Grover.

Rodé los ojos.

– ¿De qué trata? – Pregunté.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy. He estado considerando actualizar dos días a la semana porque, bueno, yo incluso acepto que hacerlo una vez a la semana es aburrido y avanza lento. Como sea, creo que actualizaré desde ahora los viernes y los lunes. ¿Suena bien? O tal vez, los lunes y los jueves. Como sea, el lunes lo voy a decidir y les avisare.<p>

Comentarios (también del cap 3 que olvide responder porque estaba apresurada):

- TsukihimePrincess: Sip, una una visión de su pelea con el minotauro y desde ahora una nueva en todas sus aventuras.

- Reynadraki: Genial, yo apenas tengo 2 de diez, pero pienso comprarlos todos pronto. Me los tuve que leer por PDF.

- Clauu: Supongo que es... ¿lindo? Espero que esté capítulo te haya gustado

- phoenix1993: ¿Cómo llevar a Percy?

- TsukihimePrincess (C.3): Es verdad, parece que siempre intentaban matarlo y si sobrevivió fue de suerte, (más adelante por ser un buen espadachín) jaja...

Bueno eso ha sido, finalmente, todo y espero que nos veamos el lunes ;)

Dejen Reviews (y)  
>Se despide <em>Lira12 (L)<em>


	6. Leyendo el capítulo 5

_**Resumen: **_Un mes ha pasado desde que Cronos ha sido vencido, todo parecía estar en calma por ahora hasta que un día la tierra se abre trayendo consigo unos regalos bastante peculiares e interesantes. Ahora, nuestros semidioses se verán encontrados en una refrescante lectura sobre sus propias aventuras.

~ Debo decir que la saga Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, o como todos le conocen, la saga de Percy Jackson, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

**Advertencia:** Como bien está dicho, éste fics transcurre un mes después de _El Último Olímpico, _por lo tanto los acontecimientos de _Héroes del Olimpo_,no han sucedido aún.

* * *

><p>~ Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo ~<br>_El ladrón del rayo_

Capítulo 5  
>Jugué a los naipes con un caballo<p>

**Grover POV.**

– _Ella miró alrededor, como asustada de que alguien la oyera. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue robado? ¡Nosotros solo tenemos algunas semanas!" _–

– ¡Grover! – La voz de Annabeth me quito la atención de su teléfono celular. Rápidamente lo escondí evitando que ella supiera que yo lo tenía y la mire.

Por lo visto ella y Percy tenían serios problemas. Ambos semidioses se encontraban sosteniendo a un hidra con un par de cuerdas. Habían atado sus cuellos en grupos de dos y tres para jalarlos con la cuerda y así evitar que se movieran más. Annabeth sostenía las tres cabezas y Percy solo dos. Cada uno tenía un arma a la vista.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Ella gruñó. Su voz sonaba algo dificultada, como si le costara hacer fuerza para hablar debido a que sus manos se ponían moradas al sostener la cuerda. Percy presionaba sus dientes con fuerza, no hablaba – porque te necesitamos ahora

– Ah… – Abrí la boca. Pude escuchar la voz de Rachel hablar de nuevo.

– "_Lo siento." Dije entre dientes. "Yo no…" _–

– ¡GROVER! – Ella me miro molesta, fue entonces que noto el celular en mi mano. Abrió la boca indignada y soltó la cuerda para luego caminar hacia mí dando fuertes pisadas. Percy lanzó un grito y fue elevado por los aires ya que al no ser sujetadas tres cabezas todas se volvieron locas.

– ¿Qué haces con mi celular? –

– Nada – Respondí automáticamente.

– Cómo que… –

– _Alguien llamó a la puerta, la chica rápidamente llenó mi boca de pudín _–

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

– ¡Tú! ¡Ellos están leyendo sin nosotros y tú los estás escuchando! – Ella me apuntó con el dedo. Yo a lo lejos escuche a Percy pedir por ayuda, pero ninguno volteo a ver – Es por eso que el hidra apareció siendo que todo lo que teníamos que hacer era alejar a unos ogros. ¡Tú le diste nuestra localización al llamar!

– ¡No! – Alcé ambas manos pidiéndole que no me matará. Yo estaba temblando, no por miedo, pero si preocupado porque Annabeth era un verdadero peligro si estaba enojada – Vale lo siento. Prometo que no tuve la intención de nada malo. Solo que estaba emocionado y…

Ella gruñó. Tomó el celular y lo cerró.

– Bien – Me perdonó enseguida. Eso es algo bueno de ella. Con los amigos no puede estar mucho tiempo enojada, mucho menos si hacen algo tan estúpido como para poner sus vidas en peligros – Ahora tenemos que encargarnos del hidra

Justo en ese instante Percy apareció. Cargaba su espada en su hombro con una sonrisa triunfante. Tenía la ropa algo quemada, sobre todo en las mangas y los bordes de sus jeans, aunque eso no arruinaba su sonrisa. Además, su cabello estaba algo asqueroso, olía muy mal y se veía con un líquido baboso.

– ¿Qué te paso a ti? – Ella cruzada de brazos le preguntó a él que estaba a su lado.

– Maté al hidra – Respondió radiante.

– ¿Cómo que mataste al hidra? – Annabeth parecía desconcertada.

Yo sonreí emocionado y le choque los cinco dando un fuerte abrazo de emoción – Sí, ese es Percy Jackson damas y señores. Eres el mejor – Le sacudí el cabello y al quitar la mano rápidamente hice una mueca de asco, luego me limpie en la playera de él – Estás sucio

– Percy, ¿cómo mataste al hidra? – Annabeth se puso seria.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes celosa de que lo haya hecho sin tu ayuda? – Él pregunto con un tono divertido – No te preocupes chica sabia, prometo recompenzarte con un…

– Percy, el hidra… – Ella se giró ignorándolo. Yo me reí burlón. Miré hacia el hidra y vi el cuerpo tirado en el suelo, las cabezas habían sido cortadas. Estaba inerte – ¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué has hecho?

– ¿Cómo que he hecho? Me deshice de él –

– Sí, mira… – yo apunté al hidra que… ¡Se estaba poniendo en pie! No solo eso, sus cabezas, por los dioses, se estaba regenerando ya demás le estaban saliendo más cabezas. Si antes tenía cinco, ahora tenía diez. Nos miro enfurecido y nos lanzó un alarido. Annabeth no dijo nada, ella salió corriendo. Percy la miro y salió detrás de ella, yo no necesite invitación para correr también. Nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles y vimos una gran ráfaga de fuego pasar.

– ¡No lo entiendo! – Dije.

– Si cortas una cabeza de hidra crecen dos, idiota – Me gritó Annabeth. Miro a Percy – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, sesos de alga? A esta altura ya deberías saberlo

– Te encanta explicarme las cosas – Percy contradijo. El fuego volvió a salir disparado como una ráfaga – Además yo te pedí ayuda un millón de veces y no me hiciste caso por estar hablando con Grover

– Amigo – Gemí.

– Él estaba escuchando la lectura del libro –

– ¿Qué? Se suponía que no la harían hasta nuestro regreso –

El fuego pasó.

– Si es que regresamos – Añadí.

– ¡Bien! Annabeth, dinos como matarle y lo haremos – Percy dijo. Lo vi sacar su escudo del reloj.

– Bien – Annabeth pensó – Veamos, éste hidra… ¡No lo sé! Solo sé como matar un hidra de lerna

– ¿Hidra de Lerna? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Hay más de una clase? – Percy parecía aturdido.

– ¡Pues claro. El hidra de Lerna es una especie de dragón de siete cabezas, es acuático. Los hidras son hijos de Equidna. Los hidras por lo general siempre están cuidando una entrada al… –

– ¡Annabeth, la versión corta! No tenemos tiempo para una historia! – Me quejé rápido. Ella rodó los ojos.

– El hidra fue destruida por Hercules quien le corto las cabezas y luego quemó al hidra rápidamente. Es lo que yo trataba de hacer. Íbamos a cortarles la cabezas y antes de que se regenerara, Grover tenía que quemar el cuerpo – Ella gruñó. Percy y ella se encontraban escondidos tras el mismo árbol viejo. Él la protegía con su escudo si es que el fuego era demasiado denso como para que el árbol no pudiera protegerla.

– ¡Entonces dará resultado, no! – Yo pregunté.

– Eso espero. Estoy segura. Es un hidra de Lerna, aunque… – Ella gritó. Yo alcé la mirada preocupado. Vi a Percy abrazarla y protegerla con el escudo.

– Grover, tienes que correr. Intenta alejarlo de nosotros para que podamos atarlo nuevamente –

– ¿¡Qué!? No quiero ser carnada – Me quejé.

– ¡Solo hazlo! –

Yo suspire. Cuando el fuego se detuvo me aparecí frente al hidra y llame su atención, luego salí corriendo. Estoy seguro de que sentía mi colita de cabra quemarse. Olía a chamuscada. Percy y Annabeth estaban teniendo un buen momento intentando amarrar sus bocas con las cuerdas. ¡Eran vaqueros! Cuando me alejé lo suficiente los miré, ellos sostenían las cabezas nuevamente. Annabeth me gritó que preparara el fuego.

¿Fuego? ¿Fuego? ¿Fuego? ¿Dónde hallaré fuego? No soy el dios del fuego. Tome dos palos de madera y comencé a frotarlos. Poco a poco se calentaron e hice el fuego. Percy y Annabeth a duras penas lograron cortar las cabezas y luego ocupe el fuego, pero se apago. Por suerte, vi una rama grande de árbol que se estaba quemando aún. Yo sonreí la tome y junto con varias más le prendí fuego al hidra.

Retrocedimos y esperamos: funciono. Annabeth dejo escapar un suspiro pesado. Cuando terminamos nos fuimos devuelta colina arriba al campamento. Cada uno tomo una ducha larga y al cabo de media hora estábamos de vuelta en el gran pino.

Los chicos mantenían el libro cerrado. Annabeth les regaño y luego se dejo caer cansada junto a Percy.

– Debí haber ido yo y no el sátiro – Dijo Clarisse.

– Lo sé – Coincidí.

Rachel se sonrojó cuando Annabeth la regaño por haber leído el libro, luego de unos minutos comenzó a leer desde el inicio… que yo ya conocía.

– _Capítulo 5: Jugué a los naipes con un caballo _–

**Tuve sueños extraños llenos de animales de granja. La mayor parte de ellos queriéndome matar. El resto queriendo comida.**

– Suena muy similar a Grover y el Minotauro – Dijeron todos riendo.

**Yo debí despertarme varias veces, pero lo que vi y oí no tenía ningún sentido, así que yo me dormía otra vez. Recuerdo yacer en una cama suave, siendo alimentado con una cuchara de algo que sabía como a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, solo que era pudín. **

– La magia de la ambrosía y el néctar – Dije riendo.

**La chica con cabello rubio rizado se mantenía sobre mí, sonriendo burlonamente mientras ella raspaba gotas de mi barbilla.**

– Es amor – Dijo Enebro con una sonrisa cariñosa. Vi a Annabeth sonrojarse, la apunte divertido y ella me golpeó.

**Cuando ella vio mis ojos abiertos ella preguntó: "¿Qué ocurrirá en el solsticio de verano?" **

– ¿No podías preguntar un _te sientes bien, cómo estás o _decir _vas a estar bien_? – Pregunte riéndome. Ella rodó los ojos.

**Logré decir con voz ronca: "¿Qué?"**

Annabeth sonrió. Estaba abrazándose la cintura mientras Percy rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo. No me sorprende que sean pareja, que quede claro porque estaba más que obvio que ambos tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero era extraño verlos juntos.

**Ella miró alrededor, como asustada de que alguien la oyera. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue robado? ¡Nosotros solo tenemos algunas semanas!"**

"**Lo siento." Dije entre dientes. "Yo no…"**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica rápidamente llenó mi boca de pudín.**

– ¿Querías matarlo así? – Se burló Clarisse.

– Cómo se te ocurre – Annabeth dijo riendo.

**La próxima vez que me desperté, la chica se había ido.**

– Y sintió un vacío porque su adorada Annabeth no estaba con él – Nico se burló.

**Un corpulento chico rubio, como un surfista, estaba de pie en la esquina del dormitorio vigilándome. Él tenía ojos azules –al menos una docena de ellos en su mejilla, su frente, las partes traseras de sus manos.**

– Que asco – Rachel se estremeció.

– Es Argos – Dije sonriendo.

**Cuando finalmente me desperté bien, no había nada extraño acerca de mis alrededores, excepto que eran más agradables de lo que estaba acostumbrado.**

**Estaba sentado en una silla de playa en un enorme porche, contemplación a través de las colinas verdes a lo lejos. La brisa olía a fresas. Había una manta sobre mis piernas, una almohada detrás de mi cuello. Todo eso era genial, pero mi boca se sentía como si un escorpión lo había estado usando como un nido.**

– ¿Acaso conoces la sensación? – Pregunte riendo.

– No pero me imagino que ha de ser así – Percy se rió.

**Mi lengua estaba seca y sucia y cada vez uno de mis dientes dolía más.**

**Sobre la mesa junto a mí había una bebida alta. Se pareció a un jugo de mañana, con una paja verde y una sombrilla de papel clavado a través de una cereza al marrasquino.**

**Mi mano era tan débil que casi me dejé caer el vaso una vez que conseguí mis dedos alrededor de él.**

– Y eso, amigo, era solo el comienzo – Dije sonriendo.

"**Cuidado." Dijo una voz familiar.**

**Grover estaba apoyándose contra el porche de la verja, luciendo como que él no había dormido en una semana. Debajo de un brazo él mecía una caja de zapato. Él llevaba puesto jeans azules, Converse y una camiseta naranja brillante que decía **_**CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO**_**. Simplemente el viejo Grover, no el niño cabra.**

Me reí ligeramente.

**Entonces tal vez había tenido una pesadilla. Tal vez mi mamá estaba bien. Estábamos todavía de vacaciones, y nos habíamos parado aquí en esta casa grande por alguna razón. Y…**

"**Tú salvaste mi vida." Dijo Grover. "Yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer… volví a la colina. Yo pensé que tú podrías querer esto."**

– No era un sueño – Percy suspiro.

**Respetuosamente, él colocó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo.**

**Adentro estaba el cuerno blanco y negro de un toro, la base era irregularmente por estar rota, la punta salpicada con sangre seca. No había sido una pesadilla.**

– No, no lo fue – Suspiro Percy – Me preguntó que habría hecho si fuera una pesadilla

Todos nos encogimos de hombros.

"**El minotauro." Dije.**

"**Urn, Percy, no es una buena idea…"**

"**Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad?" Demandé. "El minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro."**

– Bien, sabe algo – Dijo Clarisse burlándose.

**Grover se movía con inquietud. "Has estado inconsciente por dos días. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?"**

"**Mi mamá. Ella está realmente…"**

**Él miró hacia abajo.**

Escuche la voz de Rachel quebrarse de a poco. Parecía que sentía todo lo que había sucedido.

**Me quedé mirándolo a través del prado. Había arboledas de árboles, una corriente sinuosa, acres de fresas propagadas debajo del cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, y la alta, directamente enfrente de nosotros, era del enorme pino en la cima. Incluso eso lucía hermoso a la luz de sol. **

**Mi madre se había ido. Todo el mundo debería ser negro y frío. Nada debería lucir bello.**

– Ah, pero no es así. No cuando eres un semidiós – Dije sonriendo.

"**Lo siento." Grover se sorbió la nariz. "Soy un fracaso. Soy –soy el peor sátiro en el mundo."**

– Ya estamos de acuerdo en algo – Clarisse dijo.

Yo rodé los ojos, Percy le dijo a Clarisse que no es verdad y que yo era un bueno –no, el mejor, sátiro del mundo.

**Él gimió, pisando tan duro que su pie se desprendió. Digo, la Converse se salió. El interior estaba llenando peliestireno, excepto por un hueco con la forma de pezuña.**

– Si alguien lo notara… – Sacudí la cabeza – Habrían algunos problemas feos

"**¡Oh, Styx!" Él murmuró.**

**El trueno rodó a través del cielo claro.**

– Eso no es normal – Percy sacudió la cabeza. Vi a Annabeth poner en blanco los ojos ligeramente mientras se reía de Percy, quien la abrazaba.

**Mientras él luchaba por poner su pezuña de vuelta en el pie falso, pensé, **_**bien, eso lo decide.**_

– Tú no tuviste un sueño y Grover es una cabra – Nico dijo.

**Grover era un sátiro. Estaba listo para apostar a que si afeitara su pelo café rizado, encontraría cuernos diminutos en su cabeza. Pero era demasiado miserable para importarme que los sátiros existían, o incluso los minotauros. Todo lo que eso quería decir era mi mamá realmente había sido apretujada en la nada, disuelta en una luz amarilla.**

– Vamos amigo, no hay por qué deprimirse – Murmuré suavemente. Estaba sentado cerca de él, así que le puse una mano en el hombro.

**Estaba solo. Un huérfano. Tendría que vivir con… ¿Oloroso Gabe? No. Eso nunca ocurrirá. Viviría en las calles primero. Disimularía que tengo diecisiete años y me incorporaría al ejército. Haría algo.**

– Estás demente – Annabeth se rió ligeramente. Yo estaba listo para coincidir con ella, pero me detuve al notar que Percy le había dicho algo. Ellos hablaban de forma privada.

Percy le sonrió divertido y la besó en la mejilla. Yo no era el único que estaba mirándolos en su broma privada.

**Grover todavía se sorbía la nariz. Los pobres chicos –pobre cabra, el sátiro, lo que sea… lucía como si él esperara ser golpeado.**

**Dije. "No fue tu culpa."**

"**Sí, lo fue. Se suponía que debía **_**protegerte.**_**"**

– Lo intentaste. Nadie esperaba a que te quedaras inconsciente – Percy me sonrió tranquilamente.

"**¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?"**

"**No. Pero ese es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… fui."**

– ¡Y ahora eres más que eso! Eres el líder que ellos necesitan para cuidar de la naturaleza. Eres el mejor sátiro – Percy sonrió.

– Gracias – Murmuré.

"**Pero por qué…" Repentinamente me sentí mareado, mi vista nado.**

"**No te presiones." Dijo Grover. "Aquí." Él me ayudó a sujetar mi vaso y poner la pajilla en mis labios.**

**Retrocedí ante el sabor, porque esperaba jugo de manzana. No fue eso en absoluto. Era galletas de chispas de chocolate. Galletas líquidas. Y no simplemente cualquier galletas –las galles de chispas de chocolates azules caseras de mi madre, con manteca y caliente, con las chicas todavía derritiéndose. Bebiendo eso, mi cuerpo entero se sintió caliente y bien, lleno de energía. Mi pena no se desvaneció, pero sentó como si mi mamá acabara de la misma manera en que ella solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño, y diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien.**

– Ella siempre te iba a decir eso – Annabeth dijo besando en la mejilla a Percy.

Él dijo algo suavemente, yo no escuche nada, pero a ella pareció agradarle. Percy le besó la sien. Casi me atraganto con mi lengua cuando vi a ambos tan cariñosos.

**Antes de que lo supiera, había vaciado el vaso. Miré hacia este, claro acababa de tener una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo aún no se habían derretido.**

– Eso demuestra lo desesperado que estabas – Se rió Thalia.

– Eh – Percy gruño.

"**¿Fue bueno?" Grover preguntó.**

**Asentí con la cabeza.**

"**¿A qué sabía?" Él sonó tan triste, me sentí culpable.**

"**Lo siento." Dije. "Yo debería haberte dejado saborear."**

**Sus ojos se ampliaron. "¡No! Eso no es lo que yo quise decir. Yo simplemente… preguntaba."**

"**Galletas de chispas de chocolate." Dije. "Caseras de mi mamá."**

– ¿Cómo un jugo puede tener sabor a galleta? – Preguntó Rachel confundida.

– Es ambrosía – Annabeth soltó como si eso lo explicara todo.

**Él suspiró. "¿Y cómo te sientes?"**

"**Como que podría tirar a Nancy Bobifit cien yardas."**

Todos nos reímos.

"**Eso es bueno." Él dijo. "Eso es bueno. No creo que podrías arriesgarse a beber más de esa cosa."**

"**¿A qué te refieres?"**

**Él tomo el vaso vacío de mi cautelosamente, como si fuera dinamita, y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa. "Vamos. Quirón y Sr. D esperan."**

– Oh, está fue una bonita bienvenida – Percy comentó con sarcasmo.

**El porche daba toda la vuelta por todo alrededor de la casa de granja.**

**Mis piernas se sentían inestables, tratando de caminar lejos. Grover se ofreció a llevar el cuerno del minotauro, pero yo lo mantuve sujeto. Había pagado por ese recuerdo en la forma más difícil. No iba a dejarle ir.**

**Como salimos por el lado opuesto de la casa, recobré mi aliento.**

– Cada victoria tiene su historia – Dije con un tono filosófico.

– Sí, como la de hoy – Annabeth me lanzó una mirada dura, pero había una pequeña y disimilada sonrisa.

– Ese fue un accidente, ya me disculpe – Dije.

Ella se rió.

**Nosotros debimos estar en la costa norte de Long Island, porque de este lado de la casa, el valle marchaba hasta arriba hasta el agua, el cual brillaba una milla a lo lejos. Entre aquí y allá, simplemente no podría procesar todo lo que veía. El paisaje estaba salpicado de edificios que se parecían a la arquitectura griega antigua –un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, una arena circular- excepto que todos ellos veían completamente nuevos, sus columnas blancas de mármol centelleaban en el sol. En una cercana caja de arena, una docena de niños de edad de escuela y sátiros jugaban voleibol. Canoas se deslizaban a través de una laguna. Niños en camisetas naranjas brillantes como las de Grover se perseguían el uno al otro alrededor de un grupo de cabañas acurrucadas en el bosque. Algunos disparaban al blanco en la pista de arquería. Los otros montaban los caballos en un camino arbolado, y, a menos que alucinara, algunos de sus caballos tenían alas.**

– No alucinabas – Dijimos todos. Percy sonrió.

**Al final de porche, dos hombres se sentaban en frente del otro en una mesa de naipes. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con cuchara y pudín sabor palomitas de maíz se apoyaba en el riel del porche junto a ellos.**

– Como una fiel estudiante – Se burlaron todos.

Clarisse le sonrió maliciosa – Pienso que de princesa no tiene nada, es una rata de biblioteca –

Yo me reí pero no pude decir nada, porque Percy rodeó a Annabeth y casi, casi, le gruñó a Clarisse como un perrito guardián. Me reí más fuerte.

**El hombre frente a mí era pequeño, pero gordo. Él tenía una nariz roja, ojos llorosos grandes y un cabello crespo tan negro que era casi púrpura. Él se parecía a esas pinturas de ángeles bebés -¿cómo se llamaban ellos los churriburri? No, querubines. Eso es. Él se parecía a un querubín que se había vuelto de edad madura en un parque de remolques. Él usaba una camisa hawaiana de patrón de tigre, y él habría cabido perfectamente en una de esas fiestas de póker de Gabe, pero yo presentía que él podría ganarle aún a mí padrastro.**

– Sí Dionisio te escuchara ahora… – Se rió Thalia.

"**Ese es el Sr. D." Grover me murmuró. "Él es el director del campamento. Sea educado. La chica, ella es Annabeth Chase. Ella es simplemente una campista, pero ella ha estado aquí más tiempo que casi cualquiera. Y tú ya conoces a Quirón…"**

– ¿Simple campista? – Annabeth me levanto una ceja.

– ¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿"Ella es Annabeth Chase. Ella es una super y recontra genial campista, un arma letal y mejor no te metas en su camino"? – Pregunte burlándome. Ella se rió.

**Él señaló al que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

**Primero, me di cuenta de que él estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas. Luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el delgado pelo café, la barba deseada.**

"**¡Sr. Brunner!" Grité.**

– Wow… quién lo esperaría – Se quejó Clarisse. Yo me reí ligeramente.

**El profesor de latín dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Sus ojos tuvieron ese travieso destello de luz que a veces tenían en clases cuando el tomaba un examen sorpresa y hacía que todas las respuestas múltiples fueran **_**B.**_

– Una A fácil –

Todos nos reímos, sobre todo al ver el rostro de Percy. No molesto, pero sí refunfuñando. Nunca consiguió algo arriba de una C.

"**Ah, bien, Percy." Dijo. "Ahora tenemos cuatro para los naipes."**

– ¿Cómo podían mantener tanta calma? – Percy pregunte.

**Él me ofreció una silla a la derecha del Sr. D, quien me miró con ojos sangrientos y dio un gran suspiro. "Oh, supongo que debo decirlo. Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Allí. Ahora, no esperes que yo esté contento de verte."**

– Sí, es como estar en casa. Estoy feliz de cada bienvenida que recibo – Thalia rodó los ojos.

– Es cierto. Hace unos días, cuando llegamos – Nico chasqueó los dedos – Dionisio apenas nos dijo hola, y fue con sarcasmo porque añadió un "estoy feliz de verte."

Todos nos reímos.

"**Uh, gracias." Me fui a toda prisa más lejos de él porque, **_**si **_**había una cosa que aprendí de vivir con Gabe, fue como decir cuando un adulto ha golpeado el jugo feliz. Si el Sr. D era un desconocido para alcohol, yo era un sátiro.**

– No entendí para nada tu comparación – Clarisse le miró sorprendida.

– Pff… Annabeth lo hizo – Declaró mi amigo. Yo me reí, tal vez tenía razón.

"**¿Annabeth?" El Sr. Brunner llamó a la chica rubia.**

**Ella se acercó y el Sr. Brunner nos presento. "Esta señorita le cuidó mientras te curabas, Percy. Annabeth, mi querida, ¿por qué no vas a comprobar la litera de Percy? Lo meteremos en la cabaña once por ahora."**

– Seguro que Annabeth lo hizo solo porque ya le gustabas entonces. Quizá hasta echó a los hijos de Apolo para poder… – No pude terminar de hablar porque ella me dio una patada en mi pezuña. Gemí y luego la mire, ella sacudía a cabeza – Vale, me callo

– ¿Qué? ¿Es cierto? – Percy parecía divertido, pero su sonrisa era casi cariñosa. Annabeth desvió la mirada.

– No. ¿Cómo se te ocurre sesos de alga? Quirón me puso a cuidarte – Ella se excuso.

**Annabeth dijo: "Seguro, Quirón."**

**Ella probablemente era de mi edad, tal vez una pulgada más alta y lucía montón más atlética.**

– Pues claro, llego seis años antes que tú – Se rió Clarisse.

**Con su bronceado profundo y su cabello rubio rizado, ella era casi exactamente lo que pensé que luciría un estereotipo de chica de california, pero sus ojos arruinaron su imagen.**

– Uff… – Percy se quejó. Cuando le miré sorprendido vi que se frotaba con la palma de la mano bajo las costillas, Annabeth sonreía divertida y él aguantaba una risa por el dolor – Yo no estaba diciendo nada malo…

A mí me pareció que le pegó un codazo.

**Eran alarmantemente grises, como nubes de tormenta; lindos, pero intimidantes, también, como si ella analizara la mejor forma de vencerme en una pelea.**

– Ella siempre lo está haciendo. Debe ser algo sobre ser hija de Atenea – Thalia dijo riendo.

– A Percy le gustan los ojos de Annabeth – Clarisse cantó con un tono en burla.

**Ella miró hacia el cuerno del Minotauro en mis manos, entonces de regreso a mí. Imaginé que iba a decir: **_**«¡Tú mataste a un Minotauro!» **_**o «**_**¡Wow, eres estupendo!» **_**O algo así.**

– Pff apenas saliste con vida de allí y ya te lo tenías creído – Bufó Clarisse.

– ¡Yo creo que fue genial! – Nico dijo brillando de emoción.

**En lugar de eso ella dijo: "Babeas cuando duermes."**

Sin poder evitarlo todo estallamos en una carcajada mientras Percy desviaba la vista. Annabeth sonreía tranquilamente, divertida y aguantando una carcajada.

– Vamos, quién no ha babeado – Percy gimió.

– Obviamente eres tú quien sí lo hace – Clarisse rió – Esto es bueno. Esto es bueno. Eres un tonto, babeas cuando duermes. Ni que fueras un bebé

Percy gimió de nuevo. Yo vi a Annabeth sonreír y besar a Percy en la mejilla.

**Entonces ella salió corriendo fuera al césped, su cabello rubio volando detrás de ella.**

– Uh-uh – Dije riendo. Entrelace mis manos y me reí – Alguien fue flechado incluso antes de que ambos pudieran hablar

Todos se rieron y yo vi a Percy y a Annabeth sonrojarse violentamente.

"**Entonces." Dijo, ansioso de pasando a otra cosa. "Usted, uh, trabaja aquí, ¿Sr. Brunner?"**

"**No Sr. Brunner" El ex-Sr. Brunner dijo. "Temo que eso era un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón."**

"**Bueno." Completamente confundido miré al directo. "Y el Sr. D… ¿eso quiere decir algo?"**

– ¿Realmente no te diste cuenta de que significaba el nombre Quirón? ¿A quién le pertenecía? – Annabeth rodó los ojos.

– Cómo iba yo saberlo. Apenas había despertado y todo seguía siendo raro – Percy respondió.

**El Sr. D dejó de barajar las cartas Él me miró como si acabara de eructar fuerte. "Jovencito, los nombres son cosas poderosas. Tú simplemente no vas por ahí usándolos sin razón."**

– Yo solo quería saber – Percy se encogió de hombros.

"**Oh. Correcto. Lo siento."**

– Actuando como un chico bueno, eh – Se rió Nico.

"**Debo decir, Percy." Quirón –Brunner intervino. "Me ha dado mucho gusto verte vivo. Hace mucho tiempo que he hecho una visita a domicilio para un campista potencial. Odiaría pensar que he perdido mi tiempo."**

– Se nota que no es así. No hemos hecho más que meternos en problemas y más problemas – Gruñí.

"**¿Visita a domicilio?"**

"**Mi año en la Academia Yancy, a instruirte. Tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, por supuesto, manteniendo la vigilancia. Pero Grover me alertó tan pronto como él te conoció. Él sintió que tú eras algo especial, así que decidí ir. Convencí al otro profesor de latín para… ah, tomar un permiso de ausencia."**

No estaba seguro de que fue lo que dijo ella cuando habló en un susurro, pero escuche mi nombre. Annabeth y Percy no hablaban para los demás, solo para ellos y se sonreían. Ambos en una burbuja. Sí, eso es lo malo. Ser la tercera rueda.

**Traté de recordar el comienzo del año escolar. Pareció como hace tanto tiempo, pero tenía un fugaz recuerdo de otro profesor de latín en mi primera semana en Yancy. Entonces, sin explicación, él había desaparecido y Sr. Brunner había tomado la clase.**

– Eso realmente no parece tan extraño, sin conocer la realidad de quién es el profesor sustituto, claro – Percy dijo.

"**¿Usted llegó a Yancy solamente para enseñarme?" Pregunté.**

– Pues le falto mucho. Eres un tonto aún – Clarisse suspiro – Si te encontraras con una Manticora seguro que te mueres

– Una manticora… – Vi el cerebro de Percy trabjar, estoy seguro que los engranajes comenzaron a girar buscando una respuesta, pero no parecía llegar a una – ¿No fue lo que Luke…? – Miraba a Annabeth quien sacudió la cabeza.

– De hecho, una manticora es similar a un escorpión – Mi amiga dijo – Tiene el cuerpo de un escorpión, es grande y su cola es un aguijón con veneno, pero su cara… es el rostro de un humano normal. También tiene alas de murciélago.

Percy parecía sorprendido ahora.

– Creo que podría sobrevivir a algo así. Hemos sobrevivido a muchas cosas – él sonrió despreocupado.

– Percy ya te enfrentaste a una – Recordé.

**Quirón asintió con la cabeza. "Honestamente, no estaba seguro al principio. Contactamos a tu madre, dejándola saber que te vigilábamos en caso que tú estuvieras listo para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero tú todavía tenías tano que aprender. No obstante, tú llegaste aquí vivo, y eso es siempre la primera prueba.**

– Fiu… – Percy dijo sonriendo – Con suerte

"**Grover." Sr. D dijo impacientemente. "¿Juegas o no?"**

"**¡Sí, señor!" Grover tembló cuando él tomó la cuarta silla, aunque no supe por qué él estaba tan asustado de un hombre pequeño gordito en una camisa hawaiana estampada en tigre.**

– Sí él te escucha, estás muerto – Se rieron todos.

"**¿Tú **_**sabes**_** cómo jugar a los naipes?" El Sr. D me miró suspicazmente.**

"**No tengo miedo." Dije.**

"**No tengo miedo, **_**señor**_**." Él dijo.**

"**Señor." Repetí. Me gustaba el director del campamento cada vez menos y menos.**

– A todos nos estresa él – Nico gimió.

"**Bien." Él me dijo. "Es, junto con luchas de gladiadores y Pac-Man, uno de los más grandes juegos alguna vez inventado por los humanos. Esperaría que todos jóvenes **_**civilizados**_** sepan las reglas."**

"**Estoy seguro de que el chico puede aprender." Quirón dijo.**

– Estoy algo confundida, ¿te despertaste solo para jugar naipes? – Rachel dijo confundida.

– Así parece – Percy asintió.

"**Por favor." Dije. "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Sr. Brun- Quirón, ¿por qué iría a la Academia Yancy solamente para enseñarme?"**

**Sr. D resopló. "Yo hice la misma pregunta."**

– Es una buena pregunta, aunque ahora que conozco mejor el campamento… – Rachel suspiro.

"**Percy." Dijo. "¿No te dijo nada tu madre?"**

"**Ella dijo…" Recordé sus ojos tristes, mirando hacia el mar. "Ella me dijo que tenía miedo de enviarme aquí, si bien mi padre lo había querido. Ella dijo que una vez que yo estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría salir. Ella quería mantenerme cerca de ella."**

– Es tan dulce – Enebro dijo sonriendo. Yo me reí. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas.

– Es la mejor mamá del mundo. Y creo que una tarjeta del día de las madres y una rosa no es suficiente para decirle lo muy agradecido que estoy – Dijo Percy casi riendo.

Annabeth rodó los ojos. Ella torció los labios.

"**Típico." Dijo el Sr. "Así es como resultan muertos usualmente. Joven, ¿vas a pujar o no?"**

"**¿Qué?" Pregunté.**

**Él explico, impacientemente, cómo pujar en los naipes, y así lo hice.**

– "**Me temo que hay demasiado para decir." Quirón dijo. "Temo que nuestra película usual de orientación no será suficiente."**

– ¿Tienen esas películas? – Rachel hizo una mueca.

– Sí – Yo respondí – Te explican sobre ser un semidiós y esas cosas

– Ósea que es cómo una de esas películas que te encuentran sobre… tú sabes… las avejas y las flores –

Vi varios rostros sonrojados. Percy desviando la mirada, yo parpadeando, algunos confundidos como Tyson y Enebro, Thalia y Annabeth desviando la vista en la misma dirección, ambas sin querer mirarse pero riéndose, Clarisse algo riendo y sonrojada y Chris… tranquilo como de costumbre. Nico confundido.

– Ah… casi – Respondí.

– ¡No! Es decir, solo era un ejemplo, no es que sea así… – Rachel se sonrojo violentamente.

"**¿Película de orientación?" Pregunté.**

"**No." Quirón decidió. "Pues bien, Percy. Sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro. Sabes" él señaló al cuerno en la caja del zapato "que has matado al minotauro. No una hazaña pequeña, tampoco muchacho. Lo que probablemente no sepas es que los grandes poderes están en trabajo en tu vida. Dioses –las fuerzas que tú llamas los dioses griegos- están muy vivos."**

– Yo recuerdo cuando Percy intentó explicármelo – Rachel sonrió – Él no es muy bueno

– Ni tiene tacto – Annabeth hizo una mueca mirando a Tyson que jugaba con sus manos distraído.

– Vamos… era nuevo en eso – Percy dijo rascando su nuca – No soy como tú chica sabia

– Gracias a Dios – Clarisse dijo aliviada.

**Miré a los demás alrededor de la mesa.**

**Esperé a que alguien gritara: **_**¡No!**_** Pero todo lo que conseguí fue al Sr. D gritando: **_**"**_**Oh, un matrimonio real. ¡Truco! ¡Truco!" Él cacareó como si llevara la cuenta de sus puntos.**

– Creo que solo le interesa su juego de cartas – Se rió Annabeth.

"**Sr. D." Grover preguntó tímidamente. "Sí usted no va a comerla, ¿puedo tener su Coca de dieta?"**

"**¿Eh? Oh, está bien."**

**Grover mordió un enorme pedazo de lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó tristemente.**

– No es posible, eso es asqueroso – Rachel hizo una mueca.

– Es saludable – Dije riendo – Muy sano y ayudamos al planeta así

Todos nos reímos.

"**Espere." Le dije a Quirón. "Usted me está diciendo que hay tal cosa como Dios."**

"**Bueno, ahora." Quirón dijo. "Dios mío. –Letra mayúscula **_**G, **_**Dios. Ese es un asunto enteramente diferente. Nosotros no tenemos tratos con los metafísicos."**

– Eso es una estupidez – Se quejó Percy, casi molesto – No es justo que un niño no pueda ver a sus padres

– Lo sé, debe ser malo – Dijo.

"**Ah, los dioses, el plural, así como en, grandes seres que controlan las fuerzas de naturaleza y los empeños humanos: los dioses inmortales de Olimpo. Ese es un asunto más pequeño."**

– Yo casi fui un Dios – Percy dijo con orgullo. Todos rodaron los ojos.

– ¿Cómo rechazaste semejante solicitud? – Pregunté, aturdido y por poco y no levanto la voz.

Él me miró, rodeando a su novia con los brazos y sonrió – Porque tengo todo lo que quiero aquí – Besó a Annabeth en la coronilla y me miró – Además, tú no podrías vivir sin mí, admítelo, te fascinan cuando nuestras búsquedas nos llevan a lugares estúpidos y peligrosos

– Es grandiosa la adrenalina – Me reí.

"**¿Más pequeño?"**

"**Sí, realmente. Los dioses que discutimos en la clase de latín."**

– ¡No! ¡Los dioses de las rocas! – Clarisse dijo riendo.

"**Zeus." Dije. "Hera. Apolo. Se refiere a ellos."**

**Allí estaba otra vez –truenos remoto en un día despejado.**

– Por mención a los dioses – Dijo alguien riendo.

"**Joven." Dijo el Sr. D. "Realmente sería menos casual acerca de tirar esos nombres alrededor, de ser tú."**

– Nah, Percy no es alguien a quien puedas adiestrar – Me reí – Ni siquiera Annabeth puede

Ella se rió.

"**Pero son historias." Dije. "Realmente son… mitos, para explicar relámpago y las estaciones y cosas. Son lo que las personas creían antes de que existiera ciencia."**

– Bueno, seré un mito en algún momento – Dijo riendo Percy.

– Un mito increíble – Annabeth se rió abrazándolo.

"**¡Ciencia!" Sr. D se burló. "Y dime, Perseus Jackson." Me sobre salté cuando el dijo mi nombre real, el cual nunca le dije a alguien.**

– A ver, a ver, ¿te llamas Perseus Jackson? ¿Percy significa Perseus?" – Pregunte sorprendido. Él asintió tranquilamente y yo gruñí – ¡Blah-ha-ha! ¡Eso explica por qué nos siguen! Piensan que eres Perseo. ¡PERSEO!

– Vamos, Grover, los monstruos no son estúpidos para pensar eso – Dijo Annabeth.

– Sí, nadie creería que éste tonto es Perseo, hijo de Zeus – Thalia rodó los ojos.

–Si fuera Perseo entonces serían hermanos – Nico rió.

Annabeth hizo una mueca – Percy es hijo de Poseidón –

– Wow, Dios del rayo, ¿qué te parece cara de pez? – Pregunte riendo. Percy rodó los ojos divertido – ¿Amigo?

Percy rió – Ser el dios del cielo y rayo no estaría mal – Pensó un poco – Podría usar el avión, aunque no habrían besos submarinos

Annabeth se sonrojo un poco. Nosotros estábamos confundidos.

– Ser hijo del Dios del Mar es mejor – Percy sonrió torcido, tenía un brazo rodeando a Annabeth mientras ésta lo rodeaba por la cintura a él – Si nunca te has dado un beso submarino nunca has vivido

– ¿Qué? – Fruncí el ceño. Annabeth se rió dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho – Ok, ese amor es extraño. Se la pasaban peleando y ahora...

– Ahora no dejan de besarse – Clarisse hizo una mueca de asco.

"**¿Qué pensarán las personas acerca de tu «ciencia» dos mil años de ahora?" Sr. D continuó. "¿Hmm? Le llamarán un primitivo mumbo jumbo. Eso es. Oh, amo a los mortales –no tienen absolutamente sentido de perspectiva. Piensan que han llegado **_**tan**_** lejos. ¿Y lo han hecho, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo."**

**No me estaba gustado el Sr. D mucho, pero había algo acerca de la forma en que él me llamó mortal, como si… él no lo fuera.**

– Menudo descubrimiento tonto – Thalia rodó los ojos.

**Era suficiente como meter un bulto en mi garganta, sugerir por qué Grover era cumplidor poniéndole atención a sus cartas, masticando su lata de soda, y callándose la boca.**

– Gracias – Rodé los ojos.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

"**Percy." Quirón dijo. "Puedes elegir creer o no, pero el hecho es que **_**inmortal **_**significa inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso por un momento, no morir? ¿Nunca desvanecerse? ¿Existiendo, simplemente como eres para siempre?"**

– Estuvo a punto de saber que significa – Me crucé de brazos. Bien, que mi mejor amigo hubiera elegido a su familia, amigos y novia es bueno porque así… ¡los tres estaríamos juntos para lo que restan de nuestras vidas!

**Estaba a punto de contestar, lo primero que me venía a la cabeza, que sonaba como un trato bastante bueno, pero el tono de la voz de Quirón me hizo titubear.**

"**Quiere decir, ya sea que las personas crean en usted o no." Dije.**

"**Exactamete." Quirón estuvo de acuerdo. "Si tú fueras un dios,**

– Que no lo es – Murmuró Thalia.

**te gustaría ser llamado un mito, ¿una vieja historia para explicar relámpagos? ¿Qué ocurre si te dijera Perseus Jackson, que algún día te **_**llamarían**_** un mito, simplemente creado para explicar cómo niños pequeños pueden lograr sobreponerse a perder sus madres?"**

– Auch – Nico hizo una mueca.

**Mi corazón golpeaba. Él estaba tratando de enojarme por alguna razón, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir. Dije: "No me gustaría eso. Pero no creo en dioses."**

– Pues deberías – Dijo Clarisse seria.

– Ahora lo hago – Percy sonrió.

"**Oh, deberías." Sr. D murmuraba. "Antes de que uno de ellos le incinere."**

– Hades – Dijimos todos.

– Ares también quiere matarlo – Clarisse dijo riendo.

– No hay que olvidar a Hera – Annabeth hizo una mueca, de pronto Percy casi se pone blanco, pálido.

– Hera…sí, no lo olvidaría jamás – Murmuró.

– ¿Qué les hizo Hera? –

– Esa es una larga historia – Annabeth me respondió – Que otro día conocerás

Asentí.

**Grover dijo: "Por… por favor, señor. Él acaba de perder a su madre. Él está en estado de shock."**

– Sí, deberían tener un poco más de tacto – Percy dijo.

"**Una cosa afortunada, también." Sr. D masculló, jugando con una carta. "Suficiente mal estoy recluido en este trabajo, trabajando con niños que ni siquiera creen."**

**Él agitó su mano y una copa apareció sobre la mesa, como si la luz del sol se hubiera doblado, momentáneamente, y tejido el aire en un vaso. La copa se llenó a sí misma con vino tinto.**

Hubo suspiros. Yo sonreí nervioso.

**Mi mandíbula cayó, pero Quirón apenas miró hacia arriba.**

"**Sr. D." Le advirtió. "Sus restricciones."**

**El Sr. D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

"**Oh cielos." Él miró al cielo y gritó. "¡Viejos hábitos! ¡Lo siento!"**

– Estoy seguro de que no fue así –

Todos miramos a Tyson que había dejado de estar fascinado por sus dedos y miraba a todos serio. Nos reímos. Él no era capaz de comprender algunas cosas a la perfección.

**Más truenos.**

**El Sr. D agitó su mano otra vez, y la copa se transformó en una lata fresca de Coca Cola Diet. Él suspiró infelizmente, abriendo la parte superior de la lata de cola, y regreso a su juego de cartas.**

**Quirón me guiñó el ojo. "El Sr. D ofendió a su padre hace un tiempo, le tomó el gusto a una ninfa de los bosques quién había sido declarada prohibida."**

– Tonto – Thalia y Clarisse estuvieron de acuerdo.

– Me parece amor – Enebro sonrió.

"**Una ninfa de los bosques." Repetí, todavía mirando la lata de Cola como se fuera del espacio exterior.**

"**Sí." Sr. D confesó. "Padre le gusta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Espantoso! ¡Absolutamente diez horrorosos años! La segunda vez –pues bien, ella en realidad era bonita, y no pude mantenerme lejos- la segunda vez, él me envió aquí. La Colina Mestiza. Campamento de Verano para pequeños diablillos como tú. «Sea una mejor influencia» él me dijo «Trabaje con jóvenes en vez de derribarlos» Ha, absolutamente injusto."**

– No hace un buen trabajo – Dijo Nico. Algunos coincidimos casi a regañadientes, porque no queríamos molestarle a Dionisio y si se enteraba, fácilmente estábamos muertos, otros no tuvieron miedo de dejarlo claro.

**El Sr. D sonó aproximadamente de seis años de edad, como un moco que hace pucheros.**

– Si escuchará, le daría ataque – Se rió Enebro.

"**Y…" Tartamudeé. "Su padre es…"**

"_**Di inmortales,**_** Quirón." Sr. D dijo. "Pensé que le enseñaste a este niño lo básico. Mi papá es Zeus por supuesto."**

– Tienes un hermano, Thalia – Percy se burló y ella gruñó.

**Examine rápidamente nombres con D de la mitología griega. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Los sátiros que todos parecen trabajar aquí. La manera en que Grover se encogió de miedo, como si el Sr. D fuera su amo.**

"**Usted es Dionisio." Dije. "El dios del vino."**

– Al fin – Soltó Clarisse – Realmente eres muy débil en ese aspecto. Ni siquiera Annabeth puede hacerte entender algo tan sencillo

Percy gimió de mala gana.

**El Sr. D rodó sus ojos. "¿Qué es lo que dicen estos días, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños, «pues bien, ¡duh!»?**

"**S-sí, Sr. D."**

"**¡Entonces, bien, duh! Percy Jackson. Pensabas que era Afrodita, ¿quizás?"**

– Creo que me estoy haciendo una mala imagen en mi cabeza – Se quejó Thalia sacudiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

"**Usted es un dios."**

"**Sí, niño"**

"**Un dios. Usted."**

– Vaya, que eres tonto. ¿No lo entiendes? – Clarisse rodó los ojos.

– Era extraño y… estaba aturdido. Él no parecía un Dios y no todos los días un chico cualquiera y normal estaba frente a una deidad – Percy explicó, una mueca apareció en su rostro.

**Él giro su mirada directa hacia mí, y vi un tipo de fuego purpúreo en sus ojos, un indicio que este hombre pequeño llorón, regordete solo me mostraba el pedacito más diminuto de su naturaleza verdadera.**

– Wow y sigues vivo – Todos se rieron. Vi a Percy hacer una mueca, intentando contener la risa y vergüenza.

**Vi visiones de vidas ahogando incrédulos hasta morir, guerreros borrachos dementes con deseos de batalla, marineros gritar mientras sus manos se volvían aletas, sus caras expandiéndose en hocicos de delfines.**

– Tienes suerte de estar vivo – Declararon Clarisse, Thalia y Nico.

**Supe que si le empujara, el Sr. D me me mostraría peores cosas. Él plantaría una enfermedad en mi cerebro que me dejaría llevando una camisa de fuerza en un cuarto de hule para el resto de mi vida.**

– Vaya, entiendes rápido – Se rió Thalia, aunque no parecía contenta.

"**¿Te gustaría probarme, niño?" Él dijo quedamente.**

"**No. No, señor."**

– Esa puede ser tu decisión más sabia en todo el mundo o en lo que te queda de vida – Dije riendo.

**El fuego murió un poco. Él se devolvió a su juego de cartas. "Creo que gano."**

"**No del todo, Sr. D." Quirón dijo. Él bajó una corrida, llevó la cuenta de los puntos y dijo: "El juego va para mí."**

– Va a hacer un berrinche – Nico rió.

**Pensé que Sr. D iba a vaporizar a Quirón directamente de su silla de ruedas, pero él simplemente suspiró a través de su nariz, como si él estuviera acostumbrado a ser derrotado por el profesor de latín. Él se levantó, y Grover se levantó, también.**

"**Estoy cansado." El Sr. D dijo. "Creo que tomaré una siesta antes de la reunión de canto de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, necesitamos hablar, **_**otra vez, **_**acerca de tu menos que perfecto desempeño en esta asignación.**

Hice una mueca con el rostro. Lo baje rápidamente. Podía escuchar a Percy diciendo que aquello, cualquier error así, lo cometía cualquiera y no era mi culpa, a Annabeth y Thalia apoyándolo.

**La cara de Grover se perlo con sudor. "S-sí, señor."**

**El Sr. D se giró hacia mí. "La cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y cuida tus modales."**

– Yo soy muy… amable – Percy dijo.

– Sí, tanto como para enviar una cabeza decapitada hacia el Olimpo – Annabeth y yo nos reímos ante se recuerdo. Percy me miro serio, creo que no le agradaba que le recordara eso, pero no pude evitarlo.

– ¿Hiciste eso? – Nico abrió los ojos como plato.

**Él se metió en la casa de granja, Grover siguiéndolo miserablemente.**

"**¿Grover estará bien?" Le pregunté a Quirón.**

– Aw, que es tierno, se preocupa – Rachel sonrió.

**Quirón asintió con la cabeza, aunque él se vio un poco preocupado. "El viejo Dionisio no está realmente disgustado. Él solo odia su trabajo. Él ha sido… ah, castigado, creo que tú dirías eso, y él no puede soportar esperar otro siglo antes de que se le permita volver al Olimpo."**

– Si se desquita con nosotros – Dijo Nico rodando los ojos.

"**El Monte Olimpo." Dije. "¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí?"**

– Había – Soltó Nico – Quedo en ruinas

– Y nadie mejor que la hija favorita de Atenea para reconstruirlo – Me reí – No hay nada que nuestra Annabeth no pueda construir

Ella se sonrojo un poco, la vi desviar la vista apenada y me reí.

"**Ahora bien, está el Monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y entonces está la casa de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho solía estar en el Monte Olimpo. Todavía es llamado Monte Olimpo, por el respeto a las viejas costumbres, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, justo como los dioses lo hacen."**

"**¿Usted quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿Como… en **_**América**_**?"**

– Ah, este tonto es cada vez más tonto – Se quejó Thalia rodando los ojos.

"**Pues bien, ciertamente. Los dioses se mueven en el corazón del oeste."**

"**¿El qué?"**

"**Vamos, Percy. Lo que tú llamas «Civilización del oeste» ¿Piensas que es simplemente un concepto abstracto? No, es una fuerza viviente. Una conciencia colectiva que ha aturdido por miles de años. Los dioses son parte de eso. Tú podrías decir que son la fuente de eso, o al menos, están apretadamente a ello que posiblemente no podrían desvanecerse, no a menos que toda la Civilización del oeste estuviera extinta. El fuego empezó Grecia. Entonces, como tú bien sabes –o como espero que sepas, desde que pasó por mi curso- el corazón del fuego se mudó a Roma, y así también hizo a los dioses. Oh, nombres diferentes, quizá –Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así adelante –pero las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses."**

– Y ahora es cuando el cerebro de Percy explota – Se burló Thalia. Percy rodó los ojos.

"**Y entonces murieron."**

Todos le miramos como si fuera un bicho raro.

– No estás prestando atención – Annabeth soltó seria.

Él se encogió de hombros.

"**¿Morir? No. ¿Murió el oeste? Los dioses simplemente se movieron, para Alemania, para Francia, para España, para un rato. Dondequiera que la llama fuera más brillante, los dioses estaban allí. Gasraron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es ver la arquitectura. Las personas no olvidan a los dioses. Cada lugar que han regido, por los últimos tres mil años, tú los puedes ver en pinturas, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y si, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira a tu símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Centro de Rockefeller. Te desafío a encontrar cualquier ciudad americana donde los olímpicos no son destacadamente exhibidos en lugares múltiples. Te guste o no –y me creerás, muchas personas no les gustó mucho Roma, tampoco- América es ahora el corazón de la llama. Es el gran poder del oeste. Y así es que el Olimpo está aquí. Y estamos aquí."**

– Es una explicación sencilla, dudo que no lo hayas entendido – Se burló Clarisse.

– Claro que la entendí – Percy hizo una mueca.

**Era todo demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que parecía que **_**yo**_** estaba incluido en el **_**nosotros**_** de Quirón, como si fuéramos parte de algún club.**

– El club de los Mestizos – Nico dijo con reluciente orgullo.

"**¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién… quién soy?"**

– ¿Aún no sabes quién es Quirón? – Se burló Thalia.

– Vamos… – Nico rodó los ojos – Das pena, amigo

**Quirón sonrió. Él desvió su peso como si fuera a levantarse de su silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Él estaba paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo.**

– Eso explica porque es tan tonto – Clarisse soltó. Sorprendentemente, Chris asintió.

– Piensas mucho en la ciencia, Percy. Todo lo comparas con lógica cuando deberías hacerlo con la mitología – El novio (sí, novio. A mí me cuesta creerlo aún) de Clarisse dijo.

"**¿Quién eres?" Él reflexionó. "Pues bien, esa es la pregunta que todos nosotros queremos contestar, ¿verdad? Pero ahora, deberíamos conseguirte una litera en la cabaña once. Habrá amigos nuevos para conocer. Y tiempo en abundancia para las lecciones mañana. Además, habrá más campistas en la fogata está noche, y simplemente adoro el chocolate."**

– Nada mejor que una enchilada – Sonreí y todos se rieron.

**Y en ese entonces él se levanto de su silla de ruedas. Pero hubo algo extraño acerca de la forma que él lo hizo. Su manta cayó de sus piernas, apero las piernas no se movieron. Su cintura seguía largándose, alzándose sobre su cinturón. Al principio, pensé que él llevaba ropa interior larguísima, blanca de terciopelo, pero mientras él seguía levantándose fuera de la silla, más alto que cualquier hombre, me di cuenta de que la ropa interior de terciopelo no era ropa interior; era el frente de un animal, musculoso y tendón debajo de pelaje blanco y grueso. Y la silla de ruedas no era una silla. Era una especie de envase, una enorme caja sobre ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no hay forma de que pudiera almacenarlo por completo a él. Una pierna salió fuera, larga y de rodilla nudoso, con una enorme pezuña pulida. Luego otra pierna delante, luego cuartos traseros y entonces la caja quedo vacía, nada excepto una concha de metal con un par de falsas piernas humanas pegadas.**

– Y quedó aturdido el hombre – Se burló Thalia – Como si nunca hubieras visto un centauro antes

– ¡Eso fue de locos! – Percy dijo apuntando al libro y luego mirando a Thalia – ¿Cómo piensas que yo, recién llegando, podía creer que era normal ver salir a tu profesor paralizado de piernas de una caja con piernas falsas y verlo caminar… ¡Como un centauro!?

Todos nos reímos. Él parecía alterado.

– Vamos, alguien más tiene que haber tenido un mini infarto cuando lo vio – Dijo Percy, miró a Annabeth rápidamente. Ella hizo una mueca. Luego a Clarisse, que se encogió y Chris también.

**Clavé los ojos al caballo que acababa de salir de la silla de ruedas: Un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde su cuello debería estar estaba el cuerpo superior de mi profesor de latín, suavemente unido al tronco de caballo.**

– Creo que está en shock – Me reí.

"**Que alivio." El centauro dijo. "Había sido enjaulado allí dentro tanto tiempo, mis espolones se había quedado dormidos. Ahora, ven, Percy Jackson. Conozcamos a los otros campistas."**

Rachel termino de reír mientras se reía – Fue algo… interesante –

Nos reímos también.

– Bien, creo que hemos leído dos hoy. Aún nos faltan muchos más – Bufó Clarisse – Como si quisiera saber más sobre la vida del sesos de alga

Me reí ligeramente, pero vi a Percy fruncir el ceño molesto y yo no sabía si era porque Clarisse le había llamado "sesos de alga" (cosa que solo hacía Annabeth) o por otra cosa.

– Oigan, oigan, yo tengo una idea para un descanso – Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa llamando la atención de todos.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. He pensado y finalmente subire capítulos lunes y viernes. Hoy no responderé comentarios, pero el viernes sí. Nos veremos luego.<p>

Dejen reviwes (y)  
>Se despide <em>Lira12 (L)<em>


	7. Leyendo el capítulo 6

_**Resumen: **_Un mes ha pasado desde que Cronos ha sido vencido, todo parecía estar en calma por ahora hasta que un día la tierra se abre trayendo consigo unos regalos bastante peculiares e interesantes. Ahora, nuestros semidioses se verán encontrados en una refrescante lectura sobre sus propias aventuras.

~ Debo decir que la saga Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, o como todos le conocen, la saga de Percy Jackson, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

**Advertencia:** Como bien está dicho, éste fics transcurre un mes después de _El Último Olímpico, _por lo tanto los acontecimientos de _Héroes del Olimpo_,no han sucedido aún.

Hola, chicos, quería pedirles perdón por no actualizar en dos semanas, pero he tenido un problema con mi computador y no he podido; sin embargo ahora ya sí puedo. Primero quiero decirles que he cambiado la fecha de actualización a viernes y domingo porque el lunes ya entro en la universidad mañana por lo tanto va a ser algo complicado actualizar durante la semana.

* * *

><p>~ Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo ~<br>_El ladrón del rayo_

Capítulo 6  
>Llegaré a ser el rey supremo del baño<p>

**General POV.**

La cancha de voleibol había sido actualmente ocupada por siete jóvenes que se encontraban ya posicionados. Se habían armado dos equipos y un árbitro. Nico los miraba tocaba su silbato anunciando los puntos. Más bien solo se reía de lo que sucedía. Por otro lado, el marcador estaba empatado a 10-10.

– Bien, amigo, el siguiente punto se lo lleva todo – Soltó Grover observando al hijo de Poseidón desde el otro lado de la malla. Sus dedos se enterraban en los pequeños cuadrados que se formaban por las líneas de la malla. El muchacho sonreía.

– Genial, pero hay que hacerlo interesante – Soltó – Hay que apostar

Grover volteó a ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo, más atrás Enebro posicionada a la derecha y Tyson a la izquierda. Ella le sonreía con dulzura, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda mientras que el ciclope parecía fascinado por un instante con la arena bajo sus pies, como si no pudiera creer que la arena estuviera en medio del campamento sin una playa rodeándole.

Ambos le miraron y asintieron.

– ¿Qué te parece… – Alzó la vista pensando un poco – que el equipo perdedor deba dar tratamientos de manicura, pedicura y masaje al equipo ganador por… un día completo cada vez que el otro lo quiera?

Percy le miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

– ¿Qué? Éstas pezuñas han caminado mucho –

Volteó a ver a las chicas en su equipo. Annabeth a su derecha, como siempre los dos formando un equipo, y Thalia a su izquierda, despreocupada pero con una mirada feroz en el rostro.

El sol había aumentado considerablemente ese día, obligando a los semidioses a vestir con unos shorts y la simple polera del campamento.

– Hecho – Estrechó la mano con el sátiro.

– Vas arrepentirte de apostar, chico cabra – La hija de Zeus dijo – Tengo mis manos muy castigadas por años de pelear

– Eso ya lo veremos – Camino a trote hacia la mitad de la cancha. Los seis se posicionaron en la cancha, listos para empezar su último punto.

– Los mágicos sacan – Nico dijo, lanzó la pelota hacia a Tyson.

Grover le vio sonriendo – Vamos, amigo, te tengo fe. Has un buen punto y pase lo que pase, no se la tires a Thalia

– ¿Tienes miedo, sátiro? – Escuchó la voz de la mencionada. Grover la volteó a ver.

– ¿Miedo? ¡Blah-ah-ah! Yo no tengo miedo –

Tyson asintió con firmeza. No comprendía demasiado como se jugaba esto del voleibol y las reglas que le habían dado era un breve resumen que había sido olvidado rápidamente, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que debía lanzar la pelota y que cayera dentro del área del otro equipo, tocando el suelo.

Observó la mirada de sus amigos. En un principio no parecía contento de tener que competir contra su hermano, pensaba que se trataba de algo serio, pero después de entender (o al menos eso creía) que era un juego amistoso y que no había por qué enfadarse si perdían o ganaban, supo que todo estaría bien.

Alzó la pelota de volei blanca en una mano. Miro a la hija de Zeus serio, su mano derecha estaba lista para golpear la pelota en el aire cuando la lanzara, pero se detuvo; Grover le había dicho que no se la lanzara a ella y no lo haría. Cambio su objeto hacia su hermano y lanzó la pelota hacia arriba. Giro hasta lo alto y bajo, su palma choco con la pelota enviándola rápidamente hacia la otra mitad de la cancha.

Percy sonrió al ver la pelota dirigirse hacia él y sin pensarlo saltó para golpearla. Golpeó la pelota hacia atrás dándosela a Annabeth y la rubia se la entregó a la hija de Zeus para luego lanzarla hacia la otra mitad de la cancha con ferocidad. Cayó rápidamente en picada hacia la cancha de los mágicos, pero afortunadamente fue detenida por Enebro que se la entregó a Grover para luego devolvérsela a la chica que se la envió a la otra mitad de la cancha.

Thalia se barrió por el suelo golpeando la pelota a centímetros del suelo, Percy la tomó entregándosela a Annabeth desde altura y la rubia no dudo en saltar y golpearla hacia abajo para que chocara en la mitad de sus contrincantes.

Tyson miro la pelota, apenas le dio un toque suave y ésta salió disparada hacia el cielo. Parecía haberse perdido en las nubes sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡Hey! – Percy golpeó sus costados mirando la pelota – Era la única que quedaba inflada

– Lo siento – Se sonrojo el ciclope.

Pasaron minutos transformados en horas, todos miraban hacia arriba pensando en la pelota que no bajaba. Bien fácil alguien podría echarse una siestecita y despertar antes de que ésta cayera al suelo. De pronto, impulsada como un cohete en picada, la pelota cayó. Fue divisado por miles de pares de ojos que la observaban sorprendidos: los jugadores y los campistas no jugadores.

Grover hizo una mueca. Debía golpear la pelota él o de lo contrario no podría ser capaz de ganar. Él único que podría detener esa pelota sin salir lastimado era posiblemente Tyson, pero no podía tocar la pelota dos veces seguidas. Debía ser otro compañero de equipo y dudó por un instante de que Enebro pueda detenerla y a juzgar por su mirada sabía que no lo haría con tanta seguridad.

La pelota bajo y bajo. Aún no sabía cómo, pero logro detener el golpe con sus antebrazos. Si uno de sus huesos no fue quebrado entonces era como un Dios. Lanzó la pelota con menos fuerza de la que Tyson había usado hacia Enebro quien la golpeó hacia la mitad de la cancha en que los mestizos estaban.

Golpeó la arena al lado de Percy.

Grover comenzó a reír emocionado. Percy aún parecía aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder. La pelota acababa de volar al espacio… ¡y habían perdido por haberse quedado como un tonto mirando la esfera de hule en las manos de Enebro sin siquiera moverse!

Habían perdido por culpa de un tonto descuido.

Tuvo que escuchar las quejas de Thalia diciéndole que si eso hubiera sido un monstruo entonces él habría sido brutalmente descuartizado, por otro lado, Annabeth que parecía molesta no le dijo nada aún.

– Ha-ha – Grover dijo riendo – Espero que les gusté dar masajes. Tengo nudos que ni siquiera yo sé que podía tener

Las dos chicas gimieron y Percy sacudió la cabeza. Al darse la vuelta observó la mirada seria de ambas.

– Estás muerto – La hija de Zeus dijo.

Él la miro sorprendido y luego miro a su novia que asintió coincidiendo con su mejor amiga.

– No es justo – Se quejó – Yo solo me distraje por la pelota

Grover seguía gritando de emoción, aburriendo a los mestizos que solo le miraban con celos por haber ganado. Hubo un momento en que casi Thalia le rompe los cuernos, pero fue detenida por el hijo de Hades, la hija de Atenea y el hijo de Poseidón. Dos de ellos tomándola de los brazos y la otra de la cintura.

Después de haber jugado un rato, haber tomado algo de bebida y finalmente haberse dejado caer junto al gran pino, todos rieron.

Clarisse se acerco al grupo riendo, junto a ella venían los Stoll y su novio. Los dos hijos de Hermes parecían asustados, preocupados de hecho, y Annabeth solo les ignoró.

– No creo que los intente matar – Thalia dijo de mala gana mientras le masajeaba el hombro a Grover – Está muuuy ocupada

– Yo jamás vi a Annabeth dando una manicura – Enebro sonrió divertida, con un ligero sonrojo en los labios mientras la muchacha la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Suspiró un poco y luego, mientras aplicaba una capa más miró a los Stoll.

– Pronto me encargaré de ustedes, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero lo haré –

– Bien, que bueno que llegan – Percy sonrió, al igual que Thalia, estaba dando un masaje a su hermano tranquilamente, no se quejaba de hecho. Miró a Rachel con el libro en las manos y luego a los presentes – Uhm… Clarisse, ¿por qué no lees tú?

– Eso ni soñarlo Jackson – Se dejó caer en el césped.

– Ok… – Percy no presiono – ¿Qué tal tú Nico?

– Seguro – El muchacho asintió. Tomo el libro que Rachel le había entregado y rápidamente buscó con el marca páginas el capítulo 6, sonrió y miro a todos que ya se habían acomodado. Los tres mestizos que habían perdido seguían haciendo sus labores.

– _Capítulo 6: Llegaré a ser el señor supremo del baño _– Leyó Nico – Uhm, interesante título

Percy torció los labios pensativo y luego se rió recordando lo que podría haber sucedido, él único suceso referente a un baño en el primer día del Campamento.

**Una vez superado el hecho de que mi profesor de latín era un caballo, tuvimos un viaje agradable, aunque me cuidé de no andar detrás de él. Yo había hecho de patrulla recoge-caca en el desfile del Día de Acción de Gracia de Macy un par de veces, y, lo siento, yo no confiaba en la parte de atrás de Quirón de la manera en que confiaba de su frente.**

Todos se rieron.

**Pasamos por el hoyo de voleibol.**

Se escucharon quejidos de las chicas y de Percy mientras seguían su labor. Todos rieron, en especial el equipo ganador.

**Varios campistas se dieron un codazo el uno al otro. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: "Es él."**

– Wow, Percy acapara toda la atención, que sorpresa – Con sarcasmo Clarisse dijo.

**La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos ellos trotando en camisetas naranja de CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO, con nada más para curir sus melenudos traseros desnudos.**

**Yo no era normalmente tímido, pero la forma en que me miraban me hacía sentir incomodo.**

– Pues deberías acostumbrarte – Dijo Thalia – Todo el mundo te mira de una u otra forma sin importar la razón

– Es muuuuy cierto… – Grover parecía estar viviendo en un sueño debido al masaje. Había perdido toda la noción de lo que le rodeaba y con suerte estaba escuchando.

**Me sentía como que estaban esperando que yo diera un sopetón o algo así.**

**Miré hacia atrás en la granja. Era mucho más grande de lo que había percibido –cuatro piso de altura, cielo azul con adornos blancos, como un balneario de lujo. Estaba mirando a la veleta del águila de bronce en la parte superior, cuando algo me llamó la atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del ático gablete.**

– El oráculo – Todos dijeron.

Rachel parecía ponerse incomoda de pronto debido a la mención del antiguo Oráculo. No quería admitirlo en voz alta.

**Algo había movido la cortina, solo por un segundo, y tuve la clara impresión de que estaba siendo vigilado.**

"**¿Qué pasa ahí?" Le pregunté a Quirón.**

– ¿Enserio piensas que va a decirte? – Pregunto con sorna Thalia.

– Lo tenía que intentar – Se encogió de hombros Percy.

**Él miró hacia donde yo estaba señalando y su sonrisa desapareció.**

"**Solo el ático."**

"**¿Alguien vive ahí?"**

"**No." Dijo con firmeza. "No es una cosa viva."**

– Ahora soy una "cosa" – Rachel hizo una mueca.

– Una persona… un oráculo – Percy dijo dudando.

**Tuve la sensación de que estaba siendo sincero. Pero también estaba seguro de que algo había movido la cortina.**

"**Vamos, Percy." Dijo Quirón, su tono alegre ahora un poco forzado. "Falta mucho por ver."**

– Ni siquiera han visto nada aún – Connor dijo riendo.

**Caminamos a través de los campos de fresas, donde los campistas estaban recogiendo sacos de bayas, mientras que un sátiro interpretaba una melodía en una flauta de caña.**

**Quirón me dijo que el campamento cultivaba una buena cosecha para exportar los restaurantes de New York y el Monte Olimpo. "Eso paga nuestros gastos." Explicó. "Y las fresas se toman casi sin esfuerzo."**

– Semidioses: ustedes son fuertes, son poderosos. Han peleado con los monstruos más peligrosos del mundo… ¡Y todo lo que les importa es sacar sin esfuerzos un par de fresas! – Rachel dijo riendo. Se rieron ligeramente.

**Dijo que el Sr. D tenía este efecto en plantas con frutos: ellas solo se volvían locos cuando él estaba cerca. Esto trabajaba mejor con las uvas de vino, pero el Sr. D se limitó al cultivo de estas, por lo que crecieron fresas en su lugar.**

– El señor D es un ídolo para las fresas – Travis se rió.

**Vi al sátiro tocando su flauta. Su música fue causando que líneas de bichos dejaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como los refugiados que huyen en un incendio. Me preguntaba si Grover podría trabajar ese tipo de magia con la música.**

– ¿Qué creías? Obvio que puedo, amigo… – Grover dijo, de pronto alejándose de Thalia y moviendo sus hombros – Ooohh genial, amo el masaje gratis

– Solo tuvieron suerte. La próxima vez nosotros ganaremos – Thalia refunfuño.

**Me preguntaba si todavía estaba dentro de la casa, siendo reprendido por el Sr. D.**

"**Grover no se meterá en demasiados problemas, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté a Quirón. "Quiero decir… él fue un buen protector. De verdad."**

– Percy… ambos sabemos que no fue verdad – Sacudió la cabeza Grover. Percy le sonrió tranquilamente.

– Lo fuiste. Un buen protector, un buen amigo – Sonrió Percy.

**Quirón suspiró. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en su lomo de caballo como una silla de montar. "Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Tal vez más grandes que razonables. Para alcanzar su objetivo, primero tiene que demostrar una gran valentía teniendo éxito como un guardián, encontrando un nuevo campista y trayéndolo a salvo a la Colina Mestiza."**

"**¡Pero lo hizo!"**

– De hecho… – Algunos hicieron una mueca.

Grover sacudió la cabeza antes de que Percy hablara también.

– ¡No! Grover, gracias a ti logramos llegar allí porque yo jamás le habría dicho a mi madre la verdad. Si tú no hubieras aparecido quién sabe que habría sucedido – Sonrió el pelinegro.

– Gracias – Sonrió.

"**Yo podría estar de acuerdo contigo." Dijo Quirón. "Pero no es mi lugar juzgar. Dionisio y el Consejo de Colven Elders deben decidir. Me temo que no puedan ver esta tarea como un éxito. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Luego está el lamente… ah… destino de tu madre. Y el hecho de que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo sacaste en el lindero de propiedad. El Consejo podría preguntarse si esto no muestra nada de coraje por parte de Grover."**

– Ellos son tontos. Por suerte el Consejo ya no está y tú eres el nuevo Señor Salvaje – Annabeth sonrió – Te lo mereces. Hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance para encontrar a Pan y lo lograste

El sátiro le sonrió agradecido. Luego de que Annabeth terminara cinco uñas de la mano derecha de Enebro pasó a la segunda tranquilamente. Estaba sentada, cruzada de piernas. Considerando que Percy y Thalia estaban dando masajes tanto en espalda como pies… se sintió afortunada.

**Quise protestar. Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa de Grover. También me sentía muy, muy culpable.**

– Y deberías – Thalia dijo – Tú lo abandonaste. Él no te perdió en Nueva York

Percy rodó los ojos – Yo no sabía por qué estaba tan paranoico –

"**Él va a tener una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?"**

**Quirón hizo una mueca. "Me temo que ésta fue la segunda oportunidad de Grover, Percy. El consejo no estaba ansioso de darle otra, tampoco. Después de lo que sucedió la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo sabe, le aconsejé esperar más tiempo antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Él es todavía muy pequeño para su edad…"**

– Fue una mala experiencia aquella – Grover suspiró. Miro a Thalia con una sonrisa maliciosa – Pero quién iba a decir que aquella chica terminaría masajeando mi pezuña

La chica punk solo gimió. No iba a quejarse de su trabajo… pues Percy tenía la culpa y mucho menos iba a recriminarle lo que sucedió. No tenía derecho a hacerlo.

– Ya te hemos perdonado por lo que sucedió aquella vez. Si Annabeth y… Luke… te perdonaron, yo lo haré también – Thalia sonrió. El sátiro sonrió agradecido.

"**¿Qué edad tiene?"**

"**Oh, veintiocho años."**

– ¿Y se supone que eres un niño? – Percy rodó los ojos. Sus manos golpeaban la espalda de Tyson suavemente. El cíclope no hacía nada más que sonreír, parecía fascinado.

"**¡Qué! ¿Y está en sexto grado?"**

"**Los sátiros maduran la mitad de rápido que los seres humanos, Percy. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de escuela media en los últimos seis años."**

"**Eso es horrible."**

– Gracias – Rodó los ojos Grover. Todos se rieron, incluyendo el mismo chico cabra.

"**Absolutamente." Quirón acordó. "En cualquier caso, Grover maduró tardíamente, incluso para los estándares de sátiro, y aún no es muy competente en la magia del bosque. ¡Ay!, estaba ansioso por cumplir su sueño. Tal vez ahora él encontrará otra carrera…"**

– No te tiene fe. Tranquilo, amigo. Yo siempre te tuve fe – Percy le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. Grover sonrió asintiendo.

"**Eso no es justo." Le dije. "¿Lo que sucedió la primera vez? ¿Fue realmente tan malo?"**

Nico se detuvo por un momento, sin querer leer y nadie dijo nada. Entonces, sonrió y siguió leyendo, casi con cautela.

**Quirón apartó la mirada rápidamente. "Vamos a seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**Pero yo no estaba muy dispuesto a abandonar el tema. Algo se me había ocurrido cuando Quirón habló sobre el destino de mi madre, como si estuviera evitando intencionadamente la palabra muerte. Los comienzos de una idea –una pequeña esperanza de fuego- comenzaron a formarse en mi mente.**

– Cuando él tiene ideas, es peligroso – Declaró Nico.

– ¿Qué? – Percy bufó – Mis ideas son fantásticas, ¿verdad Annabeth?

…

…

…

La rubia pinto una capa de color coral en el dedo índice de Enebro que la miraba divertida, se notaba que no quería responder a aquella pregunta – Este color me gusta –

Percy parpadeó y luego se encogió un poco. Enebro se rió.

– Uhm… A-Annabeth… –

– Creo que eso significa que no son fantásticas – Se rió Nico.

"**Quirón." Dije. "Si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo esto es real…"**

"**¿Sí, hijo?"**

"**¿Significa eso que el Inframundo es real, también?"**

"**Sí, hijo." Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Hay un lugar donde los espíritus van después de la muerte. Pero, por ahora… hasta que sepamos más… Insto a que lo saques de tu mente."**

– Atrapado – Dijeron todos riendo.

Percy sacudió la cabeza.

"**¿Qué quieres decir… «hasta que sepamos más»?"**

**Conforme nos acercamos, me di cuenta de lo grande que era el bosque. Ocupaba al menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos, podrías imaginar que nadie había estado allí desde los nativos americanos.**

**Quirón dijo: "Los bosques están llenos, si es que quieres probar suerte, pero ve armado."**

– Wow… quién pesaría que cargaría con una espada en medio del bosque – Se rió Percy.

"**¿Llenos de qué?" Le pregunté. "¿Armado con qué?"**

"**Ya lo verás. La Captura de la Bandera es este viernes por la noche. ¿Tienes tu propia espada y escudo?"**

– Acababa de llegar, ¿cómo es posible que ya lo tengas? – Grover frunció el ceño.

– No tengo ni idea… – Percy dijo.

Annabeth sonrió ligeramente, la sonrisa se extendió aún más en Clarisse que intercambio una mirada cómplice junto a la hija de Atena.

– No es posible que ustedes hayan ganado – Suspiró Percy – Fue una trampa

– Una muy bien planeada – Clarisse dijo sonriendo – De no ser por la idea de Annabeth no habríamos ganado. Odio admitirlo, pero eres un genio

– Y a mucha honra – La chica rubia dijo. Le sonrió divertida a su novio que no dejaba de refunfuñar sobre que ganaría la siguiente vez que se enfrentara ambas.

"**¿Mi propia qué?"**

"**No." Dijo Quirón. "No creo que lo tengas. Creo que un tamaño cinco te servirá. Voy a visitar el arsenal más tarde."**

– Wow… creo que te dejó fuera de la conversación – Se rió Grover. Hizo una mueca – Cuidado, Thalia. Eso me ha dolido

– Perdón – Dijo entre dientes y forzado.

**Quería preguntar qué tipo de campamento de verano tenía un arsenal, pero había muchas otras cosas en que pensar, por lo que el recorrido continuó.**

– El tipo de campamento de un mestizo – Respondió Chris sonriendo.

**Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de canoas, los establos (los cuales a Quirón no parecían gustarle mucho), el campo de tiro de jabalina, el anfiteatro de canto y el escenario donde Quirón dijo que tenían combates de espadas y lanza.**

– Un campamento completamente letal – Percy dijo riendo, entre dientes.

"**¿Combates de espada y lanza?" Le pregunté.**

"**Los retos de la cabaña y todo eso." Explicó. "No es letal. Usualmente. Oh, sí, y hay un comedor del cuartel."**

**Quirón señaló un pabellón al aire libre enmarcado en columnas griegas blancas sobre una colina con vista al mar. Una docena de mesas de picnic de piedra. Sin techo. Sin paredes.**

– Un lugar cómodo – Sonrió Connor – Perfecto para robar comida

Todos se rieron. Hijos de Hermes, qué se les iba a hacer.

"**¿Qué hacen cuando llueve?" Le pregunté.**

**Quirón me miró como si fuera un poco raro. "Todavía tenemos que comer, ¿no?" Decidí cambiar de tema.**

– Que listo de tu parte – Sonrió Nico riendo.

**Por último, me mostró las cabañas. Había doce de ellas, ubicadas en el bosque junto al lago. Estaban dispuestas en U, con dos en a base y cinco en la fila a cada lado. Y eran, sin duda, la colección más extraña de edificios que había visto.**

– Para mí se ven bien – Dijo despreocupado Nico.

– Es que las hemos cambiado ahora – Percy sonrió – Digamos que mi hermosa novia las ha dejado grandiosas

– Gracias – La muchacha sonrió. Miro las uñas y suspiro cerrando el pequeño frasco – He terminado. Al fin

– Sí – Enebro sonrió movió sus dedos de arriba abajo desordenadamente, meneándolos y luego asintió agradecida – Muchas gracias, Annie. Por ahora, estamos listas así que no te preocupes por – Miro a su novio y al hermano de Percy con una mueca – terminar haciendo eso... al menos por ahora

Annabeth rió ligeramente – Tengo una mejor suerte que Percy y Thalia, eso es seguro –

Ambos mencionados gimieron.

**Excepto por el hecho de que cada una tenía un número grande de bronce por encima de la puerta (impares en el lado i****zquierdo, pares a la derecha), no se veían para nada iguales. La número nueve tenía una chimenea, como una fabrica diminuta.**

**La número cuatro tenía enredaderas de tomate en las paredes y un techo de césped real. La siete parecía estar hecha de oro macizo, que brilla tanto a la luz del sol que parecía casi imposible de ver. Todas ellas se enfrentaban en un área común del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, salpicada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, flores y un par de aros de baloncesto (los cuales eran más que mi altura).**

– Y ahora que he crecido, y gracias a los dioses, vamos a hacer de ese nuestro siguiente deporte. ¡Por la revancha! – Percy grito con emoción. Todos lo miraron como si fuese un bicho raro con excepción de Tyson que le aplaudió como si acabase de dar un discurso inspirador.

– Baloncesto… seguro – Thalia pensó un poco – ¿Por qué no intentar? ¿Tú qué piensas chica lista?

Annabeth meneó la cabeza – Si perdemos de nuevo por culpa de Percy voto por cambiar de capitán –

– Amen – Thalia rió.

**En el centro del campo había una piedra revestida con una hoguera. A pesar de que se trataba de una tarde caluroso, el corazón ardía. Una niña de nueve años de edad estaba cuidado el fuego, atizando las brasas con un palo.**

– ¿Cómo dejan que una niña lo haga? – Se quejó Rachel.

– De hecho ella… – Intento explicar Annabeth pero fue detenida.

– No le cuentes. Si en algún libro se ha de explicar, será, pero no arruines nada – Grover gimió. Ya había dicho a Thalia que se detuviera.

– ¿Cómo sabes que lo hará? –

– No lo sé – Respondió Grover a la pregunta de Annabeth – Pongo mis esperanzas

– Bien –

**El par de cabañas en la cabecera del campo, las número uno y dos lucían como los mausoleos en él y ella, grandes palcos de mármol blanco con gruesas columnas en el frente. La cabaña uno era la más grande y más voluminosa de las doce. Sus puertas de bronce pulido brillaban como un holograma, para que desde diferentes ángulos relampaguearan rayos dando la apariencia de que las atravesaban. La cabaña dos era más agraciada de alguna forma, con columnas más delgadas con guirnaldas de flores y granadas. Las paredes estaban talladas con imágenes de pavo reales.**

Annabeth gimió.

"**Zeus y Hera." Supuse.**

"**Correcto." Dijo Quirón.**

Annabeth bufó al oír el nombre de la diosa.

– ¿Qué tienes tú con Hera? – Rachel la miro divertida.

– Hemos tenido problemitas – La chica murmuró con una mueca – Diferencias… creativas

– Un pavo real de cien metros de alturas ataco en uno de mis sueños – Percy hizo una mueca colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano, como si necesitara apoyo después de haber sufrido una terrible experiencia – Y lo peor de todo… casi se come a Annabeth

– Tengo sueños peores – Gruñó la chica – No sé cómo, pero logro meterse en mi sueño

– No es difícil imaginar que tuvo la ayuda del Dios de los sueños – Dijo Clarisse bufando – Tú deberías saberlo. Morfeo

– Claro que lo sé, es solo que… suena extraño, ¿sabes? – Annabeth dijo – La última pesadilla que tuve no me dejo dormir. Al día siguiente me patearon el trasero dos veces

– Yo fui – Clarisse sonrió divertida.

Annabeth suspiró – No es chiste –

Percy meneó la cabeza – Yo me quede dormido en mi plato del desayuno –

Grover se rió – Ja, ja eso es verdad. Debieron verlo, tenía dos huevos como ojos y un tocino como una boca sonriente. Se veía tonto y divertido –

"**Sus cabañas parecen vacías."**

"**Varias cabañas lo están. Eso es verdad. Nadie se queda en una o dos."**

– Ahora tenemos una gran variedad de cabañas – Sonrió Annabeth, orgullosa de lo que había construido.

**Muy bien. Así que en cada una había un dios diferente, como una mascota. **

– No creo que a los dioses les guste saber que les has llamado mascota – Expresó Nico con una mueca.

**Doce cabañas para los doce olímpicos, ¿por qué alguna estaría vacía?**

– Porque no todos los dioses tienen hijos – Explicó Thalia.

**Me detuve en frente de la primera cabaña a la izquierda, la cabaña tres.**

– Instinto – Dijeron todos. Percy frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

**No era alta y poderosa como la cabaña uno, pero era larga y baja y sólida. Los muros exteriores eran de áspera piedra gris salpicada de trozos de conchas y corales, como si las placas hubieran sido talladas directamente del fondo del océano. Me asome por el interior de la puerta abierta y Quirón dijo: "¡Oh, yo no haría eso!"**

– Lo está guiando el instinto – Chris sugirió.

Percy meneo la cabeza.

**Antes de que pudiera tirar de mí hacia atrás, capte la fragancia del interior, como el viento de la playa de Montauk. Las paredes interiores brillaban como una oreja marina. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda dobladas hacia abajo. No había ninguna señal de que cualquier persona hubiera dormido allí.**

– Y ahora está completamente desordenada – Annabeth rió – Y si no fuera por Tyson…

– Vale, vale – Percy se sonrojo apenado.

– Un minuto, no deberías saberlo – Apuntó Nico a Annabeth que le miraba confundido – Está prohíbo que chicos y chicas estén en la misma cabaña. Oh, espera, ya entiendo, ustedes dos…

– ¡No! – Ambos dijeron sonrojados. Percy pasó una mano por su cabello y luego sonrió ligeramente.

– No es nada de eso – Dijo.

Nico puso los en blanco y luego se rió – Seguro, seguro –

**El lugar se sentía tan triste y solo, me alegré cuando Quirón puso su mano sobre mi hombro y dijo: "Vamos, Percy.**

**La número cinco era de un color rojo brillante, un verdadero trabajo de pintura desastroso, como si el color hubiera sido salpicado encima con cubos y puños. El techo estaba forrado con alambre de púas. Una cabeza de jabalí rellena colgaba sobre la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. En el interior pude ver un montón de niños con miradas torvas, ambos niñas y niños, jugaban a las vencidas y discutían entre ellos mientras sonaba la música rock.**

Clarisse sonrió con superioridad.

**El más fuerte era una niña de unos trece o catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta tamaño XXXL del CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO debajo de una chaqueta de camuflaje. Ella se concentró en mí y me dio una malvada sonrisa de despreció.**

– Sin duda es Clarisse – Dijeron todos.

– ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? – Grover dijo despreocupado.

**Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque la niña campista era mucho más grande y lucía más ruda, y su pelo era largo y lacio, y marrón en lugar de rojo.**

Clarisse sonrió ligeramente, algo malicioso, lo que parecía ser de naturaleza.

**Seguí caminando, tratando de mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón. "NO hemos visto ningún otro centauro." Observé.**

– Wow, pero que observador – Dijo Grover con apoyándose del mentón y asintiendo lentamente para parecer más pensativo.

Todos se rieron.

"**No." Dijo tristemente Quirón. "Mis parientes son gente salvaje y bárbara, me temo. Podrías encontrártelos en el desierto, o en eventos deportivos más importantes. Pero no verás ninguno aquí."**

– ¡Ponny! – Tyson dijo con emoción sacando varias sonrisas.

"**Dijiste que tu nombre era Quirón. ¿De verdad eres…?"**

– Y ahí se ha dado cuenta – Se rieron todos.

**Él me sonrió. "¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El entrenador de Hércules y todo eso? Sí, Percy, lo soy."**

"**Pero, ¿no deberías estar muerto?"**

Todos se rieron – Eso es ser malvado –

– No lo creo – Dijo Percy encogiéndose – Era una duda

**Quirón hizo una pausa, como si la pregunta le intrigara. "Honestamente no sé si debería estarlo. La verdad es que no puedo estar muerto. Verás, hace miles de años los dioses concedieron mi deseo. Podría continuar con el trabajo que amaba. Podría ser un maestro de héroes por el tiempo que la humanidad me necesitara. Gané mucho de ese deseo… y he entregado mucho. Pero todavía estoy aquí, así que puedo suponer que soy necesario todavía."**

– Y siempre va a ser necesario – Sonrió Percy.

– Porque siempre nacerán nuevos héroes que lo necesitaran – Thalia asintió. Se sorprendió de estar de acuerdo con Percy.

**Pensé en ser un maestro durante tres mil años. Eso no habría hecho parte de mi lista del Top diez de cosas que deseo.**

Hubo risas.

– ¿Y qué hay en ese top diez? – Pregunto con un tono jugueton Annabeth.

– Oh, tú sabes, el auto de mis sueños, la chica de mis sueños y la familia de mis sueños – Bromeó Percy.

– Esos son tres deseos – Se rió la chica.

Percy sonrió torcido. Se escucharon algunos carraspeos que hicieron que ambos campistas dejaran de coquetearse el uno al otro desde un extremo del círculo al otro.

"**¿No te aburres alguna vez?"**

"**No, no." Dijo. "Terriblemente deprimente, a veces, pero nunca aburrido."**

– Wow… – Nico hizo una mueca.

"**¿Por qué deprimente?"**

**Quirón parecía volver a escuchar difícilmente de nuevo.**

"**Oh, mira." Dijo. "Annabeth está esperando por nosotros."**

– Y seguro que Percy salió corriendo para abrazarla – Se burló Nico.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza – Nosotros no éramos novios… y de hecho apenas nos conocíamos –

– Él tiene razón – Coincidió Annabeth.

Percy se rió mirando a su novia – Nos odiábamos a muerte –

– Yo no diría tanto así, pero es una forma de decirlo – Ella rió.

**La chica rubia que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña a la izquierda, la número once. Cuando llegamos a ella, ella me miró críticamente, como si ella todavía estuviera pensando en lo mucho que yo babeaba.**

Todos se rieron mientras Percy sacudía la cabeza la cabeza completamente sonrojado.

– Anda, dinos Annabeth, ¿aún babea? – Se burló Thalia riendo – Podemos tomarle una foto para burlarnos

– ¡No! – Percy gruñó.

– Entonces, ¿Annabeth? – Thalia le ignoró.

La rubia rió – ¿Por qué piensas que yo lo sé? –

– Porque sé que te escapas en algunas ocasiones por la noche y duermen juntos en la cabaña 3 – Soltó Thalia despreocupada.

Gimió – Thalia… –

– ¿Qué? Si alguien iba a enterarse, que fuera ahora – Se rió la hija de Zeus.

– ¿Podemos volver al libro y no a mi problema de babeo? – Percy pregunto, sonrojado al hablar.

Nico se rió, mirando a Annabeth y en silencio pronuncia: no olvides la foto.

**Traté de ver lo que estaba leyendo, pero no pude distinguir el título. Pensé que mi dislexia estaba actuando. Entonces me di cuenta de que el título no era ni siquiera ingles. Las letras parecían griegas para mí. Quiero decir, literalmente griego. **

– Bueno, qué más se podía esperar – Dijo Thalia encogiéndose de hombros – Se trata de Annabeth

**Había fotos de templos y estatuas y diferentes tipos de columnas, como los de un libro de arquitectura. **

– Se trata de Annabeth – Repitió las palabras de Thalia, Clarisse. La aludida sonrió tranquilamente.

"**Annabeth." Quirón dijo: "Tengo clase de tiro con arco a mediodía. ¿Tomarías a Percy desde aquí?"**

"**Sí, señor."**

– A ver, un minuto, esperen un minuto – Nico se detuvo y miró directamente a Annabeth – Es una duda muy importante y de la cual puedo sacar una gran información para molestarlos a ambos. Si tú no estabas enamorada de él y él no estaba enamorado de ti, y, por lo que puedo adivinar, no se llevaban… bien… ¿qué hacías en la cabaña once esperándolos? Solo tenías que verificar una cama y luego irte

Thalia y Clarisse sonrieron poco a poco, maliciosas. Habían pasado el pequeño detalle. La hija de Atenea les miró tranquila, preocupada no se notaba y si lo estaba sabía ocultarlo muy bien.

Se encogió – Quirón podría necesitar algo –

– Aja… – Nico sacudió la cabeza – Patético. Tu excusa es patética

La chica rodó los ojos – Sigue leyendo –

"**Cabaña once." Quirón me dijo, señalando hacia la puerta. "Siéntete como en casa."**

– Aún no sé si eso era bueno o malo – Percy hizo una mueca.

– Oye, amigo, sabes, creo que me torcí la muñeca golpeando esa última pelota, ¿qué tal si me la sobas? – Grover se burló.

– Bromeas, ¿verdad? – La expresión de Percy se volvió una de pocos amigos. Grover solo sonrió y el chico termino asintiendo pesadamente para comenzar con el pequeño masaje.

**De todas las cabañas, la once parecía como una regular cabaña vieja de un campamento de verano, con énfasis en vieja. El umbral estaba desgastado, la pintura marrón descarada. **

– Pff… lamentamos que nuestra cabaña tenga un aspecto de muerte – Travis dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

**Sobre la puerta estaba uno de esos símbolos de doctor, un poste alado con dos serpientes envueltas a su alrededor. ¿Qué le llamaban ellos…? Un caduceo.**

– No me puedo creer que lo supieras – Se burló Annabeth – No parece algo que tú sabrías como se llama

Se rió Percy – Dame algo de crédito –

– Felicidades –

**En el interior, estaba repleto de gente, tanto niños y niñas, más que el número de literas. Sacos de dormir estaban repartidos por todo el suelo. Se veía como un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja había establecido un centro de evacuación.**

– Hombre, que así está mejor – Se rió Connor.

**Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron todos ellos estuvieron de pie y saludaron respetuosamente.**

"**Bueno, entonces" dijo Quirón. "buena suerte, Percy. Nos vemos en la cena."**

– Y te dejo sólo… – Connor dijo.

– Sólo… tan solito… no tiene a nadie… – Percy escuchó a Nico cantar, vagamente la canción le pareció haber escuchado antes en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde.

**Él se alejó al galope hacia el campo de tiro con arco.**

**Me quedé en la puerta, mirando a los niños. No se inclinaban más. Ellos me miraban, evaluándome. Conocía esta rutina. Yo la había experimentado en bastantes escuelas.**

– Eso no es sorpresa – Dijo Clarisse.

"**¿Y bien?" Annabeth solicito. "Adelante."**

**Así que, naturalmente, me tropecé entrando por la puerta e hice el ridículo total por mí mismo. Hubo algunas risitas de los campistas, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada.**

– Ahh… recuerdo ese momento, fue de oro – Travis chocó la palma con su hermano – Si hubiera podido tener una cámara lo habría convertido en un vídeo viral

– Hey – Percy frunció el ceño.

**Annabeth anunció: "Percy Jackson, conoce a la cabaña once."**

"**¿Regular o indeterminado?" Preguntó alguien.**

– Indeterminado – Respondió Grover tranquilo.

**Yo no sabía que decir, pero Annabeth dijo: "Indeterminado."**

– Sabía que diría eso – Grover sonrió divertido, las miradas estuvieron puestas sobre él – ¿Qué? Era obvio

Risas suaves llenaron el pequeño círculo.

**Todo el mundo se quejó.**

**Un tipo que era un poco mayor que el resto se dio a conocer. "Ahora, ahora, los campistas. Esto es para lo que estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy. Puedes tomar ese lugar en el suelo, justo allí."**

– Wow… el suelo, que emoción – Dijo Nico rodando los ojos.

**El tipo era de unos diecinueve años, y se veía muy bien. **

– ¿Te gusta él, Percy? Porque conozco a alguien que estaría celosa de eso – Se burló Clarisse.

– ¿Qué? No – Percy frunció el ceño.

**Era alto y musculoso, con el pelo rubio corto y una sonrisa amistosa. Llevaba una camiseta naranja sin mangas, pantalones cortos, sandalias, y un collar de cuero con cinco bolas de arcillas de diferentes colores. Lo único inquietante acerca de su apariencia era una gruesa cicatriz blanca que iba justo desde debajo de su ojo derecho hasta la mandíbula, como un viejo corte de cuchillo.**

– Luke… – La mirada de Annabeth se volvió tan blanca como la mirada de tristeza de Thalia. Ambas chicas pensaban en la misma persona.

Percy observo a su novia, sentada enfrente de él abrazando sus piernas, Enebro a su lado tenía una mano en su espalda, subiéndola y bajándola en forma de apoyo y tranquilidad. Quiso estar sentado a su lado, abrazarla y ser él quien la calmara. Por otro lado, Grover le había dado apoyó a Thalia quién parecía terca a querer recibir algo de apoyó.

"**Se trata de Luke." Annabeth dijo, y su voz sonó diferente de alguna manera. Miré por encima y podría haber jurado que se ruborizaba.**

– Uh-uh, estás en problemas Percy. A ella le gusta alguien más – Se rió Nico.

Él pelinegro gruñó. No había dicho nada más, se puso en pie y camino hasta la rubia. No sabía si su instinto le guiaba hacia ella, tampoco sabía si se trataba solo de querer abrazarla, pero no importaba porque allí estaba, sentado a su lado, abrazándola. Ella parecía estar cómoda a su lado, como si lo que le faltaba para sentirse tranquila hubiera aparecido.

– Yo no estaba ruborizada – Murmuró Annabeth solo para él. Percy rió ligeramente, con la cabeza de Annabeth en su hombro.

– Estoy seguro que sí – Respondió.

**Ella me vio mirando y su expresión se endureció de nuevo. "Él es tu consejero, por ahora."**

Todos se rieron.

– Percy… aún no sabemos cómo fue que terminaron juntos, ahora es obvio que estaba enamorada de alguien más – Nico dijo burlándose.

– Por los dioses – Murmuró Percy.

"**¿Por ahora?" Le pregunté.**

"**Estás indeterminado." Luke explicó pacientemente. "Ellos no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, por lo que estás aquí. A la cabaña once llevan a todos los recién llegados, a todos los visitantes. Naturalmente, lo haríamos. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros."**

– ¡Salve padre Hermes! – Dijeron los Stoll alzando los brazos. Todos se rieron divertidos.

**Miré a la pequeña sección del piso que me habían dado. No tenía nada que poner ahí como mío, sin equipaje, sin ropa, sin saco de dormir. Solo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé acerca de ponerlo abajo, pero luego me acordé de que Hermes era también el Dios de los ladrones.**

– ¿Desconfías de nosotros? – Travis pregunto casi ofendido.

Percy se rió – Intentaron robar los celulares cuando peleamos con Cronos –

Los chicos de Hermes se rieron.

– Y no olvides que hace unos días le robaron a Katie en la tienda – Grover recordó con paciencia. Los Stoll sonrieron.

– Solo sacamos un par de playeras y tal vez unos dracmas. Nada serio – Connor afirmó.

**Miré a mí alrededor a las caras de los campistas, algunos hoscos y desconfiados, algunos sonriendo estúpidamente, algunos me miraban como si estuvieran esperando una oportunidad para picar mis bolsillos.**

– Sigues siendo muy desconfiado – Se quejó Connor cruzándose de brazos.

"**¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?" Le pregunté.**

"**Buena pregunta." Dijo Luke. "Hasta que estés resuelto."**

"**¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?"**

– El tiempo en que un Dios se decida a darse a conocer como tu padre – Suspiró Thalia.

**Todos los campistas se rieron.**

"**Vamos." Annabeth me dijo. "Voy a mostrarte la cancha de voleibol."**

– ¿No que ya la habías visto? – Preguntó Nico confundido.

– Sí – Percy asintió.

"**Ya la he visto."**

"**Vamos." Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera. Podía oír a los niños de la cabaña once riéndose detrás de mí.**

– Es tan inocente – Grover sacudió la cabeza.

Percy sonrió.

**Cuando estábamos a pocos metros, Annabeth dijo: "Jackson, tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso."**

– Esa hubiera sido la forma de ella para referirse a ti si no fueras hijo de Poseidón – Señaló Chri sonriendo – Tu apellido

Percy hizo una mueca. No se imaginaba a Annabeth llamándole de otra forma que no fuera el apodo que le había dado tras su primera búsqueda juntos.

"**¿Qué?"**

**Ella rodó los ojos y murmuró entre dientes: "No puedo creer que pensé que eras el elegido."**

– Yo soy el elegido – Percy se rió. La chica rodó los ojos.

"**¿Cuál es tu problema?" Yo estaba enojado ahora. "Todo lo que sé es que mate a un Minotauro."**

– Y a nadie parecía importarle que perdí a mi madre – Dijo Percy de mala gana. Recibió un golpe suave en el hombro provocando risas en él.

– Uh-uh problemas en el paraíso – Grover sacudió la mano, riendo.

– No estábamos saliendo – Annabeth dijo – Y eso no tiene nada que ver

"**¡No hables así!" Annabeth me dijo. "¿Sabes cuántos niños en este campamento les gustaría haber tenido tu oportunidad?"**

"**¿Para matar?"**

"**¡Para luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que nos entrenamos?"**

– ¡OH, POR LOS DIOSES! – Los Stoll soltaron fingiendo sorpresa.

– Annabeth, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? Tú, una hija de Atenea – Connor sacudió la cabeza – No me lo esperaba...

– Tiene sangre de asesina en las venas… – Travis asintió, fingiendo pena. Alzó la mirada y luego la bajo – Quién iba a decir que los hijos de Atenea, sabios y estratégicos solo piensan en matar a los monstruos. Esa es una faceta que no te conocía

– ¿Terminaron? – Annabeth preguntó.

Los dos chicos terminaron su monologo y se rieron – Sí –

**Sacudí la cabeza. "Mira, si la cosa con la que luche era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo de las historias…"**

"**Sí."**

"**Entonces hay uno solo."**

"**Sí."**

– Ahora va entendiendo – Dijo Thalia tranquila.

"**Y se murió, como, hace un montón de años, ¿verdad? Teseo lo mató en el laberinto. Así que…"**

– Nunca más iremos a ese bendito laberinto – Grover tuvo un escalofrío.

– No, no iremos de nuevo – Percy coincidió.

"**Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden ser asesinados. Pero no mueren."**

"**¡Oh, gracias. Eso lo explica!"**

– En realidad lo hace, solo que tú eres un idiota – Clarisse dijo despreocupada.

"**Ellos no tienen alma, como tú y yo. Puedes ahuyentarlos por un tiempo, quizá hasta toda una vida si tienes suerte. Pero ellos son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama arquetipos. Eventualmente, ellos se rehacen…"**

– Esa es una explicación más completa que hasta un payaso puede entender – Dijo Thalia riendo.

**Pensé en la señora Dodds. "Quieres decir que si mato a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada…"**

"**La Fur… quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Es correcto. Todavía está por ahí. Solo la pusiste muy, muy enojada."**

– ¿Cómo sabes de la profesora? – Grover cuestiono.

Nico se rió llamando la atención de todos.

"**¿Cómo te enteraste de la Sra. Dodds?"**

– Oh – Grover comprendió que había preguntado lo mismo.

"**Hablas dormido."**

Se rieron todos. Percy gimió de mala gana. Babeaba y hablaba dormido, y ahora todos lo sabían y no dejarían de molestarle.

"**Casi la llamaste algo. ¿Una furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿verdad?"**

– Existe una razón para no decir los nombres, ¿sabes? – Chris dijo sonriendo.

– Sí, ahora lo sé – Percy suspiró.

**Annabeth miró nerviosamente el suelo, como si esperará que se abriera y se la tragara.**

Grover se rió.

"**No se les debe llamar por su nombre, incluso aquí. Las llamamos las Benévolas, si tenemos que hablar de ellas en absoluto."**

"**Mira, ¿hay algo que podemos decir sin este estruendo?" Sonaba quejumbroso, incluso para mí mismo, pero en ese momento no me importaba. "¿Por qué me tengo que quedar en la cabaña once, de todos modos? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Hay un montón de literas vacías allá."**

Algunos se rieron.

– Yo realmente no entiendo cómo puedes aguantarle – Se burló Thalia mirando a Annabeth – Y lo que es peor aún, ser su novia

La chica de ojos grises se rió ligeramente – Ni yo –

– Oye – Percy le dio un ligero y juguetón empujón.

**Señalé a las primeras pocas cabañas, y Annabeth se puso pálida. "No solo eliges una cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… de tus padres."**

**Se me quedó mirando, esperando a que yo entendiera.**

– Suerte con eso – Dijo Connor riendo.

"**Mi mamá es Sally Jackson." Le dije. "Ella trabaja en la tienda de dulces en la estación Grand Central. Al menos, solía."**

Las risas estallaron.

– No se lo estás haciendo fácil – Se rió Rachel ligeramente.

– Oye que tú tampoco parecías entender nada sobre los dioses y esas cosas – Percy dijo.

– Sí, pero técnicamente yo no soy una semidiosa, soy un oráculo – Se burló – Pobre Annabeth, sí que debe sufrir contigo

– Me compadezco – Dijo Grover asintiendo. Tyson miro a Grover y luego a Percy asintiendo sin saber bien a que se referían.

– ¿Tú también, Tyson? – Percy dijo.

– Eso creo – Respondió.

"**Lamento lo de tu madre, Percy. Pero eso no es lo que quiero decir. Me refiero a tu otro progenitor. Tu papá."**

"**Está muerto. Nunca lo conocí."**

Todos se rieron.

– Esto parece más difícil que enseñarle a usar un arco – Se burló Clarisse, casi parecía disfrutar de la ignorancia del muchacho y de una Annabeth más joven conteniendo la exasperación.

**Annabeth suspiró. Evidentemente, ella había tenido esta conversación antes con otros niños. "Tu padre no está muerto, Percy."**

– Momento de la revelación – Nico dijo sonriendo divertido.

– No es bueno – Gimió Percy.

– Apuesto a que otros niños habrían entendido a la primera – Thalia dijo riendo.

– Casi, no todos – Annabeth respondió suspirando – Se vuelve más complicado cada vez

"**¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?"**

– ¿Qué no entiendes que tu padre es un Dios? – Nico se rió.

– Paciencia, amigo. Aún no le han explicado esa parte – Grover defendió a Percy.

– Es lógica – Clarisse dijo – No hay que ser un hijo de Atenea para saberlo

"**No, por supuesto que no."**

– Espera… no, Nico tiene razón – Dijo Thalia – Tú ya sabías de los hijos de Hermes entonces así que debías suponer que tu padre también era un Dios. Los humanos no cruzan las barreras hacia el campamento

– Eso es cierto – Annabeth dijo – Pero él es un sesos de algas. Las explicaciones se volvían cada vez más complicadas

"**Entonces, ¿cómo puede decir…"**

"**Porque te conozco. No estarías aquí si no fueras uno de nosotros."**

– Esa explicación no ayuda en nada – Nico dijo.

– Gracias – Percy sonrió.

"**Tú no sabes nada de mí."**

– Salvo que babeas, hablas dormido – Se burló Clarisse.

"**¿No?" Ella arqueó una ceja.**

– Uh, eso no se ve bien. Cuando ella hace eso con la ceja, todos saben lo que significa – Grover se rió – Peligro avecinando

Annabeth le miro sorprendida y luego una sonrisa extrañada se dibujo en sus labios – No es verdad –

– Si es verdad – Percy asintió.

"**Apuesto a que te cambiabas de escuela a escuela. Apuesto a que fuiste expulsado de muchas de ellas."**

– Atrapado – Enebro se rió.

– Ni tanto. Todos los semidioses somos iguales – Dijo Clarisse de mala gana.

"**¿Cómo…?"**

"**Diagnosticado con dislexia. Probablemente el TDAH, también."**

– Nunca te metas con ella – Grover se rió

**Traté de tragar mi vergüenza. "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?"**

"**En conjunto, es casi un signo seguro. Las letras flotan fuera de la página cuando lees, ¿verdad?"**

– No soy experto como tú en ser sabio, pero estoy casi seguro de que eso significa tener dislexia – Dijo Connor tranquilamente.

Annabeth asintió.

"**Eso es porque tu mente está cableada para el griego antiguo. Y el TDAH –eres impulsivo, no puedes quedarte quieto en el aula. Esos son tus reflejos en el campo de batalla. En una pelea real, ellos te mantendrían vivo. En cuanto a los problemas de atención, es porque ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son mejores que los de un mortal regular. Por supuesto, los maestros te quieren medicados. La mayoría de ellos son unos monstruos. Ellos no quieren que los veas como lo que son."**

– Y esas han sido clases sobre la dislexia con la profesora Chase – Se rió Nico.

Annabeth sonrió.

"**Hablas como… ¿pasaste por lo mismo?"**

"**La mayoría de los niños de aquí lo hicieron. Si no fueras como nosotros, no podrías haber sobrevivido el Minotauro, y mucho menos la ambrosía y néctar."**

– Wow… mi vida peligro más con un jarabe de galletas de chispas de chocolate que con un Minotauro – Percy dijo rascando su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Tonto. Ya había quedado claro que eras un semidiós. No cualquiera mata a un minotauro sin entrenamiento y vive para contarlo – Clarisse refunfuño.

"**Ambrosía y néctar."**

"**La comida y la bebida que te estábamos dando para mejorarte. Esas cosas matarían a un chico normal. Esto habría regresado tu sangre al fuego y tus huesos a la arena y tú estarías muerto. Acéptalo. Tú eres un mestizo."**

– Que brusca, Annie – Dijo riendo Travis. La chica rodó los ojos.

– No me llames así – Dijo con un tono suave.

**Mestizo.**

**Yo estaba aturdido con tantas preguntas que no sabía por dónde empezar.**

**Entonces, una voz ronca gritó: "¡Bueno! ¡Un novato!"**

– Ay por Dios – Gimió Clarisse.

**Miré por encima. La niña grande de la fea cabaña roja estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Había otras tres chicas detrás de ella, todas grande y feas y mirando amenazadoramente como ellas, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

– Clarisse – Dijeron todos.

"**Clarisse." Annabeth suspiró. "¿Por qué no te vas a pulir tu lanza o algo?"**

– ¿Hay rivalidad entre ustedes? – Con el dedo, de una a la otra y de la otra a la primera, apuntó Nico confundido. Él realmente no lo esperaba del todo.

– Enemigas y ahora… casi amigas pero sin dejar de lado la enemistad – Dijo Annabeth con una mueca – Podría decirse así

Clarisse rodó los ojos.

– Si se ponen de acuerdo para estar en el mismo equipo… esperen un minuto, ¿por qué se pusieron de acuerdo para estar en el mismo equipo? – Percy frunció el ceño.

– Ya supéralo, ya perdiste – Clarisse rodó los ojos.

Percy frunció el ceño.

"**Claro, señorita princesa." La niña grande dijo. "Así que puedo traspasarte con esto la noche del viernes."**

– Oh, de ahí viene que le digas princesa de vez en cuando… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Chris confundido.

Clarisse miro a Annabeth que mantenía una mirada desafiante con ella. Una sonrisa se dibujo en la hija de Ares y luego se encogió.

– Es un secreto –

Percy miro a su novia intrigado, ella se encogió de hombros sin querer abordar el tema.

– Oh por Dios – Soltó de pronto Nico, miro a Annabeth – No sabía que tenías ese tipo de vocabulario

– ¿Qué? –

"**¡Erre es korakas!" Annabeth dijo, lo cual de alguna manera yo entendí que era el griego para "¡Vete al cuerno!" Aunque yo tuve la sensación de que era una por maldición de lo que sonaba. "¡Ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad!"**

– Wow… quitando lo de la amenaza, quién iba a pensar que una chica tan… ¡Cómo puedes tener un vocabulario tan feo, hija de Atenea! – Los hermanos Stoll miraron a Annabeth alarmados. La muchacha estaba tranquila, aunque vagamente se podía ver un sonrojo.

"**Vamos a pulverizarte." Dijo Clarisse, pero sus ojos parpadearon. Tal vez ella no estaba segura de poder seguir adelante con la amenaza.**

Annabeth rodó los ojos.

– Yo pude seguir con la amenaza – Se defendió Clarisse con firmeza y una sonrisa peligrosa.

**Ella se volvió hacia mí. "¿Quién es ese enano?"**

Todos se rieron.

– Enano – Se burló Thalia.

"**Percy Jackson," Annabeth dijo. "conoce a Clarisse, hija de Ares."**

– Oh, eso no es bueno – Chris sonrió – Por qué tengo la sensación de que habrá un campo de batalla

– Porque tienes razón – Percy dijo.

**Parpadeé. "¿Al igual que… el Dios de la guerra?"**

Thalia gruñó – Si yo hubiera estado allí… juro que lo habría matado enseguida. No está haciendo las cosas más fáciles –

– Tienes un buen punto – Annabeth suspiró.

**Clarisse se burló. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"**

"**No." Dije, recuperando el juicio. "Esto explica el mal olor."**

– Eso no es recuperar el juicio– Grover sacudió la cabeza.

– Percy es suicida – Dijo Tyson con un gemido.

**Clarisse gruñó. "Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy."**

Clarisse sonrió maliciosa – Por los Dioses, había olvidado ese apodo –

– Oh no… – Percy se quejó.

"**Percy."**

"**Lo que sea. Vamos, te mostraré."**

"**Clarisse…" Annabeth trató de decir.**

"**Mantente fuera de esto, chica sabia."**

– Oh, con que de allí salió lo de "chica sabia" – Dijo Grover sonriendo, miro a Percy y sacudió la cabeza – Plagio

– ¿Qué? No – Percy suspiró – Yo le dije "listilla" la primera vez, luego comencé a decirle chica sabia

– Plagio – Se rió Clarisse – Y quiero derechos de autor

Percy rodó los ojos – No te pagaré nada –

– No, es cierto. Ya me basto con el hecho de que perdiste la competencia de Capturar la bandera – Clarisse sonrió y Percy gruñó.

Agachó la cabeza y Annabeth se rió, entrelazando sus manos con las del chico – Va a recordármelo de por vida –

– Lo sé –

**Annabeth pareció molesta, pero se quedó fuera de esto, y yo realmente no quise su ayuda.**

– Ah, gracias – Rodó los ojos Annabeth.

Percy sonrió.

**Yo era el chico nuevo.**

– Dinos algo que no sepamos – Dijo Nico rodando los ojos.

**Tenía que ganarme mi propia reputación.**

– Como vas, solo te estás ganando la reputación de ignorante – Thalia sacudió la cabeza.

– Tal vez – Percy asintió. La hija de Zeus se rió junto con el hijo de Poseidón.

**Le entregué mi cuerno de minotauro a Annabeth y me dispuse para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta, Clarisse me tenía por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia un edificio de bloques de cemento que inmediatamente supe era el cuarto de baño.**

– Aquí hay verdadera diversión – Percy sonrió divertido mientras Clarisse rodaba los ojos.

**Yo estaba dando patadas y puñetazos. Había estado en un montón de peleas antes, pero esta niña grande Clarisse tenía las manos como el hierro.**

– Gracias – Sonrió Clarisse con orgullo.

**Ella me arrastró hasta el baño de las niñas. Había una fila de retretes en un lado y una línea de cabinas de ducha al otro lado. Olía como cualquier baño público, y yo estaba pensando, tanto como yo podía pensar con Clarisse arrancando mi pelo, que si este lugar pertenecía a los dioses, ellos deberían haber sido capaces de permitirse algo más clase Johns.**

– Buen pensamiento – Se rió Connor.

**Las amigas de Clarisse estaban todas riéndose, y yo estaba tratando de encontrar la fuerza que había utilizado para luchar contra el Minotauro, pero simplemente no estaba allí.**

– Genial. Venció a un Minotauro, pero no a Clarisse – Rió Travis.

"**Como que él iba a ser material de los «Tres Grandes»" Clarisse dijo mientras me empujaba hacia uno de los aseos.**

– ¿Ya sabían que iba a ser hijo de Poseidón, acaso? – Thalia levanto una ceja.

– Hubo un rumor – Clarisse se encogió de hombros – Pero nadie estaba seguro

"**Sí, claro. El Minotauro probablemente se cayó de la risa, él era tan barbitonto."**

**Sus amigas rieron.**

– Yo lo mate – Percy dijo, enderezándose. Hombros rectos, pecho fuera, una sonrisa de orgullo y superioridad.

– Sí, ya lo sé – Clarisse admitió de mala gana.

**Annabeth se quedó en la esquina, observando a través de sus dedos. **

– Ella sabe que Clarisse va a matarte – Dijo Grover asintiendo lentamente. Todos coincidieron asintiendo también.

**Clarisse me dobló sobre mis rodillas y comenzó a empujar mi cabeza hacia la taza del inodoro.**

– Uh, eso es lo peor – Dijo Nico con una mueca – Gracias a Dios no sufrí aquello

**Olía como tuberías oxidadas y, así, como lo que entra en los inodoros.**

– Asco – Dijeron las chicas.

**Me esforcé por mantener mi cabeza en alto. Yo estaba mirando el agua sucia, pensando, yo no voy a entrar en eso. No lo haré.**

– Wow… Que espíritu – Dijo riendo Grover – Ese es mi amigo

**Entonces sucedió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago. Oí a la plomería retumbar, las tuberías estremeciéndose. El agarre de Clarisse sobre mi pelo se soltó. El agua salió por el inodoro, haciendo un arco recto sobre mi cabeza, y lo siguiente que supe, yo estaba tirado sobre las baldosas del cuarto de baño con Clarisse gritando detrás de mí.**

La hija de Ares gruñó.

**Me volví cuando el agua bombardeo fuera del inodoro de nuevo, golpeando a Clarisse directamente a la cara con tanta fuerza que la derribo sobre su culo. El agua permaneció sobre ella como el rociador de una manguera contra incendios, empujándola hacia atrás dentro de una ducha.**

– Uh uh – Los Stoll aguantaron la risa, pero se detuvieron cuando la hija de Ares les lanzó una mirada filosa. Tragaron saliva preocupados.

**Ella luchó, jadeando, y sus amigas empezaron a caminar hacia ella. Pero entonces los otros baños explotaron también, y seis corrientes más de agua del inodoro las bombardearon de nuevo.**

– Wow. ¡Asombroso! – Los Stoll dijeron emocionados.

**Las duchas comenzaron a funcionar mal, también, y juntas todas las instalaciones rociaron a las chicas camufladas justo fuera del cuarto de baño, dándoles vueltas como piezas de basura siendo arrastradas por la corriente.**

– No necesitaba eso, _Prissy_ – Clarisse rodó los ojos.

Percy sonrió divertido.

**Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la puerta, sentí el tirón de mi estómago disminuir, y el agua se apago tan rápido como había empezado.**

– ¿Quién iba a decir que el agua era un arma mortal? – Nico sonrió divertido.

**El cuarto de baño entero estaba inundado. Annabeth no se había librado. Estaba empapada, pero ella no había sido empujada por la puerta. Estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, me miraba en estado de shock.**

– No es justo – Ella suspiró – Yo no hice nada malo

Todos se rieron.

**Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en el único lugar seco en toda la habitación. Había un círculo de piso seco a mí alrededor. Yo no tenía una gota de agua en mi ropa. Nada.**

**Me puse en pie, mis piernas temblorosas.**

**Annabeth dijo: "¿Cómo…?"**

"**No sé."**

– Supongo que es la respuesta más lógica – Se encogió de hombros Grover.

**Caminamos hacia la puerta, Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un montón de otros campistas se habían reunido alrededor a curiosear. El pelo de Clarisse estaba aplastado en su cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba mojada y olía a aguas residuales. Ella tenía una mirada de odio absoluto. "Estás muerto, chico nuevo. Estás totalmente muerto."**

– Eso explica porque tanto odio – Dijo Chris riendo ligeramente.

**Tal vez debí dejarlo pasar, pero dije: "¿Quieres hacer gárgaras con agua del inodoro de nuevo, Clarisse? Cierra la boca."**

– Solo consigues ganarte enemigos – Se quejó Grover.

**Sus amigos tuvieron para detenerla. Ellas la arrastraron hacia la cabaña cinco, mientras que los otros campistas abrían camino para evitar sus agitados pies.**

– Nunca presiones a Clarisse – Se burló Thalia.

**Annabeth se me quedó mirando.**

– Va a atacarlo – Declaró Nico riendo.

– No, va a matarlo – Se rió Travis.

**Yo no podía decir si ya sea ella estaba solo disgustada o estaba enojada conmigo por empaparla.**

– O ambas – Dijeron todos.

Annabeth sonrió.

"**¿Qué?" Exigí. "¿Qué estás pensando?"**

Thalia suspiró – Es hija de Atenea, obviamente va a estar pensando en algo –

– Wow – Nico miró el libro – Sí, tienes razón…

"**Estoy pensando." Dijo. "Que quiero que estés en mi equipo para capturar la bandera."**

Todos se rieron cuando el muchacho leyó aquello.

– Bien, ese es el final – Nico dijo sonriendo.

– Antes no te molestaba que estuviéramos en el mismo equipo y ahora me cambias por Clarisse – Se quejó Percy cruzándose de brazos.

– Vamos, seso de algas, ya olvídalo – Se rió Annabeth.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Ese es el final de hoy. Reitero lo que dije, los días de actualización serán los Domingos y los Viernes. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos veremos el próximo viernes.<p>

Dejen Reviews (y)  
>Se despide <em>Lira12 (L)<em>


	8. Leyendo el capítulo 7

_**Resumen: **_Un mes ha pasado desde que Cronos ha sido vencido, todo parecía estar en calma por ahora hasta que un día la tierra se abre trayendo consigo unos regalos bastante peculiares e interesantes. Ahora, nuestros semidioses se verán encontrados en una refrescante lectura sobre sus propias aventuras.

~ Debo decir que la saga Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, o como todos le conocen, la saga de Percy Jackson, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

**Advertencia:** Como bien está dicho, éste fics transcurre un mes después de _El Último Olímpico, _por lo tanto los acontecimientos de _Héroes del Olimpo_,no han sucedido aún.

* * *

><p>~ Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo ~<br>_El ladrón del rayo_

Capítulo 7  
>Mi cena se convierte en humo<p>

**Percy POV.**

Grover se había excedido un poco con referencia a los masajes y esas cosas. Yo veía a Thalia limarle la pezuña… ¡La pezuña! Thalia estaba dejando claro que tenía infinitas ganas de matarme y yo no hacía más que devolverle las quejas disculpándome de mala gana. Annabeth solo se reía cuando nos veía.

Ella se había llevado la mejor parte y la menos dolorosa de hecho, porque Enebro casi siempre le estaba pidiendo a ella que le ayudara con un masaje pequeño y corto, limando sus uñas, entre otras cosas. No era pesado, en cambio, Grover se burlaba explotándonos y Tyson, como no sabía bien que decir o hacer, seguía a Grover. Por alguna razón, ambos se dedicaban a extorsionarnos a mí y a Thalia, dejando a Annabeth fuera de esto y manteniéndola solo al alcance de Enebro. Chica suertuda.

Mis brazos dolían tanto que parecía que había levantado kilos y kilos de cemento cuando todo lo que hice fue darle un masaje a Tyson y a Grover, además mis manos ya parecían acalambradas de tanto masaje. Era de noche, o al menos se estaba haciendo de noche, así que podría descansar un poco.

Me encontraba tumbado en mi cama, Annabeth estaba sentada a mi lado con una laptop en entre sus piernas cruzadas, una taza de café en el buro y parecía muy concentrada en la pantalla. Había intentado llamar su atención por un tiempo, pero ella no se despegaba y finalmente me había terminado por aburrir, cerré mis ojos cruzando mis brazos detrás de mi nuca y espere a quedarme dormido.

Misión imposible.

El sonido de las teclas no me molestaba, pero por alguna razón no me podía quedar dormido. Al abrir mis ojos pude ver a Annabeth todavía concentrada en lo que hacía. En la pantalla se mostraba un modelo de base en tercera dimensión de unos pilares junto con una fachada.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunte. Ella soltó un sonido extraño, no supe si se trataba de algo bueno o no – ¿Annabeth? ¿Annie?... ¿Chica sabia?

Me miró entonces, algo distraída y luego volvió a la pantalla. Suspiré. Busque a Tyson con la mirada pero al no encontrarlo supe que debía estar en la fabrica con Chris.

Me senté en la cama estirándome un poco. Annabeth gruñó y yo casi pegué un salto. Volví a mirarla de reojo y tuve la impresión de que su cabello revuelto en una coleta despeinada, era por tanto estrés.

– Oye, creo que deberías… descansar un poco – Dije con cautela. Tuve el impulso de quitarle la laptop, pero no quería terminar con una mano rebanada.

– Estoy bien – Habló con una voz ronca que parecía no haber sido usada en un buen rato.

– Seguro – Rodé los ojos.

Ella suspiro y bajó la pantalla de la laptop. Al hacerlo pude ver el logo de la laptop de Dédalo y supe que era la suya. Finalmente Annabeth se estiro un poco y sonrió mirándome.

– Llevas muy metida en esos planos – Me recosté nuevamente.

– Es necesario. Los planes de Dédalo son geniales, si pudiera construirlos ahora mismo… – Sus ojos brillaron como cada vez que fantaseaba con la arquitectura. Me reí ligeramente tomándola de la cintura y provocando que cayera junto a mí. Me miro divertida y luego rodó los ojos. Sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cuello y mis manos seguían rodeando su cintura – No me estás escuchando

– Ni un poco – Admití sonriendo. Ella se rió ligeramente y me besó en los labios, su dedo pulgar acarició mi mejilla por un instante. Profundice el beso para hacerlo más romántico sintiendo que ella no me ponía objeción y no es como si fuera a tocarla más de la cuenta o algo así. Estaba actuando como un caballero (consejos de mi madre). Lo sentía intenso, pero suave y romántico; cuando una voz, casi alarmada, se escuchó dentro de la cabaña 3. Alcé la mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta, Annabeth giro el cuello un poco para poder tomar un ángulo en el cual pudiera ver hacia la puerta de entrada y vimos a los chicos allí. Thalia cubría sus ojos.

– Ahora entiendo por qué se ocultaban aquí – Dijo caminando a tientas con la mano en su rostro.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y no sabes golpear? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño. Annabeth se rió ligeramente sonrojada.

– Vamos a leer – Grover le lanzó el libro a Annabeth. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama confundida con el libro en su regazo, yo a regañadientes seguí su ejemplo sentado a su lado.

– No podemos leer aquí, si nos encuentran después del toque de queda estaremos todos castigados probablemente limpiando los baños –

Vi a Clarisse encogerse de hombros y sentarse en la cama de Tyson despreocupada. En sus manos traía una botella de agua – Cómo si realmente te importara. Ella sueles escaparse por las noches –

– No es verdad – Se sonrojo Annabeth y yo no pude librarme de ese sonrojo tampoco. Mi rostro estaba tan rojo como el tomate y ardiendo. Era cierto, en raras ocasiones Annabeth se escapaba, pero ella tenía su gorra de invisibilidad por lo que nadie sabía sobre eso a menos que revisaran su cabaña por la noche y vieran la cama vacía, e incluso así dudo que ella sea tan tonta para dejarla así como así, seguro que tiene puestas un montón de almohadas para simular el cuerpo suyo. (Una almohada no le haría juicio a su cuerpo de todos modos).

– Y entonces por qué… –

– Vale, ya va a ser el toque de queda. No llamen la atención – Razonó Chris tranquilamente. Yo sonreí asintiendo. No me molestaba que se quedaran por una noche, pero me preocupaba un poco que fueran a atraparnos. Sabía que Annabeth probablemente sería la única que saliera de un problema así, debido a su gorra, pero el resto de nosotros estábamos muertos si nos atrapaban.

– Entonces, chica sabía, lee – Grover dijo. Traía consigo unas latas que estaba comiendo y se sentó sobre una mesa que había.

Annabeth me miró. Yo me encogí sonriendo. Ambos nos acomodamos en la cama, sentados y ella buscó el capítulo.

– _Capítulo 7: Mi cena se convierte en humo _–

**La noticia del accidente del baño se esparció inmediatamente. A donde quiera que fuera, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo acerca de agua de inodoro.**

– Obvio tonto – Se rió Clarisse.

**O quizá ellos solo veían a Annabeth, que todavía bastante mojada.**

– Eso también podría ser – Se rió Grover.

**Ella me mostró algunos otros lugares: la tienda de metal (donde los chicos hacían sus propias espadas), el cuarto de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros lanzaban chorros de arena a una estatua gigante de mármol de un fauno), y el muro de escalada, que de hecho consistía de dos paredes cara a cara que se sacudían con violencia, rocas caían, se esparcía lava, y chocaban la una con la otra si no llegabas a la cima con la suficiente rapidez.**

**Finalmente regresamos al lago, donde el camino llevaba de vuelta a las cabañas.**

– Y el recorrido terminó – Se rió.

"**Tengo entrenamiento que hacer." Dijo Annabeth categóricamente. "La cena es a las siete treinta. Solo tienes que seguir de la cabaña el pasillo hacia el comedor."**

– Pareces su tutora – Dijo Thalia.

Ella asintió algo cansada – Y ni siquiera lo era –

Me trague una risa. Annabeth me miró tranquila y luego me besó en la mejilla.

"**Annabeth, siento lo de los inodoros."**

"**Como sea."**

"**No fue mi culpa."**

– Si claro – Dijo Grover rodando los ojos con sarcasmo.

**Ella me miró con escepticismo, y me di cuenta de que sí fue mi culpa. Yo había hecho salir el agua de los accesorios del baño. No entendía cómo. Pero los inodoros habían respondido a mí. Me había convertido en uno con la tubería.**

– ¿Sabes? – Connor sonrió divertido – Me imagino una tubería con dos manos, ojos, pies, boca y tu cabello

Yo rodé los ojos. Vi a muchos aguantando la risa, más nadie la dejo salir abiertamente.

"**Necesitas hablar con el Oráculo." Dijo Annabeth.**

Vi a Rachel, de pronto, haberse interesado aún más.

"**¿Quién?"**

"**No quién. Que. El Oráculo. Le preguntaré a Quirón."**

**Me quede viendo el lago, desando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa, por una vez.**

– Perdón si no fue muy específica – Annabeth suspiró.

Me reí ligeramente, rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y la besé en la mejilla.

**No esperaba que nadie estuviera mirándome desde el fondo, así que mi corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi a dos chicas adolescentes con las piernas cruzadas en la base del muelle, unos veinte metros más abajo. Ellas usaban jeans azules y camisetas verdes brillantes, y su cabello castaño flotaba alrededor de sus hombros, mientras pececillos entraban y salían. Ellas sonrieron y saludaron como si yo fuera un viejo amigo.**

– Wow, rompecorazones – Bromeó Grover. Yo sonreí, pero realmente mi sonrisa se borró cuando Annabeth me lanzó una mirada peligrosa.

**Yo no sabía que más hacer. Saludé de regreso.**

Alguien chasqueó la lengua y al mirar vi a Thalia sacudiendo la cabeza. Annabeth suspiró y siguió leyendo.

"**No las alientes." Me advirtió Annabeth. "Las Náyades son terribles coqueteando."**

– Podemos decir que está celosa – Se rió Grover.

– Yo no estaba… uhg –

"**Náyades." Repetí, sintiéndome completamente abrumado. "Eso es todo. Quiero irme a casa ahora."**

– Poco faltaba y creo que habrías salido arrancando – Dijo Nico riendo.

– No tienes ni idea – Annabeth sonrió divertida.

**Annabeth frunció el ceño. "¿No lo entiendes, Percy? Estás en casa. Este es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para chicos como nosotros."**

– Sí, porque allí afuera casi me matan como cien veces – Dije tranquilamente.

Grover casi lloró – Y nos arrastras a nosotros contigo –

– Vamos – Annabeth se rió – Nosotros estamos lo suficientemente locos como para seguirle a él

Me reí y vi a Grover hacer lo mismo. Annabeth tenía razón. Ellos habían estado conmigo en cada aventura loca y peligrosa, sin duda estaban tan locos como yo.

"**¿Quieres decir, niños con trastornos mentales?"**

"**Quiero decir no humanos. No completamente. Medio humanos."**

– Eres lento para entender – Soltó Thalia.

Yo sonreí divertido. Ella sonrió tranquila.

"**¿Medio humano y medio qué?"**

– Por los dioses – Clarisse bufó.

"**Creo que lo sabes."**

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – Se preguntó Nico levantando una ceja. Yo bufé.

– Me tienen poca fe –

**No quería admitirlo, pero me temía que si sabía. Sentí un hormigueo en mis extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mi mamá hablaba de mi papá.**

"**Dios." Dije. "Mitad Dios."**

– Wow – Travis sonrió – Y lo sabe. Eso es nuevo

**Annabeth asintió."Tú padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los del Olimpo."**

"**Eso es una locura."**

– Todo era una locura – Dije suspirando. Vi a Annabeth con el libro en sus manos. Yo suspire y sin pensarlo deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando mis ojos. Yo no lo vi, pero sabía que quizás me miró y sonriendo.

"**¿Lo es? ¿Qué es lo más común que los dioses hacían en las viejas historias? Corrían a enamorarse de los humanos y tenían hijos con ellos. ¿Tú crees que han cambiado sus hábitos en los últimos milenios?"**

– Lo dices como si se tratara de algo… solo carnal – Dijo Thalia con una mueca en su rostro. Yo tuve que admitir que era cierto.

"**Pero esos son solo…" Casi digo mitos otra vez. Luego recordé la advertencia de Quirón que en doscientos años, yo probablemente sería considerado un mito. "Peros i todos los chicos aquí son mitad dioses…"**

"**Semidioses." Dijo Annabeth. "Ese es el término oficial. O mestizos."**

– Eres técnica – Gimió Travis.

Me reí entre dientes.

"**¿Entonces quién es tu papá?"**

**Sus manos apretaron alrededor de la barandilla del muelle. Tuve la sensación de que acababa de abordar un tema delicado.**

Levante la cabeza del hombro de Annabeth, pues se había tensado un poco y yo no quería verla preocupada por… mis estúpidas preguntas de cuando acababa de llegar. La besé en la mejilla suavemente.

"**Mi papá es un profesor en West Point." Dijo ella. "No lo he visto desde que era pequeña. Él enseña historia americana."**

– Ujui y sabe como pilotar un avión – De pronto Grover parecía emocionado – Tenían que haber estado allí. Fue increíble

– Yo estaba allí – Thalia rodó los ojos.

Grover parpadeó riendo – Sí, lo sé –

– No pudo ser tan genial – Clarisse se cruzó de brazos.

– Tú no le viste – Dije – Él bombardeó a todos con bombas hechas de bronce celestial. A mí me parece que la chica sabia no solo heredo su inteligencia de su madre sino también de su padre

Annabeth me sonrio.

"**Él es humano."**

"**¿Qué? ¿Asumes que tiene que ser un hombre Dios que encuentre una mujer humana atractiva? ¿Cuán sexista es eso?"**

Hice una mueca. De los presentes aquí, Annabeth era la única que tenía un padre Dios Griego que en realidad era una mujer, una Diosa. Yo podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí, yo intentaba desviar la vista sonriendo. Los demás me miraban divertidos.

"**¿Quién es tu mamá, entonces?"**

"**Cabaña seis."**

– ¿Tu madre se llama "cabaña seis"? – Preguntó Nico fingiendo sorpresa y emoción.

Nos reímos.

"**¿Es decir?"**

**Annabeth se enderezó. "Atenea. La diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla."**

– Un peligro humano – Se rió Clarisse.

Annabeth sonrió rodando los ojos.

**Okey, pensé. ¿Por qué no?**

"**¿Y mi papá?"**

– ¿Por qué piensas que ella lo va a saber? – Preguntó Thalia frunciendo el ceño.

Yo me encogí – Tenía que intentarlo –

"**Indeterminado." Dijo Annabeth. "Como te dije antes. Nadie sabe."**

"**Excepto mi madre. Ella sabía."**

"**Quizá no, Percy. Los Dioses no siempre revelan su identidad."**

– Ella lo sabía – Dije con firmeza. Annabeth me sonrió ligeramente.

"**Mi papá lo habría hecho. Él la amaba."**

**Annabeth me dio una mirada cautelosa. Ella no quería reventar mi burbuja. "Quizá tienes razón. Quizá él envíe una señal. Esa es la única forma de estar seguros: tu padre tiene que enviar una señal reclamándote como su hijo. A veces sucede."**

– ¿Solo a veces? – Gemí. Eso aún me molestaba y gracias a Dios las cosas estaban cambiando. El cambio se notaba.

"**¿Quieres decir que a veces no pasa?"**

– Es bueno que las cosas hubieran cambiado – Dijo Clarisse – ¡Más hijos de Ares, más fuerza para nosotros!

– Oh, no… – Yo bufé – Más enemigos para mí

**Annabeth pasó su palma por la barandilla del muelle. "Los dioses están ocupados. Ellos tienen muchos hijos y ellos no siempre… bueno, a veces no se preocupan por nosotros, Percy. Nos ignoran."**

– Que yo sepa, tu madre está orgullosa de ti – Dijo Thalia sonriendo.

– Y a mí no deja de lanzarme amenazas cada vez que nos vemos – Dije en broma, aunque de cierto modo era casi verdad. Ella no había dejado de atormentarme con cosas así.

Al principio recuerdo que me decía que me alejara de su hija, de cualquiera de sus hijos, en especial Annabeth. Apenas llevamos dos meses saliendo, las cosas eran incomodas cuando vamos al Olimpo. Annabeth tiene una tendencia de dejarme solo mientra revisa los planes de construcción. No lo hace con esa intención, pero su madre se aprovecha y me amenaza.

En ocasiones ella nos encuentra discutiendo, yo por lo general intento ser pacifico y razonable, pero ella… por los dioses, jamás consigan Dioses enemigos. Lo digo enserio. Cuando Annabeth nos ve suele intervenir, la mayoría de las veces le dice a su madre que debería dejar de atormentarme. No hay una gran conversación, por lo general eso basta para que Atenea nos deje solos, o al menos no me amenace por lo que nos resta de estancia en el Olimpo.

– Ya sabes, Percy. Tener a un Dios como suegro no es bueno – Chris sonrió – Pueden ser peligrosos

– Estoy seguro de que Ares no te haría daño, al menos no como Atena a mí – Me reí. Annabeth me dio un ligero empujón y yo la besé en la frente.

**Pensé en algunos chicos que había viso en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían sombríos y depresivos, como si estuvieran esperando por una llamada que nunca vendría. Yo había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, abandonados en una escuela por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para lidiar con ellos. Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor.**

– Tienes toda la razón – Connor asintió, parpadeó confundido y luego suspiro.

"**Entonces estoy atascado aquí." Dije. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Por el resto de mi vida?"**

– Mejor que vivir con Gabe – Grover mordió su lata. Asentí riendo.

"**Depende." Dijo Annabeth. "Algunos campistas solo se quedan por el verano. Si eres hijo de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no tienes un gran alcance. Los monstruos puede que te ignoren, así que puedes pasar unos meses de entrenamiento de verano y vivir en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros, es muy peligroso para vivir. Somos rodadores por año. En el mundo mortal, atraemos a los monstruos. Ellos nos sienten. Ellos vienen a retarnos. La mayoría del tiempo nos ignoran hasta que somos lo suficientemente grandes como para causar problemas, como diez u once años, pero después de eso, la mayoría de los semidioses que vienen aquí, o son asesinados. Algunos se las arreglan para sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se vuelven famosos, créeme si te digo los nombres, los reconocerías. Algunos ni siquiera se dan cuenta que son semidioses. Pero son muy pocos."**

– Deben ser semidioses de hijos menores, tal vez una hija de afrodita que no haya logrado llegar aquí porque no sabe quién es en realidad – Pensó Travis intrigado.

– Es posible – Asintió Annabeth.

"**¿Entonces los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí?"**

– Buena pregunta, al fin algo inteligente que has preguntado – Aplaudió Clarisse.

Yo me reí tranquilamente. La puesta de la cabaña se abrió y Tyson estaba parado en el umbral. Nos miraba a todos aturdido, su ojo parpadeaba una y otra vez.

– ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – Preguntó confundido. En sus manos traía un objeto similar a una navaja.

– Estamos leyendo – Grover dijo despreocupado – ¿Tienes palomitas?

Tyson negó con la cabeza – ¿Debía traer? –

– No – Me reí – Siéntate

– Oh… pero, es el toque de queda – Dijo preocupado – ¿No es peligroso que todos estén aquí?

– Tal vez, pero eso nadie lo tiene que saber – Dije sonriendo. Me puse en pie y camine hacia las ventanas, cerré las persianas y luego tomé una lampata de noche que encendí en medio de la habitación para iluminar. Yo sabía que si las luces del techo estaban encendidas entonces si nos iban a descubrir, pero con una lámpara, ósea con una luz menor que apenas iluminara, no sucedería nada.

Vi a Annabeth fruncir el ceño. Parecía estar luchando por seguir leyendo, no sabía que significaba exactamente, entonces me apreció que no era la dislexia sino la poca iluminación.

**Annabeth sacudió su cabeza. "No a menos que sean intencionalmente atrapados en el bosque o convocados aquí por alguien.**

"**¿Por qué alguien invocaría monstruos?"**

"**Peleas de prácticas. Bromas."**

"**¿Bromas?"**

– Ojalá esa hubiera sido su estúpida broma – Ella se quejo y yo sonreí divertida. Aún recordaba lo de la araña y nos culpaba.

– Ya te dije que fue una arañita de gomita – Dije con una sonrisa suave y tratando de aligerar su ceño fruncido.

– Una pequeña e inocente arañita de gomita con sabor a limón – Grover sonrió nervioso mirando a Annabeth, también como tratando de calmarle.

La vi estremecerse.

"**El punto es, los bordes están sellados para mantener a los monstruos y a los mortales afuera. Desde afuera, los mortales ven el valle y no ven nada inusual, solo una granja de fresas."**

– Qué campamento de verano cultiva fresas para vender – Dijo riendo Rachel. Yo sonreí.

– Éste –

"**¿Así que tú eres rondadora por año?"**

**Annabeth asintió. De debajo del cuello de su camiseta sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de barro de diferentes colores. Era tal como el de Luke, excepto que el Annabeth también tenía un gran anillo de oro colgado de ella como un anillo de graduación.**

– ¡Percy, le has propuesto matrimonio y eso no sale en el libro! –

Rápidamente intente silenciar a los Stoll porque estaba seguro que cualquiera que estuviera fuera de la cabaña, pero cerca lo podría haber oído. Escuche un galope y supe que alguien se acercaba. Annabeth gimió y miro de mala gana a los hijos de Hermes.

Ella saco su gorra mientras los demás se escondían rápidamente. Tyson estaba en su cama sentado, yo me quede donde estaba, Annabeth estaba a mi lado usando su gorra para pasar desapercibida y el libro estaba a un lado para que no se notara que, bueno, flotaba.

La sombra de Quirón paso junto a la ventana y la sus nudillos, probablemente, golpearon mi puerta. Mire a Tyson. Ya todos estaban escondidos en algún lugar: armario, bajo de la cama, detrás de un mueble, entre otros. Me puse en pie y camine con cuidado.

– Hey – Dije nervioso.

Quirón me miro serio, su expresión parecía advertirme rápidamente: "no te atrevas a mentirme."

– Estaba haciendo una vigilancia, para verificar que nadie se saltare el toque de queda y me ha parecido escuchar a Travis y Connor Stoll por aquí. ¿Puedo pasar? –

– Sí – Nervioso me hice a un lado. Quirón se tuvo que inclinar un poco para poder entrar.

Camino unos cuantos y pocos pasos. Observo la habitación y luego se detuvo en el hueco de la cama, una hendidura del peso de Annabeth encima. Me pareció que estaba por acercarse a ella, solo para verificar si estaba allí o no cuando Tyson habló.

– Yo grite – Me sorprendió un poco y Quirón también lo estaba, lo miraba intrigado – Es que Percy y yo hablábamos y él me contaba que Annabeth trae consigo un anillo colgado al cuello. Yo grite porque pensé que mi hermano se iba a casar

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Claro que era lo mapas obvio de decir porque seguramente entendió a al perfección el grito de los Stoll. Quirón levanto una ceja y me miró. Yo me reí nervioso moviéndome hacia la cama y sentándome al lado de Annabeth. Casi podía oír su respiración.

– Si, ya ves, el anillo de su padre – Dije nervioso – Estaba por explicarle y él… salto a conclusiones… Yo jamás le pediría matrimonio, Quirón, somos jóvenes, ¿no? Tengo dieciséis y una vida por delante y ella también. Quiero que podamos… disfrutar de nuestra vida antes de formar una juntos

Yo no estaba seguro de si la mentira (aunque del todo no era) se la había creído. Quirón observo la habitación, me miro de reojo estudiándome de pies a cabeza. Asintió lentamente, yo estaba seguro de que tenía algunos comentarios, pero prefería quedárselos para sí.

– Bien, supongo que esta cabaña está verificada – Asintió – Creo que ya…

Estaba por irse, pero se detuvo cuando vio algo moverse. Yo le recé a los dioses interiormente, Grover estaba a dos segundos de ser descubiertos. Estaba escondido debajo de la cama de Tyson. Quirón comenzó a inclinarse lentamente.

– A-a-ah Quirón, yo estaba pensando, ¿qué tal si mañana me enseñas más de la arquería? – Me miró olvidando lo que hacía.

– Seguro. Bueno muchachos, que descansen – Dijo tranquilamente saliendo – No se duerman tarde, recuerden que el entrenamiento comienza temprano

Dicho esto salió. Recién cuando dejé de escuchar sus pasos pude respirar aliviado, solté un fuerte suspiro y me deje caer de espaldas en la cama. Annabeth se quito la gorra y todos salieron de sus escondites.

– Eso estuvo cerca – Escuche a Grover.

– BieN, eso fue interesante – Clarisse tenía un calcetín mío en sus manos y le pegó a Travis con él – La próxima vez que me tenga que esconder por su culpa juro que los atravieso con mi lanza, ¿entendido?

Él asintió asustado.

Me senté nuevamente. Parecía que todos acababan de suspiran aliviados, saliendo de un tormento. Respire hondo.

– Bien, eso si ha estado cerca. Grover tiene razón – Dije asintiendo – No podemos dejar que nos encuentren así que habrá que moderar tanto gritos como risas

Todos coincidieron en que era lo mejor. Poco después estábamos por retomar la lectura. Vi a Annabeth pensativa, le pregunte qué sucedía y ella respondió que no era nada, parecía muy tranquila, pero yo tenía la sensación de que "nada" significaba "mucho."

"**He estado aquí desdeque tenía siete." Dijo ella. "Cada agosto en el último día del periodo de verano, recibes una cuenta por sobrevivir otro año. He estado aquí más tiempo que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están en la universidad."**

– Ya, ¿pero y el anillo? – Travis pregunto – ¿Le habías propuesto matrimonio, no?

– No – Dije tranquilamente.

"**¿Por qué viniste tan joven?"**

**Ella torció el anillo en su collar. "No es tu problema."**

"**Oh." Me quedé allí por un minuto incómodo de silencio. "Así que… ¿puedo salir caminando de aquí si quiero?"**

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Frunció el ceño Thalia.

"**Sería suicidio, pero podrías, con el permiso del Señor D o Quirón. Pero ellos no te darán permiso hasta el final del verano a menos…"**

"**¿A menos…?"**

"**Se te conceda una búsqueda. Pero eso difícilmente sucede. La última vez…"**

...

...

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

**Su voz se apagó. Pude notar por su tono que la última vez no había ido bien. **

El mismo silencio se formo.

Annabeth parecía estar metida en sus propios pensamientos. Sus ojos observaban la página como si estuvieran vacíos, como cada vez que pensaba en Luke. Suspiré preocupado. Acaricie su mano con cuidado y ella sonrió un poco.

"**De vuelta a la enfermería." Dije. "Cuando me daban de comer esas cosas…"**

– Cuando la chica se coló para poder cuidarte – Dijo Travis haciendo que Annabeth se sonrojara.

"Ambrosía".

"**Seee. Me preguntaste algo acerca del solsticio de verano."**

**Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron. "¿Así que sabes algo?"**

– Me sorprende que pienses que él sabe algo – Dijo riendo Nico.

– ¿Por qué me tienen tan poca fe? – Pregunte riendo.

Todos parecían pensarlo un poco, yo me reí ligeramente.

– Mejor olvídenlo – Dije finalmente.

"**Bueno… no. En mi vieja escuela, escuché a Grover y Quirón hablando de eso. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Él dijo algo como que no teníamos mucho tiempo, por la fecha límite. ¿Qué significa?"**

– Realmente no es mucha información – Thalia frunció el ceño.

**Ella apretó su puño. "Ojalá supiera. Quirón y los sátiros, ellos los saben, pero no me lo dirán. Algo está muy mal en el Olimpo, algo muy importante. La última vez que estuve allí, todo parecía demasiado normal."**

– Demasiado para ser verdad – Dijo Annabeth pensativa.

"**¿Has estado en el Olimpo?"**

"**Algunos de los rondadores por año –Luke, Clarisse y yo y algunos otros- hicimos un viaje de campo durante el solsticio de invierno. Ahí es cuando los dioses tienen su gran consejo anual."**

– Bueno, eso ya es algo… – Dijo Grover pensativo. Todos le miramos divertidos, sobre todo yo – ¿Qué? Quiero decir, ya es algo porque sabemos que el Olimpo estaba tranquilo

– Actúas como si no supieras nada – Dije riendo.

– Quiero pasar inadvertido – Grover dijo – De esa forma, será más divertido

"**¿Pero cómo llegas allí?"**

"**El ferrocarril de Long Island, por supuesto. Te bajas en la estación Penn. El edificio Empire State, el ascensor especial al piso seiscientos." Ella me miró como si estuviera segura que yo ya debía saber eso. "Eres de New York, ¿verdad?"**

– Apenas sabía nada, ¿por qué sí debía saber eso? – Pregunte. Ella me miro sonriendo y luego se rió ligeramente, me besó en la mejilla como cada vez que decía o hacía algo estúpido.

"**Oh, claro." Hasta donde yo sabía, había solo ciento dos pisos en el edificio Empire State, pero decidí no señalarlo.**

– Sí, mejor que no lo hubieras hecho – Dijo riendo Annabeth.

"**Justo después de nuestra visita." Continuó Annabeth. "El clima se volvió extraño, como si los dioses hubieran comenzado a pelear. Un par de veces desde entonces, escuché a los sátiros hablando. Lo mejor que pude entender es que algo importante fue robado. Y si no es devuelto para el solsticio de verano, habrá problemas. Cuando viniste, yo estaba… quiero decir, Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo a excepción de Ares. Y, por supuesto tiene una rivalidad con Poseidón. Pero, quiero decir, aparte de eso, pensé que podíamos trabajar juntos. Pensé que quizás sabías algo."**

– Oye, si ya estabas enamorada de él solo tenías que decirlo – Dijo con un tono juguetón Travis. Yo me reí ligeramente, Annabeth hizo una mueca y luego suspiro.

– Oye, trabajamos bien juntos. Sin contar que para pelear somos como dos armas letales – Le di un empujón suave y tranquilo.

**Sacudí mi cabeza. Deseé poder ayudarla, pero me sentía demasiado hambriento y mentalmente sobrecargado para preguntar algo más.**

"**Tengo que conseguir una búsqueda." Murmuró Annabeth para sí misma. "No soy demasiado joven. Si ellos me contaran el problema…"**

– Haces eso muy seguido. Hablar sola cuando piensas – Dije sonriendo. Toque la mejilla de Annabeth con suavidad y ella me sonrió tranquilamente.

**Pude sentir el olor de una barbacoa proveniente de un lugar cercano. Annabeth debió escuchar mi estómago gruñir. Ella me dijo que fuera, que ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el muelle, deslizando sus dedos por la barandilla como si estuviera trazando el plan de batalla.**

– Eso no es nada nuevo. Siempre está tramando un plan – Dijo riendo Clarisse.

Yo sonreí divertido, Annabeth tranquila.

**De vuelta a la cabaña once, todo el mundo estaba hablando, esperando por la cena. Por primera vez, noté que muchos de los campistas tenían facciones similares: nariz afilada, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. Eran la clase de chicos que los maestros clasificarían como problemáticos. **

– Esos somos nosotros, chicos problemáticos, héroes del Olimpo – Dijo Annabeth.

**Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó atención mientras caminaba a mi lugar y me sentaba junto a mi cuerno minotauro.**

**El consejero, Luke, se acercó. Él también tenía el aire de la familia de Hermes. Tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha pero su sonrisa estaba intacta.**

– Ay… Luke… – Suspiró Annabeth. Esperó unos minutos antes de volver a leer.

"**Te encontré un saco de dormir." Dijo él. "Y aquí, te robé algunos artículos de aseo de la tienda del campamento."**

**No pude notar si estaba bromeando en la parte de robar.**

– Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No lo creo – Dijo Thalia despreocupada.

**Dije: "Gracias."**

– Wow, sabias palabras – Se burló Nico.

"**No hay problema." Luke se sentó junto a mí, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. "¿Primer día difícil?"**

– Un primer día confuso, querrá decir – Dijo Chris sonriendo amablemente.

"**No pertenezco aquí." Dije. "Ni siquiera creo en dioses."**

– Eso quedo claro – Dijeron todos.

"**Seeee." Dijo él. "Así es como todos comenzamos. ¿Una vez que empieces a creer en ellos? No se vuelve más fácil."**

– Supongo que eso no ayuda en nada – Rió Grover ligeramente. Yo asentí.

**La amargura en su voz me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un muchacho bastante transigente. **

**Él lucía como su pudiera manejar cualquier cosa.**

"**¿Así que tu padre es Hermes?" Pregunté.**

– Tú no sueles entender que no a muchos les gusta hablar de sus padres – Afirmo Connor.

**Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, y por un segundo pensé que iba a apuñalarme, pero él solo raspó el barro de la suela de su sandalia. "Seeee. Hermes."**

"**El mensajero con pies alados."**

"**Ese es él. Mensajeros. Medicina. Viajeros, comerciantes, ladrones. Todos los que usan la carretera. Por eso es que estás aquí, disfrutando la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es selectivo con los que auxilia."**

– Se nota el odio de Luke hacia su padre – Dijo Thalia suavemente. Yo asentí preguntándome cómo es que no lo había notado desde el primer momento en que habló de él.

**Pensé que Luke no había querido llamarme un Don nadie. Él solo tenía mucho en su cabeza. "¿Has visto a tu papá?" Pregunté.**

"**Una vez."**

**Esperé, pensando que él quería contarme, que me contaría. Aparentemente no era así. Me pregunté si la historia tenía que ver con como obtuvo su cicatriz.**

– Casi – Dijo Annabeth suspirando.

**Luke miró hacia arriba y esbozó una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas aquí, son en su mayoría buena gente. Después de todo, somos una familia amplia, ¿no? Cuidamos los unos de los otros."**

Vi a Connor y Travis sonreír orgullosos.

**Él parecía entender cuan perdido me sentía, y estuve agradecido por eso, porque un chico mayor como él –incluso si era consejero- debía evitar a un medio escolar nada sofisticado como yo.**

– Luke nunca tuvo una vida fácil – Thalia suspiró.

Sonreí triste cuando Annabeth sacudió la cabeza. Por un momento la compasión me inundo, pero fue un segundo y nada más porque en el siguiente ya estaba sintiendo algo extraño. Era como en esas ocasiones en que sentía rabia de escuchar a Annabeth hablar de Luke, las veces en que ella aún creía en él como un amigo cuando estaba claro que no lo era. No sabía que significaba, pero ahí lo estaba sintiendo de nuevo.

Y nadie lo notó.

**Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había robado unos artículos de aseo para mí, que era la cosa más amable que alguien había hecho por mí en todo el día.**

– Hey – Mi novia frunció el ceño mirándome – Yo te enseñe el campamento, te respondía a varias preguntas y no te grite por empaparme con agua del inodoro

Me reí ligeramente. Le di un suave empujón a Annabeth y ella sonrió divertida.

– Ya lo están haciendo de nuevo – Se quejó Thalia.

– ¿Hacer qué? – Pregunté colocando una mano detrás de Annabeth, apoyada en la cama y cargando mi peso en dirección de ella, pero sin tocarla.

– Eso. Coquetear frente a nosotros – Gruñó la hija de Zeus. Yo me encogí despreocupado.

Realmente mi relación de novios con Annabeth era algo a lo que me estaba adaptando, a veces se me hacía raro y más porque cuando hablábamos no tenía ni idea de que hacer o decir, pero en otras ocasiones se sentía tan cómodo. Y cuando coqueteábamos… en realidad yo no me daba cuenta de en qué momento sucedía eso. Solo sucedía y ya.

**Decidí hacerle una última gran pregunta, la que me había estado molestando todo el día.**

"**Clarisse, de Ares, estaba bromeando acerca de que yo tenía potencial para los «Tres Grandes». Entonces Annabeth… dos veces, dijo ella que quizá yo sería «el elegido». Dijo que debía hablar con el Oráculo. ¿Qué era todo eso?"**

– Yo no dije exactamente elegido – Ella dijo una mueca.

– Pero lo insinuaste – Dije riendo.

**Luke plegó su cuchillo. "Odio las profecías."**

– Yo también – Rachel suspiró – Ya estoy casi segura de que en algún momento cuando esté hablando frente a todos se me saldrá una profecía en clases. Estoy segura y porque soy el Oráculo, lo sé

Nos reímos.

"**¿Qué quieres decir?"**

– ¿No entiendes que las odia y ya? – Preguntó C82onnor.

– Puede haber algo detrás de esto y lo hay – Dije.

**Su rostro se contrajo alrededor de la cicatriz. "Digamos que eché las cosas a perder para los demás. Los dos últimos años, desde que mi viaje al jardín de las Hespérides salió mal, Quirón no ha permitido más búsquedas. Annabeth se moría de ganas por salir al mundo exterior. Ella presionó a Quirón hasta que él le dijo que finalmente que él sabía su destino. Él tenía una profecía del Oráculo. Él no le contaría todo, pero dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a ir a una búsqueda todavía. Ella tenía que esperar hasta que… alguien especial viniera al campamento."**

– Y ese alguien, es Percy – Dijo Grover – Ujui, las aventuras más locas y peligrosas que hemos tenido. Por supuesto he pasado por cosas malas

– Como por el ciclope – Me burlé recordando a Grover vestido de novia.

Él gimió.

"**¿Alguien especial?"**

"**No te preocupes por eso, chico." Dijo Luke. "Annabeth quiere pensar que cada nuevo campista que viene aquí es el presagio que ella ha estado esperando. Ahora, vamos, es hora de cenar."**

– Con que esa amabilidad no es nada sincera, eh – Dije mirándola a los ojos, fingiendo acusación. Ella sonrió nerviosa y luego volvió rápidamente al libro.

**Al momento en que lo dijo, un cuerno sonó en la distancia. De alguna manera supe que era una caracola, aunque no lo hubiera oído antes.**

– El poder de padre – Sonrió Tyson.

**Luke gritó: "¡Once, formen filas!"**

– Que organizado – Dijo Chris sonriendo.

**Toda la cabaña, como veinte de nosotros, se presentó en el patio común. Nos alineamos en orden de antigüedad, así que por supuesto yo era el último. Campistas vinieron en otras cabañas también, excepto de las tres cabañas vacías al final, y la ocho, que había lucido bastante normal durante el día, pero ahora comenzaba a brillar color plata mientras el sol se ocultaba.**

**Caminamos sobre la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Los sátiros se nos unieron desde el prado. Náyades emergieron de lago. Algunas otras chicas salieron de los bosques –y cuando digo salieron de los bosques, quiero decir directamente de los bosques. Vi a una chica, como de nueve o diez años, saliendo de un lado d un árbol de arce y venir saltando hasta la colina.**

– Aaahhh mi Enebro, me pregunto qué estará haciendo – Grover preguntó con un tono soñador.

– Seguramente estará durmiendo. Nosotros somos los únicos tontos que están despiertos y rompiendo las reglas – Dijo Clarisse tranquilamente.

Yo me reí.

**En total, había quizá cien campistas, algunas docenas de sátiros, y una docena entre ninfas de los árboles y Náyades.**

– Y Percy estaba por ir a coquetearles. Annabeth, yo que tú… – Nico hizo una mueca – …creo que ya puedo ver su alma despegándose de su cuerpo

Me reí entre dientes, Annabeth se encogió despreocupada.

**En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Un fuego central quemaba en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta de tela blanca adornada con púrpura. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña once estaba atestada de gente. Tuve que apretarme al borde de un banco con la mitad de mi trasero colgando.**

**Vi a Grover sentado en la mesa doce con el Señor D, algunos sátiros y un par de niños regordetes rubios que se parecían al señor D. Quirón se hizo a un lado, siendo la mesa del picnic demasiado pequeña para un centauro.**

– Supongo que le pegaba más la silla de ruedas – Dijo Grover tranquilo.

**Annabeth se sentó en la mesa seis con un montón de atléticos de apariencia seria, todos con sus ojos grises y cabello rubio miel.**

– Aw, miren, si es que está preocupado por la princesa – Bromeó Clarisse.

Yo fruncí el ceño. El apodo "princesa" no tenía gran sentido si nadie sabía por qué Clarisse le llamaba así de vez en cuando. No siempre, pero lo hacía. Yo recordaba haberlo escuchado unas cuatro veces en mi vida y eso que la conozco desde que tenía doce años y ahora tengo dieseis. Una vez intente preguntarle a Annabeth, pero ella me dijo que era algo tonto y sin sentido, no era la gran cosa.

– _No te preocupes, sesos de alga, solo es una estupidez que se le ocurrió después de que nos conocimos_ – Me dijo ella entonces.

**Clarisse se sentó detrás de mí en la mesa de los de Ares. Al aprecer ella había superado lo de ser mojada, porque se estaba riendo y eructando con sus amigos.**

– ¡Oye! – Arrugó la nariz mirándome molesta.

Yo me encogí.

**Finalmente, Quirón golpeó su pata contra el suelo de mármol del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Él levanto su copa. "¡Por los dioses!"**

**Todos los demás levantaron sus copas. "¡Por los dioses!"**

Escuche la lata de Grover mientras era mordida. Toda al cabaña estaba en silencio con excepción de aquel sonido. Yo me reí. Él dejó lo que hacía con una mirada de disculpas.

**Las ninfas se acercaron con platos de comidas: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa! Mi copa estaba vacía, pero Luke dijo: "Dilo. Lo que quieras, sin alcohol, por supuesto."**

**Dije: "Gaseosa de cereza."**

Sonreí ligeramente.

**El vaso se llenó con un caramelo líquido espumoso.**

**Luego tuve una idea. "Gaseosa de cereza azul."**

– Ay, como si eso fuera a suceder – Rachel dijo riendo. Annabeth sonrió mirando el libro.

**La soda se volvió violentamente a un color cobalto.**

**Tomé un sobro cauteloso. Perfecto.**

– Así que supongo que tenía un buen sabor – Dijo Rachel sonriendo, una interesante pregunta hizo luego – ¿A qué sabe algo azul?

Yo parpadeé, ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarle porque solo podía decir que tenía un sabor único y delicioso, algo que no tiene comparación. Tal vez solo exageraba, tal vez solo se trataba de ser delicioso porque mi madre lo hacía, pero yo realmente no estaba seguro.

**Brindé por mi madre.**

– Por supuesto que sí – Annabeth sonrió.

**Ella no se ha ido, me dije a mí mismo. No permanentemente, de todas formas. Ella está en el submundo. Y si ese es un lugar real, entonces algún día…**

– Ya está formulando ideas peligrosas – Dijo Grover riendo.

"**Aquí tienes, Percy." Dijo Luke, entregándome un plato de carne ahumada.**

**Llené mi plato y estaba a punto de tomar un bocado cuando noté que todos se ponían de pie, y llevaban sus platos al fuego central del pabellón. Me pregunté si iban por el postre o algo.**

Sonreí viendo a varios sacudir la cabeza. Yo tenía mi excusa principal: era nuevo. Era normal que no supiera nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"**Vamos." Me dijo Luke.**

**A medida que me acercaba, vi que todos tomaban una porción de su comida y la lanzaban al fuego, la fresa más madura, el más jugoso trozo de carne, el más cálido rollo de mantequilla.**

– Suena a un desperdicio – Rachel dijo riendo.

– Oye, hay que hacerlo. Son las reglas – Clarisse se cruzó de brazos.

**Luke murmuró a mi oído. "Una ofrenda para los dioses. Les gusta e, olor."**

"**Estás bromeando."**

– ¿Por qué habría de estar bromeando? ¿Cómo si quiera puedes creer que está bromando después de todo lo que ya has visto? – Chris frunció el ceño. Yo me encogí de hombros.

**Su mirada me advirtió que no tomara esto a la ligera, pero no pude evitar preguntarme porque un inmortal, un ser todo poderoso le gustaría el olor a comida quemada.**

– Yo creo que es más que eso – Dijo Annabeth encogiéndose de hombros. Sonreí.

**Luke se aproximó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza, y arrojó un cúmulo de uvas grandes y rojas. "Hermes."**

**Yo era el siguiente.**

– Chan chan chan… – Dijo Grover sonriendo.

**Deseé saber que nombre de dios decir.**

– Podrías decir Afrodita – Grover sonrió.

Me reí.

**Finalmente, hice un llamado en silencio. Quien quiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.**

**Lancé una rebanada grande de carne en las llamas.**

**Cuando tomé una bocanada de humo, no me tapé a boca.**

– Y luego se pregunta por qué pensamos que está loco y tiene malas ideas – Thalia dijo.

Yo rodé los ojos con una sonrisa.

**No olía nada como a comida quemada. Olía a chocolate caliente, brownies recién horneados, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores del campo, y ciento de otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían ir bien juntas, pero lo hacían. Podía casi creer que los dioses podían vivir de ese humo.**

Todos se encogieron de hombros sin tener mucha idea de que decir.

**Cuando todo el mundo el mundo había vuelto a sus asientos y terminado de comer, Quirón golpeó su pata contra el suelo de nuevo por nuestra atención.**

**El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro. "Sí, se supone que tengo que decir hola a todos ustedes mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que la próxima captura de la bandera es el viernes. La cabaña cinco actualmente tiene los laureles.**

- De pura suerte - Annabeth bufón.

– Hey, que eso no fue suerte. Solo te molesta haber caído en una trampa tan sencilla – Clarisse dijo con una sonrisa. Yo parpadeé sorprendido, ¿cómo podían recordar algo que sucedió hace tantos años?

**Un montón de feos vítores se levantaron en la mesa de Ares.**

"**Personalmente." Continuó el señor D. "No me podría importar menos, pero felicitaciones. También, debería decirles que tenemos un nuevo campista hoy. Peter Johnson."**

– Siempre te cambia de nombre – Se rió Grover.

Yo asentí.

**Quirón murmuró algo.**

"**Ermm, Percy Jackson." Corrigió el señor D. "Eso es. Hurra, y todo eso. Ahora vayan a su tonta hoguera. Vamos."**

– Con un anfitrión como él, seguro que me dan ganas de estar todo un verano aquí con ustedes – Rachel se rió.

– Por desgracia tienes que estar aquí. El Oráculo debe hacerlo – Annabeth dijo.

**Todo el mundo aplaudió. Todos caminamos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió un canto con nosotros. Cantamos canciones de campamentos acerca de los dioses y bromeamos, y lo graciosos era que no sentía que nadie se me quedaba viendo ya. Me sentía en casa.**

– Eso dije – Annabeth sonrió guiñándome el ojo.

Me reí ligeramente.

**Más tarde en la noche, cuando**

Ella se quedo callada. Yo la mire confundido, esperando saber que estaba sucediendo para que dijera nada, de hecho todos miramos expectantes cuando de pronto ella murmuró.

– Alguien viene –

Mire hacia la entrada y vi una sombra por la ventana. Estaba casi seguro de que no era Quirón. Apague la lamparita como un acto reflejo y espere unos minutos. Pasos se escucharon cerca y luego lejos. Se había ido.

– Está es la segunda vez que casi nos atrapan – Dijo Clarisse tranquila – Deberíamos tener más cuidado

– Quizás ha sido una harpía – Sugirió Tyson tranquilamente.

– Las harpías sobre vuelan, no están aquí – Annabeth tragó saliva – Espero que no sea el señor D

Todos la miramos sorprendidos. Obviamente nadie había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta que ella lo menciono. Tragué saliva pensando en que podría hacernos el dios del vino si nos descubre.

Vi a Annabeth volver al libro con cautela, aún miraba de reojo y disimuladamente la ventena en donde vio la sombra de alguien.

**Más tardes en la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera se encrespaban en un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar, y todos volvimos a nuestras cabañas. No me di cuenta cuan exhausto estaba hasta que me desplomé en mi saco de dormir prestado.**

– O robado – Dijo en un murmullo Rachel.

**Mis dedos se enrollaron alrededor del cuerno de Minotauro. Pensé en mi mamá, pero tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de dormir cuando era un niño, la manera en que me decía no dejes que te piquen los chinches.**

– Que tierno – Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

**Cuando cerré los ojos, me dormí instantáneamente.**

**Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.**

**Ojala hubiera sabido cuando disfrutaría mi nuevo hogar.**

– ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – Pregunto Connor confundido.

Yo sonreí tranquilo. Annabeth había terminado de leer y le entregó el libro a Thalia que levanto una ceja, casi como si negará a leer, pero acepto. Seguro lo hizo solo por Annabeth.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno eso ha sido todo por éste viernes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos veremos el domingo con un capítulo nuevo.<p>

See you

Dejen Reviews (y)  
>Se despide <em>Lira12 (L)<em>


	9. Leyendo el capítulo 8

_**Resumen: **_Un mes ha pasado desde que Cronos ha sido vencido, todo parecía estar en calma por ahora hasta que un día la tierra se abre trayendo consigo unos regalos bastante peculiares e interesantes. Ahora, nuestros semidioses se verán encontrados en una refrescante lectura sobre sus propias aventuras.

~ Debo decir que la saga Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, o como todos le conocen, la saga de Percy Jackson, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

**Advertencia:** Como bien está dicho, éste fics transcurre un mes después de _El Último Olímpico, _por lo tanto los acontecimientos de _Héroes del Olimpo_,no han sucedido aún.

* * *

><p>~ Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo ~<br>_El ladrón del rayo_

Capítulo 8:  
>Capturamos una bandera<p>

**Thalia POV.**

Realmente no tenía ganas de leer, sobre todo la historia de Percy. Ya había quedado claro que aunque somos amigos era inevitable pelear, pero no podía negarme cuando Annabeth me pedía algo. A veces, al mirarla recordaba a la pequeña niña que encontramos en el callejón Luke y yo. Por los dioses, extrañaba a Luke y sé que ella también.

Mire el título del capítulo ocho, no era nada original y la verdad nos daba a todos la idea de que iba a suceder. Luego estaba las letras. Escritas en griego antiguo para nuestros ojos disléxicos. Mi mente cableada no tardo en traducir cada palabra, aún cuando la mire por el rabillo del ojo.

Podía leer esto sin problemas.

– _Capítulo 8: Capturamos una bandera _–

**Los próximos días me instalé en una rutina que se sentía casi normal, si no cuenta el hecho de que estaba teniendo lecciones de sátiros, ninfas y un centauro.**

– Me parece normal a mí – Dijo Travis despreocupado.

– A mí también – Coincidió Connor.

**Cada mañana tomé Griego Antiguo con Annabeth, y hablamos acerca de los dioses y diosas en el tiempo presente, que era un poco extraño.**

– Un minuto, ¿por qué le estabas enseñando Griego Antiguo? – Pregunté de pronto.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros. Fruncí el ceño extrañada.

**Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón acerca de mi dislexia: el griego antiguo no era tan difícil de leer para mí.**

– Dime un momento en que ella no tuviera razón – Bromeo Grover y yo sonreír divertida.

**Al menos, no era más difícil que el Inglés. Después de un par de mañanas, podría tropezar con unas pocas líneas de Homero, sin dolor demasiado dolor de cabeza.**

– Eso es bueno – Connor dijo divertido.

**El resto del día tuve que alternar a través de las actividades al aire libre, en busca de algo en lo que fuera bueno. Quirón trató de enseñarme tiro con arco, pero nos dimos cuenta muy rápido que no era nada bueno con un arco y una flecha.**

– Casi me vuela la cabeza a mí con una flecha – Rió Connor.

– Ya me disculpe por eso – Percy rió ligeramente.

**No se quejaba, incluso cuando tuvo que sacar una flecha perdida de su cola.**

Rodé los ojos riéndome. Realmente Percy era el eslabón perdido.

**¿Carreras? Tampoco era bueno. La ninfa del bosque instructora me dejó en el polvo. Me dijeron que no me preocupara por eso. Habían tenido siglos de práctica de huir de los dioses enfermos de amor. Pero aún así, fue un poco humillante ser más que un árbol.**

Todos nos reímos a carcajadas, de hecho podía jurar que la cabaña del al lado pudo oírnos. Percy se sonrojo desviando la mirada avergonzado.

**¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me subía a la colchoneta, Clarisse me pulverizaba.**

Vi a Clarisse sonreír con orgullo.

"**Hay más de donde vengo, punk." Murmuraba a mi oído.**

– ¿Punk? – La mire confundida. Ella no dijo nada, solo se encogió despreocupada.

**La única cosa en la que realmente destaqué fue en canoa, y eso no era el tipo de habilidad heroica que esperaba ver hacer al chico que había vencido al Minotauro.**

– Es cierto – Se rieron todos. Grover sonrió tranquilo.

– Vamos, Percy, eres bueno y además, no olvides que eres hijo de Poseidón. Tiene lógica que seas bueno en algo relacionado con el agua –

– Sí, pero yo no sabía de quién era hijo – Respondió Percy, aunque pude ver una sonrisa agradecido.

**Sabía que los campistas superiores y consejeros me estaban mirando, tratando de decidir quién era mi papá, pero no tenían un tiempo fácil para eso.**

– ¿A nadie se le ocurrió pensar que era hijo de Poseidón? – Preguntó Percy.

Estuve a punto de regañarle que aquello era estúpido debido a la estúpida promesa de mi padre con sus hermanos, pero de cierto modo la idea de hacerlo sonaba rara hasta en mi cabeza. Yo estaba aquí debido a que Zeus rompió a promesa.

De todos modos, Annabeth le explico algo sobre que aquella posibilidad si se había considerado pero fue descartada debido a la promesa, que había sido rota.

**Yo no era tan fuerte como los niños Ares, o bueno en el tiro con arco como los niños Apolo. Yo no tenía la habilidad de Hefesto con el trabajo en metal –prohibición de los dioses- el método de Dionisio con plantas de la vid. **

– Realmente no eras bueno en nada fuera del agua – Dije pensativa.

Percy sacó su pluma – Soy bueno con la espada

Asentí tranquilamente.

**Luke me dijo que podía ser un hijo de Hermes, una especie de joven de todos los oficios, maestro de nada. Pero tengo la sensación de que solo estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. El realmente no sabía qué hacer conmigo tampoco.**

– Ni siquiera ahora sabemos que hacer contigo – Dijo Clarisse tranquila.

**A pesar de todo, me gustó el campamento. Me acostumbré a la niebla de la mañana encima de la playa, al olor de los campos calientes de fresa de la tarde, incluso a los ruidos extraños de los monstruos en el bosque por la noche. Me gustaba cenar con la cabaña once, raspar parte de mi comida en el fuego, y tratar de sentir alguna conexión con mi padre real. **

– Bueno, es mucho para decir – Sonrió Percy – Realmente me gusta el campamento cuando no estás a punto de ser la cena de un Hydra

Fruncí el ceño. Recordé que hace no mucho, Quirón había dicho que se encontraban unos Ogros cerca del campamento y le había pedido a Annabeth y a Percy deshacerse de ellos. Yo quería ir también, pero Quirón prefirió dejar a ambos debido a que eran buenos trabajando en equipo. Grover fue con ellos por influencia de Percy. No sé bien que sucedió, después de sacar a los ogros se vieron en problemas por un Hidra.

– Sí… – Grover frunció el ceño como si intentara pasar desapercibido – De quién habrá sido la culpa aquello

Me reí ligeramente.

**No pasó nada.**

– Que penoso – Dijo Grover.

**Solo esa sensación cálida que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Traté de no pensar mucho en mi mamá, pero no dejaba de preguntarme: si los dioses y monstruos eran reales, si toda esta cosa mágica era posible, seguramente habría algún modo de salvarla, para traerla de vuelta…**

Levante la mirada solo para encontrarme con una escena que prefería no haber visto. Como todos estaban tan pendientes de la lectura a nadie le importaría si la parejita estrella aquí estuviera besándose o no. Tuve que reprimir una mueca de asco rápidamente y volver al libro antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de esto.

**Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke y cómo a él parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes. Así que bueno, tal vez los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer.**

– Seguro – Hubo un colectivo silencio tras aquello. Parecía que nadie estaba de acuerdo con esto.

**Pero no podía llamar de vez en cuando, o un trueno, ¿o algo así? Dionisio podría hacer aparecer una Coca Cola Diet de la nada. ¿Por qué mi padre, quienquiera que fuese, no podía hacer aparecer un teléfono?**

Nos reímos de solo pensar en Poseidón usando un teléfono para llamar a Percy aquí al campamento. La idea era loca, divertida y nos saco sonrisas.

**Jueves por la tarde, tres días después de que había llegado al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de espadas. Todo el mundo de la cabaña once estaba reunido en el gran escenario circular, donde Luke sería nuestro instructor.**

– Oh, esto va ser interesante – Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Empezamos con puñaladas básicas y rápidas, utilizando muñecos con un poco de relleno de paja en la armadura griega. Creo que lo hice bien. Al menos, entendí lo que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos.**

– Fue bueno. Yo lo recuerdo – Asintió Travis.

Connor se rió ligeramente.

**El problema era que no podía encontrar una espada que se sintiera bien en mis manos. O bien eran demasiado pesadas, o demasiado ligeras, o demasiado largas. **

– Eso es un problema. Un héroe que no tiene una espada adecuada es un héroe desarmado – Dije pensativa.

– Ahora tengo una buena – Se refirió a Contracorriente.

**Luke hizo lo posible para curarme, pero estaba de acuerdo en que ninguna de las espadas de práctica parecía funcionar para mí.**

– ¿Qué hay de contracorriente? – Preguntó Grover – Esa sí estuvo buena

– Sí, pero no sé por qué Quirón decidió dármela después – Dijo Percy confundido.

**Pasamos a un duelo en parejas. Luke anunció que iba a ser mi pareja, ya que esta era mi primera vez.**

"**Buena suerte." Uno de los campistas me dijo. "Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años."**

Sonreí ligeramente pensando en Luke. Recordaba cómo nos conocimos, por las aventuras que pasamos para poder sobrevivir.

"**Tal vez me lo ponga fácil." Le dije.**

**El campista suspiro.**

**Luke me enseño golpes, paradas y bloques de escudo a la manera difícil. Con cada golpe, tenía un poco más maltratado y golpeado. "Mantén tu guardia, Percy." Decía, a continuación, pegó en mis costillas con la superficie plana de la espada. **

Sacudí la cabeza, no podía creer que éste era el mismo chico

"**¡No, no muy lejos!" **

**¡Whap! **

"**¡Muevete!" **

**¡Whap! **

"**Ahora, de vuelta" **

**¡Whap!**

Nos reímos un poco.

**En el momento en que él llamó a un descanso, estaba empapado en sudor. Todo el mundo pululaba por las bebidas frías. Luke echó agua helada en su cabeza, parecía tan buena idea que, hice lo mismo.**

**Al instante, me sentí mejor. La fuerza subió de nuevo en mis brazos. La espada no se sentía tan torpe.**

– Ahí hay otra pista más para saber que eres hijo de Poseidón – Dijo Grover. Yo asentí.

"**Está bien, ¡todo el mundo al círculo!" Luke ordenó. "Si a Percy no le importa, quiero darle una pequeña demo."**

– ¿Sobre…? – Preguntó Grover.

**Genial. Pensé. Vamos todos a ver como golpean a Percy.**

– Yo me apuntó – Nico alzó una mano sonriendo.

– Yo también – Tuve que admitir, interiormente, que lo que más quería ver era a Percy dando una. Es decir, ahora somos amigos debería apoyarlo, ¿no? Pero no podía evitar sentir que nuestra similar personalidad hacía que en ocasiones nos repeliéramos.

**Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor. Ellos estaban sorprendentemente sonrientes. Me imaginé que había estado en mis zapatos antes y no podían esperar a ver cómo Luke me usaba para saco de boxeo.**

– Joder. Me compro un boleto de primera fila – Clarisse dijo emocionada.

**Le dijo a todos que lo que iba a demostrar era una técnica de desarme: como girar la espada del enemigo con la superficie plana de su propia espada a fin de que no tuviera más remedio que soltar el arma.**

– Oh yo recuerdo es, fue fantástico – Dijo Travis sonriendo emocionado.

"**Esto es difícil." Subrayó. "He tenido que utilizarlo en mi contra. No os riáis de Percy, ahora. La mayoría de los espadachines tienen que trabajar años para dominar esta técnica."**

– Años – Dije asintiendo. Era una técnica difícil, yo pude aprenderla, creo que hasta Clarisse la sabe, pero sin duda era difícil.

**Demostró el movimiento en cámara lenta. Efectivamente, la espada se estrepitó fuera de mi mano.**

"**Ahora, en tiempo real." Dijo, después de haber recuperado mi arma. "Seguimos en combate hasta que uno de nosotros se lo quita. ¿Listo, Percy?"**

– Esto va a ser divertido – Clarisse sonrió.

**Yo asentí, y Luke me siguió. De alguna manera, le impedí conseguir un turno en la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos se abrieron. Vi sus próximos ataques. Repliqué. Di un paso adelante y traté un empuje de la mía. Luke desvió fácilmente, pero vi un cambio en su rostro. Sus ojos entornados, y comenzó a presionarme con más fuerza.**

**La espada aumentó su peso en mi mano. EL balance no era correcto. Yo sabía que era solo cuestión de segundos antes de que Luke me tirara, así que pensé, ¿qué diablos?**

– Va a tirarte – Dije.

– Gracias por el voto de confianza – Dijo Percy.

Yo me reí.

**Intenté maniobra de desarme.**

– No te saldrá – Dijo con un tono divertido Clarisse.

**Mi espada golpeó la base de Luke y yo retorcido, poniendo todo mi peso en un empuje hacia abajo.**

– No puede ser cierto – Clarisse sacudió la cabeza.

_**Clang.**_

**La espada de Luke se sacudió contra las piedras.**

– ¡Pero… ¿qué…? – La hija de Ares se notaba aturdida.

**La punta de mi espada estaba a una pulgada de su pecho sin defensa.**

– Eso explica que también es un buen espadachín – Dijo Annabeth tranquila. Hice una mueca de mala gana, esperaba de cierto modo saber que iba a terminar en el suelo.

**Los otros campistas guardaron silencio.**

**Bajé la espada. "Um, lo siento."**

– Oye, no vienes y te disculpas por desarmar a alguien. Es como si te disculparas con un monstruo por hacerle daño cuando él piensa en comerte – Dijo Grover con una mueca.

Percy se encogió.

**Por un momento, Luke estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar.**

"**¿Lo siento?" Su rostro lleno de cicatrices se rompió en una sonrisa. "¡Por los dioses, Percy! ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¡Muéstrame otra vez!"**

– Tal vez solo fue un golpe de suerte – Dijo Nico tranquilo.

Percy asintió.

**Yo no quería. La corta ráfaga de energía maníaca me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió.**

**Esta vez, no hubo concurso. En el momento en que nuestras espadas se conectaron, Luke golpeó mi puño y envió mi arma arrastrando por el piso.**

– Fue el agua – Afirmé.

– Sí, estaba pensando en eso – Dijo Annabeth tranquila. Percy le miró confundido y luego le besó en la frente.

**Después de una larga pausa, alguien en la audiencia dijo: "¿Suerte de la principiante?"**

**Luke se limpió el sudor de su frente. Él me evaluó con un interés completamente nuevo. "Tal vez." Dijo. "Pero me preguntó que podría hacer Percy con una espada equilibrada."**

– Es igual de bueno – Hice una mueca de asco cuando Annabeth le besó la mejilla. Ella me sacó la lengua y yo me reí.

**El viernes por la tarde, yo estaba sentado con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en la pared de escalada.**

– Tú _siempre_ tienes una experiencia cercana a la muerte y una pared de escalada es el menor de ellas – Dije riendo. Percy se rió asintiendo.

**Grover había corrido a la parte superior como una cabra de montaña, pero la lava casi me había llegado. Mi camisa tenía agujeros de fumar en ella. Los pelos de mi antebrazo se habían chamuscado.**

Nos reímos un poco, lo suficiente como para que no supieran que estábamos aquí.

**Nos sentamos en el muelle, viendo a las náyades hacer tejidos de canastas bajo el agua, hasta que tuve el coraje de preguntarle a Grover cómo había ido su conversación con el Sr. D.**

Escuché a Grover gemir.

**Su rostro se puso de un color amarillo enfermizo.**

"**Bien." Dijo.**

– Ni quien te crea – Dije.

"**Simplemente genial."**

"**Así que tu carrera sigue en camino?"**

**Me miró nerviosamente. "¿Quirón te… te dijo que quiero una licencia de investigador?"**

Sonreí ligeramente.

"**Bueno… no." No tenía idea de lo que era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el momento adecuado para preguntar. "Solo me dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitas crédito para completar la asignación de cuidador. ¿Así que a tienes?"**

**Grover miró las náyades. "El Sr. D suspendió el juicio. Me dijo que no había tenido éxito contigo o todavía no, sin embargo, nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si tienes una misión y voy protegiéndote, y ambos regresamos vivos, tal vez el consideraría que el trabajo está completo."**

– Que bueno que volvimos vivos – Percy dijo sonriendo.

– Aún no sé si fue suerte o no, pero lo hicimos – Grover dijo sonriendo.

**Mi estado de ánimo se levantó. "Bueno, eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad?"**

Hice una mueca mirando a Grover que me miro confundido.

"**¡Blaa-ha-ha! Él puede ser que también me haya trasladado a la rama estable de destino de limpieza. Las posibilidades de que tengas una búsqueda… y aún si lo hicieras, ¿por qué querrías ir conmigo?"**

– Se me hace que tú tenías un poco autoestima – Nico le apuntó con el dedo.

– Te sorprenderías el momento en que el niño cabra se convirtió en hombre – Annabeth se rió.

Vi a Percy soltar una carcajada agachando la cabeza. Grover les miraba confundido y a mí me parecía que era una especie de chiste interno para ellos, o eso creo.

"**¡Por supuesto que me gustaría tenerte conmigo!"**

– Sí, pero no vuelvas a hablar con un caniche rosado – Dijo Percy, ahora fue Annabeth quien se rió, solo que un poco más tranquila.

Grover asintió lentamente.

**Grover miró con tristeza el agua. "Cestería… Debe ser bueno tener una habilidad útil."**

**Traté de calmarlo y decirle que él tenía muchos talentos, pero eso solo le daba un aspecto más miserable.**

– Para la siguiente vez solo mantén la boca cerrada – Dijo Annabeth sacudiendo la cabeza.

Vi a Percy sonreír tranquilo.

Paseando la mirada de uno al otro pensé en cómo era posible que estuvieran juntos. Ambos eran completamente diferentes. Ella era alguien inteligente que pensaba antes de hacer las cosas y él era impulsivo y no pensaba antes de actuar. Además… bueno, es verdad que si se notaba desde lejos que ambos se gustaban. Recuerdo cuando los vi por primera vez, la forma en como se trataban, después unos meses vino la búsqueda de Artemisa, el rostro de Percy por las ganas de querer atropellar a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino para llegar a Annabeth.

**Hablamos sobre el piragüismo y el manejo de la espada por un tiempo, después volvimos a debatir los pros y los contras de los diferentes dioses. Por último, le pregunte acerca de las cuatro cabañas vacías.**

– Eres muy curioso – Dijo Clarisse tranquilamente.

"**Número ocho, la plateada, le pertenece a Artemisa." Dijo. "Ella se comprometió a ser una soltera para siempre. Así que, por supuesto, sin hijos. La cabaña es, ya sabes, honoraria. Si ella no tenía una, ella estaría loca."**

Sonreí divertida. Era extraño pensar en eso, pero de cierto modo cierto.

"**Sí, está bien. Pero los otros tres, los que están al final. ¿Esas son las de los Tres Grandes?"**

– ¿Si quiera sabías quiénes eran los tres grandes? – Pregunté.

Vi a Percy encogerse despreocupado.

**Grover se tensó. Nos acercábamos a un tema delicado. "No. Uno de ellos, la número dos, es de Hera." Dijo. "Eso es otra cosa de honor. Ella es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no iría en torno a los asuntos de los mortales. Ese es el trabajo de su marido. Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes, nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos."**

– Grover me explicó – Percy sonrió.

"**Zeus, Poseidón y Hades."**

– Wow, que listo – Dijo riendo con sarcasmo Clarisse.

– Ahí estamos nosotros – Nico sonrió con orgullo. Yo asentí. Percy, Nico y yo, los hijos de los tres grandes. También estaba Tyson, pero él no era un semidiós, aunque claro, seguía siendo hijo de Poseidón, hermano de Percy y mi primo… de cierta forma.

"**Bien. Ya sabes. Después de la gran batalla con los Titanes, se adueñaron del mundo de su padre y sortearon para decidir quién tenía qué."**

"**Zeus consiguió el cielo." Me acordé. "Poseidón el mar y Hades el Inframundo."**

– Vaya, no sé si estoy subestimándote o no – Dijo Clarisse, me sorprendió que admitiera algo – Pero pareces saber, uh, sobre la mitología

Vi a Percy sonreír, sus cejas se juntaron y asintió – Gracias –

– No te acostumbres –

– Lo intentaré – Él sonrió despreocupado.

"**Uh-huh."**

"**Pero Hades no tiene una cabaña aquí."**

– Ahora sí – Nico sonrió y miró a Annabeth – Gracias

Ella se encogió sonriendo.

"**No. Él no tiene un trono en el Olimpo, tampoco. El tipo hace los suyo en el Inframundo. SI él tuviera una cabaña aquí…" Grover se estremeció. "Bueno, no sería agradable. Vamos a dejarlo así."**

"**Pero Zeus y Poseidón ambos tenían, como el trillón de niños en los mitos. ¿Por qué sus cabañas están vacías?"**

– Ay, este chico curioso me aburre – Gruñó Connor – ¿Dónde comienza la emoción? ¿Las búsquedas?

– Supongo que más adelante – Respondí despreocupada.

**Grover cambio sus cascos, incómodo. "Hace unos sesenta años, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes acordaron que no señor, no más héroes. Sus hijos eran demasiado fuertes. Ellos estaban afectando el curso de los acontecimientos humanos demasiado, causando demasiadas matanzas. Segunda Guerra Mundial, ya sabes, que era básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón, por un lado, y los hijos de Hades por otro. El equipop ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, hizo a Hades jurar con ellos: no más aventuras con mujeres mortales. Todos ellos juraron sobre el río Styx."**

– Y se rompió el pacto porque nosotros estamos aquí – Percy dijo.

Yo sonreí, teniendo una idea. Mire a Annabeth que se encontraba tranquilamente tomada del brazo de Percy, con las piernas estiradas en la cama, colgando del borde de hecho, y su espada contra la pared. Me miraba esperando a que continuara.

– Si hubiera una guerra nuevamente, y nosotros cuatro nos viéramos involucrados, cada uno por su bando, ¿a quién apoyarías? –

Ella parpadeó. Entendía claramente a que me estaba refiriendo, ¿amistad o amor? ¿Cielo, mar o inframundo? Ella se mordió el labio inferior, estaba claro que pensaba en decir que apoyaría a los hijos de Poseidón y no solo porque su novio era uno de ellos, sino porque el ciclope, quién de alguna forma pasó a ser su cuñado, estaba declarando y afirmando que ella apoyaría a los hijos de Poseidón. Pero claro, también estaba el hecho de que ella era mi amiga, y de cierto modo yo podía verlo en sus ojos, Annabeth sentía que debía apoyarme a mí después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas años atrás.

– Bah, que tontería – Grover dijo de pronto – No te hagas luchas ficticias. La pones en la espada y la pared

No pude entender por qué Grover saltó en su auxilio, sobre todo porque me pareció ver que estaba interesado en conocer la respuesta.

Annabeth no respondió y yo volví a la lectura.

**Un trueno retumbo.**

– Menuda sorpresa – Dijo Clarisse tranquila.

**Le dije: "Ese es el juramento más serio que se puede hacer."**

– Wow, sin que alguien tuviera que explicártelo, me impresionas – Dije sonriendo divertida.

**Grover asintió.**

"**Y los hermanos cumplieron con su palabra, ¿no hay niños?"**

– Obviamente no – Dijo Nico riendo – Ustedes dos están aquí

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Técnicamente yo estaba en el Hotel Casino Loto. Prácticamente soy mayor que tú – Dijo Nico sonriendo. Yo rodé los ojos.

**La cara de Grover se ensombreció. "Hace diesiete años, Zeus se cayó de la carreta. Había una estrella de televisión con un gran peinado esponjoso de los años ochenta, él no podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Cuando su hijo nació, una pequeña niña llamada Thalia… bueno, el río Styx se toma enserio las promesas. Zeus bajó fácil porque él es inmortal, pero se trajo un terrible destino a su hija."**

– Eso no es justo – Nico dijo – Él es un egoísta

Un trueno retumbo. Cerré mis ojos, pues se había escuchado tan fuerte el treno que casi podía ver a Zeus plantado frente a nosotros o lo que era pero, que Quirón se hubiera despertado y nos viniera a ver. Estaríamos castigados de por vida porque para empezar nos escondimos cuando vino la primera vez.

Cuando no hubo peligro por un tiempo, un instante cortó, volví a leer, segura de que no nos descubrirían.

"**Pero eso no es justo. No fue culpa de la niña."**

**Grover vaciló. "Percy, los niños de los Tres Grandes tienen m´sa facultades que otros media sangre. Ellos tienen un aura fuerte, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de la niña, no estaba muy contento con Zeus por romper su juramento. Hades dejó a los peores monstruos salir del Tártaro para atormentar a Thalia. Un sátiro fue asignado para ser su guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Intentó acompañarla aquí con un par de mestizos, con los que ella se había hecho amiga. Casi lo hicieron. Tenían todo el camino hasta la cima de esa colina."**

Hice una mueca al recordar ese día. Sacudí la cabeza cuando las imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza.

Vi a Grover hacer una mueca triste, Ananbeth mantenía la cabeza agacha. Yo respire hondo antes de volver a leer.

**Señaló a través del valle, al pino donde había combatido al Minotauro. "Todos los Tres Bondadosos fueron detrás de ellos, junto con una horda de Perros del Infierno. Estaban a punto de ser invadidos, cuando Thalia le dijo a su sátiro que mantuviera a los otros dos mestizos fuera del peligro mientras ella detenía a los monstruos. Ella fue herida y cansada, y ella no quería vivir como un animal cazado. El sátiro no quería dejarla a ella, pero él no pudo cambiar su mente, y tenía que proteger a los demás. Así que Thalia hizo su postura final sola, en la cina de esa colina. Cuando ella murió, Zeus se compadeció de ella. Él la convirtió en ese pino. Su espíritu todavía ayuda a proteger las fronteras del valle. Es por eso que la colina se llama Colina Mestiza."**

Torcí los labios recordando, extrañamente, la premonición de Hal. Él había dicho que yo iba a dormir, pero estaría despierta, me iba a sacrificar por mi familia y yo en ese entonces solo podía pensar en mi madre, quién no era del todo como mi familia. Me parecía tonto, pero luego de conocer más a Luke, a Annabeth y a Grover, sabía que ellos eran mi familia y ahora, ahora también estaban Percy, Nico y Tyson (aunque éste último realmente no interactuaba mucho conmigo y viceversa).

**Me quede mirando el pino a distancia.**

**La historia me hizo sentir hueco y culpable. Una niña de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se enfrentó a todo un ejército de monstruos. Junto a esto, mi victoria sobre el minotauro no parecía mucho. Me preguntaba, si hubiera actuado de otra manera, ¿podría haber salvado a mi madre?**

Hubo un silencio, nadie quería decir cuales eran las posibilidades y a juzgar por la mirada de Percy, parecía agradecido de que nadie diera una respuesta desde su punto de vista a aquella pregunta.

"**Grover." Dije. "¿Han ido realmente los héroes en misiones al Inframundo?"**

"**A veces." Dijo. "Orfeo. Hércules. Houdini."**

– Uhg, Hércules hizo de todo – Bufó Percy.

– ¿Es qué estás celoso? – Me burlé.

Él solo carraspeó.

"**¿Y alguna vez han regresado a alguien de entre los muertos?"**

– Su mente está trabajando de forma extraña – Dijo Connor tranquilamente.

– Siempre trabaja así – Annabeth se encogió despreocuapda – ¿No, sesos de alga?

Percy le sonrió tranquilo – Ya me conoces –

"**No. Nunca. Orfeo se acercó… Percy, no estás pensando seriamente…"**

– Sí, sí lo está – Dijimos todos.

"**No." Mentí. "M estaba preguntando. Así que… ¿un sátiro se asigna siempre para proteger a un semidiós?"**

**Grover me estudio con cautela. Yo no lo había convencido de que realmente había dejado excluida la idea del Inframundo.**

– Y claro que no. Con tu loca mente. ¿Sabes? Los planes de Annabeth son menos sádicos que los tuyos – Grover dijo. Yo me reí, tuve que admitir que era cierto. Percy y yo por lo general solíamos pensar de igual manera: impulsiva, sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias, ser irresponsables y muchas cosas más. Era normal que sus planes fueran algo peligroso, así como los míos cuando estoy bajo presión. Rara vez yo pensaba con la cabeza, y él también.

– Eso es obvio. Es hija de Atenea – Dijo Travis con un noto que dejaba claro que era obvio.

"**No siempre. Vamos encubiertos a un montón de escuelas. Tratamos de olfatear a los mestizos que tienen ingredientes de los grandes héroes. Si se encuentra uno con un aura muy fuerte, como un niño de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón. Él trata de mantener un ojo en ellos, ya que podría causar realmente enormes problemas."**

– Como Percy – Nico se rió. Yo asentí y vi a todos sonreír en coincidencia.

"**Y me has encontrado. Quirón dijo que pensaste que podría ser algo especial."**

– Y no me equivoque – Grover dijo con orgullo.

**Grover parecía como si lo acabara de conducir a una trampa. "Yo no… Oh escucha, no pienses así. Si fueras, ya sabes, nunca jamás te permitirían una misión, y yo nunca conseguiría mi licencia. Tú eres probablemente un hijo de Hermes. O tal vez uno de los dioses menores, como Némesis, el dios de la venganza. No te preocupes, ¿vale?"**

– En lugar de eso termina siendo hijo de uno de los tres grandes, wow – Dijo riendo Grover – Siempre te tuve fe

– Seguro – Percy asintió divertido.

**Tuve la idea de que estaba tranquilizándose más a sí mismo que a mí.**

– Y pensar que aún así te dieron una búsqueda – Dijo Grover riendo.

**Esa noche, después de la cena, había mucho más entusiasmo del habitual. Por fin, llegó el momento de capturar la bandera.**

– Siempre es un agradable momento poder patear el trasero de _Prissy _– Dijo riendo Clarisse. Percy rodó los ojos.

– Vas a caer en la siguiente – Declaró mi primo.

**Cuando los platos estuvieron fuera, la caracola sonó y nos quedamos todos en nuestras mesas.**

**Los campistas gritaron y aplaudieron cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos corrieron en el pabellón con una bandera de seda. Era aproximadamente de tres metros de largo, gris brillante, con una pintura de una lechuza encima de un árbol de olivo. **

Sonreí divertida, Annabeth sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**Desde el otro lado opuesto del pabellón, Clarisse y sus corrieron con otra bandera, de idéntico tamaño, pero de un rojo llamativo, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.**

Ahora Clarisse sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ambas chicas se miraron despreocupadas, yo pensé que en algún momento podrían haberse peleado sencillamente, pero era sorprendente que fueran… ¿amigas?

**Me volví a Luke y grité por encima del ruido. "¿Esas son las banderas?"**

– Esperen, ¿las banderas siempre son de Atenea y Ares? – Preguntó Rachel confundida.

– No, cada cabaña tiene una bandera y solo se usan las banderas de las cabañas que lideran – Explique tranquilamente. Rachel asintió lentamente.

"**Sí."**

"**¿Ares y Atenea siempre lideran los equipos?"**

"**No siempre." Dijo. "Pero a menudo."**

– Y cuando no lo hacen se vuelven en tu contra – Percy se cruzó de brazos.

Annabeth se rió ligeramente, besándolo en la mejilla, por otro lado Clarisse bufó despreocupada. Aseguraba que con o sin Atenea, Percy no hubiera tenido ni una sola oportunidad. Yo no estaba presente para esa competencia, pero casi puedo hacerme a la idea de que pudo haber sucedido. Me había enterado de que hubieron muchas trampas para los rojos.

– Es increíble. Atenea y Ares no se llevan muy bien y aún así ellas dos… – Grover se rió.

Ambas se encogieron.

"**Así que, si se captura otra cabaña, que se hace, ¿pintar la bandera?"**

**Él sonrió. "Ya lo verás. En primer lugar tenemos que conseguir uno."**

"**¿De qué lado estamos?"**

– ¿No estabas del lado de Annabeth? – Nico parpadeó confundido.

Yo mire el libro.

**Él me dio una mirada socarrona, como si supiera algo que yo no sabía. La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer malvado en la luz de las antorchas. "Hemos hecho una alianza temporal con Atenea. Esta noche, tendremos la bandera de Ares. Y vas a ayudar."**

– Seguro que lo hará – Dije riendo.

– Oh, te sorprenderá, pero ayudó mucho – Dijo riendo Annabeth. Percy le frunció el ceño de mala gana.

– Fui usado… –

**Los equipos fueron anunciados. Atenea había hecho una alianza con Apolo y Hermes, las dos grandes cabañas. Al parecer, los privilegios habían sido comercializados, los horarios de duchas, los horarios de tarea, los mejores espacios para las actividades, con el fin de ganar apoyo.**

– Atenea siempre tiene un plan – Annabeth sonrió mirando a Clarisse que gruñía, sin embargo, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

**Ares se había aliado con los demás: Dionisio, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto.**

– ¿Por qué tienen más? – Preguntó Rachel confundida.

– Porque así quisimos aliarnos – Clarisse dijo. Yo noté que parecía pensar, estaba recordando esa competencia hacia ya cinco años.

**De lo que yo había visto, los niños atletas de Dionisio eran realmente buenos, pero solo había dos de ellos. Los niños de Deméter tenían el filo con habilidades naturales y otras cosas al aire libre pero no eran muy agresivos. Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no estaban demasiado preocupados.**

– ¿Por qué ellos? La mayoría de las chicas siempre está pensando en su apariencia – Rachel cuestionó.

– Son buenos luchadores cuando se lo proponen – Dije recordando la batalla contra Cronos. La imagen sonriente del rostro de Selina se me vino a la cabeza. Yo no la conocía más de lo que la conocían mis amigos, sobre todo Clarisse, y sabía que era mejor no abordar más el tema.

**En su mayoría permanecían sentados fuera de cada actividad y comprobando sus reflejos en el lago y en su cabello y los chismes.**

– Okey, eso hacen la mayor parte del día – Dije riendo – Pero son bastante buenos

**Los niños de Hefesto no eran bastante bonitos, y solo había cuatro de ellos, pero eran grandes y fornidos por trabajar en el taller de metal todo el día.**

Tyson sonrió emocionado y divertido. Él se llevaba bastante bien con los hijos de Hefesto ya que la mayor parte del día estaba en su cabaña/fabrica haciendo armas, también había aprendido mucho de ellos. Sabíamos que le ponían felices.

**Ellos podrían ser un problema. Eso, por supuesto, a la izquierda la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los más grandes, más feos, más humildes hijos en Long Island, o en cualquier otro lugar del planeta.**

Clarisse sonrió.

**Quirón clavó sus pezuñas en el mármol.**

"**¡Héroes!" Anunció. "Conocen las reglas. El arroyo es la línea divisoria. Todo el bosque es juego justo. Todos los objetos mágicos son permitidos. La bandera debe ser destacada no deben tener más de dos guardias. Los presos pueden ser desarmados, pero no pueden ser consolidados o amordazados. No está permitido matar o mutilar. Serviré como árbitro y médico del campo de batalla. ¡Ármense!"**

– Vaya, suena a un juego peligroso – Dijo Rachel con una mueca.

– Vivimos en peligro. No veo el problema – Dijo Percy.

**Abrió las manos, y las tablas de repente estaban cubierta con equipo: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de metal recubiertos de cuero de buey.**

"**Whoa." Dije. "¿Se supone que realmente tenemos que usar estos?"**

– Si quieres evitar morir… – Clarisse dijo tranquila y encogiéndose de hombros.

**Luke me miró como si estuviera loco. "A menos que desees conseguir ser ensartado por tus amigos de la cabaña cinco. Aquí, Quirón pensó que estos se ajustarían. Estarás en la patrulla fronteriza."**

– Patrulla fronteriza, esto será interesante – Dije sonriendo.

**Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un caduceo grande en el medio. Pesaba alrededor de un millón de libras. Podría haberme deslizado en la nieve bien en el, pero esperaba que nadie esperara seriamente que yo corriera rápido.**

Todas las miradas, serias, cayeron en él. Yo estaba decidiendo si golpearlo o simplemente regañarle y a juzgar por la mirada de todos aquí presentes… pensaban igual. Los hermanos Stoll se rieron a carcajadas. Percy parpadeaba confundido.

Ananbeth hizo una mueca, soltó un suspiro pesado y finalmente le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – Estoy feliz de que lo mucho que has mejorado desde entonces –

Me aguanté las ganas de reírme.

**Mi casco, como todos los cascos en el lado de Atenea, tenía una pluma de pelo de caballo azul en la parte superior. Ares y sus aliados tenían plumas rojas.**

– Fue un verdadero desafío decidí que color en la competencia pasada – Dijo Clarisse – Lanzamos una moneda

Annabeth asintió seria.

– Percy, no te preocupes porque para la próxima ellas dos pueden hacer equipo. Yo estaré aquí y voy a estar en tu equipo, Thalia también así que ya verás que vamos a ganarle a ambas – Nico sonrió confiado. Yo fruncí el ceño, no recuerdo haberme ofrecido para tal cosa.

– Seguro entre los tres les ganamos – Dijo Percy sonriendo.

– Ya quisieras – Se burló Clarisse – Bien, está decidido para la próxima haremos equipo Ares y Atenea contra Hades, Poseidón y Zeus. También quiero a Afrodita y a Apolo

Vi a Annabeth confundida, yo también lo estaba porque sinceramente no tenía la intención de participar, al menos no del lado de Percy, pero por lo visto la cabaña entera se estaba entusiasmando. Nico y Percy parecían emocionados de pronto. Tyson aplaudía.

– Supongo que podría funcionar – Pensó Annabeth. Yo vi en su mirada sus ojos volverse más serios aún de lo que es posible. Estaba pensando ya en una estrategia.

– Okey, pero primero vamos a terminar de leer – Dije riendo.

**Annabeth gritó: "¡Equipo azul, adelante!"**

– Vamos a ganar – Eco le hizo Tyson y todos le miramos confundidos. Yo podía apostar a que él pensaba que "azul" era una referencia al mar, pero no importaba.

**Nos animamos y sacudimos nuestras espadas y la seguimos por la ruta de acceso a los bosques del sur. El equipo rojo nos gritó insultos, mientras ellos se dirigían hacia el norte.**

**Me las arreglé para mantener el paso de Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo. "Hey."**

– ¿Es lo mejor que vas a decir? – Preguntó riendo Travis.

Percy se encogió.

**Ella siguió la marcha.**

"**Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?" Le pregunté. "¿Tienes algún objeto mágico que puedas prestarme?"**

– ¿Enserio? – Connor se rió.

Percy sonrió – Un consejo para quién no lo sepa, nunca tomen algo de la chica sabia a menos que quieran tener un brazo rebanado –

Yo me reí. Annabeth le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Percy y éste se rió tranquilamente, vi como su brazo rodeaba la cintura de ella.

– Habló enserio. Pudiste haberme cortado la mano antes de que éstos llegaran si yo te hubiera quitado la laptop – Dijo Percy y apuntó al computador portátil que se encontraba cerrado en el buro.

Ella rodó los ojos.

**Su mano se desvió hacia su bolsillo, como si temiera que yo hubiera robado algo.**

– No eres hijo de Hermes – Dijo Travis riendo.

"**Solo ve la lanza de Clarisse." Dijo. "Tú no quieres esa cosa tocándote. De lo contrario, no te preocupes. Tomaremos la bandera de Ares. ¿Luke te ha dado tu trabajo?"**

– Esa cosa casi me mata – Percy dijo.

"**Patrulla fronteriza, lo que sea que significa."**

– ¿Enserio te pusieron allí? – Pregunte con un tono tranquilo pero incrédulo. Realmente yo pensé por un momento que era broma. Era interesante que Percy estuviera allí, a ver como se desenvuelve de ese problema, pero…

– Sí – Él dijo.

"**Es fácil. Párate por el arroyo, mantén a los Rojos fuera. Déjame el resto. Atenea siempre tiene un plan."**

– ¿Alguna vez Atenea ha tenido un plan, no lo sé, loco y suicida? – Connor curioseo.

Yo también me quede con la intriga, mire a Annabeth que parecía pensarlo un poco. Ella miró a Percy y luego se rió.

– Tal vez sí – Dijo.

– Una garra mecánica – Dijo riendo Percy. Otro chiste más para los dos sin que nadie entendiera.

**Ella siguió adelante y me dejó en el polvo.**

"**Está bien." Murmuré. "Me alegró de que me quieras en tu equipo."**

– Aw, miren, le dolió pensar que no era así – Grover se rió y todos los demás también.

**Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. El bosque estaba oscuro, con luciérnagas dentro y fuera de vista. Annabeth estacionada junto a un pequeño arroyo que gorgoteaba sobre unas rocas, luego ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaron en los árboles.**

– ¿Estacionada? No soy un auto – Ella dijo.

– Es una forma de decir – Dijo Percy con una sonrisa infantil.

**De pie allí, sólo, con mi gran casco azul de plumas y mi escudo enorme, me sentí como un idiota.**

– Nosotros te vemos como un idiota – Dijo Clarisse riendo. Percy rodó los ojos y yo me reí.

**La espada de bronce, al igual que todas las espadas que había intentado hasta ahora, parecía mal equilibrada. La empuñadura de cuero se puso en mi mano como una bola de bolos.**

– Yo no veo el problema – Dijo Nico – Aún estás vivo

**No había manera en que nadie realmente me atacara, ¿no?**

– Ah, siempre tan inocente – Dijo riendo Clarisse.

Nos reímos.

**Quiero decir, el Olimpo ha de tener problemas de responsabilidad, ¿cierto?**

– Ya quisieras – Dijo Connor riendo.

**A lo lejos, la caracola soplaba. Oía gritos y alaridos en el bosque, el tintineo del metal, niños luchando. Un aliado de plumas azules de Apolo corrió delante de mí como un ciervo, saltó a través del arroyo, y desapareció en el territorio enemigo.**

– Y eso te dejo sólo – Dijo Grover sonriendo despreocupado.

**Genial, pensé. Voy a perderme toda la diversión, como de costumbre.**

**Entonces oí un sonido que envió un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral, un gruñido bajo canino, en algún lugar cerca.**

– Tal vez si tengas algo de diversión – Dijo riendo Travis.

– Sí, ya lo creo. Fue más de lo que quería – Dijo Percy riendo.

**Entonces, el gruñido del arroyo, la maleza explotó. Cinco guerreros Ares llegaron gritando y gritando fuera de la oscuridad.**

– Tienes suerte de que él apenas era un principiante – Dije tranquilamente – Un grito de guerra por lo general no ayuda en nada

– ¿Cómo puede imaginar que soy yo quién lo atacaría? – Ella me miró fingiendo inocencia. Nadie dijo nada, todos la miramos serios y ella se rió ligeramente.

– Eehh… sí… –

"**¡Crema de punk!" Clarisse gritó.**

Nos reímos.

– ¿Y eso a qué viene? – Preguntó Annabeth riendo.

La hija de Ares se rió tranquilamente.

**Sus ojos de cerdo feo brillaban por las rendijas de su casco.**

Ella bufó.

**Blandía un período de cinco metros de largo con lanza, la punta metálica de púas parpadeo con luz roja.**

– Estás muerto – Sentenció Tyson. Yo sonreí maliciosamente, el hermano de Percy se notaba bastante preocupado.

– Si lo estuviera no estaría aquí – Percy dijo sonriendo.

**Sus hermanos tenían solo el estándar de emisión con espada de bronce, no es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor.**

Vi a todos encogerse como si se tratara de algo obvio.

**Atacaron a través de la corriente. No hubo ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O podría defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares.**

– ¿Sabes, Percy? Huir no te hace ser cobarde – Dijo Travis con un tono suave. Me aguanté la risa.

**Me las arreglé para eludir el primer niño, pero estos tipos no eran tan estúpidos como el Minotauro.**

– Gracias – Dijo Clarisse con orgullo, aunque parecía algo ofendida de que la compararan con un Minotauro.

**Me rodearon, y Clarisse me empujó con su lanza. Mi escudo desvió el punto, pero sentí un hormigueo doloroso en todo mi cuerpo. Mis pelos de punta. Mi brazo protector estaba insensible y el aire quemado.**

– No sé cómo sobreviviste a ello – Dijo Grover sacudiendo la cabeza.

Percy se encogió.

**Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era electrizante. Me caí hacia atrás.**

– Como un gatito asustado – Se rió alguien.

**Otro tipo Ares me golpeó en el pecho con la culata de su espada y golpee la tierra.**

**Podría haberme dado una patada, pero estaban muy ocupados riendo.**

"**Dale un corte de pelo." Dijo Clarisse. "Coge el pelo."**

– Genial, un corte a lo Clarisse – Percy dijo sin emoción – Eso no es nada bueno

**Me las arreglé para llegar a mis pies. Levanté mi espada, pero Clarisse golpeó a un lado con su lanza con chispas. Ahora, ambos brazos se sentían aturdidos.**

"**Oh, wow." Clarisse dijo. "Tengo miedo de este tipo. Mucho miedo."**

– Pues deberías – Grover dijo.

Clarisse bufó.

"**La bandera está por ese camino." Le dije. Quería sonar enojado, pero me temo que no salió de esa manera.**

Sacudí la cabeza y mire a Annabeth – ¿Ese fue tu brillante plan? ¿Dejar al novato de custodia para que les entregue la bandera? Mejor no hubieran puesto a nadie –

Ella me miró sorprendida, llevó una mano a su pecho y fingió estar ofendida – ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de un plan digno de Atenea? –

Me mordí el labio inferior. Por donde lo mirara esto no se veía bien.

– Confía en mí – Dijo Annabeth sonriendo. Suspire y asentí.

"**Sí," uno de sus hermanos dijo. "pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Nos preocupamos por un tipo que hizo que nuestra cabaña pareciera estúpida."**

Comprendí el plan de Annabeth tranquilamente, ella me sonreía divertida y luego suspiré. Debí suponer que algo así sucedería y si mi comprensión es correcta, Annabeth uso a Percy para entretener a Clarisse y los demás así capturaran la bandera.

"**Lo hacen sin mi ayuda." Les dije. Probablemente no fue la cosa más inteligente para decir.**

– Coincido con eso – Grover asintió lentamente. Los demás solo hicimos una mueca rendidos.

**Dos de ellos llegaron a mí. Me giré hacia el arroyo, traté de levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida.**

– Gracia –

**Su lanza se clavó fijamente en mis costillas. Si no hubiera tenido puesto un peto de armadura, habría sido una brocheta de mestizo.**

– Eso no suena tan delicioso como crees – Dijo riendo Travis.

**Como estaba, el punto de electricidad casi conmocionó los dientes fuera de mi boca. Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña deslizó su espada al otro lado de mi brazo, dejando u corte de buen tamaño.**

– Ay no quiero escuchar. Van a matar a Percy – Grover dijo con una mueca preocupado.

Me reí.

**Al ver mi propia sangre, me mareaba, caliente y frío al mismo tiempo.**

"**No mutilaciones." Me las arreglé para decir.**

– No te iban a mutilar enserio – Se defendió Clarisse.

– Seguro – Percy dijo con sarcasmo.

"**Oops." Dijo el tipo. "Creo que perdí mi privilegio de postre."**

– ¿Enserio? ¿Eso era todo? – Rachel parecía aturdida.

**Él me empujó hacia el arroyo y aterricé con un chapoteo. Todos rieron. Pensé que tan pronto como se fueran a través de ser divertido, me iba a morir.**

– Sigues aquí, sesos de alga – Annabeth dijo.

Él sonrió – Increíblemente sí –

**Pero entonces ocurrió algo.**

– Salvado por la campana – Se rió Nico.

Percy sonrió – Casi… –

**El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si hubiera tenido una bolsa doble de gominolas expreso de mi mamá.**

– ¿Comparas todo con comida? – Preguntó Travis levantando una ceja.

– No –

**Clarisse y sus compañeros de cabaña entraron en el arroyo para llegar a mí, pero yo me quedé a su encuentro.**

– Solo busca que lo maten – Dijo Grover preocupado.

**Yo sabía qué hacer. Balanceé la superficie lisa de mi espada en la cabeza del primer tipo y golpeé su casco limpiamente. Le pegué tan fuerte que podía ver sus ojos vibrar cuando se desplomó en el agua.**

– ¡Sí! Y Percy Jackson se recupera, damas y caballeros – Grover alzó un puño emocionado.

Algunos le chistearon.

**Feo número dos y feo número tres vinieron hacia mí.**

– ¿Por qué será que en la mentalidad de un niño siempre todo el mundo es "feo" – Soltó una pregunta retorica Connor.

**Tiré un golpe fuerte en la cara de uno con mi escudo y usé mi espada para cortar la pluma de caballo del otro tipo. Ambos respaldados rápido.**

– ¿Sabes que esas plumas no se consiguen fácil, verdad? – Annabeth miró a Percy que solo sonreía tontamente. Me preguntaba aún, ¿cómo pueden salir juntos?

**Feo número cuatro no se veía realmente ansioso de atacar, pero Clarisse se me estaba acercando, la punta de su lanza con crujiente energía. Tan pronto como ella empujó, cogí el eje entre el borde de mi escudo y mi espada, y lo partí como una ramita.**

– Y por su culpa tuve que reemplazarla – Se quejó Clarisse.

Nos reímos.

"**¡Ah!" Gritó. "¡Idiota! ¡Tú, gusano con aliento de cadáver!"**

– Eso si es un insulto para una chica de catorce. No como el vocabulario secreto de Annabeth, pero interesante aún así – Dijo Connor. Yo me reí. Vocabulario secreto.

**Probablemente hubiera dicho peor, pero yo le pegaba entre los ojos con la culata de mi espada y la envié tropezando hacia atrás fuera del arroyo.**

– Ahora entiendo por qué tanto odio aquí y no solo por el baño – Dijo riendo Travis.

**Entonces oí gritar, gritos eufóricos, y vi correr a Luke hacia la línea fronteriza con la bandera del equipo rojo levantándola en alto. Estaba flanqueado por un par de tipos de Hermes para cubrir su retirada, y unos pocos de Apolo detrás de ellos, luchando contra los niños de Heffesto. La gente de Ares se levantó y Clarisse murmuró una maldición.**

– ¿Una maldición? ¿Solo eso? Anda, Percy, dinos lo que dijo – Rió Travis.

– No lo recuerdo – Respondió.

"**¡Un truco!" Gritó. "¡Fue un truco!"**

– Un digno plan de Atenea – Grover se rió – Annie, tengo que decirlo, me alegra tenerte en nuestro equipo y que no te fueras con… Cronos

Apreté los puños. Todos nos dimos cuenta de que realmente pensaba decir el nombre _Luke_ y no Cronos, era normal que todos pensaran así.

– ¿Qué dices? – Por lo visto ella se lo tomó bien o no quiso pensar en Luke como Cronos – Yo jamás haría eso

Sonrieron.

**Se tambaleó después de Luke, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió en el arroyo como Luke corriendo en territorio amigo. Nuestro lado estalló en aplausos. La bandera roja brillaba y se volvió plata. El jabalí y la lanza fueron sustituidos por un gran caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña once. Todo el mundo en el equipo azul tomó a Luke y comenzaron a llevarlo alrededor sobre sus hombros.**

– ¿No que cada cabaña tenía una bandera? – Preguntó confundida Rachel.

– Sí, ahora. Esas que teníamos, las que se acaban de mencionar, se perdieron en la batalla. Con la reconstrucción de las cabañas encontramos muchos daños – Explicó Percy pacientemente. La chica Oráculo asintió con comprensión.

**Quirón galopó hacia fuera de los bosques y sopló la caracola.**

**El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.**

– Buen plan, chica sabia – Elogie asintiendo.

Ella me sonrió.

**Yo estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth,** **justo a mi lado en el arrojo, dijo: "Nada mal, héroe."**

– Seguro que hubiera sobrevivido si tú no le hubieras dejado en ese aprieto – Se rió Nico.

– No cuestiones mis planes – Dijo Annabeth, pensó un poco – Aunque, bien, lo admito, tal vez se me fue un poquito la mano

Vi a Percy riendo y besarla en los labios fugazmente.

**Miré, pero ella no estaba allí. **

"**¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a pelear así?" Preguntó ella. El aire brillaba, y se materializo, con una gorra de béisbol de los Yankees, como si acabara de quitársela de la cabeza.**

– Es la gorra de oro – Dijo Percy riendo – No sé de cuantos aprietos nos ha sacado esa gorra

– Obviamente no contra un ciclope – Dijo riendo Annabeth.

Percy gruñó rodeando a Annabeth con un brazo, como si estuviera protegiéndola o algo. Yo fruncí el ceño.

**Me sentí enojado. Ni siquiera estaba nervioso por el hecho de que ella solo había sido invisible. "Tú me pusiste." Le dije. "Me pusiste aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría detrás de mí, mientras que a Luke lo enviaste por el flanco. Lo tenías todo calculado."**

– Bien, pensé que tú irías por la bandera – Dije riendo. Ella sonrió.

– Espera, ¿siempre estuviste allí y no le ayudaste? – Preguntó Grover confundido – El amor extraño

– Nosotros no estábamos saliendo – Annabeth dijo.

– Sí, pero es igual – Grover se encogió de hombros.

**Annabeth se encogió de hombros. "Te lo dije. Atenea siempre, siempre tiene un plan."**

– El único plan demente que has tenido fue cuando quisiste usar la gorra para entrar al cine sin pagar – Dijo Percy. Yo me sorprendí bastante, luego comprendí que no fue idea suya. Annabeth golpeó a Percy en el hombro.

– Ese plan demente fue tuyo – Ella dijo, luego de reír, lo besó en la mejilla.

"**Un plan para que me pulvericen."**

"**He venido tan rápido como pude. Estuve a punto de saltar, pero…" Ella se encogió de hombros. "Pero no necesitabas ayuda."**

– ¿Eso responde a _tu _pregunta, Grover? – Preguntó riendo Annabeth – Le hubiera ayudado si me hubiera necesitado, pero llegué tarde

– Sí, si llegabas más tarde entonces podría haber muerto – Dijo riendo Percy.

– No dejaría que te mueras – Dijo ella riendo.

Hice una mueca de asco cuando se besaron. Rodé los ojos y seguí leyendo.

**Entonces se dio cuenta de mi brazo herido. "¿Cómo te hiciste eso?"**

"**Cuchillada." Dije. "¿Qué te parece?"**

"**No. Es una estocada. Míralo."**

**La sangre se había ido.**

– Es agua curativa – Dijo Travis emocionado – Quisiera ese poder

Percy se rió. Yo también.

**Cuando el corte había sido enorme, había una larga marca blanca, e incluso que se estaba desvaneciendo. Mientras observaba, se convirtió en una cicatriz y desapareció.**

– Un poder así, ¿te lo imaginas? – Emocionado Travis miró a Connor que se rió.

"**Yo-Yo no lo entiendo." Dije. Annabeth estaba pensando duro.**

– Dinos cuando no – Dije riendo.

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente. Percy le sonrió con cariño y la besó en los labios. Volví a hacer una arqueada.

– Ya basta, parejita. Me aburré – Dije.

Ambos se rieron tranquilamente.

**Casi podía ver la caja de cambios girando. Miró hacia abajo a mis pies, luego a la lanza rota de Clarisse, y dijo: "Sal del agua, Percy."**

"**Qué..."**

"**Solo hazlo."**

– Si está dando una orden, ya saben, no desobedecer – Dijo riendo Grover.

**Salí del arroyo y de inmediato me sentí cansado. Mis brazos empezaron a entumecerse de nuevo. Mi adrenalina me dejó. Casi me caí, pero Annabeth me tranquilizó.**

– Aw, que dulce – Rachel dijo sonriendo.

"**Oh, Styx." Maldijo. "Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería… pensé que sería Zeus…"**

– ¿Qué? – Todos miramos a Annabeth confundidos. Vi a Percy entrecerrar los ojos y mirar a su novia.

– Oye, pero tú… – Tragó – Ahí te diste cuenta, ¿no?

– Sí – Ella dijo.

Comprendí de que hablaban. Con que así de fácil la hija de Atenea se dio cuenta de que él era hijo de Poseidón.

**Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, escuché ese gruñido canino de nuevo, pero mucho más cerca que antes.**

– Ha, ya pensaba que se trataba de Clarisse – Dijo Chris riendo. Ella le dio un ligero golpe y le sonrió cariñosamente. Mire a Grover, seguramente él estaría igual de cariñoso si Enebro estuviera con nosotros, los Stoll no tenían novia, que sorpresa y luego estaba Tyson, sin novia. ¿Entonces, si solo hay dos parejas, por qué se siente tan incomodo, como si estuviera rodeada?

**Un grito desgarrado a través del bosque.**

– ¡Es un monstruo! – Grito Connor.

**La animación de los campistas murió instantáneamente. Quirón gritó algo en griego antiguo, que me di cuenta, solo más tarde, yo había entendido perfectamente: **_**"¡Listos! ¡Mi arco!"**_

– Va a ver pelea – Dijo riendo Grover.

**Annabeth sacó su espada.**

**Allí, sobre las rocas, justo por encima de nosotros había un perro negro del tamaño de un rinoceronte, con ojos rojos como lava y colmillos como puñales.**

– Un perro del infierno – Dijo Nico sorprendido – ¿Cómo…?

Yo también estaba sorprendida.

**Estaba mirando directamente hacia mí.**

**Nadie se movió excepto Annabeth, quien gritó: "¡Percy, corre!"**

– Y se preocupa por él… –

– Si nadie lo iba a hacer… – Annabeth dijo suavemente.

**Trató de pasar por delante de mí, pero el perro era demasiado rápido. Saltó por encima de ella –una sombra enorme con dientes- y así como me golpeó, como me tambaleé hacia atrás y sentí sus gorras afiladas rasgado a través de mi armadura, había una cascada de sonidos, como cuarenta piezas de papel que se arrancaban una después de otra. Desde el cuello del perro surgió un grupo de flechas. El monstruo cayó muerto a mis pies.**

– No sé como sigues vivo aún – Dije riendo extrañada. Él me sonrió.

– Supongo que tengo suerte o algo – Percy dijo tranquilo.

– Seguro eso – Dijo Clarisse.

**Por algún milagro, yo todavía estaba vivo. Yo no quería mirar debajo de las ruinas de mi armadura rallada. Mi pecho se sentía caliente y húmedo, y yo sabía que estaba seriamente cortado. Otro segundo y el monstruo me hubiera convertido en un centenar de libras de carne de delicatesen.**

– Wow, dos en el mismo momento. Eres un imán para los problemas – Dijo riendo Nico.

**Quirón se acercó a nuestro lado, el arco en una mano y el rostro sombrío.**

– No puedo imaginarlo así – Dijo Rachel con una mueca preocupada.

– Es difícil – Coincidí.

"_**¡Di inmortales!" **_**Annabeth dijo. "Ese es un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No… No se supone que…"**

– Oye, ¿Di inmortales es como decir: «por los dioses»? – Preguntó Rachel intrigada. Annabeth soltó un vago "ah" como si esperara coincidir o algo así.

"**Alguien lo llamó." Dijo Quirón. "Alguien dentro del campo."**

**Luke se acerco, la bandera en la mano olvidada, su momento de gloria se había ido.**

– Es una pena – Dijo Nico con una mueca.

**Clarisse gritó: "¡La culpa es de Percy! ¡Percy lo convocó!"**

– ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa? – Percy se rió – Seguro yo, un novato recién llegado, convoco a un perro del infierno para que me atacara

– Buen punto – Dijo Clarisse sonriendo maliciosa.

"**¡Cállate, niña!" Le dijo Quirón.**

**Vimos el cuerpo del perro del infierno fundiéndose en la sombra, empapando el suelo hasta que desapareció.**

"**Estás herido." Annabeth me dijo. "Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua."**

Casi todos le lanzamos una mirada divertida a la hija de Atenea que respondió nuevamente con un: «no estábamos saliendo». Me reí ligeramente.

"**Estoy bien."**

– Terco – Dijo alguien en la cabaña.

"**No, no lo estás." Dijo. "Quirón, mira esto."**

**Yo estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Di un paso atrás al arroyo, el campamento entero estaba a mí alrededor.**

**Al instante, me sentí mejor. Podía sentir los cortes en el pecho cerrándose. Algunos campistas con la voz entrecortada.**

– Bien, eso lo define todo – Dijo Grover tranquilamente.

– Es cierto – Asentí.

"**Mira, yo… yo no sé por qué." Dije, tratando de disculparme. "Lo siento…"**

– ¿De qué exactamente te estabas disculpando? – Pregunte levantando una ceja.

Percy se encogió confundido – No tengo ni idea, solo sé que tenía la necesidad de hacerlo –

**Pero ellos no estaban viendo mis heridas sanar. Estaban mirando algo por encima de mi cabeza.**

– Te han reclamado – Dijo Clarisse bufando.

"**Percy." Annabeth dijo, señalando. "Um…"**

**En el momento en que levanté la vista, el signo ya estaba desapareciendo, pero aún podía ver el holograma de luz verde, hilado y reluciente. Una punta de lanza de tres: un tridente.**

– ¡Salve, hijo de Poseidón! – Se dijo Connor. Nos reímos.

– No hables tan fuerte – Dijo Percy riendo.

"**Tu padre." Annabeth murmuró. "Esto no es **_**realmente **_**bueno."**

– ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Travis confundido. Todos le miramos serios, él parpadeó.

– Ah, ¿la profecía? – Inquirió Chris tranquilamente. El hijo de Hermes hizo una mueca sorprendido y asintió. Lo había olvidado.

"**Está decidido." Quirón anunció.**

**Todos a mi alrededor, los campistas comenzaron arrodillarse, incluso la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían contentos.**

– Pues obvio que no – Clarisse bufó.

"**¿Mi padre?" Le pregunté, perplejo.**

"**Poseidón." Dijo Quirón. "Agitador de la Tierra, Traedor de Tormentas, el Padre de los Caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson, Hijo del Dios del Mar."**

– Creo que eso era demasiado – Dijo Clarisse suspirando.

– Ya lo creo – Asentí divertida.

Gire la página encontrándome con que ya había terminado el capítulo. Tranquilamente se lo entregue a Clarisse que a regañadientes acepto leer. Miré el reloj.

– Wow, ya va a ser media noche –

– No puede ser que nos tardemos tanto en leer un capítulo – Annabeth se rió.

– Sola ya lo habrías terminado, verdad – Rió Grover. Ella solo le guiñó el ojo.

– Y no nos han descubierto – Percy dijo sonriendo – Debe ser nuestro día de suerte

Nos reímos ligeramente – Sí, porque si nos descubren ya me imagino que nos dirá Quirón – Connor sonrió divertido.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y exactamente, qué diría Quirón si los descubriera? – Una voz grave resonó en la cabaña. Todos nos quedamos paralizados por un momento, alguien soltó una maldición y cuando volteamos a ver la entrada allí estaba el director de actividades, Quirón.

Su expresión era tranquila, no sería como uno podría pensar, sino... casi divertido por el hecho de habernos encontrado, aunque parte de él seguramente ya estaba pensando en un castigo por haber desobedecido al toque de queda.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>La verdad estoy un poco apurada así que no tengo tiempo de revisar los errores, prometo que para la próxima los revisaré. Nos veremos y dps les explico por qué no actualice el domingo pasado.<p>

Dejen Reviews (y)  
>Se despide <em>Lira12 (L)<em>


End file.
